The Way It Should Be
by angel-leigh
Summary: [completed] Reincarnation fic. The year is 2019, fourteen year old Tsukino Usagi loves Kou Seiya but memories from previous lives begin to haunt her when she met Chiba Mamoru. What a dilemma! Is it even possible to love 2 people at the same time?
1. Prologue: Usagi's Diary

Disclaimer:  I don't own Sailor Moon.  Never did, but I wish to God I can have Mamo-chan! :)

June 30, 2019; 09:48 PM

Dear Diary,

      I turned fourteen today and I'm very happy about it.  Otousan gave me a big stuffed rabbit while Okaasan cooked all of my favorites.  And Shinta . . . well Shinta gave me nothing.  Well I wasn't expecting him to give me anything anyway.  Taiki and Yaten gave me a compilation of their records.  I'm pretty sure they're on their way to stardom.  The three of them are very talented.  I'd be their number one fan, I'll go anywhere with them.  And after every event when they come to the backstage, I'll be there to congratulate them and then I'll turn to Seiya and . . . Oh enough already, back to what happen today.  

So lastly, Seiya gave me his gift.  And it was the best gift of all.  First we walked through the park.  It was the perfect night!  The sky was shoot with stars and it was so romantic.  We sat by the swing, silent for a while. Then he turned to me and handed me a small box.  After saying thanks, I've unwrapped it to reveal a small blue velvet box.  I took a deep intake of breath when I saw what was inside.  It was the most beautiful heart-shaped locket set in gold.  And when I opened the locket, our picture was there.  It was so beautiful I cried.  But when Seiya reached inside his shirt to reveal an exact locket, I really bawled!  I'll never forget the way he looked and how he said the words that he said.  "I hope that you'll always wear it . . . so you can keep me close to your heart the way I'm keeping you close in mine."  Ahhhh . . . He's so sweet!  I don't know what I'll do if I ever loose him.  I don't ever want to loose him!  Anyway, back to the story.  So again I said thanks and promised to always wear it.  Then he came up behind me and clasped the necklace around my neck.  It nestled comfortably between my breasts and he said it looked exquisite in me.  

As we were walking back home, we talked about everything from our childhood together to our future _together._  My heart leapt when he mentioned "our future."  Even though we grew up together and always dreamt of our future together, even though we have been going out since we were twelve, my heart still skips a beat when I hear him declare such strong feelings for me.  And tonight, he divulged every emotion he has.  At the front steps of the house, he turned me to him and surprised me when he leaned over to kiss me.  I mean really _kiss _me, not in the cheek as he always does but in the lips.  I couldn't speak afterwards even when he pulled me close and say _those_ words.  "Aish'teru, Odango."  

Oh!  I don't know why I couldn't form the words that I've been hiding inside of me all these years.  But I do love him and I'm happy to know he feels the same.  Seiya, my sweet darling Seiya, we will always be together.  Always.  

A/N:  So?  How was it?  I know you cant get the story yet but I promise you'll understand it in the next chapter.  Tell me if the prologue is ok though.  Please!!!!!!  Thanks!!!!!

Japanese translations:  Otousan – Father

                        Okaasan – Mother

                        Aish'teru – I love you (I mean duh!)


	2. The Song of Past's Love

Disclaimer:  I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just borrowing.

Chapter 1:  The Song of Past's Love

"Seiya?  Seiya?"

      No answer.  Usagi pushed the door opened and looked around.  It was quiet and not a soul was there.

      "Am I early?" she asked herself aloud.

      The clock at the corner reads ten o'clock.

"Seiya said ten o'clock, right?" she asked herself again.

_Yes.  Seiya did say ten o'clock.  They're just late; the girls probably mobbed them again.  She smiled to herself.  Ever since the Three Lights came into the music scene, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten had been more popular than ever._

There isn't a girl in Japan who doesn't know the names of Seiya, Taiki and Yaten Kou.  

_And as the girlfriend of Seiya and a very close friend to the other Lights, I know how tiring their job is.  Still the glamour of the music world was intoxicating.  The Lights loved their work and Usagi is determined to be one hundred percent supportive for them._

Usagi started humming the tune of their latest single, it was called _Search Your Love.  She smiled as her hand automatically reached for her locket._

Sometime later, her eyes darted towards the clock.  Ten fifteen.  She was getting bored. 

Another five minutes have passed and she let out a loud sigh.  She scanned the room and her eyes stopped at the piano.

Taiki had been teaching her how to play the piano.  She was bored and so she decided to practice a little to kill some time.

She quickly crossed the room to the piano, sat at the stool and started rummaging around for piano pieces.  

"Nothing!  Not a single piece is here!" 

Usagi let out another sigh, this time a sigh of disappointment.  _Well maybe I can play it without any piece.  She sighed again.  __If only I can think of something easy... something I know by heart..._

Suddenly, a thought came into her mind.  She sat up straighter and started playing a tune she remembers well from a distant memory... music from a dream she had countless of times before...

"I didn't know you're such a fast learner, Usagi," a voice said interrupting her own thoughts.

She stopped suddenly and looked at the direction where the voice came from.

Taiki was smiling at her by the door.

"Taiki, Yaten, Seiya! You're here."

They walked towards her.  And Seiya came up to her and kissed her lightly in the lips.

"Sorry for making you wait," he said.

She smiled up at him and laced her fingers through his.  "That's OK," she reassured him.  She glanced at the clock and smiled at him innocently.  "Thirty minutes is a lot of improvement since the seventy from the last time."

Yaten laughed.  "We know how hard this must be for you," he said sympathetically.  "So why don't you join us?" he asked not for the first time.  "You have an angelic voice and I didn't know you could play the piano!" he finished.

This time it was Usagi who laughed.  "No, I don't play the piano, but Taiki has been teaching me how."

Taiki beamed at her.

Seiya squeezed her fingers.  "So, Odango, where did you learn that melody?  It was beautiful.  And you didn't even have a piece of it, you're great," he praised her.

Usagi smiled shyly, she tried to explain something that she herself found inexplicable.  "Well... I've never really heard the song before.  At least not in reality... but at the back of my mind, I can hear it playing over and over again.  If I close my eyes and concentrate real hard, the song becomes more vivid in my memory.  It's buried deep into my subconscious, and I don't know what it's suppose to mean."  She closed her eyes, a dreamy expression on her face, "But what I do know is that I've dreamed about the song before.  Many many times before.  I don't think the dreams are all the same for I can't remember any of its details but I know the song... it was always there... hauntingly beautiful in the background."  She opened her eyes and giggled shyly, seeing the reaction of the three.  "I know it sounds crazy... you guys don't need to look at me like that."

Seiya shook his head.  "No don't get us wrong, sweetheart.  It's just your dream... it's just like ours," he explained.

Usagi was confused.  "Yours?  The song... you've heard it in your dreams too?"

"No we didn't hear that song in our dreams.  But we had almost the same experience," Taiki explained.

Yaten added, "Just like you... we've dreamed songs many times before.  Truth is that's how we compose our songs."

Seiya nodded and continued, "It's weird but not once did it happen, but many times before, we would wake up from a dream and not one of us remember what it was.  All we can recall is the song playing in the background."

Usagi's eyes grew wide.  "All of you having the same dream at the same time?"

Yaten shrugged.  "We don't know if it's the same dream but what we know is it's the same song."

"That's true.  You see, Usagi, it's really weird and funny when the morning after we start to make up a new song.  One of us will realize it's the song from _his dream.  Then another says __he heard it too, in __his dream.  Then the last would say __he heard it too in __his dream as well."_

"Wow!  That really is weird!" Usagi commented, amused.

"You could say that again," Yaten agreed.

Seiya nodded.  He cleared his throat and went on, "Anyway, enough with this strange dreams, we have an appointment to catch.  Taiki where will the photo shoot be?

"Studio 5 in about 15 minutes."

"OK then.  Let's go," Seiya said.

The three nodded in agreement.

Usagi got out of the stool and Seiya offered his hand to her.  She smiled at him and laced her hand with his.

As they started walking out of the music room, walking behind Taiki and Yaten, Seiya cleared his throat and asked her, "Odango, what do you feel when you... you think about that song?"

She thought about it for a moment.  "Well, when I think about it, I feel so ... so ... I don't know ... melancholy, perhaps?"

"Melancholy..." Seiya mumbled seemingly distracted.

But Usagi didn't seem to notice.  She disengaged herself from his grasp and stopped walking.

"Yes... every time I hear that song... I feel ... I feel melancholy... because it reminds me of a dream that though I couldn't remember, I can feel it is of great importance to me.  I feel like I've forgotten a special part of myself... forgotten who I truly am..." Usagi said all of these in a daze.  She didn't even have time to think, she let her heart speak for itself.

A warm hand reached for hers bringing her back to reality.

"My... you are such a romantic."

Usagi turned to Seiya.  He smiled at her.

"Don't strain yourself.  Stop thinking about it.  If it's really important then I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," he soothed.  "Just hang in there."

Usagi couldn't help but smile.  "Yeah... you're right.  I promise I won't think about it anymore."

Seiya's smile grew wider.  "That's my girl."  He leaned over and their lips met in a slow, soft and sensuous kiss.

It was a few moments before Usagi finally broke away.  "Seiya, you're going to be late... again," she reminded him.

"OK.  OK.  Let's go."

Hand in hand, they walked towards Studio 5.  Two lovers who seemed to be perfect in every way.  Two young sweethearts bound by Fate herself...

_"Endymion," a girl whispered in the darkness._

_The guy turned and saw beside him the most beautiful creature he has ever seen._

_"Serenity," he whispered back._

_She smiled a bittersweet smile and extended her hand.  _

_He looked down and saw that she was holding out her locket for him to take._

_Slowly he took it from her.  He opened it and soft mellow music filled the air._

_She pressed both of her hands in her chest and looked deep into his eyes. She spoke slowly, "I want you to have it.  The war would break out soon and you would have to go.  I want you to have something to always remember me off."_

_"I won't need this to remember you.  For I will no matter what.  But thank you anyway, I know how much this locket means to you."  He placed a gentle hand on her soft cheek, a look of longing in his eyes._

_Serenity closed her eyes savoring the warmth of his touch.  Blood rushed into her cheeks._

_"Endymion," she whispered again, flying into his arms._

_"Serenity," he murmured in her hair, pulling her closer._

_They stood there for a while.  Contented in each other's embrace.  Hearing nothing but their own hearts beating in time with the soft beautiful music..._

Kringggg. . . .  Kringggg. . . . .

Chiba Mamoru woke up in a start.  He reached for the alarm to silence it.  He let out a heavy sigh.  _That dream again._

He shook his head and got out of the bed slowly and went straight for the bathroom.  In less than 30 minutes, he had showered and was now fully dressed.

Taking his time eating breakfast, Mamoru's mind drifted back to his dream again.

What could it mean?  I've dreamt about it a hundred times and I still can't figure it out.

He took a sip of his coffee and then a thought came and so he smiled softly.  _Not that I mind though. . . I love that dream. . . that girl . . .she's without doubt the most beautiful sight I've ever seen._

He closed his eyes and pictured the beautiful face of the girl who haunts his dreams.

Flawless porcelain skin.  Small fragile body.  Long blonde hair piled high up in her head.  Angelic face.  Rose red lips.  And big cerulean blue eyes.

_What are you trying to tell me, princess?  _He asked the image in of the girl in his mind.

She didn't answer of coarse, but as if he was still dreaming, she extended her hand to him.

_The locket!_

Quickly Mamoru left the kitchen and went straight for his room.  Opening the top drawer of his bureau, he pulled out something.

_I want you to have it.  The war would break out soon and you would have to go.  I want you to have something to always remember me off he heard the princess repeat._

_Something to remember her off his mind echoed.  __You are the key to all of my questions.  He closed his eyes and thanked the girl in his mind._

Slowly he opened his eyes, his fingers softly caressing the gold star-shaped locket.

"Yosh! We're done.  Three Lights sugoi wa! Arigatou!"

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten in return praised the woman photographer for her wonderful job.

Usagi stood in a corner, waiting patiently for things to calm down.  She caught Seiya's eye and waved at him.

He smiled at her and finally excused himself.

He went to her then caught her hand with his, he squeezed her fingers affectionately.

"Sorry for making you wait like that.  It must be boring sitting around watching for two hours," he apologized.

She grinned at him.  "No, not really.  Watching you model is definitely not boring," she teased.

He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose.  "You nut."  He cupped her face and gave her a sweet kiss.  "So you ready for our date?  What do you want to do first?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said seriously, "Well I don't know about you but my stomach's growling and shouting for some food."

He laughed and pressed his forehead to hers.  "OK.  Your wish is my command," he said in his best genie voice.

Their eyes locked for a moment, their lips inching closer.  Usagi closed her eyes in anticipation of Seiya's next kiss.

"You two should probably stop that now."

Usagi opened her eyes and gave Yaten a dirty look.  "Couldn't you wait to interrupt. . . maybe after we actually did something?" she asked pointedly at him.

Taiki laughed.  "Don't get mad at him, Usagi.  But if we didn't interrupt you two now, we cant interrupt you at all later after you two starts fusing at the lips," he finished grinning wickedly.

Yaten chuckled.

Usagi rolled her eyes.  She untangled her arms around Seiya.

"OK that's enough, you two," Seiya finally said.

Yaten nodded.  "Look, we know that today's special for you guys, its your second year anniversary, we're here to help."

"Yup," Taiki agreed.  "From previous experiences, press and fans are probably waiting outside to harass us."

"So take our advice and let Taiki and I go out there first.  Then you two can slipped out after you hear the coast is clear," Yaten finished.

Usagi and Seiya exchanged glances.  Then their lips twitched into excited smiles.

"Sugoi!  Arigatou,"  Seiya said enthusiastically.

Usagi threw her arms around Yaten.  "Oh Yaten!  Arigatou!"

Yaten chuckled again.  "Anything for my favorite fan."

Usagi turned to Seiya and hugged him excitedly.  "Oh Seiya, we can spend more time together today."

Seiya nodded happily.  "Yeah.   We could eat now too."  He turned to his two cousins, "Thanks again.  I owe you two."

Waving goodbye, Taiki and Yaten went on and let the mob harass them.

Hearing everything calming down aside, Seiya opened the door.  Quietly, he and Usagi went outside.  Suddenly they stopped.

A young photographer stared at them quizzically.

"Kou Seiya?" she inquired.  She stared at their handholding.  "So this lovely girl is your girlfriend?"

"Um . . . yeah.  This is Tsukino Usagi," he mumbled.

Usagi raised her eyes and was surprised to see the woman smiling at her.

"You two are one of the most striking couple I've ever met.  By the way I'm Shido Tomoe,"  she extended her hand to Seiya.

"Nice to meet you," Seiya said shaking her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," she replied.  "Look, I can see you two are in a hurry so I'll go straight to the point, I'm head photographer for the magazine called _Teens_, have you heard about it?"

Usagi nodded vaguely.

Ms. Shido smiled again, "Anyway, our next issue is coming out next week and we have an article that we're calling "Shining Lights."  As its title's implies its about the Three Lights. . ." she went on explaining.

"So," Seiya prompted.

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to take the picture of you two," she said finally.

"Our picture?" Seiya asked confused.

"Why yes.  I'd put a caption about how good you two look together and maybe how the love life of the lead singer Kou Seiya affects the Three Lights.  Now I know the inspiration behind those songs," she smiled at them knowingly.  "Don't you want the whole world to know?"

Usagi and Seiya's faces turned bright red.

"I promise just one shot," she cajoled.

Usagi glanced up at Seiya and nodded.  He smiled at her appreciatively.

"OK.  We agree," Seiya said.  "How should we pose?" he asked.

"Whatever you like.  I'm sure you'd still look great," Ms. Shido said still smiling.

The two blushed again.  Seiya put a hand around Usagi's shoulder.  Then she leaned closer to him.  They both gave their brightest smile.

A/N:  WOW! That was long! Please tell me what you think of this loooong chapter.  Please!  I know you've heard this about hundreds of times before but its my first novel type fic! I'm open to any comments.  So please review or email me at dvine0919@yahoo.com.  Thanks in advance.

      BTW can any of you guys tell me if the song, Moonlight Densetsu in the locket will only play for lovers destined for each other?  You see I really have to know.  I've read that somewhere and I was shocked!  I never knew that.  And please tell me if its just the NA Dub or/and if it applies to Japanese version as well.    Another thing can anyone possibly tell me if Mamo-chan was a model? I've read that in some fics and I started thinking if maybe it was true and somehow I just didn't know.  Tell me too if its just NA version or/and Jap version.  (And please leave your name so I can thank you.)  

      Japanese translations:

      Yosh!       -      OK!/Yes!

      sugoi       -       great

      Arigatou    -      Thank you


	3. Dream Girl Becomes Reality

A/N:  Oh my! Thank you to all those who reviewed.  I really appreciate it all.  To rick_r, thank you for saying that and I'm not promising you anything but I'll try not to disappoint you.  You're obviously an Usagi/Seiya fan, I am too.  But to be honest I like Mamo-chan much better.  Gome!  I think you know what I'm trying to say.   And to my anonymous reviewer who answered my questions, domo arigatou!  I think I might be able to use your info.  To schoolgirltil2005 thank you and here's the next chap,  hope you'll like it.  To Noele, thanks and don't worry about that but I'm warning you it'll take some time! Finally to sin, my very first reviewer a million thanks!  I hope you understand it now after reading chapter 1. You'll understand it more with this next chap.  So with nothing more to say . . . then on with the story!

Disclaimer:  I still don't own Sailor Moon. 

Chapter 2:  Dream Girl Becomes Reality

      Mamoru was whistling happily as he strode across the street.  He had a great week.  Each night last week, he had dreamt about the beautiful princess.

      But unlike his usual dream of the princess giving him the locket, these dreams varied.

      During the first night, he found himself standing somewhere with lots of people.  Then, hearing his name called, he turned around to find _this_ girl crying.  She wiped her tears and promised that she'll be ok.  Then he pulled out a box and put a ring in her left ring finger.  

      On the second night, he saw himself dressed in black tuxedo and wearing a mask, dancing with his princess.  As they danced on and on, they suddenly transformed.  His tuxedo became white and he no longer wore a mask while his princess's long white gown turned into a pink knee-length party dress.

      In the third night, he saw himself telling this girl wearing a sailor type mini dress to go and run but she wouldn't go.  She held both of his hands at arm's length and said she'd stay with him no matter what.  Suddenly pure white light surrounded both of them and in their place stood the princess and him wearing a prince type of armor suit.

      The fourth night didn't have a dream sequence.  The dream had only been flashes.  Pictures of him and the girl from previous dreams flashed before his closed lids.

      Mamoru smiled when he remembered the fifth night.  His princess was standing alone in a balcony.  Suddenly he appeared and after greeting her, she whispered his name _Endymion. _Then he leaned over and kissed her.  When they broke apart she called him _Mamo-chan._

      The sixth night had been just like the fourth.  Flashes of him wearing a black tuxedo and mask and the same girl wearing the sailor-type dress danced before his eyes.

      Before he went to sleep last night, he had been convinced that his princess, the girl wearing the sailor uniform and the girl in the party dress and in the pictures were all one and the same.  Of course, he still doesn't know what any of this might mean but he can feel the answers coming in the very near future.

      And so last night, he dreamed about walking behind a young girl.  Without warning, she threw something away and it hit him smack on the head.  He teased her a little about her Math score then she quickly snatched it away angrily.  But not before he got to read her name on her test.

      Last night's dream had been more than a just a dream.  It was more of a premonition.  Something inspired by Destiny will come very soon.  He can feel it with his soul.

      _Now, if I can only remember her name, _Mamoru thought.  _I'm sure it would somehow lead me to some clue . . . what was it again?  It's. . It's . . . Tsuki . . ._

"Tsukino Usagi?"

      Mamoru took a sharp intake of breath.  To actually hear that name in reality shocked him so.  He looked at his right; half expecting to see a blond girl with big blue eyes standing next to him.

      But when he did, he was vaguely disappointed.  No one who should look like the Tsukino Usagi he knows from his dreams was around.  Instead a brown-haired girl was standing next to him reading an article from a magazine.

      The girl shook her head and sighed ruefully.  "How I wish I could be her."  

      And with that, the girl snapped her magazine shut and proceeded on crossing the street, leaving Mamoru bewildered and confused.

      Mamoru sighed heavily.  His mood was beginning to dampen.  But then he shook his head and tried to be optimistic.

      _Hang in there, Mamoru.  You'll get your answers soon.  Just stay sane long enough to get it._

He turned in a corner, lost in thought.  He was so absorbed with his own thoughts that he didn't see the figure that was quickly approaching him.  They collided right into each other.

      Automatically his hands went around the girl.  One hand encircled her waist while the other supported her neck.  The girl, too, thinking quickly grasps at his arms.

      "Gome nasai . . . I wasn't looking.  Daijabo desu ka?" he asked looking down at the girl underneath him.

      "Daijabo," came her reply.

      Moving quickly, he stood up then asked to help her up.

      "Iie, it's ok.  Thank you," the girl said without looking up.  

      Mamoru looked away, embarrassed.  Then he noticed that she dropped something.  He picked it up for her.  But when he saw what it was, he gasped.

      It was some magazine opened at some random page.  But smack in the middle of that random page was _his _princess.  His princess in the arms of some guy.  

      His heart came to his throat.  He'd seen that picture before.  He'd seen it in his dream.  Only in his dream, it was he holding her.

      He closed his eyes and took a deep intake of breath.  He turned to the girl and handed her magazine back.

      Cerulean blue eyes met his midnight blue ones.

      "Arigatou." She smiled at him, her hair shining like spun gold.

      She bowed and excused herself.  

      After walking a few steps away from him, that's when it dawned to him.

      "Chotto matte!" 

      She stopped and looked back.  "Nani?"

      He went to her and looked into those incredible blue eyes again.  "Ano . . . tell me . . . your name is Tsukino Usagi, ne?" 

      Her brows creased a little.  "Sono desu.  But how did you know that?"

      "Huh?  Oh that well . . . I . . . I . . ." he fumbled for the right words.  He caught sight of her magazine and pointed at it.  "Sore.  It was you in it, ne?"

      She smiled winningly.  "Hai.  Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu."  She bowed and said, "Hajimemashite."

      "I knew it," he whispered.  He extended his hand and smiled at her.  "I'm Chiba Mamoru."

      Usagi hesitated for about a tenth of second before taking this young man's outstretched hand.

      _Chiba Mamoru.  That name . . . sounds familiar . . . _

      His hand was warm.  His grip firm yet so gentle.  Usagi suddenly had an uneasy feeling of déjà vu.  It was as if she had held hands with this stranger before.

      The guy in front of her was very good-looking.  He was tall with a slim figure.  He has a very beautiful face with ebony black hair and intense midnight blue eyes.  And Usagi couldn't help but notice the warm smile forming around his perfectly shaped red lips.

      _Kawaii! _She thought.  Then she groaned inwardly.

      Just two weeks ago she met a guy at an arcade and immediately had a crush on him.  It was nothing serious, of course.  It was just that Furuhata Minoru was so nice, sweet and not to mention cute.  But still she feels a bit guilty.  She already has Seiya.

      Quickly she pulled her hand away.

      Chiba Mamoru looked at her uncomfortably.  "Gome ne . . . I didn't mean to . . ."

      "Iie.  It's ok," she assured him.  "Um . . . it's just that I . . . I need to meet Seiya now," she hurriedly explained.

      "Seiya?" he asked confused.

      Usagi's brows creased a little.  "Um you know . . . Kou Seiya.                       . . . Three Lights' Kou Seiya . . ." She trailed off sensing his confusion.

      "Wakatta," he finally said, a look of something in his sapphire eyes.  "Is he the guy you're with in the picture?"

      Usagi smiled to herself and tried not to laugh.  Even though he's acting as if he knows what the Three Lights is, it's obvious that he doesn't.  He doesn't even know what Seiya looks like!

      She decided to let it pass.  It wasn't like she'll be seeing him again anyway.  "Hai.  Sono tori desu."

      He nodded to himself.

      "So . . . I'll be going now," Usagi said, staying rooted at her place.

      "Huh?  Sure.  But I . . . I guess I'll be seeing you around?"  He asked her hopefully.  

      _Yes_ Usagi's impulse wanted to say.  Out loud she just said, "Maybe."

      They stared at each other for another ten seconds or so until Usagi finally broke away.  

"Sumimasen," she said.  She turned around and started walking away.

_He's a funny guy _Usagi mused.  _I thought everyone knows about the Three Lights.  Guess I'm wrong._

She turned around the corner then stopped suddenly.

She opened her magazine and scanned it over.  _Weird.  If he doesn't even know about Seiya. . . how come he knows about me?_

The first thing that came to Mamoru's mind after Usagi left was to buy a copy of the magazine.

He didn't care when he had a hard time finding it since he didn't know the title of the magazine.

He didn't even care when he learned that the magazine was called _Teens_.  He didn't care that it was some _girly_ stuff.  

All he wanted was to get a copy of it.

But after reading its content, he wished he never did.

It never even crossed his mind that the Seiya Usagi was referring to is her boyfriend.  He groaned.  _I should have known.  After all she called him by his first name.  Their picture is published on a magazine. . ._

He groaned again.  _The worst thing of all is this Seiya happens to be a Light.  _When Usagi mentioned it earlier, it didn't really sink into him.

Sure.  He'd heard about the Three Lights before.  But when she talked about it, he was too absorbed looking at her and too busy thinking that he has finally found _his _princess.  He must have sound like a fool in front of her.

And now he knew better.  She was someone else's princess.  

It's just not possible!  I'm sure she's the same girl.  Especially after we held hands, there was that spark between us . . . And when we stared at each other . . . So why . . . why is this happening now?

He closed his eyes, his dreams coming back to him.  Each one giving him strength.  Each one giving him the courage not to give up.  He opened his lids, a determined look in his eyes.

No.  I wont give up.  If what I believe is true and I know it is then the two of us belong together.  

Mamoru picked the magazine and opened it to _that _page.  The article was called _Shining Lights._  He didn't bother reading the other text but the caption under the picture of Usagi and Seiya.

Search Your Love.  Three Lights' lead singer Kou Seiya's love life couldn't be more colorful.  Beautiful Tsukino Usagi makes his life more so.  Seiya calls his inspiration "Odango."  You can see why Obviously for them, the search is over.

Mamoru was breathing heavily.

"Odango," he murmured.

A vision came to him.  Flashes from his dreams or were they memories from a previous life? came to play in front of him.

_"Ouch!  That hurts Odango Atama!"_

_"Don't pick on a cat, Odango Atama."_

_"Sorry for making you wait, Tsukino Usagi with the Odango Atama."_

He squeezed at his temples.  His head was throbbing painfully hard.  He looked at the magazine again.

"She's not your Odango. . .," he told Seiya's picture.  

He turned to Usagi's picture then.  Her innocent eyes smiling at him. ". . . she's _my _Odango Atama."

That seemed to be the magic word.  It was as if a sleeping part of his soul suddenly wakened and merges with him again.  This once-asleep part of him spoke for him, spoke the words he haven't said for so long. 

"Usako."

It was a beautiful afternoon.  The sun was bright and lake was blue as it could be.  It was the perfect day for a date.

_A young girl with long blonde hair was in a rowboat together with a man.  They looked contended and comfortable with each other but at the same time they looked shy and unsure.  It was their first date._

_The girl asked softly, "Are we going to stay forever like this?"_

      _"Yes," the young man answered softly too._

_      "This is the happiest moment of my life."_

_      The young man ebony black hair raised his head to look at the girl.  His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue . . ._

Usagi felt something warm lightly touching her lips.  Slowly, she opened her eyes.

      Sky blue eyes were staring loving into hers.  She blinked twice.

      "You awake now, Odango?"

      "Seiya?"  She looked around.  "What's going on?"

      He helped her sit up.  "We're finished now, but some time ago during of the rehearsal, you fell asleep.  I carried you here in the couch so you can get comfortable."  His famous grin flashed.  "Looks like you did."

      Usagi was confused,  "What do you mean?"

      He smiled again.  "You were talking in your sleep . . ."

      "I was?"

      "Uh-huh."  He tucked a strand of hair that escaped one of her odangos behind her ear.  "So what was it about?"

      Usagi tried to remembered.  Nothing.

      She shook her head.  "I can't remember."

      "That's too bad.  It sounded interesting."

      "Oh?  What was I saying anyway?"

      "Well . . ." Seiya said, cupping her chin to look directly into her eyes.  "You said 'Are we going to stay forever like this.'"

      "And when you said 'This is the happiest moment of my life' that's when I woke you."

      Then suddenly, Usagi remembered.  "I think I'm remembering a little.  I saw blue eyes just before I waking up."

      He gave her a quick peck on the lips.  "So da, you were dreaming about me?"

      Usagi smiled and leaned closer to his embrace.  He put his head on top of her head.  She closed her eyes, her mind drifting back to those pair of beautiful blue orbs.   

      "Aish'teru, Odango," Seiya whispered in her ear.

      Usagi didn't hear.  She was fast asleep.

A/N:  So what do you think?  I wont be surprise if it sucks since it's my first.  Keep that in mind please.  I'm open to any comments, suggestions and criticisms but please no flames.  I don't think I can bear it just yet.  Btw sorry if I'm using too much Japanese.  You see I'm studying.  So those who are not too familiar with the phrases here's the translations.

      Gome nasai       -       I am so sorry (polite form)

      Daijabo desu ka?      -       Are you all right?

      Daijabo.          -       I'm all right.  (I think it's obvious.)

      Arigatou          -      Thank you. (Another obvious one)

      Chotto matte -      Please wait

      Nani?             -      What is it?

      Hajimemashite      -      It's nice to meet you.

Kawaii - Cute/Adorable (Perfect adjectives for Mamo- chan, ne?)

Gome ne - I'm sorry

Iie               -     No

Wakatta - I see

Sono tori desu - That's right

Sumimasen - Excuse me

And btw I'm saying this in advance that I don't know when I will be able to update next.  I can write now since it's almost Christmas vacation and things are not as heavy at school, but after that . . . well . . .  I promise that I'll try. . .  Anyway I guess that's it.  Please do leave a review or e-mail me at dvine0919@yahoo.com.Hope to hear from you all soon.  Ja ne.


	4. Sweet and Gentle Memories

A/N:  Hello manna-san!  Forgive me for the late update.  Um I'm in the middle of planning a million of things right now.  So i'm really really sorry. I'll try to update sooner next time. . . anyways. . . To Bunny, thank you very much for reviewing and I did edit it already and thank you for commenting about it.  I know you meant well so it's very much welcome and hope you'll continue reading my fic.  To BunnyStar thank you for reviewing and to be honest I already had the whole plot planned but I'll try my very best not to disappoint you.  I like Seiya very much so you don't have to worry.  To schoolgirltil2005, thank you so much for reviewing again.  Here's the next chap and I wish I don't disappoint you.  Be ready to meet one of my favorite Sailor Moon character . . . I wont say anything more . . .just read on.  To SM Fanatic thanks for saying that and don't worry I love Mamo-chan, and I can never ever be mean to him!  To hatami, domo arigatou! here's the next chap, hope you'll like it.  To Karla, thanks a lot!  I love them too.  And so with everything said, on with chapter 3.

Disclaimer:  I love Sailor Moon but I don't own it.  Takeuchi-sensei and other people I don't know about do.

Chapter Three:  Sweet and Gentle Memories

      "Look!  The test results are in!"

      Usagi glanced at the crowd of students all were looking for their name.  Some were happy-looking while the others looked sad.  She rolled her eyes.

      "I don't think I want to see that," she said sulkily.  As she turned around, she crashed into hard wall.

      "You don't want to see what Odango Atama?"

      "Don't call me that!" she flared, looking up.

      Confused blue eyes stared back at her.

      _Seiya!_

      She pulled away from him, a blush creeping into her cheeks.  "Gomen ne."

      "That' ok," he said still looking a bit confuse.

      Usagi felt horrible.  _What is wrong with me?  Why did just snapped at him like that?  _

      The silence between them continued.  Usagi was about to open her mouth to say something funny when Taiki and Yaten showed up.

      "Hey you two!  What's up?"  Yaten said, putting a hand across Usagi's shoulder.

      "Nothing."  Usagi and Seiya said at the same time.

      Taiki raised an eyebrow.  "Are you two having a fight?"

      "No!" Usagi said.

      Seiya looked at her with questioning eyes then quickly vanished it.  He reached over for Usagi's hand.  "No of course not."

      Usagi smiled up at him.  Even though she still felt horribly guilty about upsetting him, she was relieved to know he'd forgiven her.

      Seiya returned her smile and squeezed her hand affectionately.

      The movement didn't fail to escape Yaten's eyes.  "So the PDA is still on.  You guys are definitely not fighting."

      Usagi smiled softly but she never took her eyes away from her love.

      Taiki shrugged.  "Fine.  So you're not fighting.  That's good."  He pointed at the other end, "So you guys want to see the test results?"

      "Why bother?" Usagi pouted.  "I don't want to see it . . . not another failure . . ." 

      Still, the Three Lights dragged her along.

      "And since when did you start failing, Usagi?"  Taiki asked her, amused.

      "Since the beginning!  Its like its natural for me to fail as to its natural for you to top the class."

      Suddenly she stopped.  In front of her was her name showing that she actually _passed._  "Ohmigod I passed!"  Her eyes widened.  "I actually passed!"

      "Of coarse you passed.  You always do," Seiya said calmly.

      _I do?  _Her mind was all jumbled up.  _Where did I get that idea about failing?  I'm really feeling weird today._

       "Trying to be funny, eh Usagi?"  Yaten asked.

      "No," she mumbled.  Then realizing what she just said, she quickly amended.  "Maybe," she smiled at each one of them "maybe I am."

      Yaten shook his head, smiling and looked back at the list again.  "You're right about   one thing though, Usagi.  Taiki topped the class again."

      "It wasn't just me.  That new student got the same score as I did," Taiki said.

      "Who is he?" Seiya asked.

      "She."  Usagi corrected.

      Taiki looked at Usagi, surprised.  "You know her?"

      Usagi's mind went blank.  She didn't know what made her say 'she.'  Once again she just did it without really knowing why.  It was like it was another her speaking.

      She was about to make up some excuse when some students started pointing at an approaching girl.  They were all talking at once.

      "That's the transfer student who topped the exams with Taiki," she heard a boy say.

      Usagi turned to look.  She took a sharp intake of breath.  This time she was fully aware of what she was about to say but it didn't make sense at all.  She didn't even know her.  She'd never even seen her before.  But how come she knew her name?

      "Mizuno Ami," she whispered.

      _Mizuno Ami that was object of discussion between two girls.  One girl had short auburn hair tied back with a red ribbon while the other one had long golden tresses.  They were whispering about this _Mizuno Ami_ who topped not only their school's exams but also the country's.  Moments later, the blonde noticed the blue-haired girl looking at them and so she quickly changed the subject._

_      "Aren't you regretting your decision?" the blonde girl asked the blue-haired genius._

_      "It's okay," girl replied.  "I can study anywhere.  It doesn't matter if I'm in Germany or not, I can still study hard to become a great doctor."_

_      Scene after scenes of the two girls flashed one after another.  Most of them looked like happy times, each girl smiling at one another.  Some of it, the two looked sad but the happy moments overwhelmed those.  Also in some scenes, there were other girls and in a scene or two there was a young man._

_      "Who are these people?  Who are those two girls?"  Usagi asked._

_      "She was a very dear friend.  We were complete opposites but she was always there.  Giving up her own dreams for the other girls. . . for me. . ." a voice in the background answered._

_      "Whose there?  Tell me, do you know those two girls?"  Usagi asked again._

_      Suddenly, a lone figure of a girl appeared, her face hidden in the shadows._

_      "Who are you?  Do you those two?"  Usagi repeated. _

_      "Why do you even ask me that?  Don't you remember anything at all?" the girl asked back._

_      "Remember?  Remember what?" Usagi asked, getting more confused by the second._

_      "I guess that means you don't remember," the girl said, her voice hinting sadness.  She seemed to lower her head then after a while she lifted it up and seemed to be staring right back at Usagi.  "But you must.  Usagi-chan, you must.  I feel so lonely without her. . . without them. . . without him. . ." her voice trailed off.  _

_      Suddenly, Usagi realized something.  It's her hair that gives her away. "You. . . you're the same person as that other blonde."_

_      Usagi didn't see her smile, but she felt it inside her as if she was the one smiling herself.  _

_      "Yes, Usagi-chan.  Me and that girl, we are the same person, we share the same soul.  It's a good thing that you're starting to remember-"_

_      "No, you're mistaken.  I still don't understand anything that you're saying. . . but somehow I feel like I do."  Usagi blushed as she continued on, "And I do like to know. . . first tell me, her__ that you say you longed for is that pretty blue-haired girl. . . um. . . Ami. . . that's her name, right?"_

_      "Yes," the girl breathed.  "We don't have much time, Usagi-chan, I'm sorry but this is the best way that I know of."_

_A bright sign suddenly appeared in the girl's forehead.  It was a crescent moon._

_"Please regain your memory back soon," was the last thing she said before disappearing in a flash of pure white light._

      Usagi felt her mind slowly coming back to reality.  _So that's why I knew her name.  That dream . . .just this morning . . .  it was my dream too . . . _

"Tsukino-san daijoubo desu ka?" a sweet-sounding voice asked.

      Slowly, Usagi opened her eyes.  Fluorescent lights in the ceiling.  All white walls.  This wasn't her room.  _Where am I?_

"Ne, Tsukino-san daijoubo desu ka?" the same voice asked again.

      She turned her head to her right.  The softest pair of sky blue eyes was gazing worriedly at her.

      "Ami-chan," she murmured.

      The slightest flick of surprise was momentarily visible in Ami's eyes.

      "A . . . ano, Mizuno-san, ne?" she quickly amended.

      She smiled a little.  "Hai."

      "Ano . . . doko desu ka?"  Usagi asked, looking around.

      "You don't remember?"  Ami asked surprised.

      Usagi shook her head.

      "Well . . . you were with the um . . . Three Lights looking at the test results when you suddenly fainted.  I was walking by and saw what happen and so I recommended that they bring you here in the clinic," she explained.  She bowed her head shyly, "Your boyfriend, Kou Seiya-san carried you here.  Since they need to go to class, and I sometimes help out here, I volunteered to watch over you. . ."

      "Still the doctor. . .  I'm happy for your dream," Usagi whispered absently.

      Ami was looking at her in bewilderment.  Her eyes clouded in confusion.  "Tsukino-san, how did you that I want to become a doctor?"

      "Huh. . .?  I. . ." Usagi trailed off.  _What am I to say?  Say that I knew it in my dream?  She'll think I'm crazy!  Oh Kami-sama, help me. . ._

Just then, the door opened.  A tall guy went in. . .

      "Seiya!"

      He rushed to Usagi's side.  "Odango, are you okay now?" he asked, concern apparent in his voice.

      Usagi sat up as Seiya helped her.  When she was up, she buried her head in his chest.  "I'm okay, Seiya."

      "I'm so glad to hear that," Seiya said, holding her closer.  "I was so worried, I couldn't concentrate in class. . . maybe I should bring you home now. . ."   

      "Seiya, I'm fine.  I think its okay for me to go to class," Usagi said, reassuring him.

      "But Odango-"

      Usagi put a finger on his lips to hush him.  "Its okay why don't we settle this by asking Ami-chan?"

      The two of us look back at Ami to see her right staring back at us.  Her eyes were dazed with confusion and uncertainty.

      _She called me with that endearment again.   Why does it feel so familiar to me with her calling me that?  Even the first time I saw her, it didn't feel like the first. . ._

"Excuse me, Mizuno-san?  Daijoubo ka?"

      Kou Seiya's voice interrupted Ami's thoughts.  She suddenly realized that the couple was looking at her seemingly waiting for a response.

      Ami felt herself blushing.  "Oh? Daijoubo.  I. . . um. . . was just thinking. . ."

      "You sure, Ami-chan?"  This came from the beautiful blond girl.

      Ami blushed even more.  "Hai."

      "Anyway," Seiya interjected.  "Mizuno-san do you think it's okay if Usagi go back to class today?"

      Ami turned her head to look closer at Usagi.  She looked fine.  She herself feels a little worry for her.  She doesn't know why but she just do.  But she also thought Usagi shouldn't miss class anymore.  

      She turned her head to face Kou Seiya.  "Um. . . I think it'll be okay if she went back to class now.  After all it would be just another hour and so."

      The beautiful blond smiled at her approvingly while her boyfriend nodded, relenting.

      Looking at the two of them smiling at each other, Ami realized how much the couple looked vaguely familiar to her.  She was sure that she'd never seen them before that first day but it felt like she'd seen them somewhere, sometime ago.  

      Watching them closely, she decided that they looked beautiful together.  They were obviously in love but at the back of Ami's mind intuition was screaming. She wasn't one used in listening to her instincts, she was more the logical type.   But to her, it didn't felt right for Tsukino Usagi and Kou Seiya to be together.  But they were happy and that's should be enough, wasn't it?

      Suddenly Ami felt her head spinning.  It was hurting real hard.  She needed some space, some time to be alone to be able to think.    

She stood up abruptly.  "Ano. . . sumimasen. . . but maybe I should head back to class too."

      Tsukino Usagi looked at her with concern eyes.  _I've seen that look before._  Thinking about it made her headache worse.

      "That's okay.  We can manage from here, we'll head back to class soon too," Usagi said.  "Arigatou, Ami-chan," she added.

      "It was nothing," Ami replied.  She needed to get out of here, fast.  "Well it was nice meeting both of you," she said, stepping back.  "Ja!" she said before she broke out into a run.

      _That was stupid, Ami!  They'll think you're rude.  And you wanted so much to become friends with her. . ._

      She rounded a corner and went straight for her classroom just in time before the bell rang.  She buried her head in her hands.  For what seemed like the first time in her life, Mizuno Ami was confused.

      _What's wrong with me?  Why do I feel like I've known them before?_

Tsukino Usagi and the Three Lights were standing by the gates of the school causing many a pair of eyes to stare.  Mostly are jealous girls who are seething just to see some ordinary girl holding hands with the one and only Kou Seiya.  Girls who are burning up in anger to see some ordinary girl laughing casually with the idols Kou Taiki and Yaten.  But the guys surely didn't see her as ordinary; they think she was a creature that descended on this planet to outshine everyone around her.  

      Truthfully, the four of them standing there will fill anyone's heart with longing.  And Mizuno Ami was no exception.  It has been three days since her first encounter with the Lights and Usagi, but she still couldn't take her mind off them.  She wanted so much to become friends with them.

      And so her heart was pounding as she neared them.  She wanted to pretend that she didn't notice them, but who was she kidding?  How can anyone miss them?  

      She took a deep intake of breath and plastered a smile on her face and prepared to greet the foursome.  

      "Kon-"

      "Kon'nichi wa, Mizuno-san," a melodic voice greeted her.

      Immediately, her face turned red.  "Kon'nichi wa, Kou Taiki-san."

      Hearing her voice, Usagi quickly turned to her.  "Ami-chan!"

      "Hello, Tsukino-san," she answered, still blushing.

Even a genius is vulnerable to having a crush especially if he was as intelligent, as gentleman and as cute as Kou Taiki.  The major reason why she wanted to become friends with the foursome was because of Tsukino Usagi but she has to admit Taiki was a driving force too.

So the girl with the highest IQ in all of Japan who could go on and on explaining the principles of quantum mechanics, was now speechless standing beside her crush.

Ami cleared her head from this unnecessary thoughts, she needed to solve the matter at hand.  And that is to befriend the serene blonde.

But when she opened her mouth to speak, Yaten's phone started ringing.  She clamped her mouth shut, welcoming the distraction.

      "What?"  Yaten answered.

      Ami, Usagi and the other two Lights watched as Yaten's beautiful face turned into a scowl.

      "Fine," was the last thing he said before cutting the connection.

"We need to go.  They want us at the studio in twenty minutes," Yaten informed his fellow Lights.

      "Nani?" exclaimed Seiya and Taiki.

      "You heard me," Yaten said grumpily.

      Seiya turned to Usagi then back to Yaten.  "You two go ahead, I need to walk Odango home."

      "Seiya, you don't need to," Usagi said, shaking her head.  "You'll be late. . ."

      "But Odango-"     

      Usagi put a hand across his lips.  "It's okay.  I don't mind at all."

      "It's not that, Usagi.  Seiya, correct that, _we're_ worried about you," Yaten said.

      "That's right.  We still haven't figured out why you suddenly fainted. . ."

      "Taiki!" Usagi groaned.  "That was three days ago.  I'm fine now."

      "But you might feel faint anytime, Odango."  Seiya said touching her cheek, "At least I'm there to know you're all right."

      Ami can see Usagi giving in.  She smiled.

      It wasn't probably the best moment but Ami suddenly spoke up.  "Um. . . if you don't mind, um I'd at walk her home, for you I mean. . ."

      Four surprised faces turned to look at Ami.  They looked like they had forgotten that she was there.  Ami felt the heat going up her cheeks.

      "That's a great idea, Ami-chan!" Usagi enthused.  She turned back to her boyfriend.  "Seiya?  Please?"

      He didn't answer instead turned to Ami.  There was a guarded look in his eyes.  He turned to Usagi and nodded reluctantly.

      "Yosh!" Usagi cried happily.  She threw her arms around him, "Just think about it this way, you wont be late!  For once!"

      Somehow that statement seemed ironic for Ami.  It felt weird coming from Tsukino Usagi.

      "Yeah," Seiya said almost smiling now.  He bent his head and captured Usagi's lips in a slow kiss.

      A collective sighs followed then after.  Seiya's fans.

      A few chuckles.  This coming from the boys.

      Ami just blushed, feeling a little uneasy watching the two.

      The lovers finally broke away then smiled at each other.  "Go on, Seiya.  I don't want you to be late."

      He laughed softly and kissed her once more.

      Taiki thanked Ami for the favor she was doing, causing her to blush and soon after, the Three Lights left.  As they were watching them go, Ami was suddenly startled as Usagi turned to her and asked.

      "You liked Taiki?"

      Once again, her face turned red.

      She didn't answer.  Couldn't answer.

      Usagi smiled and started walking.  Ami started too, walking beside her.

      "Well, I'm waiting, Ami-chan," Usagi said.

      "Huh?  Uh that.  I. . . don't like Taiki-san. . . I mean I like him but not that way. . ."

      "C'mon, Ami-chan.  You like him, I can tell."

      For the nth time, Ami's face turned red.  "Okay. . . I admit I like him. . . only a little,"  she said in a low voice.

      Usagi beamed.  "I knew it."

      "Was it that obvious?" Ami asked.

      "No, not really.  But somehow I felt that I know."  Usagi bit her lip.  "Gomen.  I know that sounds crazy, Ami-chan."

      Suddenly Ami felt that it was the right time that she started getting answers.

      "Tsukino-san. . ."

      Usagi suddenly swung her head to stare at Ami.  Her eyes filled with conflicting emotions.

      "Ami-chan," she interjected.  "Do I look familiar to you?"

      Ami's eyes widened.

      Usagi turned her head back to the street.  "You know what?  I think I've met you somewhere before.  I know its crazy but I felt that we were very close friends once."  She turned back to Ami.  "That's how I know that you wanted to become a doctor.  It's in my mind.  Maybe it's intuition.  Or maybe. . ."

      Usagi suddenly stopped in front of the bus stop.  "Maybe, we were close friends on our past life."

      Ami was still speechless.

      Usagi smiled and nodded at the oncoming bus.  "That's your bus, ne?  You don't need to walk me home, you'll be late for cram school."  

      "Demo-"

      "It's okay.  My home's not far from here anyway," Usagi said reassuringly.

      Ami knew that her home was still quite far but she also knew that it would be no use talking her out of it.  She was too stubborn, Ami realized.

      The bus stopped in front of Ami and opened its door, she stepped into it and looked at Usagi one more time.  

      She smiled at Usagi with genuine warmth.  "I think you're wrong.  I believe we were best friends, Usagi-chan."    

      Even after the bus's doors closed, Usagi continued to stand where she stood.

      She was confused with everything happening around her.  It was all way too fast for her to comprehend.      

      But she was relieved that Ami didn't think she was insane for saying such things.  After all, Usagi knew there was no logic in her rambling but it felt good that Ami felt the same.  _So I guess I'm not yet going crazy._

      She was also happy.  She found a new friend.  A friend she knew she can call hers forever.  _Ami-chan_

      Smiling to herself, Usagi started walking again.  She almost tripped.

      That was another weird thing these days.  For some odd reason she was not as graceful as had always been.

      She was either falling, tripping. . .

      The wet pavement caused her to slip.  She closed her eyes, expecting to feel the pain that would come next.  It never came.

      "You should be more careful, Odango Atama," a voice whispered in her ear.

      Usagi remembered how she had snapped three days ago after being called that.  She turned her head to look at the young man behind her.

      "You can't call me that," she started smiling.

      "Naze?" Usagi felt his arms tightening around her waist.

      She looked directly at his blue eyes.  "Only Seiya can call me that."

      What she said made Mamoru's heart ache.  

      "Of course," Mamoru said.  

      He continued staring at her eyes that were staring right back at him.  Suddenly he noticed her blushing.

      He blushed too.  "Gomen," he murmured finally releasing her.

      Usagi turned redder.  "Its okay."

      They continued staring at each other until Usagi broke the silence.

      "Arigatou, Chiba-san."

      The formality in the way she used his name made Mamoru's heart ache once again.  It took him a while before he could answer.  "It was nothing, Usagi."

      He saw how her eyes suddenly flashed with confusion as her cheeks went red again.

      This time it was Mamoru who broke the silence.

       "So are you heading home?"

      She nodded.

      "Are you okay alone?  Can I walk you home?"

      Her eyes widened then she smiled.  "It's okay I can manage."

      Mamoru didn't push it.  If he did, she might get scared.  After all, he reminded himself that this was only their second meeting.  At least that's what she thinks.  "All right, if you say so, Usaqi."

      She blushed once more.

      "I'm sorry.  Do you mind if I call you that?" Mamoru asked not wanting to scare her.

      She stared right back at him.  "Iie.  Its okay. . . Mamoru-san," she blushed furiously at this.

      Mamoru couldn't help but smile.  At least he was with first name basis with her now.  That's a start, right?

      He watched her go.  Her hair catching the rays of the afternoon sun.  She was so beautiful.

      _Usako._

As if she heard him, she looked back at him and smiled at him in her sweet and innocent way.

      Mamoru smiled back.

A/N:  so how was it?  Good?  Bad?  Worse?  Well whatever it is tell me what you think, I'd love to hear it.  Oh yeah but no flames please.  From this point on, the chapters will be quite lengthy, hope you guys with still read it. Um sorry if the romance was not so visible here, don't worry the next chap would be better, I promise.  And sorry too if Ami's out of character, this is a bit of an AU so that's one excuse. Oh I'm apologizing again for the late update, the next chap would be out in another week or two.  Forgive me if I don't have it out by then.  Once again, here are the Japanese translations:

Daijoubo ka?            Are you all right?

            Doko desu ka?           Where are we?

      Sumimasen               Excuse me

      Kon'nichi wa            Good afternoon

      Demo                    But

      Gomen                   Sorry

      Naze                    Why?

Arigatou                Thank you

Iie                     No

      So that's it I guess, hope to hear from you guys soon.  Watch out for chapter 4, Fires of Passion.  Love you all! Ja!


	5. Fires of Passion

A/N:  I'm back, min'na-san.  I know I should apologize for not keeping my promise.  Gomen nasai! I'm still in the middle of planning a lot of things.  And I shouldn't even be writing anything right now since its my prelims week but I want to post this as soon as I can.  Anyways, thank you to all those who reviewed.  **schoolgirltil2005, **wow!  you reviewed again, thank you so much.  **SM Fanatic**, thank you!  Thank you! Thank you!  As I've told you before, don't worry, Ok?  To **Karla**, thanks for reviewing again.  I got this chapter out as soon as I can, but I know it was still a while.  To **abby**, thanks for reviewing and saying you like it, I'm sooooo happy!!!

Disclaimer:  Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, etc.  Please don't sue me, you wont get anything!

Chapter 4:  Fires of Passion 

      A raven-haired priestess was kneeling in front of the fire, meditating.  After murmuring a few chants, she opened her violet eyes to stare at the answer the sacred fire held.

      For the past few weeks, she had been restless.  She felt a bit uneasy as if something has to be done and it was her job to make sure it was done right.

      It was about two months ago when this weird feeling started.  One late night she woke up from a weird dream.

      In her dream, she felt herself fading.  Suddenly warmth surrounded her.  She looked up to see a girl crying.  She looked like an angel, a golden aura surrounding her, a crescent moon sign on her forehead and a pair of beautiful white wings emerging from her back.  

      "Matte!  Don't leave me alone," the angel pleaded with her.

      "Baka!  You have Mamoru," she chastised.  

      Then she felt herself fading completely.

      "Iya!" the girl cried.

      She felt herself floating after that.  She opened her eyes and watched the scene before her unfold.

      The angel yelled at a woman.  She tried to go to her but the woman blasted her.  Then the woman showed the angel crystals.  

      She saw the horror in the girl's big blue eyes as she stare at a particular golden crystal.  

      "Oh no.  If that's Mamo-chan's star seed, then Mamo-chan is. . ."

      The angel started crying again.  Her sobbing became more intense, her breathing shallower.  She felt so sorry for her.

      _Dame.  Usagi-chan, please stop crying_ she thought to herself, feeling a sense of protectiveness for the other girl.  _It's not over yet, you two are destined to be together, you can still be together. . .  Maybe not now, but maybe in the future. . . _  

      She watched her falling into pieces and calling for her Mamo-chan. . .   She hate seeing her like this, she has to do something.

      _You'll find him again, I promise.  I'll do anything to help.  I'll make sure fate wouldn't interfere with destiny next time.  I, Sailor Mars, guardian of war, impose this obligation to myself. . ._

      At first, she was not bothered by her dream.  But she didn't understand what it meant so she kept asking the sacred fire for some answers.  It never gave her any.

      So a few days back, she had almost been convinced that her dream didn't mean anything at all.  Almost.  After all she grew up in a Shinto shrine, was raised to be a priestess of the temple.  The belief of the supernatural was instilled deep into her.

      Dreams are not created by random thoughts, they are either warnings, predictions, memories or confession from the psyche.

      So what was her dream trying to tell her?

      What was it that finally made her realize how serious this situation is?

      It was three days ago when she got her clue.  She was outside cleaning while thinking to herself.  Suddenly, she was jolted out of her reverie when she heard _that _word.

      _. . . help . . ._

She turned around to find a young man with his back to her praying by the sacred tree.  He was tall, a few inches taller than her, his hair as black as ebony.  She vaguely wondered if he was the one who she heard talking.  Then with a sudden start, she realized that he wasn't speaking.  She must have heard his thoughts in her _mind._

At that very moment, Hino Rei felt the strange feeling in her chest coming back.  She couldn't pull her eyes off him.  

Her dream came back to her in full force.

      _You'll find him again, I promise.  I'll do anything to help.  I'll make sure fate wouldn't interfere with destiny next time.  I, Sailor Mars, guardian of war, impose this obligation to myself. . . _

      Rei stared the flames and asked her question.

_Am I Sailor Mars?  If I am her, then it seems like I made a pledge in my former life.  Show me, who am I suppose to help?_

Rei watched the flames forming an image of a girl.  It reminds her of her dream last night.

       She was standing outside a silver palace.  Up in the sky was the big sphere of blue and green.  It was the earth.__

Hearing someone whispering, Rei looked at her right.

      Up a few feet away was a girl wearing flowing white gown.  Her hair up in an unusual but charming hairstyle.  She had blue eyes and in her forehead was a sign of a crescent moon.  She was in the arms of a guy in wearing an armor.  He was tall with black hair.  His profile hinting that he was handsome.  When he turned more, Rei got a glimpse of his eyes, it sparkled as blue as sapphire gems.  They looked beautiful together.  They looked like a fairytale prince and princess.

      And as she continued to watch, the two suddenly kissed.  They stayed like that for a long time.  But after a while, the guy jerked back, his body glowing in a golden light.  The girl could only watch as the guy started fading.  Soon he faded away completely, a golden crystal remaining in his place.

      "Iya!!!!!"

      The girl crumpled to the ground, her hands covering her face.

      A second later, a silver crystal appeared to enclose the hysterical girl.  It glowed for a few times before disappearing.

      A girl who looked like the princess appeared.  Like the princess, she too was crying.  Only, she was more subdued and calm.

      Rei hurried to her.  "Oi.  Why are you crying?"

      She didn't even looked at her as she answered.  "I don't remember."

      Rei raised her eyebrows.  "You can't remember?  How is that possible?" she persisted.

      The girl sniffed.  "I don't know. . .  It just that there's a deep ache in my chest.  It feels like I lost something and I just felt like crying. . . help me. . . " she pleaded softly.

      "I will.  I'll help you, it's probably my destiny." Rei said watching the image in the flames disappear.

      She stood up and went outside the temple.

      She noticed a lone figure praying by the sacred tree.

      She smiled.  _I guess my destiny's beginning._

_      Tasukete kudasai.  I don't know why I'm having these dreams._

      "What kind of dreams?"

      Usagi opened her eyes and stared right back at pair of pretty violet orbs.

      She blushed slightly.  "Gomen.  I didn't know I said that out loud."

      The violet-eyed girl shrugged.  "No, you didn't."  She looked seriously at her, "I read your thoughts."

      "Nani?"

      Finally, the girl smiled.  "Just call me psychic."

      Usagi felt the corners of her mouth forming into a smile too.  __

"So?  Aren't you going to tell me what kind of dreams you were _thinking_ about?"

       "I wouldn't want to bother you," Usagi started.

      "It's no bother at all.  Tell me what it is," the raven-haired priestess coaxed.

      "Well, um. . . for the past two months or so, I've been having strange dreams.  In my dreams, it would almost always start with me being somewhere very dark.  I'll start walking, trying to find some light.  Soon I'll see a radiant light just ahead of me.  I'll run up to it and to find something puzzling."

      The girl was listening intently so Usagi found the courage to go on.

            "The bright light will fade away as to reveal what it was.  Lying in front of me enclosed in a crystal is a girl wearing a white gown.  Her hair lay around her like a halo.  When I'll try to go closer, I'll see a sigil in the her forehead.  A crescent moon. . . "  

"A crescent moon?  Hmm. . . Interesting," the priestess said, there was a clouded look in her eyes that Usagi couldn't understand.  "What did she look like?

"Um. . . silvery-gold blond hair, red lips, long black lashes, porcelain skin. . ." 

The priestess smiled, "Meaning she looked like you?"

Usagi stared at her strangely.  "No, I wouldn't say so. . ."

      She shrugged.  "Whatever.  Anyway, continue.  What happens next?"

"Every time, I'll touched the crystal, the crescent moon in her forehead will start to glow.  The crystal, catching its light, will start reflecting the light back and forth.  Then I'll close my eyes from the blinding light."

      Usagi's brow creased a little.  "And then, every time I'll opened my eyes, I see different scenes after scenes of two people.  One was the girl sleeping inside the crystal, the other was a guy with black hair and blue eyes.  They were always together, dancing, laughing. . . kissing. . . And sometimes they looked somewhat different. . ."

      "What do you mean different?"

      "The girl and the guy looked like royalty in their clothes that dated at least thousand years ago.  But sometimes they would looked what normal citizens would from. . . I don't know. . . say, like twenty years ago?"

      Usagi stared at the priestess.  She could almost see her brain working overtime with all the bluff she just said.

      Just as Usagi thought that the girl would never react.  She spoke up, calm and intent.

      "You see dreams can be predictions of what is to come.  But it can also be memories of what has already happened.  In your case, I think its retro-cognition.  Your dreams are trying to remind you of your past. . ."

      "My past?  I don't understand.  What made you say that?" Usagi asked.

      "A crystal can possess great powers.  You don't think you look like that girl, but with your description, I can picture her as you.  You said she was enclosed in a crystal meaning the crystal has powers over her, but every time you touched that crystal you see images of the girl and a guy, hinting you're able to use the crystal's power that's why you see her memories. . . your memories."

      "Are you saying a memories of a past life?" Usagi asked bewildered.

      "Lives to be exact.  You talked about two different periods, right?"  She smiled again, looking satisfied with her explanation.

      _This is all so weird._

      A month ago she was so sure Ami would laugh at her for believing on such _unscientific_ things.  That's why she was so hesitant in telling her about her feeling of them meeting in a past life.  But now, to hear it from someone else that it was truly possible was making it seemed _too real._

"But I still don't understand.  If it was from the past, why make me remember?  Shouldn't the past remain as the past?" Usagi asked, still doubtful.

      "The fact that you're alive today tells that you haven't fulfilled your destiny yet.  Your dreams are reminding you of your destiny and it seems this destiny means being with your soul mate," the girl further explained.

      Usagi suddenly felt claustrophobic.  "Destiny?  Soul mate?  I'm sorry but can you explain to me what exactly do you mean by that."  Usagi asked quite out of breath.

      "Destiny is a plan that has been prefigured for each one of us since the beginning of time.  One is resurrected again and again until he completes what has been destined for him.  I think you're here to meet your destined partner, the one that has always meant for you. . . that's your soul mate."

      Usagi didn't say anything. 

      "That's stupid," Usagi finally croaked.   "People should be free to choose what they want for themselves.  They're not supposed to be controlled by some _powerful force_.  People should be with someone because they wanted to be together, and not because it was pre-ordained."

      The hurt expression in the priestess beautiful violet eyes confused Usagi more.

      "Gomen.  Gomen.  I have to go," Usagi said backing away.

      "Matte yo!"

      Usagi didn't wait.

      Usagi was listlessly tapping her pencil to her table.  She was waiting for Ami who was already twenty minutes late.

      But Usagi didn't even notice, she was too busy thinking of what happened three days ago.

      The priestess seemed very sincere in helping her out but instead of being grateful, she had hurt her.

      _I feel so guilty after offending her.  _She thought.  _Suddenly I just got so emotional there.  _

      Usagi sighed.

      _Maybe I should go and apologize to her. . ._

Someone sat in front of her.

"Gomen, Usagi-chan.  I was late because. . . "

      Usagi sighed again.  _I really should go and apologize to her._

Usagi was finally pulled back from her reverie when she saw a pair of hands in front of her.

      "Daijoubo ka, Usagi-chan?"

      Usagi blushed.  She never realized Ami's arrival.

      "Hai," she said sheepishly.

      "Okay.  Anyway, I'm so sorry to be late," Ami went on.

      "That's okay.  So how was your day?" Usagi asked.

      "It was fine."  Ami blushed.  "Ano. . . Usagi-chan, do you mind if I cancel our plans for today?  I. . . I need to finish a research."

      "Iie.  That's fine.  I'm thinking of going to the Hikawa Shrine anyway-"__

      "Hikawa Shrine?"  Ami asked, looking more attentive.

      "Hai.  I meet the priestess there-"

      "Why don't I go with you?" Ami asked quite suddenly.  There was a look of something in her eyes.

      "But you said you needed to finish a research?" Usagi said, shocked that Ami would even _think_ about skipping with working on her research.

      "Demo-"

      "Mizuno-san," a voice interrupted Ami.

      Immediately, Ami's face turned crimson.

      "Taiki-san."

      Usagi turned her head towards Taiki too.

      "Oh Usagi, is Mizuno-san persuading you to help out with our research?"

      "Research?  You're into it too?" Usagi asked, a bit surprised.  Then she smiled knowingly to Ami.  The blue-haired girl blushed again.  

      Usagi shook her head.  "No.  I'm afraid I have to do something else."  She smiled charmingly.  "What's the research about?"

      "It's about the Wataru comet."

      "Oh," Usagi said, her smile suddenly fading as if remembering something.

      "Anyway, we have to go," Ami said standing up.

      Taiki nodded.

      "Ja ne, Usagi-chan."  Both Taiki and Ami said at the same time.

      Ami blushed once more.  Taiki smiled, amused.

      _They're so comfortable with each other and they've only known each other for a month, and now they already think alike._

_      It must be destiny.  _Usagi seemed to hear the raven-haired priestess say.

      Usagi's brows creased.

_I really need to see that girl._

      Hino Rei was cleaning outside the temple.  She wiped her forehead, straightening her back for a while.

      "Need some help?"

      Rei turned around and found the pretty blond girl standing a few feet away.

      She smiled smugly.  "No.  That's okay.  I can manage."

      The girl was shocked.  She blushed and bowed her head.  "Gomen.  I didn't mean to sound it the way that-"

      Rei started laughing.

      The girl stared at her confused.  After a while, she joined in the laughing too.

      After the laughter subsided, the two fell silent.  It was the blond girl who finally broke it.

      "Ano. . . gomen nasai."

      Rei shook her head.  "Don't be.  It was my fault."  Rei went closer to her, "I shouldn't have said those things.  I understand if you can't believe me. . . um. . . "

      "Tsukino Usagi," the girl bowed politely.  "Hajimemashita."

      "Hajimemashita," Rei returned.  "Watashi wa Hino Rei desu."

      They smiled at each other, already comfortable with one another.

      "Tsukino Usagi.  Your name sounds familiar," Rei said as she led Usagi to sit by the temple.  Usagi's face flushed red.  The two fell silent again.  It was Rei who broke it this time.

      "So you don't think destiny is stupid anymore?" Rei asked straightforwardly.

      Usagi blushed.  "Iie.  But I still think its unfair."

      "Maybe," Rei said.  "But don't think destiny controls everything.  It doesn't.  Only the end of the destination is made, people are the ones to choose what path they want for the journey.  That is fate.  Our power to determine what we want."

      "Gomen.  But that doesn't make sense.  What's the use of having power to control it now if in the end it would still be what _should _be?"

      "I can't answer that.  People are the ones to find out for their selves if it was useless or not."  Rei cocked her head to the sides.  "I'll give you an example.  One can fall in and out of love with anyone and that is fate.  Once you do, that will never change, you'll always carry even a small piece of that love in your soul.  And then sometimes people also fall in love because of destiny-"

      Usagi shook her head.  "I don't believe that.  I don't think even destiny can control love."

      "I didn't say it can control it.  It is just a start.  Sometimes, people like someone instantly at sight because on a past life, he had that feeling.  In their former life, it was fate; but every time you'll  be resurrected that feeling will always be there because of an outside force. . . destiny."

      Rei watched Usagi's face for any sign of disapproval.  There was almost none.

      She continued on.  "If one can have feelings for another because it's already part of him, how can he not love someone who is the missing part of his soul?  How can you not be happy that you'll be able to spend eternity with that special person?" 

      "You can't fight or change destiny but you can never say if it is unfair or not.  Not until it happens to you," Rei finished.

      Usagi was still silent.  After a while, she said in a soft voice.  "Yes, you're right."  She looked directly at Rei.  "But I think its happening to me."

      Rei stared at her blankly.  "Nani?"

      "Destiny.  You know?  What you said about my destiny. . . about my soul mate. . . it kinda feels true."  Usagi whispered.

"A month ago, I met a girl who I've never seen before.  But I knew her name from the start.  Before our first meeting, I saw her in my dream too."

"And?" Rei prompted.

"Back then I had concluded it was because we probably met before in a past life.  Ami-chan confessed that she felt the same way too.  If it really was destiny's hand that made us meet again, then I'm very happy and I don't mind at all.  It's just that. . . what if. . . "

"What if you and your boyfriend are not meant to be?" Rei finished.

Usagi nodded.

"But I have a feeling that you've meet him already.  Anyway, remember you said that the man in your dream has black hair, ne?" Rei asked.

Usagi nodded again.

"And you said he had blue eyes-"

Usagi's eyes suddenly glowed.  "Oh I don't have to worry!" she said childish excitement.

"Nani?"

"Rei-chan, I don't have to worry," Usagi rushed as Rei blushed at the girl's nickname for her.

"Seiya."  Usagi said.  

Rei stared at her blankly.

"Seiya has black hair and blue eyes!" she exclaimed.

"Odango," Rei started.

Usagi's eyes suddenly widened.  Her forehead momentarily lined with creases.  "Dame.  Only Seiya can call me that."  Her eyes suddenly looked far away.

_Seiya.  Seiya.  I've heard that name before.  But it was not the one in my dream-_

"Mamoru-san?"

Rei's head suddenly jerked.  Usagi was looking at a man standing by the sacred tree, praying.

_It's him!_

Rei looked at Usagi to see her staring absently at the man's back.  "Usagi-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know him?" Rei asked.  Usagi nodded.

"Hai."

"Can you introduce me to him?"

Finally, Usagi turned her eyes to Rei.

They were full of curiosity.

_Please help me.  Please give me the courage to fight this._

Mamoru finished praying and slowly opened his eyes.  He felt the presence of someone standing near him and he turned around.

Her cerulean blue eyes never ceases to amaze Mamoru.  Every time he sees her, her eyes becomes more brilliant than before.

"Usagi," he greeted.

She immediately smiled.  Mamoru's heart came to his throat.

"Kon'wa Mamoru-san," Usagi greeted.  She turned to the person next to her.

A girl in a priestess outfit stared back at Mamoru with her curious violet eyes. 

_"Your most loved one Sailor Moon is here.  Please remember."_

_What was that?  _Mamoru thought, getting a vision of a girl who looked exactly like the priestess wearing a sailor fuku.

He had another vision.

      _You'll find him again, I promise.  I'll do anything to help.  I'll make sure fate wouldn't interfere with destiny next time.  I, Sailor Mars, guardian of war, impose this obligation to myself. . ._

Mamoru couldn't help staring at the priestess.  _Mars?  Is that you?  Are you here to help me?_

The raven-haired girl blushed.

"Need some help?" she inquired.

Mamoru grinned.  He bowed.  "No.  Thank you.  Watashi wa Chiba Mamoru desu.  Hajimemashita."

The priestess smiled too.  "Hino Rei desu.  Hajimemashita."  She gave him a look and asked, "You sure you don't need help with anything. . . ?"

Mamoru smiled again.  "Actually, I think I do."

      _Wow.  They sure got acquainted fast._

"So?   What kind of help?"

      "I want to know what the future holds for me and this girl. . . "

"Sure.  I can do a reading for you.   You choose, you want fire reading or tarot cards?"

      "Whatever will be easier for you."

      Mamoru and Rei smiled at each other again.  _I think they like each other.  But they only met today!  _Usagi reasoned out.

_      Destiny.  Do they like each other because of it?_

There was a weird feeling in Usagi's chest.  In a way it felt familiar but at the same time it also felt so distant.

      "I can do both.  I won't mind, unless you don't believe on such things," Rei said.

      "Arigatou.  That would be great."  Mamoru continued, "Actually, I strongly believe in destiny and soul mates. . . "

      Usagi's eyes widened.  

      "I want to know what the future holds because I believe I already found my soul mate," Mamoru explained.  He turned to Usagi.

      "What about you, Odango Atama?  Do you believe in destiny and soul mates?" Mamoru asked Usagi.  He was still smiling.

      His blue eyes were glowing with happiness.  "Don't call me that," Usagi muttered under her breath.

      It was so low that Mamoru probably didn't hear.  Usagi looked at Rei.  Her face was glowing too.  Usagi felt the feeling in her chest tighten.

      He turned back to Mamoru.  "No, I don't," Usagi choked.  She turned around and ran away.

      "Aish'teru," Seiya whispered.

      Usagi didn't answer, she just smiled into Seiya's mouth.  She parted her lips and their tongues met deeply.

      Seiya moaned then he pulled away.

      He brushed the loose tendrils that escaped from Usagi's odangos away from her face.  He lowered his head and kissed her neck.

      Usagi had her eyes closed all this time.  She shifted a little from her lying position.

      Seiya shifted too as to not to have his weight on her.  He continued whispering on her ear, calling her sweet names.

      Usagi suddenly cringed.  "Don't call me that," she murmured.

      Seiya pulled back and looked down at her.  "Why not?"

      Usagi blushed.  "It's weird. . . I. . . "

Usagi's voice trailed off.  Seiya finally sat up then help her up too.  "Well?  What is it?  Don't you want to be my soul mate?" he prompted.

"Of course I do," Usagi said. "It's just that when you say soul mate, you mean destiny. . . "

      "Don't you think we're destined to be together?" Seiya asked.  There was the pain in his voice.

      "No.  Actually I think we are.  You know those dreams that I've been having lately?  The priestess in the Hikawa Shrine told me it's about my destiny, my soul mate.  She said the guy in my dreams is my soul mate," Usagi explained.  "He's you."

      "What makes you think so?" Seiya asked.

      "He has black hair and blue eyes," Usagi said simply.

      "Anyone could have black hair and blue eyes.  Even that guy you said you always bumped into.  You said he had black hair and blue eyes," Seiya reasoned out.

      Usagi blushed.  It was true she always seemed to ran into Mamoru.  "I know and that's the problem."  Usagi looked at Seiya and touched his cheek, "Seiya, don't get any wrong ideas, but what if we're not soul mates?  What would you do?"

      "I don't know.  What would you do?" he returned.

      "I really don't know.  Rei-chan said you can't fight destiny."  Usagi buried her face in his shirt, "Please tell me.  Will you still try to fight for me?"

      Seiya wrapped his arms around her.  "Of course.  I'll never give up on you.  Never."

      Usagi smiled softly.  She returned his feelings.  "Arigatou.  I'll never give up too," she whispered.

      _I don't believe in destiny.  I can fight it if I want to.  Seiya's my soul mate anyway._

_      Anyone could have black hair and blue eyes.  Even that guy you said you always bumped into.  You said he had black hair and blue eyes_, Seiya's voice echoed within her.

      Usagi couldn't help but remember Mamoru.  The first time they met. . . his black hair. . .  his sapphire eyes. . . the way he smiles at her. . .  the way he smiled at Rei. . .

      Seiya leaned down to kiss her.

_I think I just sealed my fate._

A/N:  that's it for chapter 4, min'na.  please do leave a review.  tell me whatever you think, I'm all ears.  its kinda sad that I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted for chap 3, so hope you'll make me feel better with more review for this chap.  My birthday's in a few days and I'll think of your reviews as a birthday gift. :)  

      As always here's the Japanese translations:

      Matte!            -           Wait!

      Baka              -           Stupid

      Iya!              -           No!

      Dame              -           Don't

      Oi                -           use to get someone's attention)

      Tasukete kudasai      -           Please help me

      Demo              -           But 

Oh and those who like Usagi and Mamoru, do you think you can read and review my poem, After You Left?  It's the first fic that I posted here at ffnet and I have no review at all!  It's so frustrating since I love the poem.  I think it's good, even if I do say so myself.  The poem is in Serena's pov on how she's coping while Darien was away to study at Harvard.  It's a poem that talks about her loneliness for his _supposedly _indifference.  I know it's shameless of me to be promoting my own fic, hehe but what can I do?  I want feedbacks!  Onegai, min'na-san?  

      Anyways, review this chapter too. :)  constructive criticisms are welcome but please no flames.  Watch out for chapter 5, **The Tie that Binds**.  You'll love that next one.  It'll be my Valentine gift to everyone whose been inspiring me to continue on with this fic.  Hopefully, I'll have it out by Cupid's day.  If I don't, well don't get so mad at me, ok?  That's it.  Love you all! Ja!


	6. The Tie That Binds

**A/N:**  Hello again, min'na-san.  I'm back with my personal favorite chapter so far.  Hope you'll all like it too.  I can't thank you enough for reviewing; you made me so happy on my birthday, min'na.  
    
    **hatami, **er were you trying to compliment me by saying that?  . . . oh anyway. I got this chapter out as soon I can.  
    
    **Lin, **you're welcome and thank you too for reviewing and here's the next one.  ****
    
    **Marni, **thanks again.  Email me anytime if you want to clear up anything.  ****
    
    **Bunnie**, thank you for reviewing and saying you like it.  Hope you'll continue reading my fic.  ****
    
    **kirei*snow*tenshi**, domo arigatou.  You reviewed and that already means a lot and you greeted me too.  *blush, blush, blush* you and Helene were probably the only ones who read my long and boring author's note. Thank you and this chapter's for you, my belated bday treat especially for you and helene.  ****
    
    **joyce, **once againthank you for reviewing.
    
    **helene**, domo arigatou gozaimashita both for reviewing and greeting me.  Here's the next chapter, I dedicate this chapter to you and kirei*snow*tenshi*.  My belated bday treat.

**Disclaimer:  **I in no way ever own Sailor Moon.  We all wish we do but we all know that it is the great Naoko Takeuchi-sensei who does.  Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor college student.

Chapter Five:  **The Tie That Binds**

"So what's your plan for next Friday?"

      Usagi looked up from her reverie.  Rei was watching her closely.

      "You said something, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked.

      Rei shook her head.  She turned to Ami.  "What planet do you think she is on, Ami-chan?"

      Ami turned to Usagi and smiled, "Usagi-chan, Rei-chan was asking you of your plans for next Friday."

      "What do you mean plans?  What's on next Friday?"

      "Your brain must have been kidnapped by aliens, Odango," Rei said impatiently.  "You're completely out of it today.  Friday's the fourteenth.   Valentines day, remember?"

      Usagi blinked a few times.  "Oh right.  Valentines."  She shrugged, "I don't have any, what about you, guys?"

      Rei and Ami stared at her shock.

      "Wait.  How come you don't have plans for Valentines Day?"  Rei questioned, confused and bewildered.

      "You aren't having a fight with Seiya-san, are you?" Ami asked.

      "No.  It's nothing like that.  Haven't you heard?  The Lights are having a spur of the moment concert on Valentines Day that was only decided two days ago.  Their producers think it would be such a hit since its Valentines and they were right, it was just announced yesterday and the tickets are already sold out.  Now they have only a few days to go, they need to practice the whole day on Friday," Usagi explained non-chalantly.

      "That's too bad," Ami said sympathetically.

      "Its okay, really," Usagi insisted.  "Any day could be Valentines, Seiya and I will just have to celebrate it a day earlier than most people.  No big deal."

      The three fell silent.

      Rei broke it.

      "Why don't we find you another date for Valentines?" she suggested plainly.

      "Rei-chan!" Usagi scolded.

      It really was weird how Rei wasn't so impressed with Usagi's relationship with Seiya.  After getting more acquainted with each other, Rei finally realized that Usagi's boy friend is the one and only Kou Seiya.

      Rei had said she like the Three Lights, she even had all of their CDs.  She won't admit it but Usagi can tell that Rei likes Yaten.  After getting together for a few times, Usagi found out Rei has one major character flaw though.  It was her short fuse.  She was fiery but then Usagi still found it endearing.  

      But there is one instance that Rei would get to be as calm and collected as she can manage.  It was when she was around Yaten.

      _And around Mamoru-san,_ a voice inside her head added.

      Usagi frowned a little for a nanosecond.

      Somehow, Rei saw it and quickly asked, "What?  Its not such a big deal, Odango."    

And that's another thing Usagi almost don't like about Rei.  Almost.  She found it sweet of her to call her a nick but still-

      "Rei-chan, I told you not to call me that," Usagi said calmly for the millionth time.

      "Yare yare," Rei said.

      Usagi sighed.  It was hard talking to Rei sometimes too.  She's a bit stubborn.

      Usagi sighed then quickly tried again, "So what do you have planned for your Valentines?"

      Ami blushed, Rei just shrugged.

      "I don't have any," Ami started.

      "Me either," Rei chirped in.  She smiled wickedly, "That is unless you'll want to give us free tickets for the concert. . . "

      "I can't do that, Rei-chan," Usagi said.  She returned her smile innocently, "but you could ask Yaten. . . "

      "No way!" Rei said, blushing furiously.

      Usagi giggled.  "Oh Rei-chan, you're blushing.  Just admit it already, you like Yaten."

      "I don't," Rei insisted.

      "Hontou?  C'mon, I promise I wont tell Mamoru-san."

      _Wait a sec! What made me say that?  
      _"What made you say that?" Rei asked, frowning.  "There's nothing between Mamoru-san and I."

      "Right," Usagi echoed.  She heard the own sarcasm in her voice.

      Rei was looking at Usagi strangely.  She tried to put an impassive face.

      "You're not jealous, are you?"

      "No way!" Usagi exclaimed.

      "Really?"

      "Really!"

      "Yameru!"

      Usagi and Rei looked at Ami.

      "Gomen.  Demo, you two shouldn't fight," she said.

      "You're right, Ami-chan," Usagi said.

      Rei nodded.

      "Gomen, Usagi-chan," Rei apologized.  "It was just fun teasing you."  
      "Seiya says that all the time," Usagi reassured.

      Rei's expression darkened again.  _She really doesn't like Seiya._

      "Anyway, I have to go," Ami said standing up.

      "Me too," Rei said, following suit.

      They said their goodbyes then went on leaving Usagi alone on the booth.  She watched as two figures exit the restuarant, laughing.

      After Usagi had introduced Ami to Rei, the two shared a special bond between them.  They once said that they have the same goal in life.  That was funny for they have completely different personalities, but there are times they almost think alike.

      Rei never directly said she don't like Seiya, but it was obvious on the way she act around him.  Ami, on the other hand, never showed disapproval of him, but she always sided with Rei whenever she and Usagi got into an argument concerning him.

      What happened during Christmas was the perfect example.

      Ami and Rei gave her a formal dress.  When Seiya saw it, he immediately went to teasing.

      "Pink?  Now that's _cute_," he said jokingly.

      Rei quickly snapped, "Well you don't seem to know your own girlfriend enough, Seiya-san.  Usagi-chan happens to _love _the color pink."

      Usagi quickly came to Seiya's defense.  "Yes.  I love it.  Rei-chan, Ami-chan, arigatou.  Demo Seiya was just saying that its funny because-"

      "Usagi-chan, its not funny," Ami-chan interrupted.

      "Iie.  That's not what I meant.  Seiya and I, we meant that its funny that you gave me a dress that's exactly the style _we _brought for you," Usagi explained.

      Rei and Ami had blank expressions on their pretty faces. 

      Seiya handed them their gifts.  "Here.  For you. Merry Christmas."  
      When they opened their gifts, they realized what she meant.  Theirs was the same georgette style dress.    While Rei had a violet one, Ami had a light blue dress.

      "I know it's your favorite colors.  Of course Seiya knew that I love pink.  Seiya wasn't ridiculing your gift, he only meant that it's cute that all three of us had the same idea."

      Rei and Ami were speechless.  "Gomen, Usagi-chan" Ami finally said.  She glanced at Seiya.  "Gomen, Seiya-san."

      But Rei was much more stubborn.  "Well, you should have said that earlier anyway," she muttered.

      Seiya hadn't said anything.  He just nodded.

      Usagi sighed.  _Why don't they like Seiya?  They're completely fascinated with Taiki and Yaten and yet they disapprove of Seiya. . ._

_      Maybe its not they don't like him, maybe they just don't like him for you_.

      _Mamoru-san._

      A few days after Christmas, Usagi had another ran-in with Mamoru.  They had these little meetings at least thrice a week.

      This particular meeting had been different.  Usagi had been so preoccupied with the events that had happened during the holiday that she didn't even realized colliding into Mamoru.  She had walked away without saying anything.  She was pulled back to reality when she felt warm hands on hers.

      She blushed, as it was Mamoru.  "Hai?"

      "Daijoubo ka, Usagi?" he had asked.

      "Daijoubo," she had said.

      Mamoru wasn't convinced.  He pulled her towards a bench.  They sat next to each other without speaking.

      Finally, Mamoru spoke up.  "I'm hurt, Usagi."

      "Nani?"

      "We can't go on meeting like this-"

      Usagi was baffled.  "Meeting like this?  What do you mean by that?"

      "This.  Bumping into each other-" Mamoru said in mock seriousness.  

Usagi couldn't help laughing.  Mamoru joined in her laughter.

      "Now that's what I wanted to see," Mamoru said suddenly.  He tilted her face to him.  "Sad face doesn't suit you, Usa."

      Usagi could see the reflection of herself in his sapphire eyes.  _Usa?  But he can't call me that. . ._

      "Tell me what's wrong, Usa," he whispered, his breath blowing softly on her face.

      "It's Rei-chan and Ami-chan," she whispered back, no longer minding if he used that nick again.  "They seemed to hate Seiya."

      "Why do you say so?" Mamoru asked.

      Usagi told him everything.  Up until what happened during Christmas.

      "Why don't they like him?" Usagi asked Mamoru.

**      "**Maybe its not they don't like him, maybe they just don't like him for you," Mamoru answered.

      "But they're my friends, shouldn't they be happy if I'm happy?"

      Mamoru's eyes flicked with an emotion Usagi didn't understand.  "So you're happy?"  he sighed.  "Give them some time, Usa. . . I mean Usagi."  His face flushed crimson and he finally released her.  "Gomen."

      Usagi smiled amused.  "Daijoubo, Mamoru-san."

      He nooded, still blushing.  He stood up and looked back at her.  "I have to go now.  Belated Merry Christmas."

      Usagi smiled at him.  "Belated Merry Christmas too.  Arigatou for cheering me up."

      As she watched him go, Usagi almost felt better.  She didn't think so much about the whole Rei, Ami and Seiya thing.

      Not until three days.  It had been Yaten's birthday.  Usagi invited Rei and Ami along.  The two had been so friendly around Yaten and Taiki _but _completely ignored Seiya.

      Usagi sighed.  She stood up thinking she had more things to do than moping around wondering just what flaw it is on Seiya that she didn't see but her best friends obviously do.

      _Love is blind_ she thought.

      It was a night full of stars.  The city was abuzz with excitement for the next day.  Seiya and Usagi can see all of this on top of a famous restaurant in Juuban that overlook the city.

      "Odango."

      Usagi turned to her boy friend.  "Hai?"

      He pulled her closer to him.  "What are you thinking?"

      Usagi smiled.  "This.  Us.  It feels so good to be here with you," Usagi began.  

      Usagi turned back to the world outside.

      "I'll cancel the concert, just say the word," Seiya said.

      Usagi looked back at him, shocked.  "No, Seiya.  What about your fans?  They'll be so disappointed-"

      "I don't want to see you disappointed," Seiya cut in.

Usagi shook her head.  "It doesn't matter if we can't go out tomorrow.  I don't want you sacrificing your career for me.  There's always next time."

"Demo-"

Usagi silenced him with a finger on his lips.  "It's okay, Seiya.  Don't think about it anymore."

He smiled.  "Okay."  He looked at his watch.

"It's still early.  Want to go somewhere else?"

Usagi thought about it for a while.  "Amusement park-"

Seiya smiled.  "To our special place?"

Usagi nodded.  "You know, I really feel something warm inside of me when I'm there with you."

She took Seya's offered hand and continued,  "I love it, even if it is kind of old."

The waiter opened the doors for them.  Seiya smiled.  "I feel something so warm when we're there too.  I love that ferris wheel."

"Mama?"

Usagi looked down at the small girl pulling at her skirt.  "Hello there," she said kneeling in front of the kid.  She was about two with black hair and blue eyes.  "You're a pretty girl.  What's your name?"

"Momoka-chan!"

"Papa!"

Usagi turned around to see Mamoru running towards her and the kid.

_Papa?_

He stopped in front of them, breathing heavily.  He took the small girl in his arms.  "Don't scare me like that," he whispered.

"Sorry if she bothered you, miss," he said turning to Usagi.  His face flushed crimson as he realized it was her.

"Usagi."

Usagi smiled uncertainly.  "Hello, Chiba-san," she greeted.

Mamoru blushed even more.  "This is. . ."

"Mamoru-papa, you know girl?" the girl asked.

Mamoru put the girl on her feet.  "Momoka-chan, why don't you introduced yourself?"

The girl nodded happily.  "Hello.  Watashi wa Sano Momoka desu."  She bowed politely, "Ha-haji-hajimemashita."

"Hajimemashita, Momoka-chan" Usagi said.  "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu."  She looked at Mamoru and asked, "Is she. . .?"

"NO!"  He said, his face and neck red.  He took a deep breath, "She's my friend's kid.  I'm babysitting."

"Oh."

An awkward silence fell on them.

"So, why are you out here by yourself?  It's Valentines. . . "

"Um Seiya's having a practice for their performance tonight.  What about you, Mamoru-san?"  Usagi asked him, blushing at the way she jumped into unlikely conclusion.      
      "I have Momoka-chan," Mamoru said, smiling.

Usagi smiled too.  "I can see that.  Looks like fun," she added.

"You could say that."  Mamoru turned to Momoka who was pulling at Usagi's long pigtail.  "She likes you," he said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"I like you too, Momoka-chan," Usagi said planting a sweet kiss on Momoka's cheek.

"Uh, Usagi do you want to babysit?" 

"Huh?"

"I mean if you don't have anything to do that is. . . um would you like to babysit. . . with me. . .?  That is. . ."

"That would be great!  Mamoru-san, I'd love to!"

"Hontou?" he asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

Usagi nodded enthusiastically.  She smiled at him, "So what should we do first?"

"Eat!  Eat!  I'm hungry!"  Momoka whined.

Mamoru and Usagi smiled each other.  "Guess we have an answer," Mamoru said.  He took Momoka's right hand as Usagi took the left.

      Momoka beamed.  "Mamoru-papa, Usagi mama?"

      Usagi and Mamoru's face flushed.  "Gomen, Usagi, you look a little like her mother."  Mamoru turned to Momoka, "Momoka-chan, Usagi is not your mama.  Keiko is your mama, ne?"

      "Keiko-kaasan.  Usagi-mama!" Momoko wailed.

"Ssh.  Daijoubo, Momoko-chan," Usagi soothed.

Momoka brightened.  "Usagi-mama?"

Usagi smiled then nodded.

"Are you sure, Usagi?"

Usagi looked up at Mamoru, "It's okay with me, Mamoru-san.  Don't worry about it.  Unless you're bothered with it?"

"No.  It's ok. . . um. . . shall we go?"

"Hai!" Usagi and Momoka cheered.

They started walking with Momoka in the middle.

"What a happy-looking family," someone in the background commented.

Once more, Usagi and Mamoru's faces flushed beet red.

Momoka just cheered even more.

_I'm really not dreaming.  _Mamoru thought as he pinched himself for the nth time that afternoon.

It really was true that he had spent the last three hours with the kindest, most loving and most beautiful girl in the entire universe.  It was almost like a date.

He wasn't dreaming that they had a walk in the park.  

It was true that they had some rides in the amusement center on the nearby mall.

And it was true too that the girl of his dreams, his angel, his princess was sitting beside him, feeding the little girl in her lap ice cream.

Mamoru watched as Usagi smiled down at the girl.  She smiled back.

_We do look like one family._

Suddenly, a vision came to him.  He saw this exact scene except that the girl with them was older.  A girl about seven and has pink hair.

"Mamoru-san, daijoubo?" Usagi asked, her eyes filling with concern.

Mamoru blushed for the hundredth time that day.  "Hai.  Daijoubo."

Usagi smiled at him and touched his cheek.  Mamoru's breath caught.

"Ice cream," Usagi said wiping the corner of his mouth with her long tapering and graceful fingers.

"Arigatou," he managed to say.

Usagi smiled and turned back to Momoka.

Mamoru looked around the park.  It was filled with lovers who were either cuddling or kissing.  He blushed, not really used around couples.

_I wonder what they think us?_

He turned his head at a nearby stand where a lady was selling flowers.  He had an idea. 

"Sumimasen," he excused but Usagi and Momoka didn't seem to notice.

He went directly to the lady.  "A single red rose, please?"

The lady gave his order.  "For the lovely blond lady?  Your sweetheart?" she asked.

Mamoru didn't respond, he just handed the lady his payment and turned around to go back to the bench.

"Usagi," he began.

She turned around, a smile in her lips.  Her smile froze as Mamoru held out his hand, a rose appearing as if magically.  She stared blankly at the rose.

"For you," Mamoru whispered.

Usagi took the rose and inhaled deeply.  She closed her eyes, "Arigatou."

Its fragrance was so refreshing, memories flooded her mind.  

Seiya giving her a rose.

Seiya throwing the rose in the air in one of their concerts.

Rose petals flying. . . a red streak. . . a rose imbedded on the ground.

Suddenly there was a voice inside her head.  __

_When I saw that rose, I remembered him. . . I can't take this anymore. . . I miss you so much. . . I want to see you again, Mamo_

"Mamoru!"

Both Usagi and Mamoru turned.

"Sano-san," Mamoru said politely.

A man in his late twenties stopped in front of them and bowed.  

"Tousan!"

Momoka jumped off Usagi's lap and threw herself in the man's arms.

"How are you, Momoka-chan?  Had a great day with Mamoru?" the man asked.

"Hai!" Momoka cheered.  "Usagi-mama too," she pointed towards Usagi.  "That's her."

The man stared at her for a while.  Usagi had the feeling of having seen him before.

"Kon'nichi wa," he began.  "I'm Momoka-chan's father."

Usagi stood.  "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu."  She bowed, "Hajimemashita."

"Hajimemashita." He bowed, "Watashi wa Sano Manami desu."  He bowed again, "Thank you for babysitting for my daughter."

Usagi blushed.  "It was nothing.  It was fun."

Sano Manami nodded.  "Anyway, we'll have to go."  He turned towards Mamoru.  "Arigatou, Mamoru."

"It was nothing," Mamoru said.  "I love Momoka-chan."

Sano smiled.  Father and daughter turned around and walked away.  They stopped suddenly.  Sano Manami turned back, "Thank you.  Usagi, Mamoru bye bye."

Usagi have seen this before.  Before her played a scene.  A baby waving goodbye and saying those exact words.

Usagi was breathing heavily.  A hand reached for hers.

"You ok, Usagi?" Mamoru's concern voice whispered.

"Hai."

Mamoru nodded and lead her to a playground.  They went directly to the swing.  Usagi understood and sat down.  Mamoru sat at the adjacent swing.

"How long have you known, sano-san?" Usagi asked after a while.

"About three months now," Mamoru replied.  "I immediately felt that he's a nice man.  I grew fond of him and his daughter. . ."

"I know," Usagi agreed.  "Momoka-chan's so cute."

"Yes," Mamoru said.

Usagi sighed and shook the weird feeling inside of her.  She inhaled.  There was a sweet smell in the air.

Suddenly she remembered the rose in her hand.  She blushed and then inhaled its sweet fragrance again.  "Thank you for the rose, Mamoru-san," she said touching the soft rose petals.

"It's nothing.  A gift. . . you helped me a lot," Mamoru whispered.

"No, I didn't," Usagi said, shaking her head.  "You're wonderful around kids."

Usagi thought she saw Mamoru smile. 

_He's such a nice guy._

      "I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father," Usagi added without thinking.

      Mamoru blushed.  "Arigatou," he replied.  "I'm sure you'll be a great mother one day too."

      Usagi's face burned crimson.

      "And I'm sure you'll make a great wife," he whispered intimately.

      Their eyes suddenly locked with each other.  Suddenly he fragrance of the rose was more vivid.  It was intoxicating.  

The look on Mamoru's eyes were so familiar.  Somewhere.  Sometime ago.  Usagi was sure that she has seen it before.

      Finally Usagi broke away from their gaze.  She looked up and found the sun setting.  

_Oh no!_

"Mamoru-san, I have to go," she said jumping up.  "I didn't bring my cell phone with me and I've been out for hours, Seiya's probably worried sick."

      The look on Mamoru's eyes changed into something. . . sad?

      Usagi couldn't stand that expression.  Her chest ached all of sudden.  She turned around.  "Sayonara," she said taking step. 

"Matte," Mamoru said, reaching for her wrist.

      Usagi stopped.  "What is it?" Usagi breathed.  For some reason, her heart was pounding harder and faster.

      She felt Mamoru stand up behind her, he turned her to him.

      She felt his gentle hand under her chin.  Slowly, Mamoru tilted it to look directly at her eyes.

      His eyes were so blue. . . so familiarly blue. . . They were full of mixed emotions that Usagi couldn't quite well understand.

      Very slowly, he lowered his face to hers.  His lips touched hers in the softest, most chastised kiss, a quick peck that didn't really tell anything.

      "Happy Valentines."

      It was quarter to twelve but Mamoru hasn't slept a wink.

      It was weird for him.  Usually sleep was his escape.  Before he'd rush home from work or school so he can go to dreamland where his princess awaits.  But now, after spending a whole day with his Odango Atama, sleep was not even an option.

      He couldn't seem to get the expression in her eyes out of his mind ever since after he kissed her.  For a moment, her eyes were his Usako again.  Her shining blue eyes had the mutual feeling his held.    

      He couldn't help himself.  He cupped her sweet face, his fingers caressing her soft cheeks.

      He saw her shiver.  "Mamo-"

      "Odango-"

      Her eyes that had been windows were snapped shut with the shutters.

      "Gomen.  But I have to go," she said simply.

      Her words stabbed at his heart, he quickly released her.  She didn't say anything.  She just turned around and walked away without looking back even once. 

      Mamoru wanted to bang his head on the wall.  Why did he have to spoil his chance?  Why did he have to call her Odango at that time?  He should have risked calling her Usako.  But then, that would be inappropriate.  But still, Odango?  He should have thought of something else.  That was that Seiya's pet name for her too.

      Mamoru sighed.  He really wanted to bang his head now.  He was quickly becoming insane.  He has to do something.  He needs a diversion and fast.  

      He left his balcony before he even thinks about jumping down.  He entered his living room and looked around.

      He sat in front of the TV then turned it on.  Not really fond of the tube, he had a hard time looking for a news channel.

      His channel surfing stopped.

      He stared at the singing Kou Seiya.  Later, the cameras pulled back for a while to show hundreds of screaming girls.

      He felt that deep ache in the chest that was called jealousy.  Envy even.

      Just how do you compete with the most sought-after male in the whole of Tokyo?  Whole of Japan, even.

      But Mamoru couldn't pull his eyes away from the screen.  Looking at every girl, even if their faces were so small it was unrecognizable, Mamoru know that he'll be able to spot Usagi.  She was there and he knew it.

      The screen showed The Three Lights again, spotlights on them.  They took their bows.

      The girls screamed louder.

      Seiya smiled and prepared to speak.

      The crowd screamed even louder.

      "Arigatou, min'na.  It was our pleasure to have this concert today.  Happy Valntines Day," Seiya stopped for a while as it seems a few had fainted.  "Demo min'na, allow me greet a very special person a Happy Valentines.  I haven't yet, and I really want to greet her before the clock strikes twelve."

      The cheering stopped.  It was replaced with groans.

      "Happy Valentines, Tsukino Usagi," Seiya continued.

      Mamoru's heart stopped.  A spotlight roamed around searching for Usagi.  It stopped on her sitting on the middle first row.  Usagi wasn't listening.  Her eyes seem far away.

      "Please join us here, Usagi" the brown-haired Light said.

      Usagi looked up.  She was surprised to see the spotlight on her.  She looked up the stage and then nodded in understanding.  She was escorted up.

      The white-haired Light pulled her towards the center stage.  She was blushing furiously as she was now in front of Seiya.

      This time the groans were replaced with cat calls.  Mamoru wanted to go there and beat the lights out of those men.

      But she was indeed breathtaking.  The monitor showed that the full moon was directly on top of her.  Her skin glowed in a surreal way.  She was wearing a different dress, a more formal one.  A pink georgette that only emphasized her every curve.  She looked so much like a goddess.  An angel.  A princess.  

      Seiya gave her a rose.  Much like the way he did that afternoon, the rose suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

      Usagi blushed more as she took his gift.  Her eyes suddenly became dreamy and distant.

      "Happy Valentines," Seiya whispered putting an arm around her waist.

      More cat calls.

      More groans.

      Usagi still looked a bit distant.  She smiled softly, inhaling the rose's fragrance just like the way she did earlier that day.

      Mamoru's heart leapt.  _Is she thinking about me?_

      She might be but someone just had to spoil it.

      "Odango," Seiya began.

      Usagi turned her eyes to him and stared.  The dreamy look fading.  Her face turned crimson again.

      Mamoru saw her lips mouthing her boy friend's name.

      "Aish'teru," he said loud enough for the microphones to catch and making everyone's aching heart to bleed even more.

      Seiya did the most natural next thing to do at that moment.  He leaned down to kiss her waiting lips. 

      Mamoru turned the TV off.  Suddenly, he was in a hurry to sleep.

**A/N:**  wasn't that just great, min'na?  I'm quite proud of this chapter.  I think it turned out really good.  Hehe, well that's my opinion, what about yours?  Go on and disillusioned me, min'na.  Tell me everything you'll have to say.  Constructive criticisms, suggestions and complains are very welcome.  Just don't flame me, ok?  I still don't think I can manage that yet.  Oh and congratulate me too, I was actually able to keep my promise. I had it out on valentines! Yehey! *throws confetti around*  Anyway as always, 

Jap. Translation:

Hontou?      -      Really?  
Yameru!      -      Stop!

Demo        -      But

Sayonnara   - a "poetic"/formal/polite way of saying goodbye

Well that's all for now.  Watch out for chapter six, **A Spark of the Past.  **Happy Valentines Day, min-na.  Love you all!  Ja!


	7. A Spark of the Past

A/N:  I found mistakes so I just had to edit this chapter. So here it is!  Oh I'm having a guessing game, pls read the a/n at the end to know more.  special thanks again to the following. . . ****

**kirei*snow*tenshi:** hi! Thank you for reviewing again.  I am so glad to know you liked the last chapter.  I told you it was a treat and its good that you enjoyed it.  hope that you'll continue with this fic.

**schoolgirltil2005:  **you reviewed again, domo arigatou gozaimashita.  You say the nicest things, I am so flattered. Oh and I guess we have 3 things in common now, ne?  we're still both at school, we both love sailor moon and we both love V.C. Andrews!  I am so glad to know that!

**Sere_angel14:  **Thank you for the email and I hope you'll continue reading this fic.  Yehey!  Another reviewer:)

**Shell:  **it's the same with me.  I like seiya too but I love mamo-chan.  He's practically the reason why I started liking sailor moon.  anyway, thank you very much for reviewing.  I'm so happy another reviewer!

**O:  **thanks for the review and hope you'll continue reading and reviewing:)

**joyce: **hi! Thanks for reviewing again.  

This chapter is dedicated to my parents' 21st wedding anniversary.  Love you both mama and papa!

**Disclaimer:  **I don't own Sailor Moon.  Never did, never will.  

"Sometimes, no matter how secure you feel in someone's arms, you find yourself falling dangerously in love with someone else."

Chapter Six:  **A Spark of the Past**

"Go away!"

      Mamoru's head swiveled backwards.  His Odango Atama was running around frantically.

      "Odango!" he called out, jogging towards her.

      He stopped in front of her, she turned her face to him.  Her face held so much fear.

      _Fear of what?  _Mamoru asked himself.

      Suddenly there was a flash of light followed by a loud rumble.

"Iya!"  She threw her arms around his waist and held him tight.  She buried her face in his chest.  She was trembling.

      "Gomen. . ." she choked, her voice almost failing her.  "I. . . I-"

      "Hate thunder?" Mamoru supplied.

      He felt her nod.  And Mamoru just had to thank the gods for thunders.  If it weren't for them, Usagi wouldn't be this close to him right now and pressing herself more to him every time another thunder struck.

      "Daijoubo.  I'm here," he whispered tenderly.

      She nodded again then another thunder struck once more.  As impossible as it might seemed, she buried herself even more deeper in his chest.  Mamoru couldn't help but think how her little body fit perfectly with his.

      They stayed like that for a long time.  Mamoru felt his shirt wet with Usagi's tears.

      He remembered the past.  Her tears.  It has always been his weakness.  Even now, he couldn't stand seeing her cry.

"Usagi, don't cry, onegai?" he soothed, his hand stroking her back.

      She gasped then her body stiffened as if recoiling from his touch.  Mamoru quickly pulled his hand away.

      Slowly, Usagi lifted her head. They stared at each other for a long time.

      "Arigatou," she finally said.  Her eyes filled with uncertainty, confusion and. . . recognition?  

_Is she remembering anything?  _Because if she does, Mamoru would help her remember even more.

"You must think of me silly. . . getting afraid of a little thunder. . . "

      Mamoru took his chance.  "No, actually you remind me so much of someone. . ." he said mysteriously.

      Usagi blushed, her lips forming into a sweet smile, her eyes asking so much.

      Then another thunder caused Usagi to jump.  She looked up at the darkening sky.

      "I have to go," she started.

      "Matte.  You might not make it before the rain strikes," Mamoru said.  "Do you have an umbrella with you?" Mamoru asked, already knowing the answer.

      Usagi shook her head.

      "Neither do I."  Mamoru sighed.  He looked at a nearby building.  "Do you want to go stay for a while until the rain stops?  We can go there," he said pointing to his left.

      Usagi followed where his hand was pointing.  She smiled back and thanked Mamoru, nodding.

      As Mamoru pushed the doors opened for her, he realized his stupidity.

      _Baka Mamoru!  Couldn't you choose a more romantic place. . . ?  _

      He glanced at Usagi to see her reaction.  All he saw was a far away look in her eyes.

      He followed her gaze.  

      A girl in a green dress was figure skating all by herself.  She was tall for a girl but she was good.  Very good, actually.

      She looked vaguely familiar too.

      _Could it be. . .?_

_      Wow!  She's good.  _Usagi thought in awe.

      Her eyes continued to follow the girl moving effortlessly in the rink.

      "Want to skate for a while, Odango?"

      Usagi blushed and shook her head wildly.  "Iie. . . I don't know how. . . "

      "I can teach you."

      Both Usagi and Mamoru turned to the girl in green.  She was still inside the rink but she was looking their way.

      Usagi blushed even more.  "Iie.  I wouldn't want to bother you," she said weakly.

      "Don't worry about it.  It'll be fun," the girl coaxed.

      "Demo," Usagi looked at Mamoru's direction.  He seemed excited.

      "You'll join us, ne?" Usagi queried him.  He nodded.

      The girl went closer to them.  "So is everything settled?"

      "Hai."  Usagi said relenting.

      In a matter of seconds, Usagi and Mamoru were all set for skating.  Slowly, they stepped inside the rink.

      The girl in the green dress stopped in front of them, she smiled winningly.

      "Now you're ready."  She looked towards Mamoru and then bowed, "By the way, I'm Kino Makoto.  Hajimemashita."

      Mamoru bowed.  "Watashi wa Chiba Mamoru desu.  Hajimemashita."

      Makoto smiled then turned to Usagi.  "Hajimemashita.  Kino Makoto desu," she said bowing.

      Usagi's face broke into a big smile.  "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu.  Hajime-" Usagi tried to bow but lost her balance.

      "Careful, Odango" Mamoru whispered in her ear, his arms around her waist.

      She looked up at him.  His face was bent towards her, his eyes showing sincere concern for her.  She tried stepping back that turned out to be a bad idea.  She had lost her balance again causing Mamoru's arms to tightened even more.  Her face was pressed in his chest and Usagi thought he might feel the heat coming from her cheeks.

      "Gomen," she whispered hoarsely.  She tried not to move at all, afraid that she might instill more embarrassment upon herself.

      A soft giggle came from Makoto.

      "Well it seems I don't have to teach you after all, Usagi-chan."  She winked at them before skating away, "Your boyfriend can do that."

      Usagi and Mamoru's faces turned bright red.  They stared at each other for a long time before Mamoru finally said.

      "I don't mind. . . I mean. . . that is if it's okay with you. . ."  He lowered his head and his breath touched her ear.  "I promise I won't let you fall. . . "

      Slowly, Usagi nodded.  Something in his blue eyes made her believe him.

      Very carefully, Mamoru released Usagi's waist.  When she was standing unaided, she became lost.  She doesn't have the slightest idea of what to do.  On instinct, she grabbed Mamoru's hand.

      And that's when it started.  Mamoru smiled at her in the softest way.  She smiled back.

            She didn't need any lessons.  She knew what she has to do.  She was the best skater in the land.

      Everything else was forgotten.  The background faded away as the couple danced on to the rhythm inside their heart.      

      _It's as if we're the only two people left on the moon. . . _

Where did that thought came from?  A small part of Usagi's mind asked.  But she didn't care.  She was possessed.  A much powerful part of herself was now in control.  She didn't care about anything else.  All she was aware of was her prince. . .

      Makoto was having a wonderful time too.

      Watching the two people she have just met today glide across the rink was even better than watching any Hollywood date movies.  The couple was obviously in love.  One can see it in their eyes.  The way they stare at each other as if tomorrow might never come.

      In a way, they also looked lost in their memories.  And Makoto couldn't help but smile.

      But her smile quickly faded as her vision started playing tricks on her.  Instead of Mamoru and Usagi, she saw a man in an armor and a girl in a flowing white gown.

      She gasped.

      The girl turned to her.  Her face showed a mirror image of Usagi.

      "Daijoubo, Mako-chan?" she asked.

      Makoto blinked.  It was Usagi.  The white gown was gone replaced with a blue and white sailor-collared school uniform.  Yes.  It was definitely Usagi.

      "Daijoubo," Makoto answered.

      Usagi slowly took her arms away from Mamoru then skated towards Makoto.  "Are you sure?"

      "Hai."  She looked at Usagi's eyes searching for any trace of the girl whom she thought she saw just moments ago.

      Mamoru came closer towards them.  "Are you sure?"

      Makoto stared back at him.  The armor was gone but something in the depths of his eyes reminded Makoto of a lonely prince.

      _I've interrupted their moment, _Makoto thought worriedly. 

She had interrupted them back then too.  

A scene played inside her head.  She walked right into a tender scene between a young man in an armor and a young girl in a white gown.  She apologized profusely to her highnesses.

      The man in the armor came to her and smiled reassuringly.

Mamoru smiled as if reading her mind.  His expression completely identical with the man in Makoto's vision.

"It's okay," Mamoru said.

Makoto nodded.  She cleared her head from all the weird thoughts.  "Come, I'll teach you guys some tricks. . ."

      The magic between Mamoru and Usagi had been lost but still the three skated for the next hour.  All of them were good.  All were graceful and skilful.  Their movements revealed much experience.

      It was refreshing being with them, Makoto thought.  She already felt close to them.  It was like they've known each other before.  She wasn't sure yet but maybe. . . maybe they had met somewhere before.

      Finally after another half hour, Usagi and Mamoru had to leave.  They smiled at Makoto and bade her goodbye.

      "Ja, Mako-chan.  I'll be seeing you around."  Usagi said.

      Makoto smiled.  "Maybe even much sooner than you think," she replied.

      Makoto saw two blond pigtails at the center of the quad.  Somehow, she knew she'll be able to find her there.  She took a deep breath and started walking towards her.

      When she was less than three feet from where she was sitting, Tsukino Usagi suddenly turned her head directly at her.

      "Mako-chan!" she cried.

      Makoto realized for the first time that she wasn't alone.  Four pair of eyes turned to stare at her.  

      Each of them looked vaguely familiar.  Each had the same surprised and confused expression.  But the blue-eyed girl looked more happy than confused.  She had a warm and welcoming smile on her face. 

      She smiled back before she turned her eyes towards the guy sitting _very _closely to Usagi.  His arms were protectively around her.  He didn't smile, his eyes calculating.

      Makoto blinked.  _I know this guy-_

"So you're Kino-san?" a voice in her left asked.

      Makoto found herself staring at a pair of brown eyes.  She blushed crimson.

      How stupid of her!  Of course they looked familiar!  They were the Three Lights!

      "Hai," she answered, still blushing.  "How did you know?" she asked.  Oh wow! To actually be able to talk to the famous Three Lights!  To Taiki!

      "Well Usagi had been talking about you nonstop since she returned home yesterday," Taiki explained.

      She blushed again and looked at Usagi's way.  "That's so nice to hear."

      Usagi smiled.  "Mako-chan, please sit down."  After Makoto did, Usagi continued.  "I didn't know you study here?"

      Makoto shook her head.  "Iie.  This is my first day, actually, you see my father was reassigned here so we had to move so I had to move to a new school too. . . um I hope you didn't mind. . . I wanted to surprise you that's why I didn't tell you last night. . ."  She pulled something from behind her.  "Here, Usagi-chan, I. . . I made some short cake and I thought you might like some. . ."

      Usagi squealed in delight.  "Arigatou, Mako-chan."

      Everyone laughed at Usagi's eagerness.  "It's delicious," Usagi cheered.  "Just as always," she added.

      "Why?  Have you tried her baking before, Odango?"

      Usagi turned to Seiya.  She blinked at him.  "I. . ."

      "Can I have some, Usagi-chan?" a voice interrupted Usagi's.

      Usagi turned to the blue-eyed girl then passed her the bento box.  The girl took a small bite then she smiled at Makoto.

      "It really is delicious, Mako-chan."

      Makoto smiled.  "Arigatou, Ami-chan."

      "How did you know her name?  Have you two met before?"  This was again from Seiya.

      "You're being so interrogative, Seiya," Yaten said.  "Kino-san doesn't have to met Mizuno-san to know her.  Mizuno-san is just a little less famous as we are, you know?  After all she does tie Taiki in the national exams."

      Seiya nodded then finally he smiled.  "Yeah.  You're right."  He turned to Makoto and smiled boyishly.  "Gomen.  I was being rude."

      Makoto nodded but didn't say anything.

      "Can I have some too?" Seiya asked.

      Makoto still didn't say anything.  She just nodded.

      "Wow!  This is really good," Seiya enthused.  "Try some," he encouraged Yaten and Taiki.

      Makoto could only watch.

      Taiki smiled at her and Makoto felt herself melting.  "This is very good, Kino-san.  Maybe you can help me in making a cake in this program I'll guest?"

      Makoto nodded happily.

      Seiya frowned.  "What program?  You're not guesting in anything like that, Taiki."

      Taiki frowned too.  He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

      "He's probably flirting, you didn't have to give him away, Seiya," Yaten said casually.

      Makoto blushed.  She glanced at Ami who was blushing too.

      "I wasn't flirting, Yaten," Taiki corrected.  "I. . . I think I have so much in my mind right now. . . I must have got a little confused. . . "

      Yaten just shrugged.  Seiya didn't say anything.

      An awkward silence befell on the six.  Usagi finally broke it.

"So do you have any plans later after school, Mako-chan?"

      Makoto shook her head.

      "Do you want to join us later?" Usagi asked.

      "Sure," Makoto agreed.  "Where are we going?"

      "Ami-chan and I will be visiting Rei-chan at the shrine," Usagi explained.

      Makoto saw a girl in her mind.  She had long black hair and a pair of deep violet eyes.  She was wearing a flowing white gown.  In her head was an insignia.  Mars.

"I'd loved to," Makoto said.

"She's Jupiter.  I'm pretty sure it's her," Mamoru said.

      Rei nodded in understanding.  They were walking back towards the shrine.  They stopped at the foot of the stairs.  "Yes.  All the pieces are coming together."  She reached out and touched Mamoru's arm.  "Don't worry, Mamoru-san, it wont be long.  We'll be able to answer the mystery soon."

      Mamoru smiled down at her.  "Arigatou, Rei.  You and Ami had been helping me a lot."

      Rei smiled back.  "Of course.  I might not know everything yet.  But I do know that I'm here to help her.  To help you.  Ami-chan feels the same way.  And if it's really Mako-chan then she's here to help too."

      Mamoru nodded again.  He smiled.  He didn't need to worry so much.  After all he can feel Usagi softening towards him.  

      This was his destiny.  No one can take it away from him.

      Slowly, the pieces of the puzzle were forming.  Everything will be answered in time.  As of the meantime, he should be contented to be able to see his Odango Atama once in a while.

      Mamoru's smile grew as he spotted the blond goddess coming his way.

      "Usako."

      It had happened all so fast, Makoto didn't even see what happen.

      One moment, Usagi was chatting happily, excited to meet Rei so she can introduce Makoto and then suddenly she came to a halt, the smile in her lips froze alarmingly.  Her eyes lost all of their cheerful expression.

      "Daijoubo ka, Usagi-chan?"  Ami asked, putting a hand over her forehead.

      Usagi didn't notice.  She continued staring blankly a few feet in front of her.

      Ami and Makoto both turned to see the object of her distress.

      Up a few feet from them were Mamoru and a girl with her back to them.  The girl had her hand on Mamoru's arm.

      Mamoru had already spotted them.  He waved to them.  The girl turned to them and caught Makoto's curious gaze.

      Her face was the replica of the one that Makoto had seen in her vision.  Rei smiled at her.  She smiled back.

      "That's Rei-chan, ne, Usagi-chan?"

      Usagi still didn't answer.  She hadn't move an inch at all!

      Since Usagi looked like she wasn't about to move anytime soon.  It was Rei and Mamoru who had to come over to them.  They greeted all three with a warm smile.

      Just as Makoto remembered her, Rei was as direct as before.  "You looked like out of it today, Odango."

      Usagi didn't even bat an eyelash.  She even let the nick and Rei's remark pass.  She just stood there, staring blankly at Rei.

      Makoto was starting to get worried, she was about to speak when Mamoru spoke up.

      "Daijoubo desu ka, Usagi?" he said reaching for her hand.

      Usagi took a step back.  "Gomen," she said not looking at Mamoru.  "I. . . I have to go. . ."

      "Demo-" Rei protested.

      "I just remembered that I had to do something. . . " Usagi continued.  She glanced apologetically at me, "Gomen, Mako-chan."  She turned to Ami, "Gomen, Ami-chan.  Show her around for me, onegai?"

      Ami nodded looking as surprised as all the other three.

      Usagi gave a final uncertain smile at no one in particular before she broke out into a break-neck speed run.

      Since she met Usagi Makoto's world turned into planet confusion. With every word, with every action Usagi did, it only confuse Makoto more.

      The two people she kept seeing in the place of Mamoru and Usagi.

      The strange visions she kept on having.

      The facts she just somehow knew.

      She didn't even have the slightest idea about these things mean and now she had to get puzzled by Usagi uncharacteristic behavior.

      "What's going on here?"  Makoto asked.  It was time she started getting some answers.

      "I don't know," Rei said, still looking a bit shocked.

      Ami just shook her head.

      Makoto watched Mamoru; his eyes were staring at the spot Usagi had just vacated.  The look in his eyes was full of longing that it almost looked pained.

      Suddenly Makoto knew that no matter how confused she was it wasn't anywhere near as confused as Mamoru was.

      "Prince," Makoto whispered sympathetically.

      Usagi was trying her best to concentrate on the book in front of her.  It was no use.  All she could think about was Rei and Ma-

      _Stop it, Usagi!_

She buried her face in her hands.  _Naze?  Naze?_

She should be happy for Rei-chan.  She's her friend, so why does it bother her so much every time she sees Rei with Mamoru?

      _No no no!  It doesn't bother me.  It doesn't!_

No, it didn't bother her to see Rei and Mamoru together.

      And it certainly didn't bother her to see them whispering intimately with each other.

      _Of course it didn't!  Why would it?_

But Usagi knew she couldn't deny it anymore.  It did bother her.  Why?  She didn't know.

      All she knew was every time she was with Mamoru, she becomes a different person.

      Like what happened yesterday.  While they were skating, Usagi knew it wasn't her that was dancing passionately with Mamoru.

      Usagi knew she had no right of thinking this way but she couldn't stop her train of thoughts.

      But she was finally pulled back from her reverie when a familiar melody caught her attention.  All thoughts of Mamoru vanished as she listened.  It was the very first single of the Three Lights.  Their first but their most famous one, nonetheless.  She turned the volume of the radio up.

      _Search for your love....._

_      Search for your love, _

_      Search for your love,_

_Search for your love....._

_This song. . . Every time I hear this song these days, I feel something. . . something weird. . ._

Usagi closed her eyes and imagined the Three Lights at one of their concerts.

      _Taiki. . . who are you calling to?. . .  This song is not about me. . . Yaten. . . who. . . who is she?. . . tell me. . . please. . . Seiya. . ._

      Somewhere else in Juuban, a lady with long dark red hair was listening to the same song by the Three Lights.  She stopped in her tracks, letting the melody fill her thoughts.  

      "_Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru)_

_      Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)_

_Ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)_

_      Boku no princess_

_       Kotaete, Answer for me_

_       Imasugu, Answer for me_

_Kotaete, Answer for me_

_       Yasashiku, Answer for me"_

      _This song. . . Why is it that every time I hear this song, I feel something warm growing inside of me._

She turned her beautiful soulful red eyes to a nearby poster of the idol group.

      _A message.  I hear a message in your songs. . . _

She stared directly at the smiling face of the Light with black hair.

      _Seiya, _she whispered.

A/N:  So how was it, min'na? Please do tell me what you think.  To be honest, I'm getting so greedy.  I want get more reviews!

      Oh I'm saying this again and I will continue saying this until I see some results!  Do read my poem "After You Left."  I promise that it's really good.  If its not then go and disillusion me, maybe then I'll stop nagging.  

      To clear up a few things about this chapter, Mako introduced herself to Mamoru first because he's older.  Don't get wrong ideas, okay?  Oh and I didn't make her an orphan here cause I feel so sad for Mako-chan and I have other reasons you'll understand for the coming chapters.  Please take note that I wont be writing anything about the "redhead" for a while.  So don't get confused why she'll not be mentioned for the next few chapters.  You see, I have the whole plot figured out already and all I need to do is write down the chapters.  

I'm really really sorry for the late update.  I'm focusing on school right now.  Bioorganic Chem is killing me!  Sorry too if this chapter is shorter compared to the other chapters.  Please be patient with me, min'na, onegai?  School will be over in two weeks.  After that, I promise more updates.  

Oh and here's the translation of the song "Nagareboshi He," it means Shooting Star but in chapter one, I referred to it as "Search Your Love".  Hehe, sorry!  My mistake.

"I've always been looking for your sweet smell,

To convey my voice. (I love you)

Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)

Our Princess

Answer me right away (Answer for me)

Answer me gently (Answer for me)

Answer me right away (Answer for me)

Answer me gently (Answer for me)"

      That's all for now min'na.  Watch out for the next chapter, **Destined Lovers**.  There'll be four old/original SM characters that will appear for that chapter only.  Two are girls and of course the other two are boys.  Three of them appeared more than thrice out of the 5 season.  The other one(girl) appeared in the first season then appeared in one SuperS episode.  Also in the next chapter, there will be another guy who appeared once in the entire series(Revive/Romance).  This guy is a very good friend of one of the senshis.  You can guess if you want min'na.  I'll dedicate the next chap to those who'll be able to get it right.  Till next time, min'na.  Ja!


	8. Destined Lovers

A/N:  hello again min'na.  sorry for the late update.  This chapter is the longest so far but I think it's really necessary.  I hope you wont get bored and you'll read this chap till the end.  I promise you'll like it!  But first special thanks again to the following:

**kirei*snow*tenshi:  **thank you sooooo much!  I read your profile & I'm so happy to know that you're a VC Andrews fan too! Anyways, I appreciate your guess.  You didn't get it but I think it's my fault.  Sorry if I had put it a little confusing what I meant was 4 old(**original**) SM characters.  As in the true SM made by Naoko Takeuchi-sama.  But you know what?  Usagi's crush will be appearing in this chapter too!  So I'll shut up now so you can read on. . . 

**Carolin Rocha:  **domo arigatou for reviewing.  Hope you like this next chap.  

**Sakura:  **thank you 4 reviewing.  here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

**Rei2:  **hi! Thank u again 4 reviewing. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:**  Sailor Moon is the property of the great Naoko Takeuchi.

"When a heart is true, there is no need for words. . . for even in silence love can be heard.  Destiny determines who comes into our lives, but it is the heart that decides who stays inside."

Chapter Seven:  **Destined Lovers**

"Well. . . he has to be as cute as Kou Yaten-san, as smart as Kou Taiki-san and as cool as Kou Seiya-san. . ."

      Four girls giggled.

      Usagi, Rei, Ami and Makoto were hanging out at Usagi's room, watching the premiere episode of _Search for Your Love.  _Yes.  It was true.  The first line of the hit song by the Three Lights was made into a TV show.  A dating program.

      And for their first episode, the "searchers" are the Three Lights themselves.

      Out of hundreds of girls who tried to enter the game, nine were chosen to be the "searchees."  Out of the nine, three will be chosen by each Light to have a triple dinner-date.

      The first question was from Seiya.  He had asked the girls to describe what qualities they're looking for guy.  

Searchee number one's answer made it obvious that she was a Seiya-fan.  She said she liked a guy who is physically fit.  Sports is definitely a plus point.  And American football players are way "tooooo cool."

      Searchee number two was a pro-Yaten.  She said guys with green eyes are so irresistible.  And who could resist silver hair?

      The third searchee was pro-Taiki.  She said she like a guy who she can have long conversations with.  Someone who shares the same interest as her.  And a guy who reads poetry would be perfect.

      And all the other searchees said something that revealed just who of the Lights they liked best.  

      But searchee number nine's answer was too funny that the four girls couldn't stop giggling.

      "Well a girl can dream," Makoto said after their laughter subsided.

      Rei nodded in agreement.  Usagi just smiled.

      "Well every girl has her own dreams of finding Mr. Perfect.  Usual types are the "Prince Charming" and "knight in a shining armor" kind of guy.  But whatever it is it all comes down to the fact that girls romanticized finding a mate by dreaming of what they think is the perfect guy."

      Three pairs of eyes stared at Ami, mouths agape.

      Ami blushed and ducked her head.

      "That's not from your physics book, ne?" Makoto asked.

      "Ami-chan, you said "every girl" that means you too, ne?" This is from Usagi.

      Ami blushed like a ripe tomato.

      "Who is he?" Rei prompted.

      "It's Taiki-san, isn't it?" Makoto asked in a strained voice and cheeks red.

      "Well. . . not really. . . "

      "What do you mean not really?"  The girls said at the same time, leaning closer to interrogate Ami.

"Well I like Taiki-san for I've always thought the perfect guy would have to be smart, I mean really smart, someone who could even surpass me," Ami explained.

      "Surpass you?" the three girls echoed in unison.

      "Hai.  You see, I've always been on the top of the class, I don't have much friends because others think I'm too weird." Ami's voice began to gain courage, "So I've always thought a guy who is as smart as me will be perfect.  Taiki-san is um. . . okay but he doesn't surpass me and I guess I'm searching for something more. . ."

      "That is?" the girls prompted.

      Ami blushed.  "You might think this is silly but since I was young. . . I had these strange dreams of a guy. . . "

      "Dreams about a guy?" Rei interjected.  "What kind of dreams?  What does he looked like?"

      "I don't really know, Rei-chan.  You see, every time I wake up, I forget his features all I remember are brown hair and a pair of brown eyes. . ."

      "But not Taiki-san?" Makoto asked.

      Ami blushed again.  "No.  Not Taiki-san.  The guy in my dream has short hair."  Ami's eyes glazed over, "But Taiki-san kind of reminds me of him. . ."

      "Ami-chan!"  Rei shouted surprising Ami.  "He could be your soul mate!"

      Ami's eyes widened like saucers.  "Soul mate?" she breathed.

      Rei took a deep breath.  "You're right Ami-chan, girls tend to dream about a guy that they think is perfect so they can't help but like guys who has those qualities."

      Rei glanced at Usagi.  "But one should always remember that Mr. Perfect isn't always Mr. Right."

      Usagi's lips turned into a slight frown.  _Oh please don't start again, Rei-chan._

Usagi decided to divert her friend's attention.  "Since when did you become a love doctor, Rei-chan?  This doesn't suit your I'm-such-a-hothead image," she chided.

      Rei's pretty features contorted into annoyance.  "Well Odango for your information, I-"

      "I think you're right, Rei-chan."

      "Mako-chan?" Ami asked, confused.

      "I think you've noticed it but I tend to like the same type of guys, someone who reminds me of sempai. . . "

      Makoto turned to the TV.  Taiki was asking the next question.  "Since I met sempai I thought that he was the perfect guy that I had dreamed for so long so I liked guys who reminded me of him.  But now I realized because of the many rejections, I decided I wanted a guy who understands and is sensitive of a girl's feeling.  Because of that I liked Taiki-san. . . demo. . . demo. . . "

Makoto turned to Ami and smiled.  "Something was missing. . . I thought Taiki-san was so perfect, reminding me of sempai and was so friendly with me and everything but I guess he doesn't feel _right.  _A guy might not remind me of sempai but I know he's the right one if he is someone whose more than friendly, someone who knows me inside out. . . someone I don't need to explain myself for he already knows what I feel. . . someone who'll be there when no one else is." Makoto concluded.

      "Like a best friend?" Usagi asked.

      Makoto turned to Usagi and blinked at her.  "I guess you could say that."  She turned away her cheeks a little pink.

      _Does she already have someone in mind?  _Usagi asked herself.  Her thoughts were interrupted as Rei spoke up.  

      "That's right, Mako-chan.  Even if he's not your perfect dream guy, he can be perfect if he's right for you."

      Makoto nodded then smiled.

      Ami smiled too.  "What about you, Rei-chan?  Whose your dream guy?"

      Rei's cheeks turned as red as her miko outfit.

      "I. . . I don't have one. . . " Rei said lamely.

      "Yeah right," Usagi said rolling her eyes.

      "Really. . . " Rei insisted.

      "Yare yare," Ami and Makoto said.

      "Fine!" Rei snarled.  "I'll tell you mine if Odango promises to tell hers!"

      Usagi opened her mouth to protest but Ami and Makoto's voice drowned out hers.

      "Of course!  She'll do that later," Ami said quickly.

      "So on with your story, Rei-chan," Makoto cajoled.

      Rei shot Usagi a glance then took a deep breath.  "Well I can say that I like guys who are mature-"

      "Like Yaten," Usagi interjected.

      Rei blushed then shook her head.  She glanced at the TV where Yaten was speaking.  She sighed then finally nodded.

      "Fine.  Like Yaten," Rei confessed.

      Ami, Makoto and Usagi erupted into a fit of giggles.

      Rei frowned.  "What's so funny?"

      "It's just that finally you admitted that you like Yaten," Usagi teased.

      Rei flipped her lustrous mane.  "Well do you guys want to hear more or would you rather continue on laughing?"

      Immediately the three girls stopped laughing.

      "There's more?" Ami asked.

      Rei smirked then nodded.  She breathed deeply before continuing on, "Actually the first quality my dream guy should have is sincerity."

      Rei lowered her head.  "I don't want to get into a relationship if there is a possibility that sooner or later it would end."

      "Rei-chan," Usagi said softly.

"I knew that he wasn't for me from the start, but I had to go on and delude myself.  I'm such a baka. . .oh my. . . I'm rambling aren't I?" Rei asked, smiling sheepishly.

      "Gomen," Usagi said, tears forming in her cerulean eyes.  "Gomen ne, Rei-chan," she whispered.  Rei was right, she was rambling but somehow Usagi felt that she understand.  She understand everything.  And now she was so sorry, so sorry for her friend's sorrow.

      Rei put a hand on top of her head.  "Sorry for what Odango?"

      Usagi wiped at her tears.  "I don't know. . . I-"

      "Silly Odango.  It wasn't your fault.  It isn't anyone's fault," Rei took her hand away and smiled.  "It just wasn't meant to be. . ."

      "But I-"

      "No buts, Odango.  Besides its your turn," Rei said smugly.

      "My turn?" asked Usagi, blankly.

      "Yep.  Your turn, Usagi-chan," Makoto enthused.

      Ami looked at Usagi expectantly, "So whose your dream guy."

      Usagi blinked twice.  She bit her lip, "Gomen demo I don't have one."

      "No fair!  You promised!" Rei protested.

      "I didn't promise, Rei-chan," Usagi corrected.  "Ami-chan and Mako-chan did."

      "But still-"

      "Usagi-chan," Ami interjected Rei.  "Why don't you tell us?  We've told you ours."

      "Ami-chan, I would if have but I don't.  Gomen."

      Rei started protesting again while Ami sat silent.

      "Let me handle this," Makoto said.  She turned to Usagi and smiled.  "Usagi-chan, tell us what you like about Seiya-san."

      Usagi blushed.

      "That would be biased," Rei muttered.

      "Ssshhh," Makoto hissed.  "Go on, Usagi-chan."

      Usagi stared at the TV.  Seiya was smiling at the camera.

      "I. . . "

      _"For the first time since middle school, someone topped the national exams beside Kou Taiki and Mizuno Ami.  Kou and Mizuno, tied at second place got 99 percent while Uruwa Ran placed first with a perfect score of one hundred percent."_

Ami stopped at her tracks and turned to the large TV screen outside an electronics shop.

      _"We tried to contact Urawa-san but his mother said he went on vacation and will be gone for the next few days.  His school. . . "_

The reporter's voice was drowned out by Ami's inner voice.  

      _Urawa Ran. . . Urawa. . . Ran. . . Ry-_

_      "_Mizuno Ami?"

      Ami turned to the direction of the voice.  A boy with short brown hair was standing next to her.  His brown eyes stared back at her.

      "Hai.  How did you know you my name?" Ami asked.

      He pointed back at the screen.

      Ami blushed.

      In the TV was Taiki with Ami was standing next to him.  The reporter was asking them for any reaction of the results of the nationals.

      Taiki was the one doing all the talking, Ami was just standing shyly at his side.  ". . . well Mizuno-san and I congratulate Urawa-san,"  Taiki said.

      "I see," Ami said, turning back to the boy.  He was still watching the TV.  Ami noticed that he was cute.

      He caught Ami staring at him and he blushed.

      _Okay.  He's really cute, _Ami thought blushing too.

      "Well. . . now you know my name. . . Can I know yours?"

      His smile was soft.  "Urawa. . . Urawa Ran."

      _Urawa?_

He bowed at her.  "Hajimemashita."

      Ami bowed too.  "Hajimemasita."

      They were silent for a long while.  They just stood there without speaking, stealing glances at the other once in a while.

      Finally, Ami broke the silence.  "So you're Urawa Ran, the one who topped the national exams. . . I. . . congratulations. . . "

      "Arigatou," Urawa said.

      Ami couldn't pull her eyes away from his profile.  There's something about him. . . short brown hair and brown eyes. . . he reminds her of someone. . .

      "Um. . . so what brings you here in Juuban?  I'm sure reporters are looking all over for you just for an interview." 

      Finally he turned to Ami.  He grinned at her, "Speaking from experience, ne?"

      Ami blushed again.  He has such a cute smile.

      "Well they wouldn't want to interview me.  The reporters will just think I'm crazy," Urawa explained.

      "Naze?"

      "Well. . . I remembered one interview. . . they asked you and Kou-san on what inspires you to study hard.  I don't remember Kou-san's answer but I'm sure it was logical."  He blushed, "Demo, I remembered your answer.  You said you wanted to become a great doctor. . . "

      A small smile lit Ami's face.

      "Your reason makes sense, mine is just stupid. . . "

      "If you don't mind me asking but why do you say so?"

      Urawa blushed even more.  "Its embarrassing. . . "

      "I promise I wont laugh," Ami coaxed.

      Urawa took a deep breath.  "Well okay.  I believe in you, Mizuno-san."  He took another deep breath, "I have strived to be number one because of a promise."

      "A promise?"

      Urawa nodded.  He stared intently at Ami's intelligent blue eyes.  "Since I was young I've been having dreams of this girl.  I promised her that one day when I can surpass her by my own abilities, I'll come back."

      Ami knew that the healthy heart of a fourteen year old girl don't automatically stop completely after hearing secret.  It was just not scientifically possible.  But Ami felt that hers just did.

      "You see, Mizuno-san, I'm here in Juuban to fulfill that promise," Urawa said softly.

      Ami didn't say anything.

      "Gomen.  You must think me stupid for saying these things. . . "

      Ami shook her head.  "Iie.  I think its. . . sweet. . . "

      For the second time, silence befell on the two.

      This time it was Urawa who broke it.  "Mizuno-san, watashi wa koko wa hajimete desu. . . sono wa. . . "

      "So can I me tour you around?" Ami finished for him.

      "Hai.  If you don't mind, Mizuno-san."

      Ami smiled.  "Okay, I'll tour you around Juuban in one condition."

      "Nandato?"

      "Call me Ami, okay Ran-kun?"

      When Urawa smiled, his brown eyes smiled too.  It was a nice sight, Ami thought.

      "Okay, Ami-chan."  Ami blushed.  "So where do we go to first?"

      "To the amusement park," Ami turned to Ran and smiled winningly.  "Its my turn to fulfill a promise. . . "

      _Urawa._

Usagi knew she'd heard that name before.  _But where?_

_      Oh well it must have been from Ami-chan.  If he's all that smart then Ami must know him._

"Sumi masen."

      Usagi turned from the article she was reading towards the direction of the voice.

      A middle age woman was warmly smiling at her.

      "Hai?"

      "Kon'nichi wa," the woman said, her blue eyes warm and comforting.

      "Kon'nichi wa," Usagi returned.

      "I'm sorry to disturb you but have you noticed a weird looking pair of glasses anywhere around here?" she asked, the smile never leaving her face.

      "It's not weird-looking," the man beside the woman, protested.

      The pretty woman turned to her companion, her auburn locks falling over her shoulder.

      "Yes, it is," she argued.  She turned back to Usagi and smiled once more.  "Don't mind him, he loves his glasses.  He won't admit it but it does look weird," she joked.

      Usagi smiled back.  She turned to the man.  He too was in his early forties with brown hair and brown eyes.  "Just let me check for it," she said.

      She searched around her booth and noticed something at the end of the seat.  She reached for it quickly.

      _Well.  It does kind of look weird.  _Usagi thought as she looked at the object.  She shrugged the thought off and turned back to the man.

      "I believe this is it," she pronounced.

      "My glasses!"  The man reached for his glasses gleefully.

      His companion rolled her eyes.  She smiled at Usagi and said.  "He really doesn't need one, he already have his contacts but he insists on keeping his prized glasses."

      She continued, "You see, he had it on since grade school up to high school.  He thinks former classmates might not recognize him without his trademark."  She shook her head and smiled once more.  "Thank you, miss?"

      "Tsukino.  Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu."  

      A flicker of emotion passed in the woman's eyes but before Usagi could identify what it was it disappeared just as quickly.

      "Nice to meet you, Usagi.  Watashi wa Umino Naru desu," the woman turned to her companion.  "This is my husband-"

      Her husband had put on his weird-looking glasses.  And he looked like a high school nerd.

      He smiled enthusiastically.  "Watashi wa Umino Gurio.  Hajimemashita."

      Usagi couldn't speak.  Something about this couple felt vaguely familiar.  It was like she have known them before.

      Finally gathering her wits, Usagi stood up and bowed before them.  "Hajimemashita."

      "You look familiar, Usagi," Umino Gurio went on.

      "I was going to say the exact thing," Umino Naru said. She smiled again, "You're such a lovely girl."

      "Hai, indeed," her husband agreed.  He continued to stare at Usagi, he blushed.

      Usagi smiled a little.  This felt weird.

      Umino Naru didn't mind.  She turned to her husband then back at Usagi, she smiled, "Well, we have to get going now, dear."

      Usagi nodded.  "It was very nice meeting you."

      The couple smiled.  They turned around and left.

      Usagi followed them with her gaze until they were out of the café.

      "Why do you look so thoughtful, little one?"  
      "Minoru-oniisan!"

      The blond guy sat in front of her.  "Hi!" he greeted cheerfully.  "So what were you thinking?"

      Usagi blushed, sensing her crush's concern.  "I was just thinking about this nice couple I've just met."

      "Oh?  Who are they?"

      "Mr. And Mrs. Umino Gurio," Usagi replied.

      Minoru flashed his boyish grin.  "Oh I know them.  They went here a lot."

      "Hontou?"

      Minoru nodded.  "You see, this arcade and café dates back to the nineties.  My dad and aunt used to work here in their teens.  After otousan became a doctor, he bought this place.  He says it holds a special place in his heart." 

      "Mr. And Mrs. Umino are old friends of my dad, that's why they're always here."

      Usagi smiled.  "Your dad sounds like a great guy," she commented.

      "Well you're in luck, Usagi-chan," Minoru sais, smiling again.  "Otousan and okaasan are here," he looked around the shop.  "Well they've disappeared for quite some time now but they'll be back for sure."

      Usagi stared back at Minoru, comfused.

      "I'll introduce you them.  They'll be thrilled to meet you," he enthused.

      Usagi lowered her head, hiding the blush creeping into her face.  _Minoru-oniisan's going to introduce me to his parents!_

A thought came to her mind and she blushed even more.  _Gomen ne, Mako-chan._

      _Where is that guy?_

Makoto was sitting by the porch of her good friend's house.  She had come to surprise him but his mom informed her that he still wasn't home yet.

      So now, she was sitting by the porch, patiently waiting.  But she have been waiting for twenty minutes or so and her patience was running thin.

      _Where is he?_

"Makoto-chan?"

      Makoto turned to the direction of the voice.  It was not hard to picture what her friend would look like when he gets older.  Shun looked so much like his dad.  They both had the same brown hair, the same soft blue eyes and the same warm smile.

      "Shinozaki-ojisan."  Makoto greeted, "Ogenki desu ka?"

      "Genki desu," he replied.  "And you?"

      Makoto smiled.  "Genki desu, ojisan."  
      Asigiri Shinozaki sat beside Makoto.  "That's nice to hear."  He smiled warmly, "And it's nice to see you again, Makoto-chan."

      "Arigatou, ojisan," Makoto said.  "I was just visiting for the day."

      "Wakata," Asigiri replied.  "And how are things in Juuban?  Do you like it so far?"

      "Hai!"

      Asigiri smiled.  "I lived in Juuban when I was younger."

      "Oh?  I didn't know, ojisan."

      They sat in silence for a long while.  Makoto checked her watch every few minutes.

      "I'm sure Shun would be very glad to see you," Mr. Asigiri said.

      Makoto smiled.  "He should be.  We promised to be best friends forever."  She crossed her arms, "No girl could change that."  She cracked her knuckles, "Or else. . . "

      Mr. Asigiri laughed.

      Makoto watched him puzzled.  "What's so funny, ojisan?"

      "Do you actually think Shun would even dare look at other girls?"

      Makoto smiled sheepishly.  "Well maybe not.  He's afraid of me."

      "Not really," Mr. Asigiri lowered his voice.  "My son likes you."

      Makoto's face flushed bright red.  "Oji-san!"

      "It's true," Mr. Asigiri said.  "He's just too shy to express it.  Well what can I say?  He's just like his old man."

      Makoto stared at him questioningly.  She wanted to know what he meant, but it was impolite to ask.

      But as if lost in the past, Mr. Asigiri went on, "When I was his age, there was this very special girl.  She's my best friend and I really liked her."

      "Isn't it ironic that every time something sad happens, it's always raining?"  He smiled at the memory, "That's when I try to be there for her.  For when she's sad, I'm sad.  I want to show how much she means to me but then I can never tell her how much I really like her."

      "Naze?"

      "Why couldn't I tell her?  Well maybe because she've been hurt more than once before and I was so afraid I'll hurt her if confess.  I'm scared too that that I'll find out that I'm just a friend and nothing more."

      "Iie.  I know you're much more than that. She had been blind not to see how much you meant to her, maybe she was scared too," Makoto whispered.  She looked up at Mr. Asigiri's shocked expression.  "Gomen nasai, I don't know what's gotten into me."

      "Daijobou."

      Makoto turned to him, smiling.  Her smile faded when she saw his expression.  "Shinozaki. . . ojisan. . . ?"

      He laughed merrily.  "Got you."

      "Nandato?"

      He continued laughing.

      "You weren't serious?!"

      Mr. Asigiri smiled apologetically.  "Gomen."

      Makoto was dumbfounded.  She had been so sure that he was telling the truth.  She knew she was!  She had even felt she knew what he was talking about.

      Makoto was about to say something when Shun entered.

      "Makoto?"

      Makoto smiled happily.  "Shun!" She ran up and threw her arms around him.

      Shun pulled her to him as if in a dream.  "You should have told me that you're going to visit.  You surprised me."

      Makoto pulled away.  "That's the point, Asigiri Shun!"

      The two laughed together just like the old times.  

      "I'll leave you young ones alone now," Mr. Asigiri said.

      "Matte yo, ojisan!"

      Asigiri Shinozaki looked back at Makoto.  "Nani, Makoto-chan?"

      Makoto bit her lip.  "Ano. . . what you said. . . it was true. . . ne?"  With her eyes, she pleaded for him to answer honestly.

      Mr. Asigiri's eyes answered everything.  His lonely eyes said it.

      It was a long while before he finally said.  "It doesn't matter now anyway, I made my point."

        But it did matter.  But then again, it was so long ago.  A lifetime ago.  But still, Makoto was happy to finally have the answer to her question.

      With a final smile, he excused himself.

      "What was that about with otousan?" Shun asked after Mr. Asigiri disappeared inside the house.

      "Nothing," Makoto said, turning to Shun with a bright smile.

      She hugged him, "I missed you so."

      "I missed you too, Makoto."

      "Ikuso!"  Makoto said enthusiastically.  "We have so much to catch up on."

      Shun led him into the house.  "Hai.  Now, tell me all about Juuban."

      "I love Juuban!  You have to come some time, Shun!"  She sat down the sofa as Shun sat beside her.  "I'll introduce you to everyone, there's sweet and smart Ami-chan, then the fiery Hikawa Shrine no miko, Rei-chan and of course, beautiful Usagi-chan. . . " 

      _Gomen Mako-chan. . . gomen. . . _Usagi thought as Minoru continued chatting away.

      _"Minoru-san is kinda cute, ne Usagi-chan?"  Makoto once said._

_      Usagi nodded enthusiastically.  "Hai," she agreed dreamily.  "Matte.  Does that mean you lik Minoru-oniisan?  Does he reminds you of your sempai?"_

_      Makoto blushed.  "No no."_

_      Minoru greeted the customers who have just entered.  _

_"But his voice reminds me of sempai. . . "_

Usagi's reverie was interrupted by the chiming of bells.  New customers.

      Minoru looked over at the entrance and waved.  He smiled at Usagi.  "They're back Usagi-chan."  He laughed, "So that's why they've disappeared so suddenly.  They've been kidnapped."

      "Kidnapped?"

      "Kon'nichiwa Minoru," a voice greeted.

      T_hat voice._

Usagi turned to the surprised face of Chiba Mamoru.  Standing next to him was man and a woman.  The woman had long brown hair and striking blue eyes while the man had Minoru's blond hair and green eyes.

      "Odango!" Mamoru greeted, grinning widely.

      "Mamoru-san," Usagi returned.

      "Oh so you the dashing Mr. Chiba, ne, Usagi-chan."  He grinned, "Well did you know too that he's my parent's constant kidnapper."

      Usagi stared back at Minoru blankly.

      "Stop joking around, Minoru," Mamoru said.

      Minoru's face turned serious.  "Okay okay."  He smiled at Usagi. "Usagi-chan this my otousan, Dr. Furuhata Motoki and okaasan, Furuhata Reika.  Tousan, kaasan, this is Tsukino Usagi."

      Usagi stood up and bowed before them.  "Hajimemashita."

      The couple bowed too.  "Hajimemashita," they said at the same time.

      Minoru turned to his dad, "Tousan, where did you go?"

      The man smiled warmly at Usagi's way, "I'm sorry if we had to disappear.  But Mamoru here is such a pleasant companion to be with, we had started talking and didn't realize the time."

      "It's okay," Usagi reassured.

      "You see Usagi-chan, my parents want me to hand over to them my title of "Chiba Mamoru's best friend."

      Mamoru rolled his eyes.

      Usagi smiled at him.  "How have you been, Mamoru-san?"

      "I'm fine, Odango," he said, smiling.

      "Odango?"

      All eyes turned to Furuhata Reika.

      "I've never heard Chiba Mamoru call any girl with a nickname before," she commented.

      Mamoru's cheeks turned pink.

      "You must be very special," Mrs. Furuhata continued.

      Usagi's heart started pounding and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.  After a while of silence, she decided to divert the topic.

      "Furuhata-san, you look familiar," she said.  It was true.  She does look familiar.  The long brown hair and blue eyes.  Usagi was sure she've seen it before.

      "Well okaasan was a famous archeologist before she married otousan."  Minoru smiled, "Maybe you've heard about it before, the young lady who went to explore South Africa?  Nishimura Reika?"

      Usagi nodded but she felt it was something more.  Furuhata Reika looked more than familiar now. . . and her husband. . . Furuhata Motoki. . . where have she seen him before?

      "Your name's sounds familiar, Usagi," Mr. Furuhata said suddenly.

      Usagi looked at him startled.

      "Well Usagi's quite famous, dad.  You see her boyfriend is the famous Kou Seiya," Minoru supplied.

      "No that's not it," Furuhata Motoki agrued.

      "Well I believe Minoru talked about her a few times before," Mrs. Furuhata supposed.

      Minoru blushed beet red.

      "Kaasan!"

      "Or was it Mamoru?" Reika continued.  

      Usagi turned towards Mamoru.  Both he and Minoru were hiding their faces.

      "Maybe both?" Mr. Furuhata finally asked.

      "Yes.  I believe so too," his wife concluded.

      An awkward silence befell on the five.  Finally, Mr. Furuhata broke it.

      "Well it was a pleasure to meet you, Usagi but I'm afraid we have to get going," he said.

      Usagi nodded.  "It was so nice meeting you too."

      Furuhata Reika smiled while her husband just nodded.

      They bid Mamoru and Minoru goodbye too before going out.

      Minoru glanced at Usagi, "Um I have to get back to work now, Usagi-chan."  He nodded towards Mamoru before dashing behind the counter.

      "Um can I buy you a soda or something?"  Mamoru asked after a while.

      Usagi blushed.  "Um I'm waiting for someone but okay," she answered.

      They sat facing each other in the booth.  Mamoru signaled for a waitress.

      A waitress with short black hair took their orders.  She smiled flirtatiously at Mamoru.  "Yes?"  
      Mamoru turned to Usagi.  "What do you want, Usagi?"

      "A strawberry milkshake, please."

      Mamoru nodded.  "I'll have a cup of black coffee, please."

      The waitress smiled again before leaving.

      Mamoru smiled at Usagi.  "So who are you waiting for?"

      "Shimatta!  Odango's going to kill me!"

      Rei was running down the steps of Hikawa Shrine as fast as she can.  She was supposed to meet Usagi twenty minutes ago at the Crown but she had been cleaning the temple and she never noticed the time.

      Rei saw a young man at the end of the steps.  He haven't seen Rei yet.

      "Move!"  Rei yelled at him but it was too late.  They collided right into each other and fell on the hard ground, Rei on top of him.

      Rei pulled herself up and combed her fingers through her disarrayed hair.

      "Baka!  Why didn't you move when I told you to?" she snarled.

      The man stood up much slower.  He dusted himself and looked at Rei.  "Gomen nasai," he said.

      Rein opened her mouth to speak but closed it again.  It really wasn't his fault anyway.  She watched him looking up the stairs of the Shrine.

      "What is it?" Rei asked.

      "Um I was just wondering who I can talk to so I can work for this temple," the young man replied.

      Lines appeared in Rei's forehead.  "You want to work in this shrine?  Why?"

      The young man smiled.  "I have learned that my uncle used to worked here.  He died serving this temple, almost twenty years ago."

      Rei nodded.  "Yes, I do believe I've heard about that story before."  Rei frowned, "What is his name again?"

      "Kumada Yuuichirou," the man said.  He smiled, "And I am Kumada Yuu."

      Rei watched him closely.  "Hino Rei," she said, finally.  "I'm the miko."

      "Oh in that case, can I ask you, Hino-san that you let me work here.  Onegai?" the young man begged, going down to his knees.

      Rei blushed at his dorkiness.  "Stand up!  You're embarrassing me!" she hissed.

      He quickly obeyed her command.

      "I'll think about it," Rei said.  "But first, tell me why you'd like to work in here.  Your uncle working for here before isn't enough reason if you ask me."

      Kumada Yuu nodded.  "I understand."  He breathed deeply, "You see, Hino-san, my dad talked about my ojisan a lot.  He said ojisan ran away from home when he was about my age now.  After a while, they received a letter from him, indicating that he decided to work in this shrine.  He never came back even for a visit."

      "My dad asked ojisan why he won't return, ojisan said he's waiting for some thing.  He never said what it was though," Yuu said, smiling.

      "So?" Rei prompted.

      "Oh yes.  I decided to work here so I can continue my ojisan's work.  I admire my ojisan's dedication," Kumada explained.

      Rei became thoughtful.  "This thing your uncle was waiting for.  What do you think it was?"

      Kumada Yuu smiled sheepishly.  "Well otousan always joked that it might be that he's waiting for a girl."

      "Excuse me?" Rei coughed.

      "Otousan said ojisan was never the serious type.  He gets interested in girls real quick but it fades away just as soon too," the young man said.  "But then otousan said maybe ojisan finally found the girl he loved for real.  And that's why he won't return home, because he waited until the end.  To show how sincere he was."

      Rei paled like ghost.  She thought she was going to faint.

      "Hino-san!"  Kumada Yuu quickly put an arm around Rei, supporting her.  "Daijobou?"

      Rei stared back at his concern brown eyes.  How she had gotten used to it before.  She felt his breath on her face, his face was so close.

      "You look so much like him," Rei said, touching his face.

      "You mean ojisan?"

      "There's only a few differences.  You've matured.  Your hair isn't so messy anymore.  You've tied it neatly in a ponytail.  And you don't look so goofy either," Rei said, seemingly in a daze.

      "Hino-san. . .?"

      Rei smiled for the first time.  It was a lovely sight.  Kumada Yuu's face turned red.  Rei could feel his heartbeats accelerating.

      Rei watched him closely.  "Tell me, onegai, you are as sincere as him, ne?"

      His eyes answered for him.

      "It's okay," Rei whispered.

      Her eyelids began to close.  "Hino-san!  Hino-san!"

      In her dream, she saw him too.  She smiled back at him warmly, "Call me, Rei."

      _"Mars is sending out good vibes.  She's feeling happy."_

_      Usagi watched the other blonde in confusion.  "Whose Mars?"_

_      The blonde shook her head.  "It doesn't matter."  She smiled at Usagi, "So have you got an answer yet?"_

_      Usagi shook her head.  "I don't understand myself.  Why can't I say what I like about Seiya?  Isn't he my dream guy?"_

_      The blond girl smiled sadly.  "No one can answer that for you.  Only you can_

_      "I guess so," Usagi whispered._

_      "Don't look so sad, hime-sama."_

_      Usagi raised an eyebrow.  "Why do you keep on calling me that?"_

_      "Because you are," she answered._

_      "No I'm not," Usagi argued._

_      "Yes you are."_

_      Usagi shook her head._

_      "It's okay, really, hime-sama.  If you want I'll help you figure out your dream guy."_

_      "How?"_

_      "First, let's borrow some of our friends' dream guy qualities," the blond become thoughtful.  "Don't you like a guy who is sincere too?"_

_      Usagi nodded slowly._

_      "I remember, the prince was so loyal to you," the blond sighed dreamily._

_      "For two millenniums, he was devoted to you and only you."_

      _What she said didn't make sense to Usagi but she felt a tingling in her stomach._

_      "And he was your closest friend too," the blond continued._

_      Usagi nodded in agreement._

_      "And he fulfills all of his promises, ne, hime-sama?"_

_      "Not all," Usagi said, a single tear coursing down her pale cheek.  "He promised he'll come back. . . he promised he'll write. . . he never did. . . "_

_      Usagi doubled over.  The pain in her heart was so much to bear._

_      "Hime-sama!"  The blond rushed to her side._

_      "Why didn't he come back?  Why?"_

_      "He. . . the prince. . . he. . . "_

_      ". . . died. . . "_

"Odango, daijobou?"

      Usagi opened her eyes to a pair of concern blue eyes.

      She felt a stab in her heart, seeing those beautiful orbs.

      "Mamoru-san?"

      She looked around.  She was still in the arcade.  "What happened?"

      "I think you're pretty stressed out.  You fell asleep a little while ago," Mamoru explained.

      "Oh?  Where's Rei-chan?" she asked.

      "I don't think she'll be showing up.  You've been waiting for her for an hour already."

      Usagi nodded and stood up.  "Thank you for the treat, Mamoru-san."

      Mamoru reached for her hand as she turned around.

      "Matte," he said.

      "Hai?"

      "I can't let you go off alone.  You're tired, if you don't mind I'll walked you home," he suggested.

      "It's okay, I don't want to bother you."

      "It's no bother at all," Mamoru said.  "Tell you what, my apartment's near the park, we'll split there, deal?"

      Usagi smiled then nodded.

      They exited the Crown together.  They walked in silence for some time.

      Once in a while, a girl would come up to them and flirt with Mamoru.

      Finally, young lady with brown hair came up to them.

      "Seiko-san," Mamoru greeted.

      The girl smiled happily.

      Mamoru turned to Usagi, "Usagi this is Seiko-san.  She's my classmate from the university."  He turned to Seiko and nodded towards Usagi, "Seiko-san this is Tsukino Usagi."

      Usagi bowed politely at the pretty brunette.  "Hajimemashita."

      The lady eyed Usagi carefully before bowing down.  "Hajimemashita."

      Watching them, Usagi thought how alike they were.  They both look so smart and sophisticated.  Usagi wondered if they were the "perfect couple" in their university that Minoru was talking about.  

Mamoru and Seiko talked for a little while more before she finally excused herself.

      Usagi watched her go.

      "She's very pretty, Mamoru-san," Usagi commented.

      "Maybe but brunettes aren't really my type," Mamoru whispered.

      Usagi's heart began to pitter-patter.  She smiled and turned away.  "So I guess that means you prefer redheads."  She stared directly at his eyes.  "Or do you like blondes. . .?"

      Mamoru smiled.  He reached out and touched one of Usagi's long "pigtail".  "I _love _blondes. . . "

      He touched Usagi's cheek and leaned closer.  "I love blondes with blue eyes. . . "

      Time stood still as midnight blue eyes stared back at cerulean blue, their eyes communicating in silent language.  When Mamoru spoke up, Usagi can feel his breath on her face.

      "Usa . . .?"

      "Hai?" she answered, breathlessly.

      "Do you want to go with me to this art museum the day after tomorrow?" he asked as he released her.  He smiled at her expectantly.

      "Hai," Usagi agreed, smiling back radiantly.

      Their eyes met and held again.

      A few feet away a girl with brown hair tied back in a ponytail captured the lovely picture the couple made.  

A/N: oh my!  Mystery girl!  Find out who she in the next chap. I'll be updating more frequently for I'm free!  My second year is over!  I passed Chemistry!  I passed Physics!  I passed Anatomy!  Yehey!

      Here are the translations:

miko outfit             -      a priestess's get-up(you know the white top with the red pants)

"Watashi wa koko wa hajimete desu. . . sono wa. . ."    -      "This is my fist time here. . . so. . ."

"Ogenki desu ka?"        -      "How are you?"

ojisan                  -      uncle

otousan                 -      father

okaasan                 -      mother

hime                    -      princess

I'll make you guess again, min'na.  In the next chapter there would be a woman who once appeared in the original SM series, 1st season.   She'll be hinting more about the love and destiny between Usa and Mamo so watch out for that chapter, **Picture Perfect.  **Also in that chapter, Seiya will be hinting about what had happened after that last fight a lifetime ago.  I'll give you a clue about the woman, min'na.  Her name and surname in Japanese starts with the same letter.  In the NA version, she had been using a penname with initials that start with the same letter. Anyway I think it's easy so go on and guess.   To those who'll be able guess who the woman is, I'll answer any question about the story you might like to know NOW.  I know some people hate to wait, I mean I do!   It'll be in private of course^_^

      If there's anything you want to clear up with this chap, just say so and I'll answer right away.  Leave an e-mail so I can do so, OK?  Don't forget to review, min'na.  Love you all!  Ja!


	9. Picture Perfect

A/N:  I'm back, min'na.  As usual, special thanks again to the following:

**princess serenity:  **thank u soooooo much.  I do hope u'll continue reading and reviewing.^_^  Okay, I promise that I'll limit using Japanese terms.  Oh it's not Mako-chan, she's . . .  

**nikki kou:  **hi!  Thanks 4 the suggestion, I am envious with all ur reviews and I might consider what you said but not with this fic.  Gomen.  I do like Seiya, my best friend and I used to fight of who was better he or Mamoru.  I admit the Stars would make anyone fall for Seiya and I was no exception, but I don't think he fits the part for this story.  Read the title, it sums up everything.  

**nekokitten**:  thank u 4 saying that.  I admit I had been a little discouraged because I don't have as much reviews as I wanted but I like writing and as long as a few likes this fic, I'll continue.  Anyway, hope u enjoy this chapter.

**Lady Imp:  **thanks! here's the next chap.  Hope u enjoy and don't forget to review. ^_*

**kirei*snow*tenshi:  **thank you 4 reviewing again.  You are so right.  She is Peggy Jones aka Lani Linai.  As promised, you can ask me anything you want to know about this fic.  Tell me too how I can contact you privately because the answer is solely for you!

**joyce:  **hey thanks 4 reviewing again.  I'm sorry seiya wasn't in it, but the chapter was intended for the other senshis and if put seiya too I think it'll be toooo long so I edited it.  but don't worry, not only will seiya be in this chap but it'll be the first time that we'll be able to peep into his thoughts.^_^

**Disclaimer:  **Jeez.  We all know I don't own Sailor Moon.  If I did, I'll keep Mamo-chan all to myself!

"True love isn't when the heart beats the strongest and the fastest, it is when it beats no more and the love is still there."

Chapter 8:  **Picture Perfect**

****_Up ahead was girl with long blond hair.  She was standing at the edge of the cliff, her hair blowing in the wind._

_      She had her back on him, but he can tell that she was crying.  Her small frame, bundled up in a flowing white gown was shaking uncontrollably.  One of her pigtails came undone._

_      "Odango."_

_      "I told you not to call me that," she whispered._

_      She turned to face him; on her forehead was a glowing crescent moon._

_      "Only Mamo-chan can call me that. . . but he's. . ." she started sobbing as she took a step back._

_      A rock fell into the endless waters below._

_      He extended his hand.  "Oda-Usagi, please don't take another step.  Take my hand, onegai?"_

_      She shook her head._

_      He took a step closer to her but she took another step back.  Another rock fell. . ._

_      Her beautiful blue eyes clouded with tears.  "When he left he promised he'll write. . . he never did. . . I was hurt that he wasn't keeping his promise. . . but deep inside me I was afraid. . . because I know he'll never hurt me. . . never. . . not intentionally. . . "_

_      She covered her face with her graceful hands.  "You heard it too. . . he's. . . he's. . . dead. . . "_

_      She was silent for a long time.  He took two steps forward._

_      She turned her face up and stared right back at him.  _

_"But he's not gone. . . I know he's not. . . he and I. . . we're soul mates. . . we're two parts of a whole. . . it's our destiny to always find each other again. . . no matter what life time . . . no matter how long it takes. . . "_

_      He felt the tears forming in his eyes too._

_      "No!  Please don't say that!  Don't even think about it!"  
      "I've been in pain for months since he left. . . I don't want to wait any longer. . ." She glanced at the endless pit behind her.  "Just one more step and I'll be free. . . free from all the pain. . . "_

_      She closed her eyes.  Her expression so peaceful. . . so serene. . ._

_      He jumped to reach for her but it was too late._

_      "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"_

_      He watched in agony as her body fall unmercifully fast towards the crashing waves._

_      Suddenly, bright light enveloped her.  He closed his eyes, blinded for a second.  When he opened them again, his Odango was gone.  Instead a small silver crystal floated towards him._

_      He heard her sweet voice whispering her last wish. . ._

_      "__Endymion..._

_      We'll transcend time..._

_To live again..._

_Perhaps this time..._

_We'll find happiness..._

_Holy Silver Crystal entrusted to me..._

_Please, search for us together..._

_Embrace me softly..._

_Protect us, and next time,_

_Make us happy."_

_How greatly heartbroken she sounded, he can tell for he knew the feeling.  She lost her love.  And with her gone, he did too.  _

_"She was never yours in the first place," a voice seemed to whisper.  He recognized it as his own._

_And so now with great pain heaving his heart, he grabbed the crystal._

Seiya woke up sweating furiously.  It was the third time that week that he had woken up from these strange dreams.

Worry lines creased his forehead.

_Odango._

She told him not to call her that again.  And that name. . . who was this Mamo-chan she kept calling for anyway?

_Odango. . . what's happening?  What's happening to us?_

      Straightening her back, the woman in an artist's smock tucked a strand of her hair back.  She inspected her painting.  Just like all the others. . . something was missing. . .

      Just then, the door to the studio opened.  

A girl came in; she threw a small smile towards the woman before she fell gracefully into the chair, tossing an envelope on the table.

      "I am so tired," she moaned.

      The woman put her paintbrush down and sat beside her daughter.

      She reminded her so much of herself when she was young.  The same shy girl with long wiry hair and big grandma glasses. . . the same striving artist. . .

      "But you had some great photos, right?"

      Her daughter's face erupted with excitement.  "Oh yes!"  She grabbed the envelope she had previously dropped and tears it open.  She passed the black and white pictures towards her mother eagerly.

      "What do you think, kaasan?" Yuri asked after a minutes of silence.

      "Sugoi, Yuri-chan.  They're all very beautiful. . ."

      Her daughter had captured the beauty of nature perfectly.  She especially favored the one that shows a little bird flapping her wings ready to take flight.

      At the very end was a picture of a young man facing a girl.  The black and white photo emphasized how contrasts the two were.  The age gap. . . the dark versus the light colored hair. . . the strong against the fragile built. . . the formal alongside the casual look. . .

      The two were so different and thus, complimenting each other well.

      Yuri saw how taken her mother was with the picture.

      "Such a perfect picture they make, ne, kaasan?"

      The woman didn't say anything.  She didn't react at all.  She just continued staring at the picture that held her enthrall.

      It wasn't enough for an artist to draw or paint a lovely picture.  More importantly, he needs to capture the emotions enveloping his subjects.

      And the silent feeling in the man's eyes as he stared adoringly to the girl's eyes was so very perfect.  And the girl's barely hidden longing was heartbreakingly beautiful.

      "Yuri-chan, do you know this couple?"

      Her daughter shook her head.  "Iie, kaasan.  I went to the park yesterday to take a few pictures.  That was the first time I've seen them."  She saw that her mother wasn't listening anyway.  "Kaasan?"

"It's them," Yamamoto Yumemi turned to her daughter.  "It's them.  My perfect image."

      Mamoru had never been so nervous in his life.  He was meeting his precious Usagi today on a date.  His so-called best friend, Furuhata Minoru pointed out that it wasn't exactly a date.  Mamoru had asked if she wanted to an art museum with him, and sweet Usagi agreed.  Big deal.  Kou Seiya, "Usagi-chan's famous boy friend" as Minoru called him, could probably bring her to all the world-renowned museums a few months from now when the Three Lights enter the international scene.

      As Mamoru crossed the street, he debated Minoru's loyalty.  He was supposed to be his best friend, right?  Or had he been conniving with this Seiya now?

      Mamoru's brow creased as a new thought entered his mind.  What was it that Reika-san and Motoki-san were hinting the other day?  Something about Minoru talking about Usagi, not only that, Mamoru even saw Minoru blush.

      Some things never change.  Like how happy-go-lucky Furuhata Motoki, his best friend back then in his second life was.  His son, his new best friend is like that too.  But unlike Motoki who only thought of Usagi as a little sister, which was good since Mamoru knew of his beloved little crush; it looks like Minoru has a thing for his Usako.

      But Mamoru's growing suspicion was halted as he entered the museum.  Happy memories overwhelmed his negative mood.

      Even before, he and his love had always appreciated beauty.  He remembered the times when he, the prince of the earth had fallen asleep underneath the big sky after staring at it for hours.

      It was the same with his love too.  His princess had spent hours looking down at earth.  She said she loved his planet's crystalline blue waters and lush green grass.

      Their second life wasn't any different, either.  He remembered one time that-

      Mamoru stopped dead in his tracks.

      Whatever it was that he remembered evaporated as he now gaze at an oil painting hanging in front of the lobby.

      _It couldn't be but-_

"You said you liked blondes?" a sweet voice filled Mamoru's ears.

      _Usako._

Mamoru turned around to be greeted by Usagi's radiant smile.  She was wearing a casual skirt paired with blouse and matching jacket.  He stared at her, wondering if anyone could ever look as beautiful in something so ordinary.

      "Kon'nichiwa, Mamoru-san," Usagi greeted.

      "Kon'nichiwa."

      Usagi smiled shyly under his gaze.  "You could have burn a hole into that painting if you had continued on staring." She looked over his shoulder to see what captivated him so.

      It was a portrait of a lady.  Her eyes smiling warmly behind a pair of big glasses.  Specks of freckles faintly spreading over her cheeks.   Her long brown hair braided neatly.

      "She looks. . . familiar. . ."  Usagi said absently.

      "I know," Mamoru replied.

      If Mamoru wasn't mistaken, he had met this woman before.  Judging Usagi's actions, it looks like she've seen the lady in the portrait before too.  The question now was where did they meet her?

      In the moon?  Was she a senshi too?

      No.  Mamoru should have recognized her at once.

      If she wasn't from the moon then she might have been someone he and Usagi met and befriended during their second lives.  

_But who is she?_

Mamoru scanned the lower portion of the portrait, looking for any clue.

      There it was!  It was dated October 24, 1992.  A Self-Portrait by-

      "I don't believe it!  It really is you!"

      Both Mamoru and Usagi turned on their heels.

      A girl who looked so much like the one in the portrait stood before them, grinning widely.

      "I am Yamamoto Yuri.  I see you liked my okaasan portrait?"  She beamed, "That was my mother when she was still Yumemo Yumemi."

      After introducing themselves, Usagi and Mamoru found themselves following Yamamoto Yuri towards the back of the museum, where the studio of Yuri's mother is.

      Yuri rapped at the door softly.  "Kaasan, it's me."

      "Come in!" a voice answered from inside.

      Yuri smiled at Mamoru and Usagi then she pushed opened the door.  She ushered her guests inside.

      Usagi noticed a woman behind an easel.  She watched as Yuri went to her, grinning widely.

      "Kaasan, have I got a surprise for you!"

      The woman placed her paintbrush down and smiled at her daughter.  "Really?  What's that?"

      Yuri smiled mysteriously and pointed towards where Usagi and Mamoru were standing.

      Usagi saw how the woman's eyes grew unusually large.  She looked like she was seeing a ghost.  Usagi didn't know what to say.

      But obviously, Mamoru did.  "It's a pleasure to meet a famous artist like you, ma'am.  Watashi wa Chiba Mamoru desu."  He bowed politely and introduced Usagi.  "This is my friend, Tsukino Usagi."

      Usagi smiled a little then bowed too.

      The artist smiled back uncertainly.  She turned towards her daughter.  "I thought you said you didn't know them."

      "I didn't, kaasan.  I saw them by the lobby, rather taken with your portrait and after introducing myself, I told them you would be thrilled to meet them."  Yuri stared at her mother, "Aren't you thrilled, kaasan?"

      For the first time, the woman gave a genuine smile.  She turned back towards Mamoru and Usagi.  Her smile grew larger.

      "Thank you for coming," she said.  She motioned for them to sit down.  Then she sat down to the chair facing them, while her daughter placed another chair so that she could sit next to her mom.

      Usagi finally found her voice.  "Gomen but what's going on?"

      "Well, I don't know where to start.  I'll just try to tell it as I remember it."  Mrs. Yamamoto smiled first before she started her story.  "So many years ago, there was an art exhibit for my works too.  But unlike today, no one ever recognized me, because my self-portraits never showed my real appearance.  I used to draw someone much prettier. . . Anyway, I remembered walking around the museum when I bumped into a man who had been looking intently at one of my paintings."

      Mrs. Yamamoto looked Mamoru's way and smiled.  "He was the perfect image.  He was tall with black hair and the most intense blue eyes.  I knew at once that I wanted to draw him so I grabbed his hand and asked him to be my model.  He refused but I didn't let go."  She looked at Usagi's way this time.  "Suddenly, a girl came to us to tease the young man and when I saw her, she was the perfect image too.  So I grabbed her hand and asked her too to be my model."

       "She was so pretty with long golden hair and bright blue eyes."   Mrs. Yamamoto smiled at Usagi and for some reason, Usagi felt herself blushing.  "But she didn't want to be my model, either.  But I didn't give up.  Why should I?  They were there, right in front of me, the perfect image every artist wishes to immortalize either by a painting or a sculpture.  So I begged and begged them to be my model until finally, reluctantly, they did."

      The famous artist laughed a little.  "But my problem didn't stop there.  At my house, they didn't want to sit next to each other.  I pleaded with them, begged them.  Finally, the girl resigned and flopped down next to the guy.  They looked embarrassed the whole time."

      She smiled at the memory.  "Later, the girl complimented me with the sketches, I told her that when I draw I think to myself that I'll become happy too, that one day I can meet someone nice too.  She was disappointed to hear that I didn't have friends, but I told her it was okay as long as I make others happy, I can be happy.  But the young man disagreed with me.  I'll never forget what he said, _If you can't make yourself happy, how can you make others happy? _ His sad eyes seemed too say so much that I couldn't blame him for saying that."

      "What happened next, Yamamoto-san?"  Usagi asked after the artist stopped talking for a long while.

      "Well, the girl reprimanded the man and then she showed him a painting.  Surprise was written all over his handsome face when he saw that painting.  I told them how sad I feel every time I draw that couple.  Anyway, we departed soon after.  The young girl told me I should try to be myself more.  Then I surprised her and the young man after a few days when I have taken down my self-portraits and replaced a realistic one.  Then I showed them my completed painting of them and I'm happy to say that they both like it."

      Yamamoto Yumemi sighed.  "I never saw them again after that day.  But in my heart, I knew I'll never ever forget them, all I need to do is look at my new paintings and I'll start to thank them in my mind.  They had taught me that sometimes reality could be much better than fantasy.  It's true that it is so wonderful to be able to draw something that comes from one's imagination but it's also true that to be able to capture the true beauty of life is so fulfilling."

      A dark cloud of emotion passed in the artist's eyes.  "One day all of that has changed.  I was staring at my painting of them, when right in front of me; the painting vanished in a sudden burst of light.  I thought I saw a small silver crystal as I heard the words that I heard.  I'll never forget that moment; _Take away any trace that we ever existed.  Erase all memories that we ever lived, _a girl's voice whispered.  And then. . . "

      "And then what?"  Mamoru prompted.  He looked like Yumemi's answer would solve all mysteries in _his _life.

      Weird.  That's exactly how Usagi felt too.

      "And then, I woke up," Yumemi said sadly.

      "It was all a dream?"  Usagi asked, incredulously.

      Yumemi shook her head, "I don't know.  I never knew what it was.  I tried to find any proof that I drew a painting such as that.  I never found any.  All the other paintings I did after it were all there, but not what I consider as my masterpiece.  I tried hard to think back to that day that when I drew that couple, all I remember was a haze.  Every time, I try to think about it, it becomes more distant until I've completely forgotten about it.  It was as if it was suddenly erased from my memory, just like the voice said."  She smiled reflectively.  "That is until yesterday when I saw your photo.  It all came flooding back to me as I stared at your picture.  After these so many years I've remembered and I'm happy that I did so I had the chance to share my story."

      Silence.

      In a hushed voice, Usagi spoke up.  "Yamamoto-san, I don't understand.  But what photo are you talking about?"

      Yuri blushed.  "It's a photo I've taken.  Yours and Mamoru-san's that was taken in the park the day before yesterday."

      Usagi turned to Mamoru.  "Can we see it?" he asked.

      Yuri nodded.  She went to a drawer near the windows and pulled out an envelope.  She came back and handed Mamoru a picture.  Usagi was looking at the photo over Mamoru's shoulder.

      Usagi was carefully watching Mamoru's expression but couldn't read it.  After a while, he passed the photo over to her.

      "I still don't know what it was.  If it was indeed a dream.  Or maybe it was an illusion.  Premonition or lost memory?  I don't know.  All I know is when I saw that photo that you're holding now, Tsukino-chan, I knew I wanted to draw you."

      Usagi looked back at Yamamoto Yumemi, shocked.

      "I had asked my daughter if she know you.  She said she didn't but I think she knew what I was thinking.  I never thought I'd find both of you so soon."

      "Yamamoto-san," Mamoru began.

      "Please.  Please be my model," the artist begged.

      _Just as she must have begged those two so many years ago._

Usagi glanced at Mamoru.  He looked shocked but he didn't seem to be reluctant.  Usagi turned back to Yumemi and gave her the only answer she could give right now.

      "I'm sorry."

      "Do you think I offended, Yamamoto-san, Mamoru-san?"

      Mamoru turned to Usagi and tried to smile, he didn't know if he succeeded.  "No.  You heard her, she assured you that it was okay."

      Usagi bit her lip.  "But I still feel awful."

      Mamoru didn't say anything.

      Usagi had refused to model.  Without her even explaining, he knew very well why.  She was thinking about Seiya.

      "Don't worry, Usagi.  I'm sure it's nothing."

      Just as always, Mamoru couldn't pull his eyes away once it locked with Usagi.  She was the most beautiful blue eyes. . . the most expressive. . .

      Mamoru hastily looked away, least he might drown in the endless depths of this girl's eyes.

      "Well, it's getting late.  Do you want some drinks?  We can drop by the Crown for a while," he said, still not looking at Usagi's way.

      "No, its okay.  I have to be going now too."

      Mamoru decided to risk it.  He looked back at her.  "Well.  Thank you, Usagi.  It didn't turned out as I hoped it would but I still enjoyed today.  I hope you enjoyed our date, too."

      _She is even lovelier when she blushes._

      Mamoru realized his mistake.  "I mean, not a date _date.  _I know today is not really one, what I meant was-"

      "Daijobou, Mamoru-san.  It is a date."  She blushed again.  "A friendly date. . . a date between friends."

      "Of course," Mamoru sighed.

      Mamoru couldn't look at her what he really wanted.  And he wanted much more than friendship.

      Suddenly, he was surprised to feel warm lips on his cheek.

      "I. . . I just wanted to say thank you, . . . Mamoru-san. . . thank you for always being so nice to me. . . thank you for being a very special friend." Usagi said, softly.  Shyly.

      Mamoru couldn't speak.  He wasn't even sure if he was still breathing, either.

      And before he could come up with something.  Anything.  Usagi was gone.  Gone just like a dream.

      But the warm tingle in his cheek said so otherwise.

      He smiled.  

      _Yes, for now that's enough.  But someday, we'll be more than friends. . . Usako._

      Yamamoto Yumemi loves to paint.  She paints for fun.  She paints when she's bored.  And most importantly, she paints to get an image off her mind. 

      She doesn't understand why Usagi refused to be her model.  Mamoru had been willing.  He didn't say it but she saw it in his eyes.

      _Why?  Why?_

Usagi had apologized and reasoned out that a _real_ couple would be better subjects.  She explained that she and Mamoru were just friends.

      Friends.  Friends.

      There was more than friendship burning in Mamoru's eyes.  She was sure of it.  Her daughter was sure of it too.

      And Usagi's eyes betrayed her own words.  The blush in her cheeks betrayed her too.

      Before they left, Yumemi noticed that Mamoru was looking intently at one of her paintings.

      His expression was not of surprise this time.  It was of recognition.

      She went to him, and without looking her way, he spoke up.  "It was not a dream," he had said simply.

      Yumemi had nodded.  "I know that now.  Its in your eyes.  You recognize this scene, you've seen this painting before."

      "Yes," he whispered.  "I've seen it many many times before."

      Mamoru and Usagi left soon after that.  Looking at each other, laughing together.  They looked like a couple more than most couples.

      Paint.  Paint.  Paint.

      Finally, she was finished.  Yumemi looked over at her painting.

      It was not like her other paintings.  This was a sad scene.  A death scene.

      A girl in a white gown lies lifeless in the arms of a guy with long dark hair.

      A ghost-like figure stood at the side.  A young man with dark hair.  A sword in his side.  He seemed to be watching the girl.

      The girl had the most serene expression in her face.  Even in death, she was so very beautiful.

      The guy holding the girl, on the other hand, was devastated.  His face, streaked with tears, was buried in the girl's hair.  He had one hand supporting her shoulder.  On the other hand was a small silver crystal.

_      There were four girls.  Three were wearing black leather tops and shorts; the other was wearing an exotic dress.  They were all dancing merrily._

_      A girl with black hair stared adoringly to the lady with long red locks._

_      She smiled softly at her princess._

_      Tsukino Usagi's sad blue eyes never smiled back._

Seiya's eyes jerked open.  He looked around; he was still in the studio.

      He turned to see a girl wearing a black headpiece sleeping peacefully in his shoulder.  He blinked repeatedly until the headpiece disappeared.  Red hair turned golden.

      It was his Odango.

      _Get ahold of yourself, Seiya!  You're seeing what was in the past!_

Usagi began to stir.  She turned her still-sleepy eyes to Seiya then she smiled.

      Seiya never noticed.

      _Don't lose yourself in the past!_

Warm hands cupped his face.  Seiya found himself staring at a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

      He remembered staring at those eyes for the first time. . . 

      _"Don't you remember?"_

      _"Have we met somewhere?" _

_"You don't know me?" _

_"No."_

_"Do you have a boy friend?" _

_"Yes, in a distant land, across the ocean."_

_"Then I have a chance too."_

_"Do you think that one can't be friends with someone who came from very far away?"_

_"I'm a transfer student who came from far away. I think of myself as your friend."_

_"Yes.  You're right."_

_"Come with me tomorrow, you have nothing to do right?"_

_"What are you talking about?! I have to eat breakfast, and watch TV, and read manga, and eat snacks, and play games.. "_

_"So you're free. Come to Ichinohashi Park at 11:00."_

_"Is this how you always pick up girls?"_

_"I'm serious."_

_"Is this how you seriously try to pick up girls?"_

_"Listen carefully! I like the glitter that you have. I don't want to lose this game."_

_      "I've never been good at trying hard. I've tried to try hard studying, but I always end up eating and sleeping. . . When I saw the rose, I remembered him. I thought that I can be all right by myself. But I can't. I can't stand it any more. I miss you so much.  I want to see you again, Mamo-chan. . ."_

      Seiya closed his eyes from the memory.  He blocked from his mind all of those unwanted memories.

"Seiya?  Seiya, what's wrong?"

      He opened his eyes and tried to smile reassuringly.  "Nothing," he replied, a bit too quickly.

      She frowned a little.  "No, really.  What's wrong?  You looked stressed out."

      How he hate keeping anything from her.  He could never.  "It's just that. . . I think I'm starting to remember. . . and I don't want to. . ."

      Usagi waited patiently for him to explain.  He didn't know what to say next.

      _How do I explain something I myself can't understand?  I wish. . . I wish she could just forget about this. . ._

Usagi grabbed her head.  "Ouch!"

      Seiya pulled her to him.  "Odango, daijobou?" he asked worriedly.

      Slowly, she nodded.  "Daijobou."

      She looked at Seiya's concern eyes and smiled.  "So?  Where were we?"

      Seiya stared at her, confused.

      "Oh I know!  We were talking about that new song you've composed!"  She frowned slightly, "No.  That's not it.  That was before I fell asleep."  She looked thoughtful for a moment.

      Seiya didn't understand what was happening.  But it doesn't really matter.  He pulled her closer.

      She was his and that was all that mattered right now.

      "No, we were talking about how much I love you," he whispered.  He leaned down for a kiss, surprising her.

      _I wish this would never end._

Tsukino "Odango" Usagi smiled into his kiss.

A/N:  well that's all folks.  Hope u enjoyed it.  Now, its ur turn to praise it. .um. .I mean to review.^_^

      Oh in Seiya's dream, I took Usagi's last words/wish from the manga. I only took those that I thought would be perfect for the scene.  Meanwhile, in Seiya's "vision" the lines are from Stars that I put together to somehow show the development of Usagi and Seiya's relationship.  Forgive me if it doesn't make sense.     

Jap translations:

Sugoi!                  -     Great!  (use for praising/complimenting)

As you might have noticed the senshis are appearing one by one.  The next senshi will be appear in the next chap (AH! No more suspense!) anyway I was wondering do you want me to pair her with a certain green-eyed blond or do you like that I partner her with who I was originally planning to pair her up with?  Please tell me what you think and please review. ^_^  Anyways, watch out for the next chap, **A Lovely Friendship.  **Love you all. Ja!


	10. A Lovely Friendship

A/N:  I'm back again, min'na! As usual, special thanks again to the following:

**Smoonfan:  ***bows very very low*  Domo arigatou gozaimashita!  Thank you for saying that my writing style is good, I take that as a very high compliment for I'm trying to improve.  Here's your next chapter.  Enjoy!

**Kat:  **Thanks a lot for the review.  I hope you won't change your mind.  I hope you'll continue reading, loving and reviewing my fic.

**Schooltil2005:** hey thanks again 4 the review.  hope you won't change your mind about my fic and like this one then review after, k?

**Karla:  **hey, long time no hear! Anyways, thanks 4 the review.  Well, you have to wait a bit more. ^_^ I love writing and I love getting reviews and I'd like to keep it that way for a while. ^_*  

**Lady Imp:  **oh u reviewed again!  Arigatou!  Yes, I don't want to rush things for I want to show the development of the relationship.  Hope you wont change your mind and continue liking my story.

**joyce:  **well what can I say?  Thank you again!

**just a teen:  **thank you soooo much 4 reviewing.  Yes, it's true, I don't think one can love two people at the same time, so I'll give you a hint that at the end of the story a shocking secret will be revealed that would change everything.  I just pray that you still like this fic after I said that.  Oh and I'm afraid, you've misunderstood me, I wasn't talking about Usagi, it was Minako.  I said, "the senshis are appearing one by one.  The next senshi will be appear in the next chap."  I noticed that in some fics, others like the Minako/Motoki pairing so here it might be Minako/Minoru.  Anyway, I know it's my fault, I have a strange ability to mislead people.  Gomen nasai!  Oh I hope you wont change your mind about my fic! *praying on my knees*

**Xylus Star:  **hi there!  arigatou 4 reviewing.  I read your profile and found out we had sooo much in common!  I like Charmed, Seventh Heaven and Will and Grace too.  And I absolutely ADORE Tom Welling, err, I mean Smallville. ^_^  I love SlamDunk(especially the bishounens!), DBZ(I think Bulma/Vegeta relationship is soo cute!) and CCS too.  Anyway, enjoy this next chapter and pls review after. 

**Disclaimer:  **All hail Takeuchi-sama!  I love her for giving me something to obsess about. 

**"Sometimes, the one you love will be the one who hurts you the most, finding out that you'll be better off as friends, and sometimes, the friend whose shoulder you cry on will turn out to be the love you never knew you wanted."**

Chapter Nine:  **A Lovely Friendship**

_Aino Minako._

Tsukino Usagi was staring fascinated at the picture of girl in the magazine called Teens.  It says that this Aino Minako was a model in London, who just recently came back to Japan.

      Aino Minako was very pretty with big expressive blue eyes and blond hair that was a lighter shade than Usagi's.  And the red ribbon in her hair gives her an almost childlike sweetness.

      Usagi was thinking that Aino looks familiar.  She reminds Usagi of the blond girl who kept calling her princess in her dreams.

Then Usagi was reading a short interview with Minako.  She was asked why she suddenly decided to leave London when she was still working her way up to the top.

_My mission is here in Japan, _Minako answered simply.

When she was asked what she meant, Minako just laughed then walked away, leaving confused reporters behind her.  Usagi smiled.  For some reason, she could just imagine that.

Suddenly, Usagi was surprised when the door opened and her three favorite idols entered.  

"Tadaima," the three said simultaneously.

Usagi quickly jumped to her feet.  "You're early!  What happened?"  Usagi watched Seiya proceed towards the hallway, without even looking at her!

      "Seiya, matte yo!"

      Seiya turned to her and gave her a tired smile.  "I'm exhausted, Odango.  I hope you don't mind but I want to rest now."

      Before, Usagi could say anything more.  Seiya disappeared out of sight.

      "Seiya!"  Usagi called again.

Someone grabed her hand.  Usagi looked over.  Yaten.

      "Let him rest, Usagi.  I think he's really tired."    

Usagi bit her lip then looked longingly towards the stairs.

"Don't, Usagi."

Usagi looked back at Taiki.  "Huh?"

"We know that look, Usagi.  You're thinking if you've done something.  You didn't.  Seiya really is stressed out."

"Yeah.  He looked so absentminded since we entered the studio, I doubt that he was even listening to the details of our new project," Yaten added.  "He snapped out of his trance only when our manager said we'll be working with a London model next."

"Aino Minako?"  Usagi asked in awe.

"Yeah.  She entered our room, introduced herself and smiled politely at Seiya.  Then that was when Seiya stood up and announced that he isn't feeling well.  He asked that we continue the discussion for another day."

Usagi was suddenly confused.  Was Yaten inferring that Seiya didn't like Minako?

Yaten shrugged, seeing Usagi's questioning eyes.  "Well you know Seiya.  He's always reluctant to work with other people."

Usagi nodded.

_Maybe Seiya's always reluctant to work with others but he was never impolite either.  That was more like Yaten's way.  _She glanced at Yaten's way.

He was laughing at something Taiki said.  Yaten was supposed to be the snob of the three; Taiki, the gentleman; and Seiya, the cool guy.  So why was her boyfriend acting more like Yaten?

She glanced up at the stairs.  _There's something more to this.  I have to know what.  I just have too. . ._

"Do you want anything else, miss?"

Azure blue eyes looked up and meet jade green ones.  The pretty blond girl was visibly surprised.

She went here today at the Crown to wait for four girls she knew that would be there soon.  She expected them to be just like before, she expected everything would all be like before.  So now, why was she so surprise to see this blond waiter?

A look of recognition came over the guy's features.

Just then, the front door of the arcade opened and four young girls entered.

Just like before, Rei was in front, complaining about this and that.  Makoto came next looking neither left nor right.  Ami came in last, absorbed with a big book.

The three of them sat at their usual booth.

_Three?  Where was Usa-_

"I wonder where Usagi-chan is?"

Aino Minako looked back at the waiter.  Obviously. Motoki still cared about Usagi a great deal.

_No, not Motoki, Minako.  He looks like him but he isn't the same person._

She took a deep breath.  _Don't get distracted, _she reminded herself.

She took another deep breath before she phrasing her next words carefully.  "Do you know those girls?"

The green-eyed blond looked back at her and nodded.

"Are they models too?"

Surprise was all over the blond's face.  "You mean you're a. . .?  You're Aino Minako!"

Minako nodded, smiling a little at his reaction.

"So that's why you look familiar. . . " he murmured absently.

Minako smiled bigger this time.  "So now you know my name, can I know yours?"

He flashed a lopsided grin.  "Furuhata.  Furuhata Minoru."  He blushed slightly.  "It's nice to meet you, Aino-san" he said in perfect English.

"It's nice to meet you too," Minako replied.

They stayed like that, staring and smiling at each other for a while before Minako spoke up.  "Furuhata-san, can you introduce me to them?"

Minoru nodded.  "Sure.  They're not models but they could pass up for it, ne?"

Minako nodded.  "Hai."

Slowly, the two walked towards the trio who were too busy talking that they didn't even notice them approaching.

"Where is that Odango?  She's late!" Rei whined just as Minako and Minoru stopped before their booth.

Instinctively, three pair of eyes looked up to the smiling face of Aino Minako.

All wore the same expression in their eyes.  

Surprise.  Joy.  Surprise.  Excitement.  Surprise.

"I see you three are surprised," Minoru chuckled.  "I was too."  He pointed towards Rei, "Aino-san, this raven-haired beauty is the Hikawa Shrine no miko, Hino Rei."  He pointed towards Makoto, "This pretty brunette is the figure-skating expert, Kino Makoto while this lovely girl here," he said motioning towards Ami, "is the genius, Mizuno Ami."  He smiled at the girls' still-shocked expressions.  "Girls, let me introduce you to Ms. Aino Minako, London model extraordinaire."

Minako suppressed a giggle, and instead she just smiled.  "Hajimemashite."

The girls jumped to their feet and bowed back.  "Hajimemashite," they greeted simultaneously.

They seemed to have gathered back their wits but of course, they didn't say anything as to Minoru was still there.

And as if on cue, Minoru excused himself saying he had customers to attend.  "Just holler if you need anything," he told them before dashing back to mop at one side of the arcade.

Minako stood there for a while, unsure of what to do.

But of course, Ami always knew what to do in any circumstances.  She made space in the booth, "Sit down, onegai?"

Minako nodded and sat down.  "Arigatou, Ami-chan."  She turned towards the other two.

They were looking incredulously at her.

"Minako-chan, are you here because. . .?" this is from Makoto.

"How long have you known, Minako-chan?"  It was Rei this time.

 Minako smiled first.  "It's great to see you guys again too.  Why do you all look so surprised?  You know I'll be here.  Wherever hime-sama is, her guardians are too.  I'm one of her guardians just like all of you, that's why I'm here."

They smiled and nodded.  Of course.  Of course.

"Have you met her already, Minako-chan?" Ami asked.

"Iie.  I went here because I know all of you will be but I've heard enough from Rei-chan that she hasn't change at all?  She's still always late?"

"Iie, Minako-chan," Makoto answered.  "Actually it's like the first time that she's late. . . at least on this life time."

Everyone agreed.

Minako smiled cheerfully.  "Well that's okay for we could talk about pressing matters at hand."

"What do you know about Seiya?"  Always Rei was direct to the point.

"Well, I've met him already, as well as the other two Lights.  He completely ignored me."

Rei smirked.  "We would.  You see, Minako-chan, I think he's starting to recognize us and the past."

"What past?"

All four heads turned to see Tsukino Usagi standing before their booth, looking tired and absentminded.

Usagi flopped down the seat next to Rei.  "So what was it about the past that you were talking about, Rei-chan?"

"Nothing," Rei answered quickly.

"Demo-"

"Usagi-chan," Makoto interjected.  "We'd like you to meet someone," she pointed towards Minako.  "This is the famous model from London, Aino Minako."

Funny that Usagi didn't look so surprise to see her.

"Hi," she said, cheerlessly.  "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu.  Hajimemashite."

Minako smiled.  "Hajimemashite."

A long silence followed.  Ami was pretending to read while Rei and Makoto exchanged panic glances.  Minako sat still, watching Usagi who was staring blankly at the table.

"So I've heard you've met Seiya?"

Minako looked back at Usagi, as well as the three others.  Quickly hiding her surprise Minako nodded.  "Hai.  Yesterday, at the studio, the Three Lights and I were introduced with each other."

Usagi smiled a little.  "Um, forgive him if he was a bit um, impolite.  He isn't like that, really.  He just hasn't been feeling well for the past few days."  She bowed her head, hiding her sad eyes.

"Usagi-chan, daijobou?" Rei asked her.

Usagi smiled.  "I'm okay, Rei-chan.  I'm probably just tired too."  She sighed heavily.  "Actually, I don't really feel well."  She glanced at Minako, "Minako-chan, I hope you don't mind but I think I should go back home to rest."

"Of course," Minako agreed.

Usagi smiled gratefully.  

"Now, you girls could go back and talk about the _past_."  Usagi almost sounded accusing.

Everyone gasped.  Rei started worrying about her hair while Makoto scanned the menu.  Ami was once again reading her book.  Minako found herself looking around the arcade.

She saw a flash of blond head.

Usagi laughed.  "Talk to him, Minako-chan," she said, smiling genuinely for the first time.  "You can talk to Motoki, I mean, Minoru-oniisan about anything.  Tell him about Artemis eating caramel."  She frowned at that.  "What I meant was. . . " she said trailing off, her hand on her temple.

"Gomen ne, min'na-chan," Usagi said finally.  "It's just that I'm really not feeling well."  She smiled uncertainly, "Well, I'll be going now.  Ja ne!"  And with that she rushed out of the arcade.

"She's so confused," Minako said as Usagi exited the front door.

The three other senshis nodded in agreement.

The next day, the four girls were once again gathered, this time at the Hikawa Shrine.  And this time, another person was there.

Mamoru.  Minako had been watching him from the moment she entered the room.  He, with his sad blue eyes, looked so different from how she remembered him.

"So you like to begin, Minako-chan?" Rei prompted.

Minako was jolted out of her musings.  "Huh?  Oh of course."  She looked at each one in the room, first at Rei then Ami, then Makoto.  Mamoru wasn't looking up, Minako sighed.  _The prince is so sad, I can feel his heart breaking._

She breathed deeply before beginning her talk.  "Okay, this is what I know.  One afternoon, a few months ago in London, I met an older guy and we started going out.  Two weeks after, he introduced me to his parents, and the moment his mother and father saw me, they called me _Sailor V.  _They apologize after saying it was nothing."  Minako smiled.  "That was when I started to remember that indeed I was Sailor V, but somehow only Allan and Katarina remembered about her at all.  Day by day, I remembered more and more.  And then two weeks ago, I saw an article about the Three Lights and found out about Usagi-chan and Seiya. . . that's when I decided to return."

"What is it exactly that you do remember?" Makoto pressed.

"Well, I remembered about us fighting battles until the last one."

"What about our last battle?" Rei asked.

"Well, after all of us died in Galaxia's hand, I remember feeling nothing.  Emptiness, that's what Sailor Moon felt.  I felt her pain, maybe because my power is that of one's feelings.  She almost gave up on hope, but she didn't.  She defeated Galaxia but she was so lonely alone and the pain overwhelmed her.  That's why she did what she did."

"Did what?" Ami asked.

"Killed herself."

Everone turned to Mamoru.

"Yes, Mamoru-san," Minako said.  "She took her own life.  You had been gone for months, she just couldn't take any more."

Mamoru didn't say a thing; he hung his head once more.

Makoto shook her head.  "How did she do that?"

"She used all of her remaining strength in using the crystal," Ami said.  "Yes.  It makes perfect sense.  She used the crystal's power to reincarnate all of us."

Minako thought it over and nodded her agreement as did Rei and Makoto.  But Mamoru shook his head.

"No, she won't need it to reincarnate us," he began.  "We're soul mates. . . we're two parts of a whole. . . it's our destiny to always find each other again. . . no matter what life time . . . no matter how long it takes. . . "

Minako had to smile to herself.  She felt that strong love that binds Mamoru so faithfully Usagi.

Rei was smiling too.  "Yes.  You're right, Mamoru-san."  Rei turned to Minako, "Do you remember feeling anything else?  Anything to figure out what Usagi-chan wished that could have affected the present?"

"Gomen, demo I don't remember anything more after that."

The room fell into silence.  Minako checked her watch.  She had to leave soon; she will be meeting the Three Lights again in another hour.  But before that, she needed to say something.

"Don't worry so much, min'na, I'm sure we'll solve this mystery soon," Minako said.  "But first, we need to do something about Usagi."

"What do you mean?" Makoto inquired.

"You see, I think she and Seiya are having some problems."  Minako saw a muscle in Mamoru's mouth twitched.  "We need to help her."

"Naze?" Ami, Rei and Makoto asked at the same time.  "That's _his _problem."

Minako shook her head.  "Don't get me wrong, min'na demo I just don't want to see her hurting."

"So she is hurting?  Because of that guy?" Mamoru asked in the strangest voice.

"Yes.  Yes, she is."  Minako looked at him, sympathetically, "Gomen na sai, Mamoru-san."

"Minako-chan?"  Ami turned, a questioning look in her eyes.

"All I'm saying is that her happiness comes first.  Minako bit her lip, "I know that look in your eyes.  You're thinking of telling her everything but you must understand that she's confused right now.  Believe in your destiny, Mamoru-san.  Believe in it that one day, it will happen, maybe not now, but it will."

Mamoru smiled, a smile that never reached his eyes.

Usagi could feel her legs getting numb.  She'd been walking around the area for hours, walking without any thought of where she was going.

Finally, she stopped.  Usagi stared at the tall gray building looming over her.  She found herself gazing at a balcony on the tenth floor.

_It looks so familiar._

Usagi shook her head.  Did everything and everyone have to look so familiar to her?

_You're confused, Usagi,_ she told herself.  

Yes, she was definitely confused.  Maybe she was coming down with the flu and that was why she was hallucinating, thinking she knew Aino Minako even before.  She was probably hallucinating about Seiya's behavior too.

_Yes, that's it.  I have the flu and because of it I'm having these weird thoughts._

She was about to walk away when a voice called out to her.

"Usagi?"

Slowly, she turned around and looked up to meet midnight blue eyes.

Here was another man who was doing his best to confuse her even more.  

Why?  Why did those blue blue eyes of his had to send shock waves through her body?

"Kon'nichi wa, Mamoru-san."

Mamoru smiled.  "I haven't seen you in a while.  How have you been?"

"Fine," Usagi lied.

Mamoru frowned.  "You look a bit pale, are you feeling well?"

Before, Usagi could respond, Mamoru's hand was on her forehead, checking for temperature.  "You don't have a fever," he said.

Usagi frowned slightly.  She don't have a fever?  But she was sure she had one!  How else could she have imagined such things. . .

". . . I could make you some tea," Mamoru said.

"Huh?"

Mamoru smiled.  "I said, would you like to go up and have a drink for a while.  It'll make you feel better."

"You live here?"

"Hai.  That's my balcony over there," he said, pointing towards the tenth floor.

It was the balcony she'd been studying a few minutes ago!

"So what do you say, Usagi?"

Usagi didn't say a thing.  She stared blankly at the expectant Mamoru.

"Come on," he cajoled.  "Please?"

That did it.  She couldn't resist those eyes.  Those blue eyes begging were too much for her.

So she followed Mamoru into the building.  They passed over the lobby, and went straight for the elevators.  They didn't speak the whole ride up.

Finally, Mamoru opened his door and ushered Usagi in.

It was all the same.  The living room was spotless with all furniture in order.  Everything was like how she remembered them to be.

_What are you thinking?  This is your first time here, remember? _a part of her brain screamed.__

Usagi buried her head in her hands.

"Usagi, daijobou?"

Usagi nodded.  Mamoru motioned for her to sit down on his black leather couch.

He smiled first at Usagi before disappearing, saying he'll just get some tea.

Usagi's dark mood was slowly returning.  Being here, in Mamoru's apartment, causes the internal battle within her to begin once more.

Mamoru came back with two steaming cups of tea.  He sat down beside her.

"Thank you for this tea," Usagi said, before sipping.

They were silent a long time.  Usagi felt Mamoru watching her as she drank the rest of her tea.  After finishing it, she wiped her lips with a tissue.  And still, Mamoru was watching her.  She suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Mamoru-san," she began.

Mamoru smiled and held out his hand.

And just like before during Valentines at the park, just like magic, a rose appeared in his opened hand!

"For a smile, milady?" he said teasingly.

She took it gingerly.  "Arigatou."

Slowly, she inhaled its rich scent and finally, she smiled.

Suddenly, she wasn't so confuse anymore.

"I'm beginning to think you don't like me."

The young man turned around slowly.  Sky blue eyes clashed with azure blue eyes.

"Aino-san," Seiya greeted.

"Seiya-kun," Minako began.  A flicker of emotion passed in the idol's eyes.  "Oh.  Do you mind if I call you that?  I know this is only our _second _meeting," Minako said, stressing the word second, "but I'd like to be friends with you."

Seiya was eyeing Minako carefully.

"You want to be friends with me?  Why?"

"Do I need to have a reason why?"  Seiya didn't answer.  "Okay.  Let's just say, you're my friend's friend.  Usagi-chan."

"You've already met her?"

"Yes.  And the others too."

Seiya looked away, finding something fascinating about the wall probably, Minako thought.

Silence.

"Just tell her."

Seiya's head swiveled so fast, it was a wonder he didn't break it.  "Nani?"

"Seiya-kun, I hope you don't mind me saying so, but I think you and Usagi-chan's having some problems.  Well, maybe not problems, let's say _misunderstanding?  _She's been a bit depressed. I've only met her, but she's already very very dear to me.  Whatever it is that's bothering you, just tell her.  She'll understand."

"Naze?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you helping _me_?"

Minako smiled.  "I'm not helping you.  Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this for you.  I'm doing this for Usagi-chan.  I've told you already as I've told all the others, I just don't want to see her sad."  She looked directly at Seiya's eyes.  "Her happiness comes first.  Tell her the truth." 

Seiya was still eyeing her suspiciously.  Minako laughed.  "Let's just say I'm the goddess of love.  I'm an authority on the subject, Seiya-kun.  Believe me, follow my advice."

Seiya nodded then he smiled a little.  "I do believe you.  I'll do as you say.  I'll tell Odango what's bothering me."

Minako smiled back.

"I'll call her right now," he added.  "Thanks."  He turned and walked away.

"Matte!"

Seiya turned back to Minako.  "Yes?"

"You haven't answered my question, Seiya-kun."  Minako pouted, "Don't you like me?"

Seiya smirked.  "As you've said, we've only met _twice._"

The only light on the room was from a small lamp.  Mamoru sat still, not looking at Usagi, who sat silently, staring blankly at the rose in her hand.

The rose Mamoru gave her brightened her mood for a few minutes, before she was again gloomily quiet.

Mamoru doesn't like seeing her like this.  She was as bright as sunshine.  What could have possibly robbed off her cheerful attitude?

Maybe Minako was right, Mamoru thought.  She was upset with her boy friend.  She was upset because of Seiya.

It breaks Mamoru's heart to see her sad because of some other guy.  He knew this was his chance, he was seriously considering confessing right now.

But looking at Usagi's way, he knew he couldn't take advantage of her confusion right now.  He'll confess when the time is right.  And the right time is when she can hear the truth without bias emotions.

Minako was right, her happiness comes first.  Right now, his love needs comfort.  She needed to be cheered up and Mamoru knew just how.

The rose wasn't enough.  She needed someone to save her from her gloomy thoughts.

"Usagi."

No answer, no reaction at all.

He touched her arm.  "Usagi?"

She turned to him, her eyes dazed.

Suddenly her eyes turned into focus.

Mamoru was staring at her behind the white mask.

She gingerly touched his face.  "It's you. . . it really is you. . . oh it's been so long. . . too long. . . my savior. . . Tuxedo Mask," she whispered.  

Suddenly she was crying, her body shook with emotion.

With incredible gentleness, Mamoru put his arms around her then pulled her against him.

      This isn't what he wanted.  He wanted to cheer her up!  Not make her cry.

      "Usagi, please don't cry."  _I can't stand it if you cry._

      She continued to sob.  "I don't know what's wrong with me.  I've tried to be strong, but now. . . I just feel like crying. . . "

      "Ssh.  You don't have to explain. . ." Mamoru murmured in her hair.

      Usagi nodded then pulled away.  She stared at him then peeled his mask off.  "Mamoru. . . Mamo. . ."

      They were looking into each other's eyes deeply as Mamoru brushed away her tears.  She didn't pull away.  Not even when his fingers passed over her lips.

      Mamoru tried to remind himself that it wasn't the right time.  _Don't do it! _he told himself.

      But another part of his mind, shouted for him to continue.  _How would you know if it isn't the right time if you don't give it a chance and risk it? _it says.

      So before Mamoru knew what he was doing, he was leaning down, his eyes never leaving hers.

      He saw her close her eyes just before their lips finally touch.

      Suddenly, a loud ringing cut through the stillness of the room.

      Mamoru and Usagi pulled apart so quickly, he wasn't so sure if they had really kissed.

      Usagi quickly pulled her phone from her skirt pocket.

      "Seiya," she answered.

      Mamoru's heart sank.  He quickly looked away.

      _Great timing.  You almost confessed, Mamoru, _his mind taunted.

      This was too much.  He almost confessed and if Usagi had rejected him, he'd die of heartbreak.

      "Hai," Mamoru heard Usagi say.  "Bye."

      There was a minute of silence.  Mamoru could feel Usagi's eyes on him.  He didn't look back.  Couldn't look back.  He was too embarrassed.

      "Mamoru-san. . . I. . . I have to go. . . thank you. . . thank you for the tea. . . thank you for this rose. . . thank you. . . for everything. . ."

      Mamoru nodded, still not looking at her.

      Usagi didn't get up at once.  Of course, it was the polite way that he see her to the door, at the least.

      But he couldn't.  He was suffering inside.

      Finally, Usagi stood up.  "Sayonnara."

      She had walked about three steps when Mamoru jumped up.  "Matte yo.  I. . . I'll see you to the door."

      Usagi didn't say anything.  He walked ahead of her and opened his door.  Usagi quickly passed through.

      She turned back to him, who was still looking down on the floor.

      "Mamoru-san, I. . . about. . . about what happened. . .?"

      Mamoru exhaled deeply before finally looking up.  All he wanted was for her to be happy instead Usagi's eyes were filled with confusion.  The same confusion that was probably reflected in his eyes too.

      _I want you to be happy, Usako even if it means for me pain._

He touched her cheek, caressing it softly.  He replaced his hand with his lips.  "Just be happy," he whispered.

      The two stared at each other for a long long time.

      "I know I should explain, but Odango you must understand this is hard, so hard for me," Seiya began.

      Usagi didn't say anything.

      "I know I've been acting strange," he continued.  "And I'm sorry."

      Usagi still didn't say anything.

      "The other day, I saw a girl."  Usagi stiffened.  "She was about ten feet away and the setting sun was behind her creating a golden halo around her fiery red hair."

      Seiya sighed.  "At first, I thought she was just an apparition.  I _wanted _her to an apparition and at the same time, I wanted her to be real.  Because I stood there, rooted, she came towards me, pausing a few steps away.  I was able to get a closer look of her beautiful red eyes."

      Seiya was watching Usagi's reaction very carefully.  "She called me _Fighter._"

      Usagi hugged her pillow tighter.

      "Odango."

      She was suddenly crying.  "The past. . . it's catching up with us. . . catching up. . ."

      Seiya stared at her, confused.  When he arrived at the Tsukino's home, he found Usagi sleeping soundly at the couch.  He had asked her to wait for him, but he didn't want to waken her.  It wasn't easy what he was to confess so he let her continue on sleeping.

It was idiotic but he tried talking to her while she slept.  Somehow, he thought she might hear.  If she does hear him in her dream-like state, she might understand him better.

And strange as it was, she really did seemed to hear him talked about what happen that cause his uncharacteristic mood these past few days.

He sat down beside her and shook her awake.  

      "Odango, Odango, wake up!"

      Disoriented blue eyes slowly turned into focus.  "Seiya?"  She threw her arms around him.

      He held her closer, warming her.

      "Why were you crying in your sleep?"

      Usagi shook her head.  "I don't remember, I don't want to remember!"

      "It's okay," Seiya soothed.  "I'm sorry, I've been neglecting you," he murmured in her ear.

      "Iie, daijobou."

He waited for her to ask him what had gone wrong.  What had happen that cause his bad mood?

But Usagi remained silent.

      "I know I should explain, but Odango you must understand this is hard, so hard for me," Seiya began his practiced speech. "I know I've been acting strange," he continued.  "And I'm sorry."

      Seiya took a deep breath, remembering Usagi's reaction with his story.  

_The past. . . it's catching up with us. . . catching up. . ._

Usagi was right.  No matter how hard he try to suppress these unwanted memories, they are all coming back.  Catching up with them. . . catching up with him. . .

But he wasn't ready.  Wasn't ready to lose.  And he won't lose if he just kept the past stay as the past.

_Her happiness comes first.  Tell her the truth._

Seiya opened his mouth and told her the first excuse he could think of.

Usagi nodded in understanding then buried her head in his chest.

For the first in their relationship, Seiya had lied to Usagi.

But he had to.  He did.

_Even the goddess of love can make mistakes, Minako.  I can't tell her the truth. . . For us to stay together. . . for us to be happy, I had to do this. . . for her. . . for me. . ._

A/N:  okay, that's it folks.  Time for review.

      Um sorry if Minako's ooc.  I love mina, I really do but I could have love her much much more if she had remained as the mature girl she was back when she first appeared.  The last 4 seasons made her boy-crazy, which though made her character sooo cute, I personally would rather like it if there wasn't a change at all.  I change her here for this fic is somehow about the senshi growing back to their princess-form.

Jap translations:

Nani?             -           What?

Naze?             -           Why?

Sayonnara         -           Goodbye (polite/formal/poetic form)

Matte yo          -           Wait!

      Please review min'na.  The more reviews, the more inspired I'll get, and the more inspired I get, the faster I'll try to write so I can update sooner.  And I know that you'll want to read the next chapter even more when I tell you that Seiya and Mamoru will finally meet.  Got you interested?  Well then review.  ^_* watch out for chapter 10, **As the Past Catches Up with The Present.  **Love you all!  Ja!


	11. As the Past Catches Up With The Present

A/N:  hello min'na.  thank you 4 all the reviews!  such kind words!  Anyways, I hope it wasn't a long wait.  I could have updated sooner but a new show in our country is distracting me!  **Urgh!  Why does Hua Zhe Lei have to be soooo cute?  WHY?**

**Kirei*snow*tenshi:  **hi!  Thanks again.  I'm very very happy that you're still enjoying this fic.  I'm glad to know too that the story is making sense, I was so scared that people might not like the underlying mystery of it!  Anyways, I won't say much so you can go to the story now!  Hope u like it!

**Lady Imp:  ***blush*  Thanks for that nice review.  Hope you'll like this chap!

**SteelHeartRose:  **hi!  Cool name!  Well what can I say?  Thanks for the review and I'm happy that you agree with me.  I was a bit scared that Minako fans would kill me.  Hehe.  Anyways, hope you enjoy this next part.

**Xylus Star:  **HI!  Nung nag-review ka dati at nabasa ko ung profile mo, naisip ko na nga ba na kababayan kita!  Oh I'm sooooo happy to know that!  Yes, that was Kakyuu and don't worry about Seiya.  I can never do that to him for once I was infatuated with him too.  He's really not a bad guy here, he's just in love. ^_^  Anou. . . do you watch meteor garden?  Hehe.  I'm getting obsessed with Lei!  Anyways, thanks a million for that nice review!  enjoy this chapter, ok?

**moonangel:  **hi!  Thank you for reviewing, that was one of the nicest reviews I've ever got.  I promise to try better with my tenses.  So thanks again and please don't whack Seiya after reading this chapter, I'll be needing him for the others.  ^_^  

**sweety:  **don't worry about that, I'll continue this fic for sure!  Especially now that I'm getting more people to review it!  Though I honestly don't know where to find time to write now for all I think about these days is meteor garden and school again next week.  Anyways, thanks a lot for reviewing and saying you *love* it, I am so flattered.

**leeta-starr:    **hi there!  thanks for reviewing this fic and my poem too.  I have been begging others to for so long that I finally gave up.  But you did, I'm sooooo happy!  To show my gratitude, this chapter is dedicated to you!!!  I hope that you like it!

**just a teen:  **yehey!  You reviewed again.  *jumping up and down*  all I can say is I'll try my best to make it as original as possible and try my best of the best not to disappoint you about the pairings.  I hope you'll like it still no matter how it turns out.

**sakura:  **hello there!  arigatou 4 reviewing and saying its interesting.  *blush* Gosh.  I take that as a really nice compliment.  Um I already had the whole story mapped out, I'm saying in advance that it wont end soon, but I'll tell you what that the next few chapters will be the start of the *real* romance.

**joyce:  **hi there.  wow.  You never get tired of reviewing, I'm so happy.  Well, arigatou and enjoy this next chap!

**Sakura:  **hello.  That's okay, thanks 4 reviewing again.  Err, I'm a bit confuse, in this chap another "sakura" reviewed too and I thought it was you.  Anyways, thank you very much.  I hope this next part doesn't disappoint you.

Here it is, guys!  This chapter is dedicated to leeta-star!

**Disclaimer:  **Sailor Moon isn't mine, but if Naoko-sama ever decides to give away her characters, I'd be happy to have Mamo-chan and Haruka!

**"It's hard to give your heart completely every time you fall in love because there might come a time when you feel you don't want to hurt the one you love now and yet long to go back to that love you had before."**

Chapter 10:  **As The Past Catches Up With The Present**

_Usagi felt herself slowly coming back to reality.  _

_When she opened her eyes instead of seeing her ceiling, she saw canopy.  _

_Startled, Usagi realized she wasn't in her bed of pink cotton sheets instead she was snuggled up in white silk sheets._

_Where was she?  This wasn't her simple and small but quaint room!  This room was about twenty times bigger and is nothing less than elegant and glorious!_

_      "Where am I?" she asked sitting up._

_      "You're in my room," a voice replied._

_      Usagi looked towards the foot of the bed where a girl was sitting in a chair staring at her._

_      "Who are you?" she asked.  But then again, she looked so familiar.  Silvery-blonde hair. . . bright blue eyes. . ._

_      "You don't know me?"_

_      Usagi stared at the glowing crescent moon insignia in her forehead._

_      "You're that girl I always see in my dreams."  Usagi looked around the room.  "Does that mean I'm dreaming now?"_

_      "If you think you are, then maybe you are.  But dreams can be more than what meets the eyes."  She gestured around, "Look around you, don't you remember anything at all?"_

_      Usagi did looked around.  "I don't know what you're saying but I do feel that I've been here before."_

_      The girl sighed wearily.  "The first time I tried to talk to you, that's what you said too.  I don't understand why you can't remember. . ."  The slightest frown appeared in the girl's perfect features.  "You've met them already but you can't recognize them. . . not, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus. . . not even Endymion. . ."_

_      At the mention of the name Endymion, Usagi felt her heart beginning to beat faster and louder._

_      "Then why don't you help me remember?"_

_      The girl looked back at Usagi, shocked._

_      "I _do _want to remember.  Tell me about this Mercury.  Tell me about Mars, Jupiter and Venus. . . tell me about Endymion," Usagi whispered._

_      The girl smiled.  Usagi knew that smile.  It was the smile of a girl in love._

_      "He was the most beautiful creature who ever walked in that blue planet."  The girl closed her eyes, her expression wistful.  "The beautiful prince of Earth. . . Endymion.  He had the warmest smile. . . his hair blacker than the night sky. . . his eyes the most intense blue shade. . ."  _

_As the girl continued describing this Endymion, Usagi had a sudden image him formed in her mind; a warm feeling started to grow inside her._

_The girl opened her eyes and smiled softly.  "I can go on and on but we don't have much time, Usagi-chan."_

_      "Why is it that you know my name?"_

_      "Of course I know your name."  With a sigh she asked, "Haven't you figured it out yet?"_

_      "Figured out what?"_

_      "Why this room looks so familiar to you?  Why the names of my guardians sound so familiar?"  She added softly, "Why your heart quickened with the mentioned my love's name."_

_      Usagi stared the blond girl with astonished eyes._

_      "It is because this is _your_ room too.  It is because Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus are _your_ guardians too.  It is because Endymion is _your _love too."_

_      Usagi was breathing heavily._

_      "I am you, Usagi-chan and you are I."  The girl stood up.  "Me, the maiden of the Silver palace, the princess of the Moon, the heiress to the throne of the kingdom of the Silver Millennium, Serenity."_

_      "I don't believe you," Usagi said after a long while._

_      "Yes, I can see that in your eyes."  The girl took a deep breath, "But I think I know how to convince you."_

_      Usagi didn't say anything._

_      "Do you know what the ginzuishou is?"_

_      Usagi gasped.  She started to nod but stopped herself._

_      Serenity smiled.  "The ginzuishou is our Kingdom's most treasured possession.  The ruler of the Silver Alliance has the right over it, and because of our mother's death and being next in line to the throne, we now rightful owner of the crystal."_

_      Usagi could feel her head spinning as Serenity continued.  "As Mars have told you, crystals possesses great powers and the ginzuishou possesses the greatest power of all."_

_      A long silence followed after.  Finally, Usagi spoke in a choked voice._

_      "What can it do?"_

_      "Well it can grant any thing that is wished upon it.  Gomen ne, Usagi-chan but I don't have any other choice, I have to use the crystal's power to restore your memory."_

_Usagi didn't protest as Serenity took a deep breath, and then close her eyes._

_      After a while, she opened her eyes alarmingly. _

_"What is it?" Usagi asked her._

_      "I'm trying to will the crystal to appear so. . ."_

_      "So why doesn't it appear?" Usagi finished for Serenity._

_      "Yes," she whispered.  "The only way it would not appear is if someone else has it and that's impossible."_

_      "Well when did you see it last?"_

_      Serenity turned her wide eyes towards Usagi.  "After the last battle. . . when I wished for. . ."  She buried her head in her hands.  "Oh where could it be?  I know I have it with me.  It was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes. . . wait, that's not right. . . the last thing I saw was blue eyes. . . blue eyes crying. . ."_

Usagi woke up to the sound of the alarm.  Quickly, she reached out to stop its ringing.

      Sitting up, she caught a glimpse of the poster on her wall.

      Her dream came back to her all at once.

      Serenity. . . Moon Kingdom. . . Silver Millennium. . . ginzuishou. . . crying blue eyes. . .

      Usagi bit her lip as she stared at Seiya's blue eyes, wondering what her dream meant.

"Ohayo, min'na" Usagi greeted as he entered the dining room.

      Tsukino Shringo put his paper down and smiled at his daughter.  "Ohayo, Usagi-chan."

      Usagi gave a small smile before slumping on her chair, looking tired and thoughtful.

      "What's wrong with you, odango brains?  Why aren't you demolishing your food like a hog?"

      "Nothing's wrong, Shinta.  I'm not hungry," Usagi replied, not even looking up at her brother.

      Tsukino Shringo glanced at his wife.  Mika shrugged, she looked back at her daughter.

      "Usagi-chan, whatever it is that's bothering you, I know just what to do to cheer you up," Mika said.

      "Well now that your mom's mention it, I guess it's time to tell you, Usagi-chan," Mr. Tsukino added.

      Usagi finally looked up.  She turned inquisitive eyes towards her parents.  "Nani yo?"

      Tsukino Shringo smiled.  "Your fifteenth birthday's coming up, your mom and I decided to give you a birthday party."

      "A party?"  Usagi echoed.

      "Yes, dear," Mika said, nodding.  "A real party this time with all of your new friends."

      Tsukino Shringo nodded too.  He knew what his wife meant.  All of Usagi's previous birthdays had been monotonous.  The four of them Tsukinos, together with the three Kous, would eat a special dinner made by Mika.  Later, the seven of them will watch Usagi open her gifts and finally, Seiya will pull his daughter aside to who-knows-where.

      It has always bothered him and his wife that their daughter had no other friends besides her doting _Lights.  _Ever since, Usagi was young, her life was centered around Seiya, Taiki and Yaten.  At the age of four, the three had taught Usagi all sorts of ball games, volleyball with Yaten, basketball with Taiki and softball with Seiya.  He was almost afraid that his daughter would grow up to be a tomboy.

      Usagi didn't turned into a tomboy, instead she grew up to be one of the most beautiful girl in town.  With her unusually long and made-up hair and with her big innocent blue eyes, Usagi became the apple of many a boy's eyes.  On the contrary, she was also the object of envy of many girls.  All envious of Usagi's beauty and of course the devotion Usagi receives from _her _Three Lights.

      But Usagi didn't mind, it doesn't matter that she had no other friends as long as her favorite trio were there.  It doesn't matter as long as Yaten was there to fool around with her.  It doesn't matter as long as Taiki was there to teach her all the 'important things.'  It doesn't matter as long as Seiya was there to shower her with affection.

      If his daughter didn't mind, he shouldn't mind either.  But he couldn't help wishing for her daughter to find happiness with other friends, girl friends, more exactly.

      That is why he was so happy when Usagi introduced her _new _friend, Mizuno Ami.  Tsukino Shringo was very fond of Ami, a pretty girl with intelligent blue eyes and delicate features.  Her lady-like manner reminded him so much of his own wife.

      A few weeks later, Usagi surprised him when she brought home another _new _friend.  A raven-haired miko with a fiery personality, Hino Rei.  She and Usagi gets into lots of fights but it was obvious how much Usagi meant to the miko.

      Another few months went by before Usagi introduced Kino Makoto.  She was tall and was no pushover.  Some may think she is unfeminine but Makoto has many homemaking abilities that Shinta often teases his sister how much Usagi loves Makoto and her cooking.

      Finally about two months ago, Usagi met and befriended a lovely girl named Aino Minako.  The girl could almost pass up as Usagi's twin.  She is a famous model who tries her best to live her life as a normal junior high girl.

So with four new friends occupying some of her time, Usagi would have a breather from the Three Lights.  After all she needed some friends she could discuss certain 'girl talks' as the Three Lights work their way to the top of stardom.

      "A what?"  Usagi asked, bringing Tsukino Shringo out of his musings.

      "A party, odango," Shinta said.  "If you aren't so anti-social, maybe you'd know what it is."

"Shinta," Tsukino Mika began.  "Don't tease your sister.  Besides, Usagi-chan isn't antisocial, she just needed to find the right friends and she did," Mika added smiling at Usagi.  "Dear, invite all of your friends.  We promise you a wonderful party."

      For the first time that day, Usagi graced the world with her smile.

      "Arigatou, okaasan, otousan!" she cried excitedly.

      After that, Usagi happily started eating.  Her mind filled with fun thoughts of her upcoming party, Tsukino Shringo thought.

      He looked lovingly at his daughter's way.  He was very fond of her as much as he was fond of that _other _blond.  It seems like he had waited all his life for _the_ moment to arrive.  The moment when he can give Usagi _his _very special gift.

      Up in his room, inside his drawer was a blue velvet box.  Inside the box was something he'd wanted to give to Usagi ever since she was born, as she is the rightful owner.

      This time, he won't back out, this time around, he would finally give her his gift.  He was convinced that is the right time.

      Suddenly, the phone started ringing.  Usagi jumped out to answer it.

      "Seiya?" Shringo heard Usagi answer.

      _Seiya._

Tsukino Shringo couldn't help remembering what happened a year ago.

      A year ago, he was convinced too that the right time to give his gift was on Usagi's fourteenth birthday.   But two days before her birthday, he found Seiya watching TV by the living room, waiting for Usagi, so he said.  As he was passing by, he stopped as Seiya called to him.

      _"You know, Tsukino-san, I don't think there's such a thing as a right time.  People think it's the right time because they feel like it.  For me, the right time is the time you are willing to take a risk.  The risk of changing everything."_

He said that so nonchalantly, but Mr. Tsukino stiffened.  He began to suspect Seiya of mind reading.

      Just then Seiya started apologizing, saying he got carried away with the TV show that he started giving his own opinions.  Tsukino Shringo nodded and proceeded in walking towards his room.

      He realized then that Seiya was right.  He realized he couldn't give his gift yet.  No, not yet.  He wasn't ready to explain the things he himself found inexplicable.

      That was why he didn't give Usagi the gift.  And now, he was having second thoughts too.

      _Am I ready to change everything?_

      _No.  No, I'm not, _he realized.

Tsukino Shringo closed his eyes, thinking of something else to give his daughter.

      "This party idea is wonderful, Odango.  I'm sure it'll be great."

      Usagi turned to her boyfriend and smiled.  "I know.  I can hardly wait."

      The two were walking towards Hikawa Shrine, where Usagi asked to meet all the four girls.  They were going to invite the foursome to her upcoming birthday party!  Usagi was so excited, she was half-dragging Seiya.

      "You think they'll go?" Usagi asked.

      "Of course."

      Usagi smiled again.  The smile froze suddenly as Usagi caught a reflection of herself in a store window.

      Serenity's face danced before Usagi's eyes.

      _I am you, Usagi-chan and you are I._

Usagi shook her head and turned back to Seiya.  Behind his large black sunglasses, she knew Seiya's blue eyes were watching her carefully.

      "Seiya, what would your wish be if I have a powerful crystal that can grant anything?"

      Too late did Usagi realize how stupid her question was.

      Slowly, Seiya took his glasses off.  There was a guarded look in his eyes.

      "Why do you ask?"

      Usagi shook her head, telling him with her body language to forget about it.

      She was about to start walking again but Seiya's hand on hers stopped her.

      He turned her towards him.  Watching her eyes carefully, Seiya shook his head.  

Usagi was puzzled.

"Even your powerful crystal could not give me what I want, Odango."

      Usagi gasped and pulled away from him.  She grabbed her head in pain.

      A vision came to her, a vision of a guy speaking sadly to her. . . a guy looking down at her with his sky blue eyes. . . sky blue eyes so much like Seiya. . . only his eyes were misty. . . misty with unshed tears. . .

      _Oh god!  Those words!  Those same words!  I've heard it all before!_

      Warm arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her close.  Warm lips kissed her temple, trying to ease the pain.

      "Don't think so hard about what I said, Odango," Seiya's low voice whispered in her ear.  "It's just that I don't believe in such things."

      Usagi nodded as she felt the pressure in her head decreasing a bit.

      "Gomen na sai," a chorus of voice sang.

      Both Seiya and Usagi turned to see a group of three girls standing before them.

      Usagi quickly pulled away.

      The girls were blushing profusely.

      "Anou. . . Seiya-kun, can we have your autograph?" said the girl with red hair.

      "Please say yes," the girl with long brown hair pleaded.

      The girl with shorter brown hair thrusts her marker and paper at Seiya.

      Seiya glanced towards Usagi, the girls following suit, their eyes hopeful.

      Usagi smiled and then nodded.

      The girls shrieked happily and turned back to Seiya.  From then on, they completely ignored her.

      Usagi watched as the three girls flocked around _her _boyfriend.  From the corner of her eye, she saw another group of girls coming their way.

      She sighed wearily.  She was used to these kinds of things.  She wasn't even jealous anymore, only-

      A flash of dark hair took Usagi out of her musings.  She followed the lean built of man as he crossed the street.

      For a moment there, Usagi thought it was Mamoru.

      Mamoru.  She has not seen him since _that _afternoon in his apartment.

      She didn't know why, but she couldn't help thinking about him.  She knew that it was wrong but something was switched on inside her since the moment he kissed her.  From then on, she couldn't help thinking about him even more than before.

      She couldn't deny it.  She missed him.  Missed his teasing smile.  Missed their daily run-ins.  She even missed him calling her the name only Seiya was supposed to be allowed.

      "Odango," a voice called out.

      Her eyes widened as she turned.

      It was Seiya.  Of course it was Seiya.  

Usagi noted that his fan girls were gone.  He caught her hand and smiled.

      "Let's go," he said.

A soft jingle of bells came as Mamoru entered the shop.

      The shop looked even prettier inside than seen from the outside.  The gift shop was famous in all of Juuban.  Wide varieties of both western and eastern items combined.  What's more they make personalized gift stuffs.  

      "Kon'nichi wa," the man behind the counter greeted Mamoru.

      "Kon'nichi wa," Mamoru returned.  He purposefully went towards the man.

      Mamoru smiled business-like manner.  "Watashi wa Chiba Mamoru desu.  Hajimemashite."

      "Hajimemashite, Chiba-san.  Watashi wa Maso Shoji."  He gestured around the room.  "Do you like anything in particular, Chiba-san?"

      "Actually, I've come to ask that you make me a special birthday gift," Mamoru said.

      "Oh I see," the man said, nodding.  "What exactly is this special gift?"

      Mamoru leaned over and whispered conspiratorially to the man.

      The man looked back at Mamoru doubtfully.  "I don't know, Chiba-san. . . when will you be needing this?"

      "After two weeks," Mamoru replied.

      The man shook his head, "I'm afraid two weeks won't be enough time, Chiba-san.  It will take a lot of work, and of course, it'll cost a lot, if you know what I mean."

      Mamoru nodded.  "I know exactly what you mean, Maso-san.  And I'm ready to pay your price."

      Mako Shoji still look doubtful.

      "Please, Mako-san, this gift is for a very special friend."

      After a while Mako smiled, probably seeing the lovesick expression in Mamoru's eyes.

      "All right, Chiba-san, I'll take it."

      Mamoru smiled happily.

      Mako looked at the calendar on the wall and nodded towards Mamoru, "Come back on the afternoon of the twenty-ninth, I'll have your gift ready then."

      Mamoru nodded.  He bowed respectfully at the older man, "Arigatou gozaimashita, Mako-san."

      At the door, the man called out to Mamoru.  "She's one lucky girl, Chiba-san, whoever she is."

      Mamoru didn't say anything; he just continued walking out of the shop.

      _No.  I'm the lucky one.  At least, I used to be. . ._

      He had woken up this morning realizing something.  He realized that his love's birthday was coming up.

      He thought it over hard and long, two long months had passed and gone since he last saw her.  That fateful afternoon when she cried in his arms and then went away to go to _her _Seiya.  The afternoon he almost thought of giving up on her for her happiness.

      But when he woke up today, he remembered their wonderful past together.

      It was ironic that when they were together, he didn't know when her birthday was, but now, they weren't together he knew it with conviction.

      He remembered too the gift she was longing for him to buy, but then he remembered her sweet words.

      _"It doesn't matter, Mamo-chan, I'm always receiving lots of love from you."_

Those words made him decide what to give her.  Somehow, he'll find a way to give her his special gift.  A gift that represents all the love and adoration he felt for her.  A gift that symbolizes all the faith he has on their destiny.

      Lost in thought, Mamoru rounded the corner.

      _Now if only I can find a way to see her again-_

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt that oh-so-familiar warmth hit him.

      All had happened so fast.

      One moment, he was holding Usagi's hand.  The next moment, she unclasped her hand from his and started walking ahead of him.  He thought she might be upset because of the girls, he was about to call out to her when suddenly-wham!  Usagi collided into a man rounding the corner.

      Their reflexes were good.  The man wrapped his arms on Usagi as she wrapped hers around his.  Quickly, they recovered their balance.  But instead of pulling away, the man pulled Usagi closer.  Seiya clenched his fist.

      He lunged towards the guy when-

      "Mamoru-san," Usagi whispered.

      He stopped right then.  Everything stopped right then for him.

      Yes.  The man had the same black hair.  The same blue eyes too.  But what struck him the most was the man's smile.

      It was the same smile, he remembered.

      _"Don't make her too sad," _he had said before putting the frame of a smiling couple facedown.

      He hated his happy smile of having _her _in his arms, then.  He hated his happy smile now.

      He took a few deep breaths and in the most controlled voice he could manage, he called out.  "Odango."

      Both heads turned his way.  It was hard to read Usagi's expression as she pulled away.  But there was no mistaking with Mamoru's.

      His eyes mirrored his own.  The same pure and undisguised hatred was there.  But Seiya gloated to see another emotion in his eyes.

      Envy.

He smiled to himself.  _Yes.  She's _my Odango _now._

He pulled his girlfriend closer to his side and smiled smugly.  "Odango is this the guy you've been telling me about?"

      Hope flickered in the older guy's eyes.

      "Hai," Usagi answered.

      Seiya smiled.  "I'm Kou Seiya but you probably know that."

      "Yes, the famous Kou Seiya.  I'm Chiba Mamoru," he returned.  "Nice to meet you."

      Seiya shrugged.  "Of course.  Well, Chiba-san, I've always wanted to meet you.  For I've always wanted to meet the guy who's always running into _my Odango._"

      That flicker of hope died in record time.

      _I won,_ Seiya congratulated himself.

      But at his side, Usagi was shaking her head.

      "He doesn't run into me, Seiya," she began.  "We run into each other.  There's a difference."

      "Oh?"

      "Yes.  It's not like it's his fault.  It's not, it's not mine, neither.  We just run into each other, I guess."

      _Why is she defending him anyway?_  Seiya found himself thinking.

      "Well, maybe it's our destiny," Mamoru said, smiling smugly at Seiya's way.  He smiled warmly at Usagi, "To run into each other, I mean."

      "Maybe," Usagi said, looking away.

      Seiya couldn't understand why she should blush at that.

      That's it, he decided.  _Time to say goodbye._

"Odango, shouldn't we be get going?  All the girls are probably at the shrine now."

      Usagi turned to him and nodded.  She turned to Mamoru and said, "Well, it's nice bumping into you again, Mamoru-san.  It's been a while. . ."

      Mamoru smiled.  "Yes, it was nice bumping into you too."

      Seiya tried hard not to smirk.  He took Usagi's hand and they started walking away.  After a few steps, Usagi stopped and turned back to Mamoru who had not move an inch.

      "Mamoru-san, um. . . my birthday's coming up. . . it's on the. . ."

      "Thirtieth of June," Mamoru finished.

      "Yes, that's right," Usagi said.  "How did you know?"

      Mamoru shrugged and smiled secretively.  "Well someone must have told me," he finally said.

      "Oh?"  Usagi shook her head, "Anyway, there'll be a small party at my home, and I'd really like it if you could come."

      Seiya dropped Usagi's hand.

      _What the-_

Mamoru smiled happily.

      _Say no, say no!_

"I'd love too," Mamoru said instead.

      Usagi's eyes glowed brightly.  "Really?"

      Mamoru nodded.  "There's nothing in the world that could keep me away," he reassured Usagi but he was staring at Seiya.

      Seiya took Usagi's hand in his again.  He stared straight back at Mamoru.  

_Well, let's just see about that_.

A/N: so how was it, min'na.  hate it? love it? pls let me know!  I know it's short and kinda uneventful but I needed to insert the last mystery of the story.  All the mysteries in our story will be solved at the end, in the mean time, the next few chapters would focus more on the romance and err drama?  Hehe.  Me?  Writing drama?  Wonder how it'll turn out!

      I don't know when I'll be able to update next, min'na!  Gomen na sai!  I am so high these days.  My bf said I'm driving him insane bcoz if it I wasn't writing about my ran-chan or mamo-chan, I'm talking non-stop about tom welling and now all I think about is vic zhuo!  

Anyway as you well all know the next chap would be Usa's bday!  Wonder what gifts she'll be getting from her friends?  Wonder what Taiki and Yaten will give her this time?  What about Seiya, what will be his gift?  And of course, what about Mamo-chan?  All of these will be answered in the next chapter, **A Birthday Wish.  **I love you all guys!  Ja!


	12. A Birthday Wish

A/N:  I'm back again, min'na!  I know it's been almost two months, so before anything else, I want to say GOMEN NA SAI!!!!!!!! *bowing very low*   Third year is a killer; I'm really enjoying it though.  Ranma ½, my all-time favorite anime is being shown again, meaning another distraction for me.  Hehe.  I had my exams last week so I had some free time this week so I decided to update lest you guys are already hunting me down.  So here it is the next chapter, min'na.  enjoy!

**anonymous:  **hi there.  tnx 4 reviewing!

**moon_bunii:  **I got all of your attention?  Wow.  I'm so *blush* flattered!  Thank you!  Anyways, since you know about F4, then you must be Asian.  Am I right?  Oh I like Vanness a lot too, though I try my best not to like him _that_ much because he looks like my younger brother!  Hehe. :p

**Lady Imp:  **thank you for reviewing yet again.  Don't worry, it'll be soon. . . real soon. . . okay, u know what? since u never get tired of reviewing my humble fic, I'll give u a teaser, next chapter, usagi will wake up remembering something very important. . . :p

**anonymous:  **hi!  Thanks 4 reviewing.  Sorry about that, hehe, I'm new at this fanfiction writing thing.  Anyways, I'll try my best with this chap.  I don't know though, for I'm trying to write this fic in 3rd pov but if you know me, you'll know I'm more at ease with 1st pov.  But promise, I'll try!

**sweety:  **hey thanks 4 reviewing again.  As for your question. . . well. . . who do you want her to be with?

kirei*snow*tenshi:  arigatou 4 reviewing again.  You think Seiya knows what's going on?  Well, wait for a few more chaps and that'll be revealed soon.

Xylus Star:  hey!  thanks for reviewing.  I'm sooo sorry that it was such a long delay.  Tama ka, nakaka-addict meteor garden!  Kaya ako naman, walang ganang magsulat, gusto ko magresearch na lang ng buong araw about MG and F4!  Hehe.  So you like jerry?  I like him too, gosh!  That dimple is tooo much for a girl to comprehend!  Anyways, nice guess, I'm flattering myself by thinking I intrigued you enough to make you wonder about the mysteries of this fic.  Well, you just have to wait a little while longer about the thing with the silver crystal, right now, I'll be focusing on the. . . um romance of our three main characters. :)

Jing:  hello there!  thanks 4 reviewing.  Sorry about that, I promise to try harder.:)

just a teen:  thanks 4 reviewing again!  great guess!!!  Read on to find out for yourself. :p

Sakura:  hi and thanks gain.  Well, u were wondering of what Seiya might do to be able to keep Mamoru away?  I did not tell what exactly, but Seiya himself will be hinting about it.  um. . . I'll give u a clue, ok?  Read Seiya's words carefully, read between the lines. . . if you do, then you might just discover the biggest mystery of all in our story!  Later, tell me what u think, deal?

sakura:  oh thanks for ur review.  I'm not offended, I love your review, it's the longest that I've ever got!  so thanks a million!!!  Anyways, u were thinking about what seiya will do about mamo-chan, well it would look like he didn't do a thing, but I'm telling you that he did. As I've told the other "Sakura" to find out what it was read Seiya's words carefully.  Read all the innuendos in it then you might solve the main twist of this fic!  After reading, pls tell me what you've deducted, ok?

silver-bubbls:  hi!  Arigatou for commenting.  Actually, I don't have one, you see, one reason I'm doing this fanfiction thing is because I want to improve my writing.  I'll try harder with the upcoming chapters, I promise!  ^_^

LuNaRaNgEl288:  hey thanks for reviewing.  Read on to find out for yourself!

leeta-starr:  oh u reviewed again!!! Arigatou gozaimashita!!! Anyways, mamo-chan's gift will be shown here but about usa's dad's gift, well as told in the last chap, he had second thoughts about giving it to her.  but he'll most definitely give it to her one day SOON.  Well, no one read the poem but that's okay, at least I already had a reaction for it.  I want to thank u again for that.  Well, enjoy the chapter and tell me what u think after.

Eternity:  hi!  Arigatou for reviewing.  Here is the next chapter, review after, onegai?

Disclaimer:  I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did I'll be sooo rich that I won't have to go to school to study anymore!  Oh yeah Ranma 1/2 isn't mine either!

"In this world, there are two types of people who are mentally suffering from regrets.  One is those who are not able to get the person that they love. The other is those who see their loved ones not being able to get any happiness." -Hua Ze Lei(Meteor Garden)

Chapter Eleven:  **A Birthday Wish**

"I'm assuming that's your gift to Odango."

      Chiba Mamoru turned away from the box he was holding towards the direction of the voice.  Mamoru recognized Seiya at once.

      "Kou-san," Mamoru acknowledged.  He tried to smile, Seiya wanted to tell him that he failed miserably though.

      Seiya smiled, showing Mamoru how to do it properly.  "Kon'wa, Chiba-san."

      "Kon'wa," Mamoru returned.  Seiya didn't fail not to notice the hostility in his voice.

Seiya shrugged and smiled again.  "So am I right?  Is that your present to Odango?"

      "Yes," Mamoru finally said after a while.  "I had it custom-made here."

      Seiya nodded in understanding.  "So da.  Well, this shop's quite nice.  I'm here to look for some gift wrapping paper."  Seiya laughed lightly, "Actually, lots of gift wrappers.  My gift's rather big.  It'll surely surprise Odango."

      Mamoru nodded.  "Sounds a very special gift," he said gathering his things.

      Seiya watched as Mamoru put the box on a paper bag.  "It is."  He pointed towards the paper bag on Mamoru's hands.  "Your gift seems to be quite special too."

      "Of course.  Nothing but the best for Usak. . . Usagi."

      Seiya smiled as Mamoru faltered.  "You made quite an effort for your present, I guess that means you'll surely be on Odango's party tomorrow."

      Mamoru cocked an eyebrow.  "You were there when Usagi invited me, Kou-san.  You heard her say that she likes that I be there.  So why do you seem to be asking me if I'll be on her party or not?"

      Seiya shrugged indifferently.  "I was just wondering that wouldn't it be a bit uncomfortable for you?"

      "Uncomfortable for me?" Mamoru echoed, looking like a confused little lost boy.

      Seiya nodded.  "Yes.  After all, things have changed."

      Mamoru's eyes turned dangerously small.  Seiya could almost hear Mamoru's mind ticking as his words confirmed an earlier suspicion. "What are you implying exactly?"

      "Chiba-san, I know that you know what I'm trying to say."

      Mamoru's eyes studied Seiya closely.  "Yes.  I guess I do know what you're trying to say."

      The two dark haired men continued to stare down at each other for a while more before Mamoru finally turned away.

      "Mako-san, ikaneba narimasen."

      A man in the far end of the counter turned and nodded towards Mamoru's way.

      _Must be the owner, _Seiya decided.  _I'll ask him later for some wrappers._

And without another word to Seiya, Mamoru turned to leave.

      "I wish you wouldn't go."

      Mamoru stopped abruptly.

      "But you're obviously very intent on going, so now I think what I should wish for is for something, anything to happen that would make you not go."

      Without looking back, Mamoru replied.  "Well, Kou-san, I'm afraid your wish can not be granted.  I told Usagi once, I'm telling you again now, there's nothing in the world that could keep me away.  I intend to keep that promise at all cost."

      Mamoru resumed his walk towards the exit.

"Well if that's the case, you better walk fast, Chiba-san," Seiya called.  "That light drizzle just might turn into a full force storm, you can't get caught now, or else you might get sick and not be able to attend Odango's party."

      Seiya wasn't sure if Mamoru heard that last part, he exited the shop without another word.

      Seiya shrugged to himself a few seconds later.

      _He sure is stubborn,_ he thought.  He turned towards the window, watching the world outside fogged-up in the heavy rain.

      Slowly, Usagi regained consciousness, her lips still tingling from the kiss _he _gave her.

      Yes.  It was true.  The dark-haired blue-eyed man of Usagi's dreams visited her again.

      But this time, she wasn't just a spectator, this time there was no blond girl, this time she was the girl _he _was with.

      She was the one the man whispered intimately to.  She was the one the man held possessively.  She was the one the man kissed passionately.

      _It felt so real, _Usagi thought, touching her lips.

The kiss had happened right after the man whispered "Happy birthday, Usako."

      And just like in her dream, Usagi blushed as she thinks about the intimate name the guy called her.

      Usagi couldn't help it as her lips curved upwards.  _Well, you're right though, _Usagi thought referring to the guy in her dream.  _It is my birthday today.  _

      Usagi closed her eyes and earnestly tried to picture the man from her dreams.  It was hard task for always the man's face was a bit hazy.  _Thank you for being the first one to greet me in this special day._

       After a while, Usagi finally sat up, her mind filled with happy thoughts.  Today was going to be a great day, a special day that she will be celebrating with her family and friends.

      _I'm sooo excited to finally see Ob__âsan__ and oj__îsan again__.  After all it has been two years!  _Usagi smiled at the thought.

Then her smile grew wider.  _The girls promised to be here for sure!  Rei-chan, Ami-chan and Mako-chan even promised to bring along their _friends.  Usagi pouted a little.  _Minako-chan and Minoru-oniisan are going here too _together_._ __

Then suddenly Usagi remembered something.  She fell back on her bed, a small secret smile plastered on her face.

_Mamoru-san promised to be here too. . ._

_Usako._

With dread heaving his chest, Mamoru pulled the little stick from his mouth.

_One hundred and ten, _Mamoru groaned.

Today was Usagi's birthday.  And today was supposed to be the day Mamoru would make his first move.  Today was the day Mamoru was supposed to give Usagi his very special gift and that would be the start of his offensive.  But today, he woke up sick!

How incredibly ironic this is.  Chiba Mamoru has never been sick since he was eleven.  And now, of all days, he was sick with fever.

Mamoru thought about going to attend the party anyway.  But the soreness he felt was preventing him from even sitting up, so how could he possibly go over to Usagi's?

_But I promised Usako that I'll be there, _he thought miserably.__

The girls are expecting him to be there too.  They had been thrilled to learn how Usagi had invited him in front of Seiya no less.

Seiya.  Even Kou Seiya was expecting Mamoru to be in the party.  Just so he can show off Usagi in front of Mamoru probably.

Mamoru frowned and lines appeared on his forehead.

_". . . I think what I should wish for is for something, anything to happen that would make you not go."_

_". . . you can't get caught now, or else you might get sick and not be able to attend Odango's party_."__

      Seiya was expecting Mamoru to be there in the party.

      _He's expecting me.  Or isn't he?_

      Seiya's watch indicated that it was a quarter before nine o'clock.  Chiba Mamoru sure was running late.

      Everyone had just finished their dinner and are now following Usagi back to the living room where she can open up her gifts.

      By the time, everyone was seated comfortably around the room with Usagi in the middle, her pile of presents beside her, there was no doubt in Seiya's mind that Mamoru wouldn't be showing up.

      _Too bad, _he thought as he watched Usagi picked out a box wrapped in gold.

      Usagi turned to Minako and beamed.  "There's no doubt in my mind that this is from you, Minako-chan."

      Seiya watched as Minako smiled back.  "Hai, Usagi-chan," she replied.  "Well, actually it's mine and Minoru-san's."

      Usagi was beginning to unwrapped the present but she stole a glance towards where Minako was seated.  Seiya noted that she was sitting very near Furuhata Minoru.

      "So ka?" Usagi asked in an amused voice.

      Both Minako and Minoru blushed at Usagi's tone.  "It's not what you think," Minako protested.  "We just happened to run into each other when we were shopping for your gift!"

      Usagi shrugged, her eyes turned wide-eyed as she pulled out pale lavender gown from its box.  "Minako-chan!  Minoru-oniisan!"

      "Do you like it?" Minoru asked, looking delighted with Usagi's expression.

      Usagi nodded.  "Hai!"  She smiled gratefully towards Minako and Minoru, "Arigatou gozaimashita."

      Seiya smiled inwardly.  _Odango will look wonderful in that._

      Next, Usagi picked out a flat rectangular box.  "To, Usagi-chan," she read.  "Happy Birthday.  From Ami and Ran."

      Usagi smiled.  "Must be a book," Usagi commented.

      Everyone laughed, including Ami and Ran themselves.

      "Actually, it's a manga," Ami corrected.

      "Hontou?" Usagi asked excitedly.  From the box, she produced two-colored manga.

      "Sore wa Ranma nibun no ichi, Usagi-san," Ran informed.  "It's a classic from the nineties.  Ami-chan and I hope you like it."

      Usagi nodded.  "I will.  Arigatou, Ran-san."  Usagi turned towards Ami, "Arigatou, Ami-chan."

      "It was nothing, Usagi-chan.  Actually I was thinking of getting you a book, maybe a latest edition on genetic engineering or something."  Everyone in the room groaned, except Taiki and Ran.  Ami giggled.  "But I decided against it, so Ran-kun and I searched around for some manga and found those first two volumes of Ranma nibon no ichi.  I heard it's really good so it's hard to find nowadays, if after reading it and deciding you like it, I'll help you find the succeeding volumes, if you want."__

            Usagi nodded as she picked another gift.  "There isn't any card," she commented.

      "It's mine."

      Seiya looked up, surprised.  Usagi was too.

      "Baka, you don't have to look so surprised," Shinta muttered.

      Usagi just shrugged as she opened up her gift.  It was a pink bunny made out of clay.

            "I. . . I made it myself," Shinta said, softly.

      Tears sprang to Usagi's eyes.  She stood up and approached her otôto.

      "Kore wa kawaii desu.  Arigatou, Shinta," she whispered before giving her brother a kiss on the cheek.

      Shinta blushed.  "It's nothing.  Happy birthday, oneechan," he said in a low voice.

      Usagi nodded and whispered "arigatou" again before returning to her seat.  She brushed her tears away first before she picked out another present.  It was a book.

"Don't worry, it's not a textbook," Makoto assured.  "It's a novel entitled _Pegasus in the Moonlight_."

      "Pegasus in the Moonlight," Usagi repeated.  She opened the hardbound book to its first page.  "What's this?"

      "To Usagi, happy birthday.  I hope you like my work, Takase Tomoko."  Usagi turned bewildered eyes to Makoto.

      Makoto grinned.  "Takase Tomoko-san is the mother of a friend back in my old town," she explained sheepishly.

      "Wow!" Usagi breathed.

      The boy sitting next to Makoto smiled.  "I suggested to Makoto that we buy one of Takase-san's work.  They're all beautiful after all.  Then she said that why not buy her first book?  See, Pegasus in the Moonlight was Takase-san first book, published when she was only fifteen.  After that we asked Miyu, our old classmate if we could visit her mom and ask for an autograph."

      Makoto nodded.  "Takase-san was very hospitable.  She welcomed both Shun-kun and I very warmly and gladly granted our request."

      Usagi smiled.  "I know the story, I think I've read it somewhere before. . . demo, arigatou, Mako-chan, Shun-san."  Usagi sighed, "Takase Tomoko's autograph."

      Everyone laughed at Usagi's star-struck expression.  After all, she was the famous Three Light's closest friend.  Usagi was supposed to be used being around stars but looking at her now, she looked like a giddy fan.

       Finally, Usagi had set aside the precious book and picked yet another beautifully wrapped gift.

      Seiya saw Tsukino Kenji and Ikuko smile expectantly.

      _I guess that means it's their gift,_ Seiya thought.

      Everyone was watching Usagi's expression carefully as she held in her hand a gold bracelet.  Turning the bracelet, she read aloud, "To our dear Usagi.  Love ojîsan and obâsan."

      Usagi was quickly on her feet, she threw her arms around Tsukino Ikuko.  "Arigatou, obâsan!" she murmured in her grandmother's long blue hair streaked with silver.

      The elderly woman hugged Usagi back.  "It was nothing, Usagi-chan."

      Usagi nodded and pulled away.  She hugged her grandfather next.

      "Did you like it?"

      Usagi nodded.  "Hai!  I love it, ojîsan!  Arigatou!"

            Tsukino Kenji nodded happily.  "I'm very glad to hear that."

      Usagi stayed in her grandfather's embrace for a while longer before returning to her seat and picking out another gift.

      Seiya caught his breath after seeing what it was.  It was a doll.  A doll wearing a long flowing white gown.  A beautiful blond odango-haired doll.  A doll with big blue eyes and pure white wings.

      "You haven't lost your touch at all, Mika," Ikuko commented, seemingly very impressed.

      Tsukino Mika smiled.  "So what do you think, darling?" she asked Usagi.

      "It's beautiful, okaasan," Usagi said staring intently on the doll.  "This must have taken a lot of your time."

Mrs. Tsukino turned to Seiya, "What do you think Seiya?  Have I done a good job on making a doll that looks like Usagi-chan?"

      Seiya only nodded, he was just lost for words.

      _Even Mika-san is set to take Odango away from me, _Seiya thought sadly.

       "Okaasan, I think the doll does look like me.  Demo, why does she have wings?"

      "Ahou on'na no ko," Seiya heard Rei mutter under her breath.  
            Tsukino Mika went to stand beside her daughter.  "Darling, I put wings on her because she's you," Mika explained.

      Seiya held his breath.  So did everyone else.

      "This doll," Mika said, touching her creation, "has wings because she's an angel.  Like you are."  She hugged her daughter, "You're our angel, Usagi-chan," she finished.

      Seiya suddenly found himself smiling.  Not everyone found the ability to though.  Hino Rei, Aino Minako, Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami slumped back on their seats looking defeated and disappointed.

      Usagi blushed.  "Arigatou, okaasan," she said as she returned her mother's embrace.

      Finally Mrs. Tsukino broke away and settled back to seat next to her husband.  Usagi picked out the largest box from the remaining pile.

      "Did you like it?" Yaten and Taiki asked simultaneously.

      Usagi nodded without speaking.  In her hands was a silk kimono.  A kimono designed with an intricate pattern.  Seiya too was impressed with the other two Light's choice of gift.

      "It's beautiful," Usagi finally said.  "Arigatou, Taiki.  Arigatou, Yaten."

      The two smiled happily.

      "Admire it later, Usagi," Rei said impatiently.  "Pick our gift next," she added, pointing towards the bigger box.

      Everyone laughed, knowing Rei's temper would come out sooner or later.  Actually, Seiya marveled she was able to keep it at bay all evening.

      "CDs?" Usagi asked.

      Rei smiled triumphantly.  "Well, I'm worried for you.  It's not healthy that all you ever listen to is the Three Light's music."  She glanced at Yaten and smiled sweetly, "No offense."

      "None taken, Hino-san," Taiki replied.  

Yaten had been frowning before but he finally shrugged it off.  "It's okay," he started.  "What type of music are they anyway?"

      Rei smiled.  "Well there's one CD of some old songs.  Some new ones too."  Rei's smile grew wider as she glanced over at Seiya.  "There's one CD with a compilation of classic music too.  Instrumental," she added.

      "Violin?" Seiya asked.

      Rei's smile turned impossibly bigger.  "Hai."

      Everyone could feel the tension between Rei and Seiya.

      "Um, hope you liked our gift, Tsukino-san," Rei's friend, Yumada Yuu finally said, putting an end to the unhealthy silence that had befallen on the room.

      Usagi smiled gratefully.  "Hai.  Arigatou, Yuu-san."  Usagi turned to Rei.  "Rei-chan," she called.

      Rei was forced to look back at Usagi.

      Usagi smiled as Rei turned to face her, "Arigatou, Rei-chan."

      Rei nodded relenting.  Usagi picked up her last gift.  It was a small box from Usagi's father.

      Everyone gasped as Usagi opened the box.  Inside was a glittering ring, a gold band with a simple cut diamond.

      "Otousan?" Usagi asked bewildered.

      Tsukino Shringo just smiled.  "You're now fifteen, Usagi-chan.  One day, maybe soon, I don't know, a young nice man will come to your life and take you away," he began.

      "For the meantime, you're just daddy's little girl," Tsukino Shringo ended.

      And that was it.  No indication at all as to who he wished the young man will be.  Seiya's breathing suddenly became irregular.

      Usagi didn't notice her boyfriend's discomfort, her eyes started to water.  "Otousan, arigatou."

      Seiya decided it was the time.  All gifts have been opened.  All gifts except one.  His gift that was waiting outside.

      He stood up and took Usagi's hand, "Odango let's go outside for a while."

      Usagi knew that Seiya was going to pull her aside sooner or later.  It was like tradition that they have some privacy alone so as he can give his gift.

      That was why she was visibly surprised when Seiya stopped and sat himself down on the bench of their front porch.

      Usagi shrugged and sat beside Seiya.  She sat silently, waiting for him to begin.

      "Odango, where's your locket?"

      Usagi looked up at him, surprised at his question.  The locket he gave her exactly a year ago was up in her room.  She herself has not noticed it but she had long ago stop wearing it regularly.

      "Gomen ne, but it's in my room."

      Seiya's face was an impassive mask.  He sat there, not speaking for a while.

      "Seiya?"

      Finally he smiled.  He pulled Usagi to him.  "It's okay, Odango.  Don't worry about it."

      But Usagi felt terribly guilty.  "Seiya," she tried again.

      Seiya silenced her with a soft kiss.

      "Did you have fun tonight?" Seiya asked her after the kiss.

      Usagi smiled.

      "Everyone made an effort to come. . ."

      The smile in Usagi's face faded.  _Not everyone made an effort to come. . ._

"I saw Chiba-san yesterday. . . "

      "Nani?"

      Seiya stared long and deeply into Usagi's eyes.  "I said I saw Chiba-san yesterday.  He said he'll surely be here."

      Usagi lowered her head.  "Something must have come up," she reasoned.

      "Maybe," Seiya agreed.  He tilted Usagi's face to face him again.  "You still had some fun, right?"

      Usagi didn't know what to say.  She nodded, mutely.

      Seiya smiled.  "Good."  He released her and reached behind him.

      "Happy birthday, Odango," he said, thrusting a big flat box over to Usagi.

      Always Seiya's gifts could stopped Usagi's voice mechanism.

      "It's a Yamamoto Yumemi work," Seiya informed.  "You told me once that you like her works right?"

      Usagi nodded.  "It's. . . it's beautiful."

It was beautiful.

      _Beautiful and tragic_, Usagi's mind corrected.

      Seiya probably saw the worried expression on her face so he went on.  "Don't look like that, Odango."

      "Demo, it's a. . ."

      "A death scene?" Seiya supplied.  "Actually, I was kinda worried too."  He touched the painting gingerly.  "But something in it caught my eye and awakened a memory in me."

      Usagi bit her lip and wondered what memory could this painting of a lifeless girl in the arms of a guy with spirit-like figure standing beside them awakened in Seiya.

      Seiya laughed and pointed on the mourning guy's hand.  "See that, Odango?"

      "It's a crystal, Seiya," Usagi replied.

      "Exactly, a crystal."

      Usagi stared at her boyfriend, confusion written all over her face.

      "A month ago, you told me about a crystal possessing some powers, remember?"

      Usagi nodded slowly.  "Yes?"

      "There's your crystal, Odango!"

      "Seiya, I don't understand. . ."

      "Wish upon it," Seiya interjected.

      "Excuse me?"

      "Wish upon it," Seiya repeated.  He smiled, "I heard that when Yamamoto-san first started gaining a name for herself, there was a rumor that whoever has one of her paintings will have her dream come true."

      "What are trying to say, Seiya?"

      "Odango, it's your birthday!  You are entitled to wish for anything for today.  I don't really believe in such things, but there's nothing wrong in trying.  Wish for something, Odango.  This painting and the crystal in the guy's hand will help you get it."

      Usagi could only laugh.  She followed Seiya's command.  She closed her eyes and wished.

      It was a silly wish but Usagi found herself wishing hard for it.__

When she opened her eyes, Seiya was staring intently into her face.

"What did you wish for?"

"It's a secret," Usagi said.

Seiya frowned.

To distract him, Usagi glanced and pointed towards the guy holding the crystal in the painting.  "You know, Seiya?  He looks like you."

"Then maybe I'll be the one with the powers to grant your wish."

Usagi didn't say a thing.  _Gomen, Seiya.  But you can't be the man who can grant my wish._

Usagi stared at the ghost-like figure in the painting.

_But maybe you can._

      Usagi smiled as she finished reading her journal entry.

      She closed her diary as she nodded to herself.

      _Yes, it's true._  _I'll never forget this night.  Just a year ago I've celebrated my birthday with no one but my family and the Three Lights, but now. . . I have my friends. . . friends that I loved. . . I'm so happy. . ._

Usagi saw her reflection in the mirror at her nightstand.  It wasn't the glowing face of happiness, it was the lonely expression of vulnerability.

Usagi was suddenly trembling.  "If only. . . if only. . . my wish. . . "

      Usagi felt the light from the moon on her face, she opened her eyes and turned her head towards her window.  She immediately began to relax.

      She stood up and went to the door of her balcony.

_I've never seen the moon that big.  It looks so close, _she thought.

      She opened the door and stepped outside.

      The moment she did, she felt that prickly "someone-is-watching-you" feeling.  She turned and saw the shadowy figure a few yards away from their gate.

      Just as she was about to step back, the figure moved forward.  The shadow then turned into-

      "Mamoru!" she called, forgetting to use any honorifics.

      The silver light from the moon illuminated him in a surreal way.  Usagi couldn't help thinking that he was just an illusion.

      But the smile Mamoru gave her was real, Usagi decided.

      "I'll be down in a moment," Usagi told Mamoru before she rushed inside her room and picked her robe.

      She quickly run out of her room, then down the stairs.  She was breathing heavily even before she reached their front door.

Finally, Usagi stepped outside their gate.  She was all bundled up in her robe and she could feel her heart pounding hard.  She wasn't sure however if it was because of her long ran or because of something else.

      "Hi," Mamoru whispered as Usagi stopped in front of him.

      "Hi," Usagi breathed, not daring to look up.

      A few minutes went by before Usagi gasped as she felt long slender fingers touching her hair and occasionally brushing ear.

      She looked up and stared shyly at Mamoru's eyes.  "No Odangos this time," she joked, trembling a little.

      "No," Mamoru breathed.  He stroked Usagi's hair even more, his fingers sliding gracefully on the strands.  "Your hair's beautiful."

Usagi heard the sincerity in his voice and her heart leapt at the thought of it.

"Arigatou."

He must have felt her trembling that's why he pulled her close to him.  "You're trembling, Usa."

_It is a cold night, _Usagi thought weakly.

"Daijobou," Usagi whispered instead.  She buried her head into his chest, feeling comfortably at peace.  She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

My wish came true.

"Mamoru, why are you here?"

Mamoru couldn't help but smile at her question.  

Why am I here?  I'm here because I promised you that I'll be here.  And nothing can keep me away from that promise. . . 

He pulled back and stared into her crystalline blue eyes.  Beautiful blue eyes glowing even more brightly under the full moon.

"I promised you that nothing in the world could keep me away," he said slowly.

Usagi stared back at him confused.

Mamoru smiled again.  "I've been sick the whole day, Usa.  I really wanted to go to your party, but I couldn't even get out of bed."

"Oh!" Usagi exclaimed.  "Are you feeling fine now?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"A little," Mamoru confessed.  He felt so pleased to note how worried she seemed.  "I couldn't keep my promise, gomen ne."

"Baka!" Usagi cried.  "You should know that I'll forgive you anyway!"  Tears sprung from her eyes, "Why are you here?  You should be at home resting!"

With great tenderness, Mamoru wiped her tears away.  "I know but I couldn't let this day pass without me seeing you."

Usagi's tears suddenly stopped coming.  

Mamoru knew Usagi blushes easily and he thought about how adorable she looks when she does. 

She stared up at him questioningly.

"Mamoru?"

"Happy birthday, Usa."  Mamoru said, handing her a paper bag.

Usagi's eyes grew wide.  "What's this?"  She pulled out a gift-wrapped box from the bag.  Usagi turned back to Mamoru, shaking her head.  "You shouldn't have, Mamoru."

Mamoru shrugged.  "It's okay, Usa.  I really wanted to give you something special. . . " Mamoru finished in a low voice.

Usagi blushed and then she finally smiled.  "Domo arigatou gozaimashita," she whispered, leaning close to touch her lips to his cheek.

Mamoru held Usagi for a while.  "No, thank you, Usa.  I feel so much better now."  He brushed a few stray strands of her hair, his fingers reveling at the feel of it.  He realized how he missed touching it, how he missed touching her.  Oh how he wished this moment will last forever.  

But always reality sinks in too quickly, cutting off his fantasy.  It was really late.  Usagi needed her rest just as he did.  He sighed deeply before leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Usa, ikaneba narimasen.  I hope you like my gift."

_      June 30, 2020_

_      11:47 PM_

_      Dear Diary,_

_      I know I've already written about what happened today for my birthday, but I wasn't expecting someone else to greet me this late at night.  _

_If it was my dream man who was the first to greet me today, it was Mamoru who greeted me last._

_Yes.  Mamoru came by a few minutes ago just to greet me.  He said he's been sick the whole day that's why he couldn't be at my party.  I told him that it's okay.  I'll admit to you now, Diary, how disappointed I was when he wasn't at my party, and now I can't deny that I'm very happy that he still made an effort to come, but I'm worried about him too.  _

_Anyways, he also gave me his gift.  I must say it must have cost him a lot.  I, I just don't know how to describe it. . . it's a. . .  _

Usagi stopped writing and turned to the black box beside her.

      She touched the lid and smiled at the long stemmed red rose design.  Gingerly, she fingered her engraved name written in romanji.

      It was a beautiful gift.  Too beautiful, actually.  A gift so beautiful that Usagi didn't know how to describe it.

      Usagi took a deep breath and lifted the lid.

      There they were.  Two small figures dancing away.  One figure is a blond girl in a white gown, hair up in odangos.  The other figure is of a man with black hair dressed in formal black tuxedo.  The two were holding unto each other, whirling gracefully in time with the music.

The familiar music invaded Usagi's reverie.  It was the music she hears only in her dreams.  The soft haunting melody that had been so much part of herself.

      Usagi bit her lip as she remembered her words to Seiya so many months ago.

      _"Yes__... every time I hear that song... I feel ... I feel melancholy... because it reminds me of a dream that though I couldn't remember, I can feel it is of great importance to me.  I feel like I've forgotten a special part of myself... forgotten who I truly am... "_

_      A song from _my_ dreams. . . _

Furrows appeared in Usagi's face.  _If it's_ my _dreams._  _Then how come you seemed to know so much about it, Mamoru?___

A/N:  so how was it, min'na?  love it?  disappointed?  Tell me what you think please!  *puppy dog look*  PLEASE??????????

ikaneba narimasen         -      I must go now

obâsan                        -      grandmother

ojîsan                   -      grandfather

Sore wa. . .            -      That is. . .

Otôto                   -      younger brother

Kore wa kawaii desu      -      This is really cute

Ahou on'na no ko       -      Silly girl

*written in romanji*          (written in English alphabet)

So till next time, min'na-san.  I wont make any promise but I'll try to update as soon as I can.  Maybe in two weeks or three.  I'm really not sure, but be assured it won't be longer than three weeks.  Anyways, next part, Usagi will meet two more senshis and they're unlike the four before!  Why do I say so?  Well it just so happens that they remember about _their _past more vividly than the rest!  And they are determined to make their princess remember hers as well!!!  So till next time, okay?  Watch out for chapter 12, **Pure Hearts.  **(chap's title is a dead giveaway about who the two senshis are!)  That's all, min'na. Love you all!  Ja!


	13. Pure Hearts

A/N:  hello, min'na.  I'm back much later than promised.  Gomen, but stupid PT subjects had me going crazy!  To top it, AXN had stopped airing Ranma for a while.  Anyways,

**Lady Imp:  **tnx yet again!

**kirei*snow*tenshi:  **thanks 4 the review!  I guess u have an answer to ur question now?  Seiya does know something, but what is it exactly?  Umm, u might not realize it but in ur review, u wrote something that can be a clue as to what seiya's secret is!  You think Usa will leave Seiya for Mamoru, umm, nice guess. . . well, since you've been my devoted reader ever since, I'll let you in a little secret, the story is almost ending, you'll soon find out for yourself

**just a teen:  **arigatou 4 reviewing again!  what song were u listening?  anyways, seiya's sad and scared after all he's in love, right?  Anyone would be afraid of losing someone they really care about.

**moonangel1:**  hi there!  thank u 4 reviewing!  Please don't kill Seiya!  I still need him for the last few chaps.

**moon_bunii:  **my exams were fine, thanks 4 asking.  But I must say, I HATE ANATOMY LAB!!!!!!!!!  Hehehe.  Sorry about that, I just needed to get that out.  Um, I'm really really sorry for the late update, I was soooooo busy!  Anyways, thank u for reviewing again.  I hope u continue enjoying my fic.

**jabba1:  **hi there!  umm, are u the same abby who reviewed before.  anyways, thanks a lot for the review.  enjoy the next part. :p

**Karla:  **hi!  Long time no hear!  Anyways, thanks for reviewing.  Hope u like this next part! :p

**Moon Angel:  **thank u for the email.  Hope u like this next chap!

**Eternity:  ***blush*  Thank you for that very kind review!

**Jing2:  **Hi! *wink* well, that's makes two of us.  I love Mamoru too, well next to ranma that is!  Thanks again for reviewing.

**Xylus Star:  ***blush*  Arigatou!

**schoolgirltill2005:  **thank u again.  Sorry for the long wait.

**Disclaimer:**  Sailor Moon isn't mine.  But I know one day, Kami-sama will just have to grant my prayers and let me have Mamo-chan. . .

**"There are some things that cannot change. And there are some things that once changed, it cannot go back to the way it used to be." -Dao Ming Si(Meteor Garden II, episode 16)**

Chapter 12:  **Pure Hearts**

The clock in Usagi's nightstand tells her it is half past six in the morning.  It was too early to be up for a summer day.

      But Usagi had been up for a long time now.  She woke up at about six and when she opened her eyes and saw the ungodly hour, she had tried to go to sleep again, but she was restless and couldn't even close her eyes for five seconds as to something was ringing in her ears.  Beside her, clutch tightly to her side was an opened music box that Mamoru gave her.  At first Usagi had been disoriented and was not sure whether she was still dreaming or not for the moment she opened her eyes, she heard the melody that was too beautiful to be real, but she soon realized she wasn't dreaming.  She had fallen asleep with her music box opened up.

      Ever since Mamoru gave her the music box, there wasn't a day nor night that passed by when Usagi didn't took time to just opened the box to let the sweet melody fill her thoughts completely.  

No matter how restless she feels, the music box and its sweet melody could relax Usagi like no other medication could.  So reaching over, Usagi took the music box in her hands and gently placed it on her lap.  Smiling, she opens it slowly but quickly closes it again.  She frowns at this.

      _Something's up with me today, _she thought.  _I'm feeling different. . . very different from the previous days. . ._

Usagi took a deep breath and places a hand over her heart.

_      There's a pain in my chest that's aching more and more each second. . . What is this feeling?  _

      Usagi bits her lip and a thought comes into her mind.

      _Someone's hurting. . . I can feel it. . . I can feel his pain. . ._

Seiya was standing in the balcony outside his room, staring at another balcony a few meters away.

      It started a few years ago.  Both Seiya and Usagi were only five at that time, but even then, Seiya adored _his _Odango.  Every morning, he would wake up so he can watch her from afar.  At that young age, Seiya found himself wishing.  Wishing that one day, the blond goddess next door will wake up, open her windows, look his way and then give him a smile.

      Not long after, his wish came true.  It was one beautiful summer morning, as usual, Seiya was looking over the other balcony when a little girl with bright blue eyes and golden blond hair came out.  Seiya watched silently as the little girl stepped outside, closed her eyes and turned her face upwards, letting the early rays of the sun caress her soft skin.

      Seiya had stayed rooted on his spot as the said blond suddenly turned towards him with the warmest smile on her young and innocent face.

      After that, the two finally got to know each other.  But Seiya continued his tradition, every day, he continued looking over her balcony, wishing she'll wake up and smile at him again.  But Usagi never did.

      But exactly one year later, Usagi came out to grace the world with her sweet smile again.  Every year, same day, she'll come out to smile first at the world, before she'll turned to Seiya and smile.

      They never talked about this little routine.  Seiya never thought about bringing it up either.  For him it is what makes it more special.

      So every day he'll wake up and gaze over next door, waiting, always, waiting for that day in the year when Usagi will wake up and brighten the world with her sweet smile.

      Seiya sighed.  Today it has been exactly ten years since that first fateful day.

      Seiya checked his watch, it was a few minutes past ten.  Usagi was really late.  Usually she'll come out at about six thirty.

      Another few minutes passed and there was still no Usagi.  Instead, he noticed a red sports car stopped in front of the Tsukino house.

      Seiya immediately recognized the blond driver and the green-haired girl next to her.

      _Haruka sure isn't wasting time, _Seiya thought.  In his mind, he remembered their little conversation a few days ago.

      In his heart, Seiya knew that neither Ten'ou Haruka nor Kai'ou Michiru can do anything about the situation.  But he couldn't help the pain that he felt in his heart when he saw his Odango stepped out their house and let Michiru usher her inside the car.

      _Ten years. . . ten years of tradition ruined by Ten'ou Haruka. . ._

Hurt and annoyed, Seiya slowly walked back to his room.  He stopped dead on his tracks.

      Sitting on top of his bureau was one of the gifts left for him for his birthday.  It was a box left inside his dressing room a few days ago at his birthday concert.  

He sat on his bed and placed the box beside him.

He breathed deeply.  _No, Haruka was just doing what she thinks she must do, just like everyone else.  _He took out the gift inside the box.  _Just like _she _must be thinking of doing what must be done too._

In Seiya's hands was a priceless gift.  And he was the one person who knows just how priceless it was.

      Though there was no card with the gift to indicate of whom it was from, Seiya knew at once who gave it.

      It could only be from one person. . .  The one girl in the universe that he'll sing for. . .  The one princess he was destined to protect. . .

      He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply the all too-familiar incense.

      _Kakyuu-hime-sama._

_      "Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru)_

_      Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)_

_Ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)"_

Lying on a bed was a girl with the saddest smile.  In her red eyes was much confusion and loneliness.  She reached out and turned up her player's volume.

      _"Boku no princess_

_       Kotaete, Answer for me_

_       Imasugu, Answer for me_

_Kotaete, Answer for me_

_       Yasashiku, Answer for me"_

_      I did. . . I already did. . . _she thought brokenly._  I know you got my message, so why don't you. . . _Silent tears began to flow from the girl's eyes, _Three days. . . it's been three days already, surely you will come. . . today, for sure, you will come for me. . ._

Slowly the girl sat up and stared at her wall.  She wiped at her tears and went to stand in front of her Three Light's life size poster.  

_Am I wrong?  Am I?_

The Three Light's sweet voices continued to fill the room.  But Seiya. . . his voice drowned out the two others.

"_Search for your love....._

_      Search for your love, _

_      Search for your love,_

_Search for your love....."_

With trembling a hand, the girl reached to touched the lead Light's face, as her tears threatened to fall once again.

_I really thought you were searching for me. . ._

      "I told you to protect her, not keep her."

            _"Gomen.  I don't know what you're talking about."_

      Ten'ou Haruka straightened and looked directly at the lead Light.  In ten minutes, the birthday concert for Seiya would begin.  Michiru would be doing a special performance for the event, so naturally after this night, both Haruka and Michiru's destiny will begin.

_Haruka and Michiru had planned on seeing Usagi and the other senshis after the concert but Haruka hadn't been planning on meeting Seiya, but the moment he appeared out of his dressing room, Haruka knew she wanted to have a talk with him._

_      "Listen," Haruka started._

_      "Oh I know you," Seiya interjected.  He smirked, "You're Kai'ou-san's _special someone_."  He held out a hand._

_      Haruka ignored his outstretched hand.  "Listen, _Fighter,_" she began again.  "I'm warning you, stay away from _her.  _You're interfering with _her _destiny."_

      Seiya's smile faded.  "Sou ka?  So what are you planning to do about it?  Tell her the truth?"

_      "Don't worry, I will."_

_      Seiya laughed.  "You can't."_

_      "Why not?"_

_      "Because I said so."_

_      This time, it was Haruka's turn to laugh.  "You haven't change at all, _Fighter.  _You're still arrogant more than you're worth."_

_      "I'm not being arrogant at all," Seiya said calmly.  "All I'm saying is that you can't tell her because a force much greater than you won't permit it."_

_      "Why don't you people just try to accept it," Seiya continued.  "Who knows maybe this is _her _destiny.  Maybe this is what she was destined for from the start."_

_      "You don't really think that I'll believe that crap?"_

_      Seiya shrugged.  "Well, you'll find out soon enough."_

Haruka frowned, remembering her talk with Seiya a few days ago.  Their suspicion were proven true, Seiya did know more than he was letting on.  But there was something more.  Something she was sure that Seiya was hiding. . .

      A warm hand on her arm brought her back to reality.  She turned to the innocent face of her princess.

      "Koneko-chan."

      Usagi smiled.  "Daijobou ka?  You were frowning, is something wrong?"

      "_All I'm saying is that you can't tell her because a force much greater than you won't permit it."_

_      Oh yeah?  Let me see you stop this, Fighter, _Haruka thought.

      She took Usagi's small hand and pulled her beside her.  "Koneko-chan, I need to tell you something."

      Usagi smiled to encourage Haruka.  Yesterday, at Michiru's house, Haruka had also pulled her next and said the same thing.  Said she needed to tell her something.  But Haruka never opened her mouth to speak at all, she just continued sitting and staring at her as if not knowing how to start.

      For two days in a row now, she was with Kai'ou Michiru and Ten'ou Haruka.  Yesterday, the other girls were with them hanging out on Michiru's grand home.  But today, it was only the three of them on the park.

      She had only met them four days ago at the Three Lights special birthday concert for Seiya.  She can still remember how her eyes widened when the announcer said that a violinist named Kai'ou Michiru would give a special performance.

      She can even still remember how her eyes grew even wider when she first saw the green haired beauty.  The graceful features, the elegant demeanor. . . they were all too familiar to her.

      After the concert, the girls literally dragged Usagi backstage.  Not to greet Seiya on his birthday, but to meet the gorgeous violinist.  But for some reason, Usagi was suddenly afraid to meet her.  She grew even more afraid when they found themselves face to face with Ten'ou Haruka.

      _"Koneko-chan," _Haruka greeted, smiling softly at her.  

      The girls were thrilled to see her.  Haruka for her part, smiled and greeted them all well.  Watching them, Usagi had a sudden thought of them being old friends finding each other again.

      And then, that was when Michiru came out of her room and immediately the girls flocked around her.  She smiled charmingly and chatted with them like they were old pals.

      And just like old friends, Michiru didn't think twice of inviting all five girls to her house.  Of course, the four girls agreed, so naturally Usagi agreed too.

      Yesterday, all five girls plus Michiru and Haruka hanged out like best friends in Michiru's parlor.  Everyone was having fun, except Haruka, who was moodily sitting in a corner.  Usagi had noticed it so she went to her and then that's when Haruka grabbed her and proclaimed that she needed to say something.

      But Haruka had been tongue-tied, just like how she was now.

      "Haruka-san?"

      "Koneko-chan, about Seiya. . ."

      "What about Seiya?"

      "He's. . . he's not. . . he's not what. . ."

      "Haruka."

      Both Usagi and Haruka turned towards Michiru, who had suddenly stopped playing her violin.

      "Michiru, I-"

      "We've already talked about this, Haruka."  Michiru gave Haruka a look but Haruka was stubborn.  Michiru didn't let the blond's stubbornness stopped her though, instead she continued to look straight into Haruka's eyes as if silently communicating with her.

      Finally, Haruka gave in.  "Fine," she muttered.

      Michiru smiled sweetly, Haruka looked away.  "Damn smile," she mumbled to herself.

      Usagi, on the other hand was confused with all of it.  Haruka wanted to tell her something, something important, it seemed, so why Michiru asking Haruka to keep her silence.

      Usagi turned questioning eyes to the green-haired beauty, "Michiru-san, what is it?  Please tell me."

      Michiru smiled at her.  Such a serene smile. . .

      "Usagi-chan," she began.  She placed her violin on her shoulder then she closed her eyes, "Forget about it."

      "Fine!" Usagi flared.  Both Haruka and Michiru turned to her, surprised at her outburst.

      But Usagi couldn't help it, she was tired with everyone trying to keep secrets from her.  Secrets that she knew will probably decide her life.

She jumped on her feet and quickly excused herself.

But Michiru was too fast, her hand had quickly grabbed unto Usagi's wrist.

Usagi turned to Michiru, expecting her to finally explain herself.

But Michiru didn't go explaining, instead she asked Usagi a simple question that threw her in a shock.

"Doshite?"

_I knew it, she's in the brink of breakdown, we really need to tell her the truth, _Haruka's voice echoed in Michiru's mind.

Michiru purposely ignored Haruka.  She looked intently into Usagi's now confused blue eyes and repeated her question.

"Doshite, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi stares at Michiru for a few moments before turning her head away.  "I don't understand. . ." she whispers.

Michiru- 

_Haruka, _Michiru interjected as she turns towards the blond.  _You know exactly it's not our destiny to tell her anything,_ Michiru continued to say in Haruka's mind.

But this is all too much for her!  Haruka protested.  Because of that guy, our princess is in- 

            _This isn't about Seiya, _Michiru replied.  She turned away from Haruka's disbelieving stare and concentrated on Usagi once more.

      Usagi was still looking down on the floor.  Michiru always had been in control of her emotions.  Aside from Haruka, no one can bring out so much passion from her.  But now, staring at her lovely princess's vulnerable profile, Michiru felt her heart go out to her completely.

      "Come," she said, ushering Usagi down on a bench about five feet away from where Haruka was seated.

      Usagi sat down quietly.  Michiru sits beside her and then sets aside her violin first before turning to Usagi.

      "Usagi-chan," Michiru began softly.  "Do you know what the water and mirrors has in common?"

      It was a few seconds before Usagi answered, without looking.  "They both reflect images."

      Michiru smiled.  "Yes, that's right."  She pretended to fiddle around her violin case and produced talisman from her subspace pocket.

_      Michiru? _ Haruka questions.

      Michiru smiled at Haruka reassuringly before turning back to Usagi.  "Usagi-chan, do you know what this is?"

      Usagi finally relents and looks back at what Michiru held in hands.

      Usagi bit her lip.  "It's a mirror," she replied, her voice trembling.

      "Yes, but this is no ordinary mirror, this mirror is my talisman, this is the _Aqua Mirror._"

      "Talisman?  Aqua mirror?"

      Michiru nodded.  "You're right when you said that both mirrors and the waters reflect images.  Water in its most important sense is connected to life, but yes, it does reflect images.  Though sometimes, the image water reflects is distorted, and one can be fooled.  But mirrors, there can be no mistaking with the images they reflect.  Just like in that old fairy tale, mirrors can't lie."  Michiru took a deep breath before continuing, "That's what makes this mirror very special, it has both the elements of water and mirrors.  Life and truth."

      "Michiru-san?"  Usagi asked.  She sounded scared but Michiru knew she had to do this, and she will, she had to!

      Slowly, Michiru turned her mirror so that it reflects Usagi's face.

      "Something's bothering you, Usagi-chan," Michiru finally said.  "Gomen, I know you're upset that Haruka and I are keeping something from you-"

      Usagi began to tremble.

      "But that's not it.  There's something else that's bothering you," Michiru said softly.  "Usagi-chan, I know that we've only met for a few days but believe me when I say that Haruka and I care very deeply for you."

      Usagi nodded.  "I know," she whispers.

      Michru places her mirror on her lap then takes Usagi's hand on her own, "If you want, you can tell me what it is, if I can, I'll help you out."

      Usagi bit her lip.  "Gomen, I didn't mean to snap at you, Michiru-san.  And thank you for thinking of helping me, but I don't think anyone can help me, the truth is I don't even know what's wrong with me today."

      "Go on," Michiru encouraged.

      "It's just that I woke up today feeling really strange.  Actually these last few months I've woken up feeling strange, but today was different, there's a tingling in my chest."  Usagi places a hand over her chest, "The tingling is still here, it won't go away as if reminding of something that I'm forgetting."

      "Something you're forgetting?" Michiru echoes.

      Usagi nods her head.

      "Then may be I can help you after all," Michiru says.

      "How?"

      Michiru releases Usagi's hand and takes her mirror in both hands.  "I'll let you in a secret, my mirror can show me anything I wishes to see."

      Usagi's eyes reveal that she was confused whether to believed Michiru or not.  "You're pulling my leg," she whispers.

She said like she was convincing herself, but finally she nods her consent.

      Michiru smiles, she turned to look into her mirror.

      Slowly the image begins to form.

"I see a guy," Michiru finally says.  "He's sulking in his sofa. . . he's feeling very lonely. . . every year, this date is the loneliest for him. . . and today, he's even lonelier because you've forgotten-"

      Michiru didn't bother finishing because Usagi wouldn't hear anyway as she was already running off.

      "What's that all about?" Haruka asks.

      Michiru doesn't answer Haruka instead she smiles as the image finally forms clearly.

She stood up, turned to Haruka and smiled even brighter.  "Don't worry, Haruka.  Everything is looking up fine."

Chiba Mamoru was sitting on his sofa, trying his best not to sink more into the depression he already felt.

But it was no use, for today, August third, was his nineteenth birthday.

Mamoru laughed self-mockingly.  Who knows if it really is his birthday today?

Years ago, Mamoru had woken up in a hospital bed with no memories of whatsoever.  The doctors informed him that he was in a car accident.  Two unidentified people, whom the police assumed to be his parents was with him, but sadly they were instantly killed in the crash.

Mamoru suffers complete amnesia.  He couldn't remember his name, much less his birthday.  The name Chiba Mamoru was given to him by a kind psychiatrist who commented his passion for anything that comes from the earth like flowers, especially for the roses.  She said he was a "protector" of the earth, thus she christened him with the name Chiba Mamoru.

August 3, it wasn't his birthday, well it could be, but no one knew for sure.  In reality, August 3 is the day when two police officers found an orphaned little boy, all bloody and dirty inside a wrecked car.

Today, it has been exactly thirteen years since that fateful day.  The doctors had assumed he was six, he could be seven or five then, no one will ever care anyway.

So every year, for the last thirteen years, the third of August was the loneliest day for him.  All through out the year, he would try to keep his feelings at bay.  But every third of August, all the horrible memories of waking up alone in the hospital would come flooding back, haunting him all through out the day.

Today had been no different, he had woken up at about six, all lonely and sad.  After all these years, he still finds himself yearning for parents he could never remember.  After all these years, he still finds himself longing for memories he could never collect.

For twelve years that was how life had been for Mamoru.  He was the best example of the word loneliness.

But the past year for Mamoru was a bit different for it wasn't all about loneliness, it was also sweet.  After twelve lonely years, he finally found the one thing that kept him sane during all those long sad years at the orphanage.  Oh yes, to fall in love was the only sweet thrill he found in life.

Just to see her, talk to her, touch her once in a while was enough to warm his hardened heart.

Tsukino Usagi.  The one girl who could complete his day.  The one true love of his life.  The one princess he'd been dreaming for two millennium.  The one soul that was his mate.

But to love Usagi was also hard for him.  Just thinking about the comfortable days with her, snuggling after a strenuous battle, just remembering the perfect love between the royal couple that everyone admired and envied was enough to tear Mamoru's heart into million of pieces.

Mamoru sighed.  He knew he was crazy by wishing for Usagi to greet him on this day.  She didn't know it was his birthday today after all, shoe wouldn't know, they seen each other for a month since he came to her house that night to give her his gift.

Ever since that day, Mamoru had been wondering what she must be thinking.  He had wanted to see the reaction when she first opened the music box and heard the lovely melody inside.  The song in the music box, after all was recorded from the star locket she, then Princess Serenity had given him as a token.  It was way back in their first life.

      He wants to see her and get an answer.  Just one little sign was all he needed.  A sign from her, to reassure him that she acknowledges their destiny and love. . .

      But destiny seems to be going against him now too.  For a whole month he haven't seen her when before the longest they didn't get to see each other was two weeks.

      So he had been thinking, if maybe he was wrong.  Maybe it wasn't his destiny to be with her after all.  Maybe his destiny was to forever remain alone and think about the way it used to be.

      Suddenly, Mamoru grabbed his head.  It was aching like hell.  It always hurts like that when he tried to think really hard.  The doctors explained that it is because of the permanent damage in his brain caused by the tragic accident.

      _Usako, just one sign. . . all I need is one small sign. . . _Mamoru prayed, knowing only Usagi could save him from this eternal pain.  Pain that is physical, mental and emotional.

      Just then, the phone started ringing, Mamoru groaned.  It was probably Minoru, trying to get him out of the house.  The guy had been calling him the whole day, inviting him for a drink or two.

      Minoru had known him since high school, he should know his stubborn will by now.  Mamoru closed his eyes and let the phone continue its ringing.

      Finally, the machine picked up.

      "Hello, Mamoru-san, Usagi desu.  Um, we haven't seen each other for a while and I. . . nande mo nai.  Um, I'm calling because I woke up today having this weirdest feeling. . . just now a thought comes to me that it's your birthday today. . . that's why I wanted to greet you a happy birthday.  I'm probably wrong but somehow I feel like I'm right. . . I'm not making sense am I?  Anyway, if it is your birthday, I wish I could have gotten you something especially after what you gave me for mine. I haven't thank you again since.  I wanted to thank you again, Mamoru-san.  Your gift was wonderful, everything about it is wonderful. . . uh Mamoru-san?  About the music. . . where did you hear it?  I have to know. . . I really must. . . I wish you could tell me. . . next time, tell me okay? I'll be ready to listen. . . "

A/N:  Yippee!!!  Hope that sign enough to mamo-chan!  Anyways, how was it, min'na-san?  good?  Bad?  What? Tell me, please!

Jap translations:

nande mo nai      -      never mind

Nagareboshi He lyrics translation

I've always been looking for your sweet smell,

To convey my voice. (I love you)

Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)

Our Princess

Answer me right away (Answer for me)

Answer me gently (Answer for me)

Answer me right away (Answer for me)

Answer me gently (Answer for me)

Oh sorry if Michiru is a bit ooc.  Michiru and Haruka are both hard to write about, the way they're always calm and everything.  And about mamo-chan, I hope you don't mind if I had taken liberties in telling about his life, I'm not sure if that's how it was with the accident in the real story of Naoko-sensei.

Anyways, min'na you should watch out for the next part!  My favorite chapter!  The chapter I've been wanting to write since I first began this fic!  I'm sure you will all like it too.  It's the chapter we've all been wanting to see!  Mamoru will finally confess!!!  (Finally!  Good for him!)  Yes!  You read it right, min'na!  Mamoru will be confessing on chap 13, **Fateful Confession**(am borrowing a title from Escaflowne)!!!  So what are u waiting for min'na?  Review and nag me so that I'll update soon. . .

Till next time!  Love u all!  Ja!!!


	14. Fateful Confession

AN:  hello min'na-san!  miss me?  I tried to update as soon as I can bcoz my inspiration might soon die down.  Even if both yu yu hakusho and ranma ½ is being aired here, still I miss Meteor Garden soooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!

**missaw:  **hi!  Wow. New reader.  Know what? We have much in common! Next to usa/mamo pairing, I love yusuke/keiko next! (I love yusuke urameshi!  He's sooo kawaii!)  I like Tomoe/Kenshin pairing too, not that I don't like Kaoru but I like Tomoe better.  Anyways, thanks for the review, hope you continue to enjoy this story.

**Ocianne:  **no!!! don't hurt me for this long delay!  hehe, anyways, about Haruka and Michiru, does that mean, you think I did a fair job on telling about them?  Well, if that's what you mean, thank you very much.  truth is, I had such a hard time writing about those two. 

**joyce:  **hello!!!  Long time to hear!  Hehe.  I'm glad you're back and that you still like how the story's going along.  

**Lady Mischief:  **Arigatou for that kind review.  *pouts*  you hate seiya?  Why?  I kinda like him, but of course, not even a tenth of what I feel for mamo-chan! *winks*  hope you continue to like my fic

**Lady Nyte:  **so ka?  You want usa to be with seiya?  *wonders thoughtfully*  well, I don't know. . . let's see about that. . . oh thanks a lot for the review!

**Jabba1:  **thank you.  I'm very happy you *love* my fic.  I'm really sorry that I made you guys wait for a long time before, hope I didn't make you wait for long this time.  Anyways, continue enjoying and reviewing my fic!

**Shahrezad1:  **hello!  I'm very happy!  A new reader!  Anyways, thanks for the review.  hehe, I'm sorry if I mislead you a little about usa, hehe, couldn't resist teasing you guys a little. :p  But I'm happy you like how it actually turns out.  Well thanks again!

**Frozen Fire:  **gosh, I got so many new reviewers for this chap.  I'm very happy.  Anyways, arigatou for the review, hope I didn't make you wait long.  Enjoy this next part and please review after.

**Sakura Tenshi:  **hi there! thanks for the email!  Email me again anytime if there's something else you'd like to know.  Here's the next part, enjoy!

**Eternity3:  **You already love this next chap?  But you haven't read it yet!  Oh well, not that I'm complaining.  Don't hate me at the end of this chap, ok?  Go on, continue with the story, thanks for the review!  

**kirei*snow*tenshi:  **don't worry, I didn't say that, but I didn't say otherwise either.  It'll be just a few more chaps and it'll be the end, then we'll all find out soon.  Enjoy this next part(don't mind the ending of this chap, more will happen. . .)

**moonangel1:  **well, I'm relieved to hear that.  Err, don't hate me after this chap, I'm reassuring you a lot will still happen. . .

**Jing2:  **Here it is.  Err, sorry about that, I'll really try harder, but thank you for telling me, I appreciate it coz I think that'll help me improve. :p

**Xylus Star:  **yes, I am back! Sorry for the delay, you know how it is. . . ranma takes a lot of my time. . . oh yeah there's also school :p oh did you watch the concert?  I wasn't able to, and I am soooo regretting letting it pass!!!

Lady Imp:  *smiles back* hi!  You know what?  Your review was my 100th   How I've waited for it, so to show my gratitude, I'm dedicating this chap to you.:p 
    
    **Sakura:  **that's ok, no need to say sorry.  Thank you for reviewing. 
    
    **Karla:  **aigatou gozaimashita. :p  

This chapter is dedicated to **Lady Imp**.

**Disclaimer:  **I don't own Sailor Moon, if I did, you think I'll actually share Mamo-chan?

". . . dream and love isn't the same after all.  Dreams are beautiful, love is the real thing." – Dong Shan Cai(Meteor Garden II, episode 28) 

Chapter 13:  **Fateful Confession**

Kou Seiya was watching his girl friend closely.  She has been quiet all morning, staring into space absentmindedly.

      "Odango," he called her again.

      There was still no response from her.

      Seiya smiled sadly.  During the last few months, his and Usagi's relationship has changed immensely.  Before, they could do everything and nothing together and yet have all the fun in the world.  Now, when they're together, he couldn't help thinking Usagi was with him physically but he knew her heart was somewhere else.

      He wasn't blind.  He can see that Usagi has changed.  Ever since her birthday six months ago, she hadn't been the same.  He has his own suspicions of what might be going on inside her head, but to even consider it pained him so much.

      He watched her downcast face and found himself marveling how very beautiful she looks even with that sad face.  

It was warm and cheerful girl he first fell in love with, and through the years as he got closer to her, he found himself falling even deeper.  She was so much part of himself, how could he let himself lose her. . . no he couldn't lose her now. . . not now. . . not ever. . .

      Without another thought, he reached for her.  The surprised look in her eyes flashed before him momentarily.

      _I love you.  _With all the passion in him, Seiya willed Usagi to respond.

      Slender arms reached for his chest. . . and pushed him away. . .?

      "Odango. . ."

      Usagi blushed and turned away.  "Gomen."

      Usagi didn't say anything more than simple phrase.  No excuse.  Nothing.  A long silence. . .

      Finally, Seiya took a deep breath.  Slowly, tenderly, lovingly, he touched her cheek.  "I think I'm losing you."

      For the briefest of second, Usagi's eyes flashed with an expression no one would ever thought she could possess.  Suspicion.

      But his Odango had a heart bigger than the moon, so Seiya knew he must have imagined that.

      Yes, he must have imagined it.  Usagi's eyes weren't saying suspicion, they were shouting out confusion.

      "Nan desu ka?"

      He cupped her head in his hands and stared deep into her eyes.  Without flinching, he continued, "I think I'm losing you to destiny."

      Without waiting for a reply, Seiya pulls her to him and kissed her softly.  "But do you remember what I told you before?  I promised you that I'd fight destiny for you.  Remember?"

      He kissed her again, longer and harder this time.  "You promised the same thing.  Do you remember?"

      Usagi always had the most expressive eyes.  Seiya never thought it could ever be as void as it was now.  But it doesn't matter, what did matter was her words.

      "Yes. . . yes, I remember."

      No other words right now could make him happier.

      Seiya smiled happily and kissed her again.  He'll never get tired of kissing her. . .

      Such a long and passionate kiss until Usagi pulled away.

      "Seiya, I. . ."

      "I wish you'll stay with me forever."

      Usagi didn't say anything.  Instead, they continue to stare at each other's eyes for a long long time.

      _What am I doing here?_

In front of Usagi, the building loomed tall and mysterious.  A mist seemed to surround it giving it an almost surreal quality.

      Usagi bit on her lower lip.  She knew she was tempting destiny by being here, but she couldn't help herself.

      For inside this building is where everything began.  On a room up in the tenth floor where a short innocent kiss that wasn't supposed to mean anything brought back so many forgotten memories. . . and stirred even more sleeping feelings. . .

      Usagi closed her eyes.  She knew she wasn't supposed to be here, thinking about that kiss.

      _Seiya!  Think about Seiya!_

Behind her closed lids, Seiya's sad face flashed.  Her heart heavied with pain.

Opening her eyes, Usagi took a step backwards.

But just as she did, a familiar tall figure came out of the front entrance.  From those immaculate shoes, Usagi's eyes slowly traveled upwards.

And then it happened.  After six long months, from across twenty yards, two pairs of blue eyes met and held once again.

Usagi was rooted on her place while he started walking towards her direction.  His eyes, so hopeful and happy, never left hers.

For Usagi it seemed like the longest twenty-yard walk.  And by the time he was in front of her, her heart was pounding so hard, her body trembling so much, she felt almost faint.

"Usagi," he whispered, his breath softly caressing her face and neck.

She tried to smile, and willed herself to say something casual, or better yet, give some excuse that she had to get going.

And she did.  It was already dark, the Three Lights' concert would be starting in another hour.

Yes, the Three Lights.  They were waiting for her.  Waiting worriedly by this time.

Yaten, he was probably calling every friend and classmate, asking for her.  Taiki was probably pacing the floor restlessly.  And Seiya. . . Seiya was probably ready to cancel the concert.

She opened her mouth but no excuse came out.  Only one word escaped her lips.  One name.

"Mamoru."

"Seiya don't be ridiculous."

Always, Taiki was the voice of reason.  It was fifteen minutes before eight and the start of their New Year welcome concert and Usagi still hasn't shown up.  Seiya was so worried that he wanted to cancel the concert.  Of course, he too was worried of Usagi's whereabouts but they can't just cancel their concert at the last minute.

"This is our biggest concert for the year, we can't just cancel it."

"Why not?"

Taiki sighed inwardly.  Some may think Yaten was stubborn, but there are times Taiki thought Seiya could teach Yaten a thing or two about being stubborn.

"Seiya, twenty thousand fans are out there, waiting for us to perform tonight."

"They've seen us performed so many times before, it's not like tonight's going to be different!"  

Taiki was shocked with Seiya's outburst.  The guy has always had a good temper.

"Seiya," Taiki began.

"Gomen," Seiya interjected.  "I didn't mean to shout, but please understand that I'm so worried that I might not be able to perform well, Taiki."  He stood up and walked towards the door.  "I'll go and tell them now."

"Seiya, matte-"

At that very moment, the door opened.

"Odango!"

"Do I look like I'm Usagi?" Yaten asked, irritated.  

Seiya just stared at Yaten, disappointed.

_Too bad.  I wished it was Usagi too, _Taiki thought as he noticed Yaten's annoyed appearance.  "Where have you been?" he asked Yaten.

Yaten turned to Taiki.  He held out his phone.  "I've been calling Usagi's friends."

      "What did they say?  Is she with them?"

      Yaten turned to Seiya.  "Sorry, Seiya but they all said they've not seen Usagi since yesterday."

      Seiya closes his eyes and breathes deeply.  "Taiki, Yaten, I'm sorry."  He opens his eyes, "but I really can't perform, we have to cancel the concert."

      "Seiya, we can't just do that," Yaten reasons out.

      But Seiya can be deaf to things he didn't want to hear.

      "Seiya," Taiki warned.

      Seiya, stubborn as he is, continued to walk towards the door.

      "Seiya!  You can't cancel our concert!  You said before when something was bothering me that we can't cancel just because of my whim!  Who do you think we're doing this for?  Isn't this all for her?  Our princess?"

      Seiya stopped dead on his tracks.  He turned around slowly.  "What are you talking about Taiki?"

      Taiki blinked his eyes a few times, wondering if he just said the words he thought he said.  Had really let his suppressed thoughts out? He stared at Seiya's eyes, looking for some reaction, some clue. . . They were blank. . .

      Just then that Taiki realized that Seiya can be blind to things he didn't want to see too.

 "You know what I'm talking about," Taiki whispers softly.

Without flinching, Seiya says calmly, "No, I don't."

So stubborn.

"And I don't want to," Seiya added before turning around and walking away.

Yaten calls Seiya back but Taiki didn't bother.  He almost feels sympathetic for Seiya, he was just being true to himself, true to his love for Usagi.

You really do love her Seiya, but you can't fool yourself by ignoring the truth.  You're just betraying yourself. . . all this time you knew. . . 

Suddenly, that thought saddened Taiki.  All this time, Seiya knew about the truth, and all this time, he knew and he ignored it too.

_I guess I've been betraying myself too. . ._

Yaten was standing by the side door from the stage, hiding from view of fans exiting the stadium.

After Seiya stalked off their dressing room, both Taiki and Yaten were obliged to follow.  Their manager was surprised to see them looking so gloomy a few minutes before the concert, so Seiya went straight to the point and asked that they cancel the event.  Their shock manager didn't even bothered asking Seiya for an excuse, he and even the producers are used to his sudden mood swings.

So their manager resigned to their wishes, dejectedly.  He called up the producers to tell them the situation and a few minutes later, after calming maddened producers, he ended the call and told the Three Lights everything is almost official.  After announcing it to the thousands of fans waiting, it'll be official.

Mr. Saigo, their manager didn't even bothered asking Seiya, he turned to Taiki and Yaten to help explain the situation to the expectant audience.  But Taiki was upset; he had surprised both their manager and Yaten when he turned around without saying a thing.

After Taiki walked out, Seiya soon followed.  Their manager turned to Yaten, hoping he can help him tell the fans for it'll be very hard to disappoint them.  Yaten did want to help but his mind was too preoccupied too.

      So it had been up to their manager to explain the situation to the fans.  Of course, they were disappointed and didn't even want to leave until they at least see the trio.  

But now an half hour later, Yaten can see the fans eagerly hurrying out of the concert venue.  Not a trace of disappointment in their faces now but excited glee.  Of course it was almost only nine thirty and if they hurry they can still welcome the New Year with their family and friends.

Yes.  That's what the holidays are all about, celebrating with loved ones.

Suddenly, Yaten notices a guard walks up to the fifth row where a girl was still sitting.  He couldn't see the girl's face but he caught sight of her hair.  Long and dark red hair.

Yaten's heart began pounding.  Intuition was telling him who it was but he was scared to do anything.  He watched helplessly as the guard assists the girl away.

_Celebrating with loved ones, _Yaten thought.

It was the problem why he couldn't move to stop the guard from taking _her _away.  Because in this world, the world he now loves, his family and his friend mean only one girl. . . Tsukino Usagi.

With one last look at the redhead's back, Yaten turned away.  Little did he know, the moment he did, the redhead turned to face his direction.

      _You've made your choices. . . I understand. . ._

      Outside the stadium, the redhead began to softly cry.  She leaned on a wall for support.

      This night was her last straw.  She has decided that she'll give up if nothing happens after this night.  She promised she'll forget her past after tonight if the Three Lights chooses their present's.

      But for her last fight, she had went all out.  She bought the ticket to this concert and it was close enough, surely they would have noticed her.

But as fate would have it, the concert was cancelled.  But she didn't give up easily until the midnight clock strikes, she'll continue this fight.  

So she stubbornly stayed on her seat until a guard requested her to leave.  She pleaded for the guard to let her stay and that was when she felt his eyes on her.

Her heartbeats came faster.  She honestly believed, Yaten would come to her rescue.  Surely, he will.

But he didn't.  She felt betrayed again, so she had helplessly let the guard usher her away.

Near the exit, she finally gathered her wits, she remembered her vow to fight, she glanced towards the stage to look at Yaten.  He wasn't even looking anymore. . . he was walking away.

She began to sob louder by this time.  The pain in her heart was as heavy as lead and her knees felt weak.  She slowly slid down to a sitting position.  She brought her knees closer and buried her head to muffle her sobs.

Her movement caused some strands to escaped her styled hair down on her shoulders.  It was the first time, she had put her up like this.  For this special night, she did this.

And seems like this would be the last night she'll ever be styling her hair this way too.  As promised, she'll give up, give up entirely. . .

She reached out to take the accessories adorning her hair which caused her long red hair to freely framed her already disheveled appearance.

 _Sayonnara, Healer, now I understand there is only Yaten now. . . Sayonnara Maker for from now on there's just Taiki. . . Sayonnara Fighter. . . Seiya. . . Sayonnara Kimnoku no hime Kak-_

"Kakyuu-hime-sama."

A stunned Tendo Keiko, known before as Kimnoku no hime Kakyuu, turned to her left.  She looked up to see a woman with long hair standing a few feet away.

Her face was hidden in the shadows, but Keiko saw her smile warmly.

"I've been searching for you."  

      Everything was just like before that Mamoru's heart felt like bursting.

      After they met outside, Mamoru had invited Usagi for dinner which she readily accepted.  So they went back to his apartment and after carefully cooking all of her favorite dishes, the two sat down to eat.  And just like before Mamoru enjoyed watching Usagi eat the food he s lovingly prepared, how her face will glow with much appreciation.

      Mamoru smiled wistfully.  Something was missing during their dinner, though.

      The stolen kisses in between courses.

      Now, the two are sitting on the couch side by side, indulging themselves with their favorite.  Oh how Mamoru wished he could just kiss her and taste the chocolate in her lips just like before.  It was such a sweet torture for him. . .

      Mamoru watches Usagi as she took another bite on the heavenly treat.  He couldn't help but marvel on how beautiful she was.  Her pink cheeks. . . the curve of her lips. . . the sparkle in her eyes. . . she was no doubt God's most perfect creation.

      She began to speak again.  Her voice soft and gentle as she continued to tell him about herself.  

      They've been like this since after dinner more than two hours ago.  Talking little details about themselves.  That's all the two of them dared to talk about.  Both hesitant to discuss the past and uncertain how to venture the topic of the future.

      But Mamoru knew he had to say something soon.  Sitting beside him was the girl he's been dreaming of for a lifetime.  This was his chance to make his lifelong fantasy come true. . .

      "Usagi."

      The strange sound of his voice made Usagi looked up at him with eyes like that.  She looked both scared and expectant.

      "Usagi," Mamoru repeated, caressing the feel of her name on his lips.  With gentle fingers he stroked her soft cheek, his thumb stopped just before the corner of her mouth.

      "You were right," he whispered, leaning closer.

      "About what?"

      "About my birthday.  That afternoon you called it was my birthday. . . at least the birthday that I know of. . .  You see when I was young, I-"

      Usagi silenced him with a finger to his lips.  "Sshhh, you don't have to explain, I understand."

      Mamoru smiled even as she took her finger away.  "I know you do, Usagi."  It was some time before Mamoru spoke again.  "You were asking about the melody of the music box. . ."  
      "Hai," Usagi breathed.

      Mamoru nodded and took his hand away.  Without saying anything he stood up and walked towards his room.

      He came out a few moments later.  Still not saying a thing, he stood in front of Usagi and held out his hand.

      Slowly, so ver slowly, Usagi raised her eyes to the thing Mamoru held in his hand.  She gasped as she saw the star-shaped locket.  Tears began to form in her eyes as she took it from Mamoru.

      After she took it from him, Mamoru sat next to her again.  He studies her every expression as she gingerly touched the locket in her hands.  After she opened the lid, the melody started to play.  She began to cry.

      "The story of this locket dates back for more than a millennium," Mamoru started softly, reaching out to tenderly wiped her tears away.  "It once belong to the Moon princess before she gave it to the prince of the Earth as a memento.  Not longer after, her kingdom was attacked and both princess and prince died.  Heartbroken with the death of her only daughter, the Queen used all her powers to seal off the enemy and with the last of her energy she wished that her daughter, together with her guardians and her prince be resurrected on earth."

      Slowly Mamoru leaned closer to Usagi until their faces were mere millimeters apart.  Still their gaze was locked into each other, studying each other's souls.

      "The prince he was resurrected as Chiba Mamoru. . . Tsukino Usagi, she was the princess. . . "

      "Serenity," Mamoru whispered.  "That's her name. . . Princess Serenity."

      And with that Mamoru claimed his princess's lips.

      Everyone remembers their first kiss.  But Usagi was sure that this was the kiss she was meant never to forget.

      How many times has Mamoru's lips touched hers anyway?  Once. . . no twice.  Twice already in this lifetime and yet to Usagi, it felt like it was the first for this was the real Mamoru.  A Mamoru without a mask guarding his emotions. . . a Mamoru that wasn't hiding behind a safety net. . .

      His lips is touching hers in the softest, most gentlest caress.  Behind Usagi's closed lids, she remembered that impulsive kiss last Valentines.  Without another thought, Usagi dropped the locket in her lap and wraps her arms around him, meeting his lips kiss by kiss.

      He pulled her closer, his hands stroking the small of her back, Usagi moaned both because his touch and the feel of his body pressed so close to hers.  They continued to kiss like that until Mamoru's tongue traced her lower lip, begging for entrance.  Usagi lets him in and they kissed deeply, tongues meeting passionately.

      And all this kissing brought back memories of that one shared after a masked man carried a drunk little girl out to the balcony.  It was their very first kiss for that lifetime.

      Gently Mamoru eased her down on the couch as he rained kisses all over her face.  Kisses on her cheeks, her forehead, her neck and shoulders. . .

      She couldn't take it anymore, she miss the warmth of his lips on her own.  She cupped his beautiful face and brought his face down on hers again.  They kissed madly as if making up for all the lost years they could have been together.

      Yes. . . this is how a kiss should feel like.  This kiss she now shares with Mamoru. . . a kiss so special it was like she was born for it. . . She was born for it. . . just like how it was always-

      ". . . meant to be," Mamoru whispered between their kiss.

      Suddenly Usagi stiffened, she quickly pushes Mamoru away.

      As she sat up, she can feel Mamoru's eyes on her but her mind was racing.

Seiya. . . how could she just forget about Seiya. . . just today his words. . . how could she forget it just like that?

_. . . I think I'm losing you. . . I'm losing you to destiny. . . but I promised you I'd fight destiny for you. . . you promised the same thing. . ._

      I did promise him I'd fight destiny. . . is this really all just because of destiny?

Usagi felt Mamoru's warm hand on her cheek, brushing away the tears she didn't even were there.

      "Are we really destined to be together?  Is this really meant to be?"

      "Usa-"

      Usagi turned to him and said softly, "I really thought I felt something special."  Mamoru took his hand away.  "I really thought you felt something special," Usagi's voice trembled.  "Now I know.  It's because of destiny."

      "I've told Rei before, how can I be so stupid to fall for it.  I'm such a fool, how can I betray the guy I lo- who loves me for destiny?!"  Usagi jumped to her feet, "This is all a big mistake."  She turned around but Mamoru's hand was on her wrist stopping her from walking away.

      "Usako," he whispered brokenly.

      Usagi turned to him.  His eyes were pleading, his face so full of pain Usagi almost gave in again.  But she didn't.

      "Just a while ago, you were calling me Serenity and it felt right.  Destiny makes it right."

      "Usa-"

      "Don't call me Usako, that's a name for a lover to use.  And there's nothing like love between us. . . only destiny, Endymion."

      With that Usagi flings Mamoru's hand away.  She ran out of his apartment and got in the elevator.  She needed to get away, far away from Mamoru. . .

      Down the hallway, Usagi saw Mamoru running towards the elevators.

      "Matte!  Usako!!!" he shouted just before the elevator closed.

      Once again, tears began to fall from Usagi's eyes.  It did hurt to see Mamoru's eyes fill with pain.  Pain she herself caused.

      _Gomen nasai. . . gomen nasai. . ._

The elevators opened on the first floor and Usagi quickly ran out.  Passing the lobby, she heard the first strike of midnight.

      New Year had come once more. . . only this time, Usagi will be welcoming her brand new life as well.

      A life away from the memories of the Silver Millenium. . . a life that doesn't include the endless battles. . . a life without Mamoru. . .

_Sayonnara. . . sayonara. . . sayonara. . . Mamo-chan. . ._

AN:  soooooooooooo how was it min'na?  *avoids tomatoes*  does that mean you guys don't like it?  *avoids another round of tomatoes*  I know some of you are getting worried, but don't fear because the real conflict of our story's just beginning and it'll get really interesting(even though I say so myself) from here on!

Nan desu ka       -           What do you mean?

I'll have you guessing again, min'na.  As you've noticed(or maybe you didn't) my chaps' title pertains more than to one meaning.  (e.g. chap3, Sweet and Gentle Memories-means usa's memories of both mamochan and ami)  Well our next chap is called **A princess and A Keeper.  **'A Princess' pertains to 2 girls whom I think are pretty obvious.  Now, I want you min'na to think who the 2 'keepers' are.  *smiles*  What?  Don't look at me like that min'na.  I'm just giving you something to wonder about so you won't forget my fic!  Of course, as always, I'll dedicate the next chap to those who'll get it right.  Anyways, see you next time, min'na.  Love you all!  Ja!


	15. A Princess and A Keeper

AN:  hello again, min'na-san.  Thank you for all the reviews, they're all greatly appreciated.  I'm sorry for the long delay but my 3 all-time fav animes were shown here in our country together for the first time since I was in grade six, so I was just too distracted. Anyways, here's chap 14, a scene in here is inspired from an episode of Meteor Garden. . . *sigh* have I told you guys lately how much I love that show?

**MoonlightUsa:  **you hate seiya?  Doshite?  I kinda like him.  anyways, you have no idea how thrilled I am for a new reader.  Thanks a lot for reviewing.

**kirei*snow*tenshi:  **I promise I'll try not to disappoint you guys.  There'll be just three more chaps to go so you guys will find out soon enough.  Just as always, arigatou!

**Lady Imp:  ***blush* wow. Arigatou! I don't think anyone ever described any of my chapters 'excellent' before.  Thanks again.

**missaw:  ***sigh* I sooo love yusuke, well next to ranma and mamochan that is.  Ranma, yusuke and mamochan are my 3 favorite anime males. ^_^ anyways, thanks for reviewing again.

**Christine: **hi! *winks* Tnx for the email. 

**SteelHeartrose:  ***bows very low* domo arigatou gozaimashita!!!  

**Lady Mischief:  **hey there! Tnx for the review!  anyways, hontou ka?  Well then I must be doing a terrible job on my characterization of seiya!  As I've said I like him and I don't want people hating him, I want them to sympathize with him. . . oh well. . . enjoy this next chap.

**Jabba1:  **I'm sorry about that. . . anyways, arigatou for reviewing yet again. :p

**Shahrezad1:  **hehe, I know it was cruel of me to have left it there. . . gomen. Anyways, tnx for the review!****

**Sakura:  **true, a lot think it's only destiny between them and so it has always been my biggest frustration how the R season made mamo break up with usa.  Some boy classmates used to tease me saying that mamo loved only serenity bcoz as in the story, king endymion warned him that he needs to break up with usa or else something will happen to serenity. hayyyy, it made me sooooo mad!!!!! Hehe, anyways, tnx for reviewing again!

**Karla:  **Arigatou for reviewing!  I'm glad you like the last chap.  I hope you continue enjoying my fic.  

**Tita-kun:  **hi! *winks* tnx for the review!

**IchigoTaiyono:  **Pluto?  Whatever made you think it's Pluto? . . . oh well, thanks for reviewing. . . oh by the way you're right :p

**Eternity's Angel:  **hi! U changed ur name, it's cool. Anyways, thanks for both the email and review.  You said I caught you by surprise?  I hope it was in a good way. ^^ here is the next chap, hope I didn't make you wait long. 

**moonangel1:  **hehe, gomen ne. anyways, as much as I like seiya, there are times that I really do want to whack his head.  But I can never hurt usa, I don't want haruka going after me or sadden mamochan more. ^^ thanks for reviewing again!

**Xylus Star:  **tnx for reviewing again.  Umm, do you still like jerry? *biting lips* gomen ne but I like him too now, even more than zaizai. . . Anyways, great guess!  You are right about mamo, so this chap is dedicated to you too.

**Jing2:  **arigatou for reviewing again. 

**Disclaimer:  **Sailor Moon's not mine. . . Takeuchi Naoko, Toei, Bandai and Kodansha does. *sigh* My 19th birthday is coming up soon and my only wish is Mamo-chan. Min'na, do you think if I ask for it, Usagi-chan would let me have mamochan for a while?

"If you truly love someone never let go, just hold on.  Don't believe that letting go means you loved best.  Instead, fight for your love, that's what true love is."

"Give up?  Why give up?  If I wanted to give up, I would have given up the first time we couldn't be together, I can't give up because I know in the end, it'll still be the two of us." –Dao Ming Si(Meteor Garden, episode 19)

god!  I love those words. . . *sigh* I love that scene. . . *double sigh* I love that guy. . . yan xheng xu, wo ai ni!!! (better not let boyfriend see this) this chap is dedicated to both **IchigoTaiyono **and **Xylus Star!**

Chapter 14:  **A Princess and A Keeper**

      Usagi stopped at the entrance of their living room.  She rolled her eyes in exasperation at the sight of her boyfriend, practically absorbing the words of the book that he was reading.

      She pouted, already whacking her brain for ways to get him put his precious book down long enough to at least give her a proper kiss.

      But Usagi's train of thoughts died down as the early afternoon light poured into the room, caressing her boyfriend's fine features.

      She blinked a few times.  It was Seiya. 

What was she thinking?  Of course it was Seiya.

Usagi's brows furrowed. 

What is he doing?  Reading the way he is, so engrossed he looks like he's Mamo-

No, he doesn't, another part of her insisted.

Usagi took a deep breath and looked over closely again.  Seiya was lounging comfortably in the love seat, reading a small paperback book, which was probably some new sci-fi fiction.

You're not the nineties' Tsukino Usagi anymore, Usagi reminded herself.  She's no longer that girl who would have to fight every published textbook there is for her boyfriend's attention.  

Usagi brushed that though aside, reminding herself her promise not to dwell on any topic concerning her past.  So after composing herself, she walked over to her boyfriend. She flopped down beside him, then turned to him with a teasing smile

"Tell me you're not studying, are you?" she asked in mocked seriousness.

Seiya raised his eyes from his book towards her.  He smiled.  "Nope, not in a million years."

Usagi smiled back.

No wonder people tell them they're so perfect for each other.  The two of them were two of a kind.  In this lifetime, she actually gets decent grades, but that doesn't mean she study as diligently the way Ami does. It was the same with Seiya, he passes his subjects, but it doesn't deduce he enjoyed studying the way Taiki does.  Furely, the two of them does not take studies as seriously as Mamoru does.

For a moment, Usagi's smile faltered.  No matter how hard she tries, Mamoru's name still causes her heart to burn with pain.  But gazing into Seiya's sweet face, she quickly brushes her mood aside.

"You better not be," Usagi said, keeping her voice light.  "Or else, I'd say you're sick!"

Seiya only continued to smile, he closed his book, set it down on the table before finally turning back to her.  He leaned over and gave her a long gentle kiss.

For a few seconds, Usagi was lost in the delicious feel of Seiya's lips on hers.

"Did you like the book, Seiya-kun?"

The two of them broke apart.  Standing by the door of the living room was Tsukino Shringo.

Even the two of them have been going out for ages, Usagi felt the blood rushing to her cheeks to be caught by her dad.  She stole a glance at Seiya.  He seemed perfectly composed.

"Hai, oji-san.  It's quite interesting," he answered Usagi's father.

That's another difference between Seiya and Mamo-cha. . . Mamoru.

Chiba Mamoru would have freaked out with the simple idea of kissing in the Tsukino house, much less to be caught by her father. He'd probably get a heart attack.  But here was Seiya, acting as cool as the icebergs in the Atlantic.

"Well you can borrow it if you want," Tsukino Shringo's voice offered, bringing Usagi out of her musings.

"Arigatou, oji-san."

Usagi waited until her father walked off before asking Seiya.  "What was that all about?"

"It's nothng, really Odango.  You see when I arrived oji-san was reading this book.  I asked him if it was good then he just stood up and said I could read it if I want."

Usagi watched as Seiya picked the book again.  "So you're trying to impress otousan?" she teased.

Seiya shook his head and opened the book.  "Actually it really is quite interesting, Odango."

Usagi smiled, unconvinced that he was telling the truth.  "Hontou?  What's it about?"

Seiya turned to her and answered.

"Destiny."

Usagi froze, she stared long and hard at Seiya, trying her best to read behind those unreadable blue eyes.

That night, almost three weeks ago when she came running home, crying, she found Seiya in their living room.  He didn't demand any explanation as to why she missed his concert, not one.  He only held his arms for her to take which she did.

She cried an ocean of tears that night.  And she felt so guilty that it was because of another man and yet Seiya was enveloping her as if silently saying he'll never let anyone hurt her again.

She tried to explain but she couldn't bring herself to open her mouth.  So she continued to cry and prayed Seiya understands.

Finally, before falling asleep, she heard him whisper so very softly, "It doesn't matter, I understand.  I understand everything."

The next morning, she woke up still fully dressed in her bed.  Seiya must have carried her up to her room and left after she fell asleep.

His gesture touched her so deeply, she felt a lump rise in her throat for betraying him.  She resolved then that her past, everything in it, means nothing more to her. She loves her present.  And the future. . . she'll worry about it when it comes.

She also decided that she had to explain to Seiya, but then his words came back to her.

"It doesn't matter, I understand.  I understand everything."

Everything.  

He understands everything?  Does that mean he knows about Mamoru too?  It was not possible.  Not possible at all.

So when she next saw him, she tried to talk about what happened.  But just like before, Seiya answered that he understands.

He obviously didn't want to talk about it so Usagi stopped trying.  It was a hard topic for her to explain anyway.  She just concluded that there is no way for Seiya to know, so there was nothing to worry.  Nothing at all.

Yes, Usagi reassured herself once more. He doesn't know anything.  There is no malice in what he has just said, Usagi reassured herself.

      Usagi forced a smile on her lips.  "I didn't know you believe in such things?"

      Seiya smiled.  "No.  I don't believe in destiny.  But there's an interesting theory here."

      "And that is?"

      "Karma," he said simply.  "In this book, the author defined karma in a totally new perspective.  She explains that karma delays destiny."  Seiya smiled at Usagi, "Remember when you said what if we're not destined together?"

      Usagi nodded.

      "Well if we're not, then I must have done something good in my past life to get a good karma and be with you now," Seiya said in mocked seriousness.

      Usagi couldn't help but smile.  Seiya's innocent smile, how could she ever doubt it?  And his honest eyes, how could she suspect them of hiding something?

      Seiya smiled in return.  He leaned over for another kiss.

      Moments later he pulled away and smiled down at her again.

      "Or it could be that your destined partner did something that caused him to get bad karma."

      What did I do to deserve this?

      This question was haunting Chiba Mamoru endlessly.  He'd been asking this question all his life but for the past three weeks, he's been asking it more often.

      "Don't call me Usako, that's a name for a lover to use.  And there's nothing like love between us. . . only destiny, Endymion."

      Those words had pierced his heart more deeply than any dagger could ever do.

      He knew it with the whole of his heart that it wasn't true.  He do love her!  Love her so deeply and true that being without her is almost like physical pain.

      If only she had let him explain, he knows he can make her understand. . . if only. . .

      Suddenly, there was buzzing on his door.  Mamoru groaned, it was probably one of the senshis, trying to cheer him up.

      The buzzing continued and Mamoru continued to ignore it.

      "Your Highness," a voice from the other side of the door called.  "Please open up the door, my prince.  This is-"

      She need not have finish. Mamoru already had the door opened.

      He stared at the woman before him.  The sight of her familiar wise red eyes gave him a sense of reassurance.

      "Pluto."

      Meioh Setsuna watched as her prince stared at the princess of Kimnoku.  She couldn't blame him.  But for the red hair and red eyes, indeed Tendo Keiko looked a lot like their princess, Serenity of the Silver Millenium.

      But Keiko wouldn't look up at earth prince's face.  She had told Setsuna beforehand how she feel it was not right to ask him help when he was on the same problem here.  For like Keiko, Mamoru's destiny was in jeopardy.

      Finally after a long silence, Keiko whispered, "Setsuna had explained everything to me.  I understand that you are the prince of this planet.  Gomen nasai, Mamoru-san.  Maybe if I never escaped to earth before then maybe Galaxia would never have followed me here, then you and Sereni. . . this wouldn't have happened."

      Mamoru opened his lips to reassure the Kimnoku princess that it wasn't her fault, but he faltered.

      Meioh Setsuna, had not been Sailor Pluto in vain.  Standing by the gate of time and space, she had watched a three millennia history of the earth unfold.  So as she watched the prince's expression, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

He was wondering.  Wondering what if Kakyuu and her Star Lights had never come to earth, would that have changed anything?  No, he answered his own question.  Galaxia wanted all of the Star seeds, she would have come to the earth sooner or later.

Then Setsuna was shock to the expression she next read on the prince's face.  Regret.  Could the prince be thinking it was somehow his fault?  Was he thinking that something could have changed if he never left for America back then?

"Ōji–sama."

Slowly, Mamoru's eyes focused towards her and she felt that strange feeling she always do when the prince looked at her.  And for the thousandth time, she confirmed that the earth prince has the bluest eyes, deeper than the oceans.

"Your Highness, please don't think like that," Setsuna finally began.

"You don't understand, Setsuna.  I'm afraid because I remember clearly, before you said it's possible to change the future so I can't help feel thinking this is all my fault."

"No," Setsuna said firmly.  "I do understand and I'm sure you didn't do anything, ōji-sama."

The prince of the earth remained quiet, but his eyes were pleading for reassurance.

Without thinking, Setsuna got up from her seat and walked over to her prince.  "And yes, I did say before that the future can be change but situation now is totally different, it could be that it has not changed yet."

She almost reach  her hand over to touch him, but she quickly stopped herself.  Sitting in front of her was Endymion. . . Mamoru, her princess's Mamoru, it would have been improper and just not right.

"Your and Serenity-himesama's destiny will never change.  Before I did tell hime-sama that the future might change because Neherenia held you captive, and for that lifetime, if you have not wakened up, the future would have changed but remember that every time you are resurrected, destiny will start all over again."

"I'll do anything to help you, Your Highness," Setsuna continued.  "As the gatekeeper of time and space, if you wish I could go over to the future and see what will become of this present time.  Or if you rather that I go to the past to find out what happened that is delaying destiny-"

Setsuna's voice failed her suddenly when Mamoru's hand touched hers.

"Setsuna, arigatou."

Why am I here again? Usagi asked herself as the elevator doors opened.

I shouldn't be here.  And yet, Usagi found herself stepping out into the hallway.

Finally, she stopped in front of his door.  Just this one time. . . this will be the last. . . I have to. . . I want to. . .

Usagi raised her hand and pressed the buzzer. 

Usagi heard someone shuffling towards the door and Usagi mentally prepared herself.  She had to be strong. . . she had be. . .

Slowly the door opened. . . Usagi gasped.

She did too.

Usagi stared back numbly at her.  It was Kakyuu.  Princess Kakyuu of Kimnoku.  The Star Light's very own princess. . . Seiya's princess. . .

But she shouldn't have been surprised.  Just like her senshis, the Star Lights were resurrected too.  The senshis were reborn because they were destined to protect her.  And so if Yaten, Taiki and Seiya are alive, it should mean Kakyuu is alive too.

If the Star Lights have always been meant to protect Kakyuu, then why should it happen that I have to meet the three of them sooner?

 . . . karma delays destiny, Seiya's voice echoed in Usagi's mind.

Something. . . something is delaying their destiny too.  Usagi continued to stare at Kakyuu's reincarnation, I wonder what she did. . . or maybe it was Yaten, or even Taiki. . . it could even be Sei-

"Usako."

Usagi looked up behind Kakyuu to see Mamoru.  The ability of speech left her body all at once.  Mamoru looked so tired. . . but his eyes they were full of happiness. . .

Suddenly, she found herself enveloped in his arms.  "You've come back," he whispered.  He buried his head in her neck.

And all at once, her resolve vanished into thin air.  She trembled slightly, Mamoru's long lashes were tickling upon her skin.  She turned her head away, trying to escape his embrace.

And that's when she finally saw her.

Meioh Setsuna. . . Sailor Pluto!

Usagi stared disbelievingly at Setsuna, her head beginning to spin.

As the gatekeeper of time and space, Sailor Pluto is always suppose to stand and guard the Gate of Time.  Only history-changing matters could make her leave her place.  Like the time when Neherenia and Galaxia came.  Like when Uranus and Neptune needed the third Talisman.  Like when she needed Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and the inner senshis to help change the situation in the future.  The future were she and Mamoru ruled as queen and king.

Usagi quickly pulled away from Mamoru.  She tried not to think so much about the pained expression in his eyes.  She focused her attention on Setsuna.

"I didn't think you'd be here too," she said quietly.

"Ōjo-sama, gomen nasai.  I should have gone to see you first."

"Then why didn't you?"  There was resentment in Usagi's voice.  She saw how her tone surprised Setsuna.  Standing at her side Mamoru was staring at her too in disbelief too.  Maybe even Kakyuu was surprised.

A part of Usagi wanted to take back her words but another part of her shut this part completely.  Now she could only listened helplessly as the other Usagi released so many pent up emotions.

"Tell me Pluto, why have you come to see your prince first?  Are you somehow planning to change something again?"  The accusation in her own voice surprised Usagi more than anyone else in the room, she took a deep breath and tried to get her control back.  "But it doesn't matter," she continued.  She looked back at Mamoru, steeling herself from him.  "Mamoru, it's useless to deny that we are meant to be together.  So what really puzzles me is why did this happened?"

"This?" Mamoru echoed dully.

"Yes.  This.  I believed something has happened in our last lifetime that changed our destiny. . . maybe not permanently but for now at least. . . or maybe  even for this lifetime."  Usagi lowered her gaze.  Her next words were to be the hardest.

"Usa-"

"Mamoru," she began.  "What did you do?  What did you do to cause all of these?"

He didn't answer her.  There was only silence.

Tentatively, Usagi began to lift her head.  She saw his hands reached for her, she tried to evade but he was too fast.  His lips were already on hers.

She pulled away.

"Mamo-"

"Aish'teru."

"Aish'teru," Mamoru repeated.  Wrapping his arms around her waist once more, she pulled her to him and leaned into her lips again.  

Her lips were soft, so very soft.  But they remained passive.  Bringing his hands up, he traced her jaw and let his hands travel down her neck.  His passion doubled as his fingertips exulted in the feel of her smooth skin.

He continued to kiss her a few more moments before he pulled away.

"Usako, aish'teru."

Usagi slowly opened her eyes.  She was almost in tears.  He was too.

"You're confuse," Mamoru whispered, a hint of fear was in his voice.

Yes.  He was scared.  Scared that Usagi wasn't really confuse as he wished she was, that she knows exactly what she's saying.  And what she wanted to say was she didn't trust him.

Trust.  Without trust, there could be no love.  What is passion, longing and affection without trust?  Nothing.  Nothing at all.

Mamoru leaned down and buried his head into her neck.  "You're just confuse," he sobbed into her hair.  "Last time, you ran off, saying it's just destiny between us and you don't want it."  He felt her hair had gone wet against his cheek.  "And now, you tell me to just accept it just the way it is now?"

He pulled away and once more stared into her eyes and right into her very soul.  "Yes, we are destined for each other.  I am destined to be with you."

"With you," he continued.  "But something must have happened, yes.  Because you don't seemed like the person I was meant to be with at all."

Usagi's eyes grew impossibly large and pressed to him as she was, he felt her heart stopped its beating.

"Because I was destined to find the Moon Princess of my dreams.  The princess who sang to me when I couldn't sleep during all those long lonely nights at the orphanage.  The princess who held me and made me feel loved when no one else could be there for me."

"You're neither that girl who gazed up at me with dreamy eyes every time I would take her into my arms and save her from all the dangers of the Dark Kingdom.   Sailor Moon.  Sailor Moon, who would sigh every time I stepped into a fight to protect her."

"And you can't be the girl who teased me with her innocent smiles.  The first Tsukino Usagi, the girl who drives me crazy with her love for life. . . love for me."  Even Mamoru heard the tremble in his voice.

"And yet, even though I was meant to relieve those precious moments with my princess again, to be reborn again for Sailor Moon, to share my life again with that Tsukino Usagi. . . I found myself looking at you. . . you, the Tsukino Usagi who would gaze up at me and smile but friendly.  You, who would be rather be held by another guy.  You, who find all reasons just to escape me."

 Mamoru leaned over and rested his forehead on hers.  His face mere millimeters from her heart-breakingly beautiful face.  "I love you, Tsukino Usagi.  I really really do love you.  This isn't just destiny.  I love you as much as I adore and worship Serenity. . . I love you as much as I longed and yearned for Sailor Moon. . . I love you as much as I love that first Tsukino Usagi."

He leaned closer and gave her the briefest of kisses.  Doing that had put his defenses down, though.  He wanted nothing more than just kiss her but he had to make her understand. . .

"Maybe it was destiny with her too.  Destiny that we would always somehow ran into each other.  But it wasn't destiny's hand anymore every time, I found myself staring right into her big blue eyes after every bump, crash or knock.  Maybe it was destiny that she be Serenity, but it wasn't destiny's control anymore that I found myself falling for her for who she is. . . a girl with a heart bigger than the galaxy."

Missing the feel of her lips, Mamoru touched his lips to hers once more.  He must have finally broken through Usagi's defenses for she kissed him back.  Tentatively, seemingly still unsure.  But that was enough to give him hope.

"I loved her with my whole heart and soul, I would never, could never have done anything that might ever take her away from me," Mamoru whispered, his lips touching hers as he spoke.

Usagi kissed him back, decidedly a few more moments before wrenching herself from his grasp.

"Mamo-chan."

The tears in his eyes couldn't have been happier.  "Usako."

But Usagi shook her head.  She shook her head.

"Gomen nasai for thinking that way Mamo-chan."  Her eyes filled with tears once more.  "You're right, I am confuse, it's just that I. . . I need some time.  Seiya and I. . . "

Mamoru's whole body froze.  He knew what was coming!  He couldn't bear it!  He couldn't bear to hear her say she'll still choose Seiya!

Had he been wrong?  Maybe it wasn't just destiny Usagi had been upset about.  Maybe. . . just maybe she really does love Seiya.

Mamoru felt his heart contract tightly and he couldn't breath.

But suddenly, Mamoru found himself embraced by Usagi's warmth.  She buried her face into his chest.  "Some day, we will be together," she promised.  "But not now.  Gomen nasai."  She looked up and stared at him, she went on tiptoe to press her lips to his.

Before he could even respond, she pulled away.  "For now," she continued, disengaging her arms around him.  "Give it up, Mamoru."

Give it up, Mamoru. . . give it up, Mamoru. . . give it up, Mamoru. . . her voice continued to echo on Mamoru's head.

Memories flashed before his eyes.  The first time they met, rounding a corner, he had bumped into her, her magazine flew from her hands as he landed on top of her. . . strolling along the park during Valentines Day, last year. . . their secret rendezvous on her birthday. . . 

Suddenly, he snapped out of his thoughts as Usagi turned around.  She wanted to walk away again. . . walk away for good. . .

He reached for her wrist.  "Matte."

She didn't say anything even when he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  "I'll do anything for you. . . I'll wait. . . I'll wait if you want me too, I'll keep this love until you accept me again," Mamoru said thickly.  "But I can't give you up. . . I'll never give you up."

Usagi didn't say anything to reassure or encourage Mamoru.  She only took his hands from her waist.  Setsuna stood there stunned as Usagi walked away. . . away from Mamoru. . . away from Mamoru!

"Ōji-sama," Setsuna whispered.

She didn't have to see his face, his eyes to know that his soul was shattered into a million pieces.  She knew he was heartbroken, just as heartbroken the first Usagi had been that time when Mamoru had been pushing her away.  He had done that back then to protect her.

Setsuna's wise face wrinkled into deep thought.  Could the princess be doing this to protect the prince somehow?  But protect him from what?

Setsuna couldn't think of any dangers that the princess might know but somehow all of them, the senshis and the prince, don't.

Maybe the prince don't approve, but maybe I should really go to the time gate to get all of these straightened out-

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Kakyuu began running.

Running after Usagi.

She must be here.  She couldn't have run too far.

Keiko had been running a few blocks already when she passed by the park.  Without another thought, he got inside.  Moments later, he saw Usagi rocking gently back and forth on a swing and was crying softly.

Although unsure of what to say to her exactly, Keiko began to walk towards her.

But Usagi opened her mouth before she could say a word.

"It was here on this very park where so many wonderful memories were created.  Too many fights took place here.  So on this very park was where the world witnessed a dashing super hero took the heart of little heroine.  In this very park where Mamo-chan and I used to go on Sundays.  On those benches," she said, pointing towards the far end of the park, "we'd sit and talked for hours.  Actually I'd talked, he'd just listen to my endless ramblings.  It was here too where we'd take Chibi-Usa."  Usagi suddenly stopped rocking, her eyes became stark.  "Chibi-Usa, I haven't even given her so much thought. . . "

Usagi's sobbing became a bit more intense.  Keiko can feel her breaking apart completely.

"Usagi, I know you love Mamoru," Keiko said, tentatively.  She watched as Usagi closed her eyes.  "You know you love Mamoru."

"Watashi. . . "

"But Mamoru, he's not too sure. . . why don't you just tell him the truth?  Everybody else knows it anyway. . . maybe even Seiya knows."

Suddenly, Usagi opened her eyes and looked around the park as if trying to recollect some lost and forgotten memory.

"On this very park too was where I met Seiya for our date," Usagi began.  "Luna had repeatedly told me not to go out with him, but I told her, as I've told all the others that it was nothing.  It wasn't a date at all.  It wasn't.  It wasn't because why would I want to go out with anyone even if he was a popular idol when I already have Mamo-chan?  Mamo-chan whom I loved very much.  And yet, I continued to hang out with Seiya.  Even after you appeared then, I wanted to see him.  Haruka, I really annoyed her because of that.  She even had to say to me that I like Mamoru.  The way she said it, she wasn't really reminding me, more than she was telling me that I couldn't possibly like Seiya."

"But I did liked Seiya," Usagi finally said after a long pause.    "I like everybody, I told her.  Yes.  I liked everybody including Seiya, but not in the way I like Mamo-chan of course, but I did liked him."

Usagi smiled sadly.  "Now I think I might have been wrong.  Maybe I did like Seiya more than I thought.  Because if it wasn't Mamoru's doing, then it's probably mine.  Maybe I did like Seiya and betrayed Mamo-chan and now, it's affecting our destiny.  It's my fault. . . my fault."  
      "It's not your fault, Usagi," Keiko reassured her.  "As you've said you loved Mamoru-san, you couldn't have betrayed him.  It wasn't your fault."

"Then whose is it?  I'm sure that something happened in the past that had affected the present this way.  I had always been meant to find Mamoru again but I didn't have to since Seiya was already there.  We grew up living next to each other.  Something must have put it that way."

Keiko remained silent.  Usagi was right.  Something did happened in the past that must have caused all of these. . . now if only any one of them could remember what it was.

"What about you?"  Usagi asked, interrupting Keiko's thoughts.  "Are you mad at me?  After all, because of me, your destiny is in jeopardy too."

"Usagi, please.  Stop saying it's your fault.  It's not," Keiko insisted.

"Then who else can it be?"

I really wish I know, Keiko thought.  For all I know, it could be my fault for escaping into this planet.  If I never did, my Star Lights would never have followed me and then-

Suddenly a new thought came to her.  Usagi had looked up too, Keiko realized that Usagi had the same thought just as she had.

Seiya.

AN:  soooo how was it min'na?  Personally I think it's a lame chap(my best friend complains it's just another chap to put more pain upon mamochan), hehe but how else could I insert Pluto in the story?  So please do review and humor me.

Ōji-sama -      an address for a prince

Ōho-sama -  an address for a princess

I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, min'na. Aside from doing nothing but go crazy about ranma, school was killing me with all the work.  And I was nursing a broken heart, would you believe I forgot one very important detail about SM?  That Usachan had once slapped mamochan? I was very shocked when I read that in a forum because I can't recall it at all!  I had spent like two hours wracking my brains to remember when that happened.  I know I was being silly but. . . *shrugs*

Oh about setsuna's err *thoughts* on mamochan, I hope you don't mind min'na. You can look at it the way you want, if you don't like Pluto having those err *thoughts* then think of it that she's just being very loyal as a senshi and looks up very highly at her prince. But personally, if we base it in the manga, people will claim setsuna has other thoughts on mamo. I don't really blame her though, I mean if I were the guardian of time with nothing to do but watch people milling around, my eyes would surely notice a certain earth prince and definitely grow fond of him even from afar. In the anime, there was never a hint of this kind of thing on setsuna though.

Anyways, I should stop my ramblings now. Well watch out for the next chap which I'll try to update between my birthday and valentines, min'na for finally the long awaited truths will be revealed. . . so watch out for chapter 15, **Silent Souls.  **Love you all, min'na. Ja!


	16. Silent Souls

A/N:  I'm backkkkkk min'na!  Aren't you happy?  I'm happy too that I'm able to keep my promise.

**MoonAngel1:  **Of course I remember you.  Eh, sorry if it's killing you but don't worry the secret will be revealed in this chap finally!  So thanks again for reviewing and hope you like this chap.

**Lady Imp:  **and you should see the smile that breaks into mine with your reviews.  Arigatou.  Yeah, I remember now perfectly what happened in that episode.  I wanted to cry when I first saw usa slapped mamochan.  Mamochan had looked soooo innocent when he said something like "Christmas is still a long way to go" because Usa wanted him to buy the glass shoes for her.  Usa was shocked and Mamochan smiled teasingly(which almost gave me a heart attack! Soooo kawaii!!!)  and said he was just joking.  Of course, he knows, then he says it was the day they first met! . . . well, we all know what happened next. *sigh* that was one classic episode.  Not because usa slapped mamo but partly yes, coz we get to see them like normal couples who gets into fights sometimes.  Oh, I just love when mamo was calling rei, asking about usa. *sigh* he was leaning into the telephone booth, holding his cheek.  *sigh* soooooooo kawaii!!!!!!! 

**Eternity's Angel:  ***bows* domo arigatou gozaimashita.

**Steelheartrose:  **tnx for reviewing! Well, we'll all find that out after this chapter.  Thank u for pointing out the mistakes, I edited and found the typos. I had no idea about the tenses though, I'm terrible at it. hehe

**Kristi:  **this is as soon as I can^^

**jabba1:  **I don't really think mamo is.  I think you'll like the implication this chap would make in the end.  Anyways, tnx for the review.

**missaw:  **I hope this was soon enough for you. Arigatou for reviewing!

**kirei*snow*tenshi:  **ah, my most devoted reader, thank u for greeting me.  I remember that last year you did too. You're probably the only one who read through my long boring notes. Guess I would just have to say thank u in my own way.  Like before this chap is dedicated to you!  Hope you like it!

**Jing2:  **you don't think it was lame? Oh! Arigatou!  I'll have to show your review to my best friend!  Oh, anyways, the next chap after this one will be the one dedicated to you and tita-kun. Remember what we've talked about ages ago?^^

**Dark silhouette:  **maraming maraming salamat!^^

**Serenity Komoshiro: **arigatou for reviewing.

**tita-kun:  **arigatou for reviewing again.  What I've told you before will be revealed in this chap, so be sure to watch out for the next after this, ok? It'll be dedicated to both you and jing2.

**moonangel1:  **thank u for the review! it made me smile and made me reread it at least 2 times.  I really think it had been a stupid chap so I'm very happy you guys like it.  I'll be showing your review to my best friend who whines to no end about what happened in the last part. Lol.

**Disclaimer:  **Sailor Moon is Naoko Takeuchi-sama's property.  Kami-sama, bless her for giving me the chance to obsess about it.

". . . when you fall in love with a person, no matter what happens, the first thing you would think about is him. When you think about him, your heart would beat faster. When you lose him, your heart feels like there's a hole in it. Doesn't matter where you are or what you're doing, there will always be a wound that you can't see or touch that would silently hurt." – Dong Shan Cai(Meteor Garden II, episode 10)

"There's a difference between being stupid and being a fool.  Stupidity is when you love someone you know you can't have.  Being a fool is looking at one's eyes and not see the love there."

Hmm, I wonder whose being stupid? I wonder whose the fool?  Well, we'll finally going to know in this chap! btw, this chap is dedicated to my fav reviewer, kirei*snow*tenshi.  To my 2 readers over at AI, this is also dedicated to them, Critika and Sailor Angel.  

Chapter 15:  Silent Souls

_      "Odango."_

_      "Don't call me that."_

_      Prince Endymion stood there watching the scene unfold before him.  His princess, his love, his Usako was cradled in the arms of guy with long black hair tied back in a ponytail._

_      Endymion knew him of course, he was Kou Seiya.  The lead singer of the famous idol group, Three Lights.  A classmate of Usagi, Seiya had been always around his Usako during these past few months.  The past few months while he was gone._

_      But wasn't really gone, little did his Usako knew, he had always been around.  Always hovering near and watching her.  For even in the after life, he could not stand being away from her._

_      The moment Galaxia took away his Star seed, he had deemed that perhaps it was a blessing in disguise after all.  Now he could return to his Usako._

_      But returning to her side, he finally realized the pains death has caused not only to him but to his love as well.  It was such beautiful torture to stand next to her yet never to be able to touch her.  And it hurt deeply to see her crying in her sleep, calling out his name and asking for him to return._

_      If only he could. . . if only he could. . ._

_      But without a body, he can never._

_      So as painful as it was to him, he continued to stay by her side even if she doesn't know it.  Yet there were times, when she would turned her eyes directly at where him, he thought she may be sensing his presence._

_      But acknowledging a spirit would mean acknowledging a death.  And Usagi, he knew, didn't want to even think that he was in fact already dead.  _

      _So everyday, he had watched her trying to act normal.  Everyday he had watched, trying to believe that one day he will return to her.  Everyday, he had watched her with Kou Seiya._

_      He was not naïve as his love.  He knew Kou Seiya's feelings for his princess weren't all friendship.  Seiya was never as aggressive as Usagi's other admirers, but Endymion could not help feel a deep aching in his chest every time Seiya was near Usagi.  _

_Seiya was flesh and blood._

_Even if he wanted to, Endymion could never protect her from all the fights the way Sailor Star Fighter protect her.  Even if he wanted to, he could no longer feel Usagi's hair the way Seiya once dared to touch it.  As much as he wished he could, he could no longer tease Usagi with an endearment Seiya now use as his nickname to her._

_Endymion was pulled out of his reverie as Usagi, in the form of Princess Serenity, turned away from Seiya and looked directly to his spirit's eyes._

_"Only Mamo-chan can call me that," she whispered brokenly.  She smiled a soft loving smile towards Endymion's way._

_"Mamo-chan," she whispered._

_Prince Endymion smiled back at her.  The past few months had been hard on him, it had been harder for her but now, finally every thing would all be all right, finally they could be together again._

_Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity of the Moon stared at each other in anticipation of the reunion that would come in their next life.  Already, Endymion can feel his princess's ki slowly thinning out.  In a few more moments, death would come to take the princess's life._

_Her eyes, as beautiful as ever, shining with love that he knew reflected with his own, slowly began to close._

_Suddenly a lone tear ran down her perfect cheek. . . she broke her gaze from Endymion and turned to Seiya._

_Endymion saw how his princess wanted to comfort Seiya but she no longer had the strength to do so.  She had just let Seiya's tears rain down on her face as she peacefully closed her eyes into oblivion._

_Seiya stared down at Usagi's lifeless face, his cries became heavier.  He clutched Usagi tighter. . ._

Mamoru sat up in bed, his heart pounding and his breaths coming in short gaps.

Ever since Usagi decided that Mamoru should just "give up" on her, Mamoru had countless of nights dreaming about their past.  All of them when they were happily together.

So his dream just now nagged at him for some reason.  Was it a memory of the past too?  It surely seems that way to him.  

He couldn't have been wrong.  The love he saw in her eyes were real.  And it was a love all for him.

      Until her very last breath, she was thinking about him. . . no moments before she died, she turned away towards Seiya.  But no, it wasn't what was bothering him.

      After all, destiny couldn't have changed after one look.  No it wasn't Usagi last sight was Seiya that nagged at his soul.

      Suddenly furrows creased on Mamoru's forehead as he remembered why he suddenly woke up.

      Seiya had took Usagi closer to him and. . .

      . . . and in his hand, something shone bright and silver. . .

      Tomoe Hotaru had lost count of how many times her princess had been in their home.  About three times a week for the past two and a half months, Tsukino Usagi would come visit her.  But the two of them almost never talk at all.  They just sat together for endless hours.

      Hotaru thought back to the time she saw her walking down the street.  The moment her gaze fell on Usagi, she turned around and stared directly back at her.  At first, she thought her princess would turn away and run off.  But after a while, Usagi did the exact opposite.

      Usagi had run up to her and wrapped her arms around her small form.  Suddenly, her princess was crying.  Between sobs, she could hear her mumbling something about Chibi-Usa.

      Tomoe Hotaru, also known as the Soldier of Destruction, Sailor Saturn regained her memories about a year ago.  She was watching TV on her room when suddenly a sight of Tsukino Usagi who was standing next to the Three Lights filled the screen.

      Sailor Saturn had always been standoffish to senshi business.  She wasn't an inner senshi, nor exactly part of the outers, for she had always had a different mission herself.  While, the inner senshis are sworn to protect their Moon princess, and the outer senshi to keep the peace in the Outer Solar System, Sailor Saturn had always been meant to destroy.

      Her ultimate power of destruction could devastate a planet into ruins.  That was destiny, she had told herself.  She didn't need bother with what was happening to other senshi's lives, even on what was happening on her princess's life.  She'd show herself to the others when there'll be a threat to the world and they would need her power.  Until then, she'll continue to enjoy her life.

      But after being engulfed in the arms of her crying princess, Hotaru had felt remorse for not rejoining the other senshi before.   

      Hotaru, as Sailor Saturn had an idea to the conflict within their princess, but as a child of eleven years, she had no idea on what Usagi must be feeling.  She was too young to know the pain searing in Usagi's heart, that is why she never pried.

      And watching Tsukino Usagi sitting quietly next to her, Hotaru knew why Usagi always came to her even if she never had something to say.

      "It's because you never ask any questions that I do not know how to answer, Hotaru-chan," Usagi said suddenly as if she heard Hotaru's thoughts.  "Questions that the other senshis insist on posing on me."

      Hotaru didn't know how to reply.  In the months, Usagi had been visiting, she never really spoke more than a greeting.  How could she answer her without seeming to betray the other senshis?

      Suddenly, they were interrupted when a figure appeared in the doorway of the living room.

      "Otousan."

      Tomoe Souichi, still looking handsome even in his fifties, strode into the room and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.  He then turned to Usagi and smiled.  "Kon'nichi wa, Usagi-chan."

      Usagi smiled back.  Her smile was rare these past few months.  "Kon'nich wa, Tomoe-sensei."

      Dr. Tomoe nodded and excused himself so the two could go back to their talk.  Even after he was gone, Hotaru continued to stare at the doorway where her dad had disappeared into.

      "My first life in this planet, I was not able to have happiness.  Okaasan died when I was little.  Otousan was never there for me when I was growing up either because he was possessed by the Death Busters.  Until Chibi-Usa came along, I never knew how to smile."

      Hotaru turned back to Usagi who was silently but intently listening to her.  "Demo it's different now.  I'm happy to have been given a chance to be with my otousan again.  I want to be able to keep this happiness for a long long time that was why I didn't want to get involve before to what was happening.  I didn't want to take Sailor Saturn's responsibility just yet.  I didn't want to be a senshi for the time being."

      Even if her life is different now, even if she's happy now, Hoatru is still after all the indifferent Sailor Saturn.  Smiling was something reserved to her family but she couldn't help but smile at Usagi.

      "Yet I'm still Sailor Saturn," she continued.  "No matter what form I take I'm still her.  Just like the others, they even with hew names and identities, they're still the sailor senshis who live to protect you.  Please don't misunderstand them, hime-sama, they desire only for your happiness."

      "What makes them sure that I'm not happy?"

      "Are you?  Are you truly and completely happy?"

      Usagi didn't answer.

      "They're not sure. . . I'm not sure.  It's just that even if you deny it, you're still Serenity, our Moon princess."

      Hotaru thought she saw a wavering feeling in her eyes but Usagi had closed her eyes before she can read more to it.  Usagi leaned back on the couch.  Obviously, she didn't want to hear more.

      _Serenity-hime-sama, why do you keep on shutting us out? _Hotaru asked her silently.

      "Hotaru-chan."

      Hotaru's eyes widened in anticipation.  Had her princess read her mind again?

      Slowly, Usagi opened her eyes and stared back at Hotaru.  They shone with genuine warmth.

      "Arigatou."

      There was a girl who was as naïve as she was beautiful.  

She had big bright blue eyes that haunted Seiya anywhere he went.  Big blue eyes that would stare back at his with so much innocence that it never ceases to amaze him how she could never read through his yearning gazes.

He'd always known it was an unrequited love with her.  She loved another man, she'd said so many times.  But Seiya had found it impossible not to love her.

But it hurt, oh did it hurt to see her longing for no one but a man who didn't seemed to care for her feelings at all.

He had honestly tried to convince himself that the other man didn't deserve her.  And that one day, he would be able to make her look at him and really see him.

But when he saw how her eyes lit up with the thought of being reunited with her love, he knew he had lost.

But the love he felt was stubborn and refused to give up.  So without thinking, he impulsively grabbed his last chance.

He had not been wrong in his decision.  Years after, he met her again and this time, he won.

He knew he won when a nine-year old gleeful Tsukino Usagi threw her arms around him and gave his cheek a kiss.

He knew no one could ever take her away when at twelve, she agreed on going out with him.

He knew they were meant to be together the night Usagi raced home, crying.  She didn't have to tell him, he knew that she had decided to choose him over Chiba Mamoru.

Now weeks after that fateful New Year's day, Kou Seiya began to doubt it all.

Only now did he realize that at nine, after kissing him, Usagi had turned to Taiki and Yaten to give them each a kiss too.  Only now did he consider that at twelve, Usagi had first said they should just be friends.  Only now did he acknowledge that even after deciding to be with him, Usagi was still not completely happy.

He loved her, loved her more than anything in this planet, so why can't he give her happiness?

Seiya fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.  Even if he wanted to, he could no longer suppress the nagging emotions in him.

A memory so distant that it seemed not real came back to haunt him.

_"I'm serious about yesterday. After this concert, I'll sweep you away. I like you that much. I wanted to let you know this much. Now I can go all out for the final concert.  I hope you can meet your boyfriend soon."_

_"Seiya, I'm sorry."_

_"You don't have to apologize. But I wish I could have met you much sooner."_

      And that wish, instead for her happiness was what he grabbed as his last chance.

      "So how is Usako?"

      "The princess is fine," Hotaru answered quietly.

Hotaru watched as Mamoru nodded and tried to smile.  "That's great, I hope she's enjoying high school."

Hotaru shrugged, she didn't know how to answer that.  Usagi never talked when she's visiting anyway.  This afternoon was the first time she spoke more than three sentences.

A long silence followed.

      Finally, Hotaru decided to break the silence to tell her prince the reason of her visit.

      "I saw Chibi-Usa in a vision."

      Mamoru froze.

      "Today.  I saw it.  A vision of her, running around the halls of Crystal Palace."  Hotaru closed her eyes and tried to remember every detail of her vision.

      "Just as ōjo-sama was leaving, she reached over to touch my hand.  That was when I saw Chibi-Usa.  She's so grown up, about fourteen or so.  She was running down the halls, seemingly in a hurry to meet someone.  When she reached the gardens, she had stopped to catch her breath.  Then as if someone called out to her, she looked up and her eyes brightened with delight.  She smiled happily and then-"

      "And then what?"

      "And then ōjo-sama pulled her hand away."  Hotaru opened her eyes and turned to see her prince's disappointed look.  "Gomen nasai, demo, I think ōjo-sama saw the vision too."

      "So she pulled away because she didn't like what she saw?" Mamoru asked dully.

      "Iie.  Ōjo-sama pulled away because she knew I was seeing the vision too.  She was afraid for me to see it because it wasn't really a vision, it was a dream.  Her dream, a dream suppressed and buried in the deepest corner of her heart."

      For the second time that day, Tomoe Hotaru smiled.  But this smile was not tinted with bitter sweetness, this smile was painted with hope.  Hope that she wished to shower her prince.  Maybe then he won't be faking his smiles after.

      "Ōjo-sama is beginning to understand.  It won't be long before she realizes what she really wants.  It won't be long before she knows what would make her truly happy."

      He had the most vivid dream last night.  It was as if it had been a memory from before.  And after he woke up, Tsukino Shringgo realized that it was indeed a memory.

      A memory that it seemed he was never suppose to remember.  Yet he did, probably because he was suppose to right the mistakes of the past.

      So with a determined heart, he took out a precious gift from his locked bureau.

      It was a gift that represented a promise of happiness to Usagi.

      But he thought Usagi found a new happiness.  And he had selfishly let her because this newfound happiness was more much simpler.  This new happiness would never take her away from him again.

      But the blank look in Usagi's eyes, the pitiful attempts of smiles in her face made him realize that there was only one happiness Usagi wanted and needed.

      Tsukino Shringgo opened his palm and for the first time in almost three decades, he stared down at the glittering object in his hand.

      An object that held all memories of love. . . an object that symbolizes a promise of happiness. . . those memories and promise may have been forgotten. . . but it never disappeared. . . it had always been with him, waiting for the day he was to return it to Usagi.

      And today, that day has come.

      Tsukino Usagi stared absentmindedly on the book before her.  She had been trying to read the same paragraph for the last thirty minutes but her mind kept wandering to other things.

      Here she was, almost sixteen, a high school student for almost a month now and yet she still doesn't know what she wanted for herself.

      It was stupid to equally want something and yet not want it at the same time.

      For if she tries to be honest to herself, she does find herself wishing to be with her friends again sometimes.  She misses them all.  Ami. . . Makoto. . . Minako. . .  even Rei gave up TA school to enter Juuban High School just to be near her even if all she ever does was to avoid them.

      She knew they were hurt with her attitude.  And they've been many a time, she wanted to run up to Rei, hug her and apologize for everything but she never did.

      But Haruka and Michiru have their own ways, they are more forceful.  There been countless of times when the two would corner her and make her understand.  She was Serenity, always have been, always will be. . .

How many times did she wished her lips could move and tell them that she does want to understand.  Yet her lips did.

And there have been days all she wanted was to run to Setsuna and ask her to open the gates of time so she can find the answers to her endless questions.  But she was scared so instead she'll run to Hotaru's home where a little eleven year old never questioned her thoughts.

But after seeing Chibi-Usa yesterday in her dream, her vision, she couldn't erase that picture in her mind.

Before in her last life, her dream was to marry Mamoru.  Now her dream is to see Chibi-Usa all grown up and happy?  Didn't that entail marrying Mamoru as well?

Closing her eyes, Usagi let her heart speak honestly for once.  She does miss Mamoru.  In her secret and put-away heart was a steadfast image of him.

      The image wasn't of Endymion. . . it wasn't Tuxedo Mask either. . . it was just him. . . Chiba Mamoru, the man who still causes her sleepless nights and endless pain. . .

      A soft knock on her door suddenly pulled Usagi out of her reverie.

      "Uagi-chan?" Her father called from the other side of the door.

      Taking a deep breath, Usagi tried to compose herself.  Lately, her father had been noticing her strange behavior.  She didn't want him to worry more as he is now.

      "Come in, otousan.  It's open," Usagi said as cheerfully as she could.

      The door opened and Tsukino Shringgo appeared.  From the moment he stepped inside, Usagi could feel something different in his aura.

      Usagi sat up straighter in her bed.  "Nani yo, otousan?"

      Her father smiled mysteriously.  He sat next to her on the bed.

      "Usagi-chan," he began after a long while.  "How come the other girls haven't been visiting you lately?"

      Usagi averted her gaze from her father.  "Nande monai, otousan."  Usagi bit her lip, "They're just all busy, you know?  Ami-chan's into the computer club, Mako-chan's in the cooking club. . . High school is quite tiresome."

      "How about you, have you joined any club?"

      "Iie.  Accompanying the Three Lights takes up most of my time already."

      "Wakatta."  There was a pause before Tsukio Shringgo added, "Are you happy?"

      Usagi quickly turned back to her father, her eyes widening.  "Nani?"

      Tsukino Shringgo smiled in understanding.  He turned away to stare at the wall in front of him.  "It's just that you remind me of a girl who was always around this idol group.  She enjoys their company but I know deep in her heart, she longed for something more. . . yearned for someone else. . ."

      Usagi's breath became heavier and faster.  Could it be possible that her dad was talking about. . .

      ". . . it was my oneechan."

      Usagi was sure that time stopped when her father said that.  It was a long while before she found her voice again.

      "You never had a sister, otousan."

      Tsukino Shringgo turned back to Usagi.  "No, I had a one.  And even if I used to annoy her, she had been a very special girl to me, and not only to me and my parents but to certain young man too."  Mr. Tsukino then suddenly changes the subject, "Give me your hand."

      Usagi had no choice but to give her father her hand.

      He didn't say a word as he pushed her hand back, he only told her to open her palm.

      When she did, she gasped.

      Nestled in her palm was a golden ring designed with a heart-shaped gem.  The way it glittered, it was probably a diamond that complimented the little ones that surrounded the heart.

      It was the ring that Mamoru placed on her fourth finger the day he left for America.

      Usagi didn't realize she was crying until she felt the salty taste of tears on her lips.  She looked up to her father who was close to tears himself.

      "Many many years ago, a young man gave that ring to my sister.  I don't know if she realized the extent of what the ring meant but I know at very least that she knew it symbolizes a promise happiness that one day he would come."

      A single tear coursed down Mr. Tsukino's cheek.  "I think I've always known that my sister had always meant for greater things.  You'll it know at once for she radiates a light that is not human.  Her heart was even bigger than this planet.  But her love was always been reserved to only one man."

      "I never knew what happened, all I knew was one day, I was walking down the hall of our house when her room suddenly emitted in silver light.  I couldn't help myself, I peeked into her room and saw as her dresses and stuffed animals disappear one by one.  Each and every framed picture vanished in silver light.  Everything in the room evaporated.  And for some reason, my memories of her were erased too.  It was as if she never existed at all.  And if I had turned around and walked away a second earlier, I might never have seen another light flashed.  But I saw it and curious as I was, I went to it and picked the source of light."

      Mr. Tsukino smiled through his tears.  "It was that ring.  And the moment I had touched it, a flood of distant memories flowed into my mind.  Even if I couldn't remember her perfectly, I knew I had a sister.  And that day, I promised myself that someday I would return her ring."

      Usagi's sobs became harsher; she couldn't stop herself from trembling.  Her dad pulled her to him, soothing her cries.

      "Watching you grow up, I could almost picture my sister as you.  But I didn't want to lose her again, so I kept that ring to myself.  What I didn't realize was that you need your happiness too."

      Mr. Tsukino pulled Usagi away so he can stare down at her.  "The decision is still up to you.  But promise me, whatever you choose you'll be happy."

      Usagi bit her lip.

      "Promise me, onegai. . . oneechan," Tsukino Shringgo begged.

      Usagi threw her arms around her dad. . .

      "I promise, Shringgo."

      It has been an hour since Uagi's father had left her room.  After he left, she cried to herself until there were no more tears left in her eyes.

      Opening her palm, she stared once more at the ring Mamoru gave her so many years ago.

      She may be a naïve girl then, but she no longer was.  Before she didn't know what was so exciting about the ring.  But now, she knew exactly what Mamoru's intentions meant.

      Letting her heart decide for once, Usagi slipped the ring into her left fourth ringer.

      Even if she was still confused about lots of things, her heart was made up.  Even if there was no one to witness her decision-

      "I haven't seen that ring for a long long time."

      Usagi jerked her head towards the door where Seiya was standing.  He had a small sad smile.

      "Seiya, watashi-"

      "Twenty seven years if I calculated it correctly. It has been twenty seven years since I last saw that ring on you."

      He stepped into the room and sat on the foot of her bed.  "I never showed interest in your ring before, you'd think I was blind.  But the truth was, I've always noticed it.  You didn't have to tell me who it was from, I knew it was from Mamoru."

      "Seiya?"

      "What surprises me is to see that ring again after all these years after all didn't you wished that all trace of your existence to disappear?"

      "Seiya, what are you talking about?  You're scaring me."

      In front of Usagi's very eyes, Seiya pulled from his subspace pocket the last thing she thought she would see right now.

      Its pure silver light made Usagi realize she wasn't imagining things.

      "Ginzuishou."

A/N:  don't you just hate cliffhangers?  I know I do! But this is my first story, and I want to write one.  For the other chaps, I wouldn't call them cliffhangers exactly, after all they were left there for you readers to speculate.  But in this chap, the last scene was intended to leave you. . . *grins sheepishly* hanging.  anyways, do review min'na and lash out your complains to me.

Nani yo      -      What is it?

Nande monai      -      It's nothing

Wakatta      -      I see.

So watch out for more revelations in chap 16, **A Crystal Clear Destiny.  **Hope the NA dub wouldn't mind if I borrow the title.  Anyways, Happy Valentines Day min'na.  Love you all!  Ja ne!


	17. A Crystal Clear Destiny

AN:  wow. I thought you'd want to kill me after that cliffhanger in the last chap, I'm sooo happy you took it well, min'na.  But maybe you guys are ready to kill me too, after this long wait.  Gomen nasai!  Anyhows, first things first.

**LK19:**  here it is^^

**hehe:  **by the end of this chap, you'll find out for yourself.

**stargirl:  **wonderful?  Wow. That's a strong adjective. Tnx!

**Lady Imp:  ***blush* arigatou!

**missaw: ** and you are definitely one of my favorite reviewers, thank u for such nice review yet again! 

**Skyelarsong:  **you're very flattering. Thanks!  But truth is, this is the second to the last chap, I hope you still like it 

**Jabba1:  **I'm glad you like it.  Hmm, actually I never directly stated seiya had the silver crystal, I did give out a few hints now and then, and I also made shinggo soo mysterious, and in a way I was also leading you guys on to believing he had it, so it's okay if you thought shinggo had it. Anyways, tnx for reviewing again.

**Sakura:  **you sure know how to make me smile. Arigatou

**Eternity's Angel:  **I know it's still a bit confusing, hopefully you'll be able to understand after this chap.  Thanks for reviewing again.

**kirei*snow*tenshi:  **Valentines was okay.  My boyfriend and I had a nice dinner, and for once, without me talking about jerry yan.  I wanted sooo much to though.^^ anyways, thanks for always reviewing.

**SteelHeartRose:  **well, I can't say that's how I felt about the ending of the anime though I agree, how I wish some *deeper* side of mamochan was shown.  Thank u for your wonderful review. it made me smile after a tiring day at school

**Kasumi:  **thank u for reviewing.  You'll find that out after this chap.

Caoilte:  thank u for volunteering to help me out but this is the second to the last chap anyways. Maybe I will ask for help next time. ^^ Chibi J:  *blushes from head to toe* thank u! 

**Ocianne:  **and I'm glad you did.  Thank u for reviewing again. 

**tita-kun:  **well, I'm happy you don't mind if seiya personally confesses.  Guess, he really does love usa, ne? arigatou for the review.  enjoy this chap, this is for you

**Kristi:  ***with a silly smile* thank u

**Ladyfuzion:  **thanks again for reviewing.  Ask me anything if it'll ever be confusing again, ok?

**moonangel1:  **I'm glad you're happy with the last chap.  Thanks for reviewing again and enjoy this next chap.

jing2:  thank u. enjoy this chap that's dedicated to both you and tita-kun.

KhmerGirl:  wow. That's very flattering. Arigatou.

Frozen Fire:  gomen ne for the delay of update.  School was a killer.  Anyways, thanks for the wonderful review.

Disclaimer:   Sailor Moon isn't mine, I'm just borrowing it.  This chap's title is also borrowed from an episode in the NA dub.  Please don't sue me, all I have is a few hundreds of pesos that I'm saving for my jerry yan's concert!

"What's the difference between giving up and letting go?  Giving up is sacrificing what is rightfully yours.  Letting go is foregoing what was never really yours from the start." 

". . . this is what it's like to love a person. Even though you do consider all the sacrifices, but you still couldn't disobey the true feelings in your heart. There's no way to restrain yourself from loving him." –Dong Shan Cai(Meteor Garden, episode 15)

This chapter is dedicated to both **jing2 **and **tita-kun**, both found out about seiya's secret even before seiya had confessed in the last chap!  

Chapter 16:  **A Crystal Clear Destiny**

_      It was over.  The battle with Galaxia was over._

_      Usagi curled up and sobbed.        "Min'na, I tried my best. But I'm so lonely by myself. I'm not that strong. I'm lonely."_

_Suddenly, she was surrounded by warmth._

_With her heart beating wildly, Usagi looked up and found her friends' star seeds around her._

_And then right in front of her eyes, Mamoru's golden star seed appeared._

_His warmth filled her at once.  It was refreshing. . . how she'd longed for his warmth for months now._

_"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered.  She reached to touch he glittering crystal. . ._

_. . . but her hand went right through it._

_And then, one by one, the other senshis' star seeds disappeared too._

_For some reason, the tears that seemed always ready to start for her never came.  And she didn't feel any of the despair she thought she would feel.  Instead she was numb. . . and before she can completely grasp what she was about to do, she transformed back to Serenity._

_Just by thinking about it, Galaxia's alternate dimension faded away and earth's dusk sky surrounded Serenity.  Floating above Juuban, Serenity found herself reminiscing the memories of the last sixteen years of her life._

_From where she was, Serenity could see the house where she found a new home with her human parents, Tsukino Kenji and Tsukino Ikuko and her little brother Shringgo. . ._

_Streets away was Osaka Naru's house. . . so many hours she had spent on that home when she and her best friend Naru were growing up. . ._

_Across town was Juuban Middle School. . . some streets away was Crown Arcade and Fruit Parlor. . . such beautiful memories she and the other senshis created. . ._

_Finally, there was Ichinohashi Park. . ._

_Serenity could still hear it. . . those bickering days when there was a Mamoru-baka and an Odango Atama. . ._

_. . . then those perfect nights filled with declarations of love. . ._

_"Mamo-chan," Serenity whispered, tears suddenly in her eyes._

_All those memories. . they were nothing if Mamoru wasn't there to share it with her. . ._

_So with her mind, heart and soul connected with the single thought of bringing back Mamoru, Serenity summoned the ginzuishou to appear._

_It really was breathtaking, the power such small crystal could behold.  Serenity stared at it, transfixed with the lights that could make her one wish come true. . ._

_"Ginzuishou, take away any trace that we ever existed.  Erase all memories that we ever lived. . . take my life and grant this last wish. . ."_

_And as Serenity watched on, the ginzuishou glowed brighter and brighter.  And with each silver light, she could feel her body weakening._

_And with a final burst of light, Serenity's body gave in completely._

_She felt herself falling. . . but Serenity welcomed it, knowing the next time she opened her eyes, everything would be all right and Mamoru would be there again._

_"Odango."_

_Tired cerulean blue eyes opened up to found sky blue eyes staring down at hers. . ._

_Seiya.  He had stopped her fall._

_Serenity tried to smile.  "Seiya-kun."_

_His sky blue eyes clouded with concern. . . it reminded Serenity of Mamoru's look of concern. . ._

_"What was that about?  Those words you were saying. . . oh kami-sama, look at you!"  Seiya brushed a strand of silvery-blond hair away from Serenity's cheek.  Another familiar gesture._

_"Mamo-chan," Serenity whispered._

_"Nani?"_

_"Mamo-chan," Serenity whispered again.  "Did you know I've known him for thousand of years now, Seiya-kun?"_

_Serenity didn't know she had any energy left in her, but the thought of her love, a rush of energy coursed into her veins._

_"He was the prince of this blue planet, Endymion.  Before I met him, I never thought love could be so beautiful.  Sadly, it didn't last long because my Endymion was killed."_

_"The pain of losing him then was terrible. . . just like the terrible pain I'm experiencing of losing him now."  Serenity clutched Seiya pitifully, "I cant bear to live without him.  I need to be with him again, so doing what my mother did before, I used the full powers of the ginzuishou.  But this time, I'm using it to erase all memories of me, my senshis and Mamo-chan."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because. . . because I don't want to wait another millennia to be reunited with Mamo-chan.  I want to be with him as soon as possible.  Before it had to take a thousand years, to give time for the people to forget that once upon a time, there really was a Moon Princess and a prince named Endymion. . . that they weren't just a myth."_

Serenity was sobbing really hard now.  "But just because I erased it doesn't mean it never happened, right?  The world may forget how Eternal Sailor Moon had just saved them from total destruction. . . the people may forget about Tuxedo Mask, Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter. . . they may forget about Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn. . . Motoki-oniisan may forget about his best friend. . . Naru-chan may forget about Tsukino Usagi. . . even my parents and Shringgo, they may forget about me but it doesn't mean it never happened, right?"

Seiya suddenly pulled Serenity closer.  He buried his face to her hair.  "Doshite?  All these for him?"

"I love him, Seiya-kun."  Serenity said simply as if that alone answers everything.

There was silence.  Finally, Seiya broke it.

"I understand. . . I guess I do. . . for I know what it's like to love someone so much. . ."  He pressed his cheek to Serenity's.

"Seiya-kun, you are. . .?" Serenity, with the last of her strength, wrapped her arms around Seiya and soothingly stroked his back.  "Take the ginzuishou."

Seiya pulled away.  "What?"

"Something's bothering you," Serenity began.  "I'm sorry if I cant help you.  But the ginzuishou can.  Wish upon it, it'll grant you anything."

"Even your powerful crystal could not give me what I want, Odango."

The pain in Seiya's eyes should concern Serenity, he's a friend. . . but Serenity's mind was somewhere else. . .

Odango. . . it was Mamoru's nickname for her. . . Mamoru. . . she could feel him. . . he was near. . .

"Odango."

"Don't call me that," Serenity whispered.  She turned her head away and  saw Mamoru a few meters away.  She realized he never actually disappeared.

He was always there.

"Only Mamo-chan can call me that," Serenity whispered.  She smiled softly at her prince's spirit.

"Mamo-chan."

Endymion smiled back at her.  Serenity stared at him, memorizing his features. . . she could not wait until their next life where they can be reunited once more.  She felt her strength draining away. . . she began to close her eyes. . .

Suddenly a tear rained upon her cheek. . .

Serenity turned back to Seiya.  He was crying as if he had his heart broken. . . if only she had enough strength, she would comfort him. . .

"Aish'teru, Odango."

But Serenity didn't have the time to react.  Her eyes had finally closed off to oblivion.

Seiya's cries became heavier.  He pulled the lifeless princess closer to him.  "Your ginzuishou can't give me what I really wish for." 

He pressed his lips to hers.  "Because all I want is a chance for your love too."

Tendo Keiko was leaning against a tree in the quad of Juuban University.  A couple of books for her research paper were beside her.

The paper was for her lit class.  The professor assigned them to pick one myth from the ancient world, and discuss about it.  The paper also required them to support their own theory about the origin of the myth.

Keiko smiled.  The moment the professor told them about the project, she knew what myth she'll be writing about.

A story that was known throughout the galaxy. . . the Greek myth of true yet tragic love. . .

Unlike the other immortals, who fell in and out of love so many times, Selene, goddess of the moon, fell in love only once and remained true to that love.  Endymion, who others claim was a shepherd while others say was a prince, was the object of that love.

As Keiko read on, she felt a distinct feeling of sadness.  The story of Selene and Endymion had inspired so many authors, their love moved so many people's heart. . . it was such a shame knowing for a fact about this two lovers' present situation. . .

After Usagi had walked away from Mamoru that time several months ago, Keiko had finally decided to do what Mamoru had decided to do.  She had decided to go on with her life, carrying that faith that one day everything will go back to the way it should be.

Keiko smiled at the picture in the book that depicted Endymion.

Be strong, Mamoru-san, one day, you and Usagi-chan will be back together.  And together you will once more create that love that touched not only people from this planet, but the whole of the galaxy. 

Keiko was silent for the next few minutes as she read on about the stories of Selene and Endymion.

      She was so absorbed into the book, she didn't realize someone walking over to her.  After a while, she finally did realize it.  She looked up and gasped.

      "Kakyuu-himesama," Kou Taiki and Yaten greeted simultaneously.

      Keiko stared at the two Lights, unsure if they were real.  Realizing they were, she stammered a reply, "Yaten, Taiki what are you doing where?"

      Suddenly, the two got down on their knees.  They began to plead out passionately for forgiveness.  

Tears came to Keiko's eyes. . . maybe today was the day everything will go back to what's suppose to be.

"Dame," Keiko whispered, reaching out to touch each of the Light's hand.  "I understand," she added.

Yaten's eyes watered instantly.  "Himesama."

Taiki could only cry silently.

The happiness in Keiko's heart was overwhelming.  All the sadness of the past was nothing compared to the happiness flowing in her heart now.

"Stop it, people can see," Keiko teased.  She smiled happily at Taiki and Yaten. . . no Star Maker and Star Healer. . .

"What would your fans say if they see you like this?"

The tense mood was broken with that.  Finally, Taiki and Yaten smiled.  They stood up and offered her a hand.

"Please come with us, himesama," Taiki said.

"Doko?"

"To Seiya."  Yaten tightened his hold on Keiko's hand.  "It's time that he faces the truth too."

A glass drops to the floor.  It breaks into a million of pieces.

"Rei-chan, daijoubo?"

Rei turned to Ami, her eyes impossibly large.  She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"What?  What is it, Rei-chan?" Minako asked worriedly.

"I. . . I had a vision. . . just now."

"A vision?" Makoto echoed.  "Is everything alright?  You're so pale."

Rei's eyes began to water.  She hid her face in her hands and sobbed.  "Usagi-chan. . ."

"Usagi-chan?" Ami echoed.  "Oh kami-sama, is she alright?"

Rei nodded.  She looked at the girls and smiled reassuringly.  "Remember that dream I told you about?  That dream Usagi-chan said she always had before?  The dream she sees a girl enclosed in a crystal?"

"Yes, that's the dream used to have when she first met Mamoru-san," Makoto added.

Rei nodded.  "I have always suspected that the girl inside was Serenity-hime."

"But why is Serenity-hime enclosed in a crystal?" Minako asked confused.

      "Because he made it that way."

      "_He_?  Who's he?  He made what way?" Minako prompted.

      "Seiya.  He has the ginzuishou.  He was using it to tie Usagi-chan to his side."

      Seiya stared at Usagi's reaction.  He waited for some look of disgust and hatred.

      But nothing was in her eyes except shock and disbelief.

      A bit encouraged by her response, Seiya continued his story.  "I don't know if I actually realized that I was clutching the ginzuishou as I whispered those words.  But since I was, I guess that's the reason I was reborn next to you. . . to have my chance."

      Seiya waited for Usagi to say anything.  Still she remained silent.

      "When we were young, I have noticed you from the very beginning.  But you never looked my way.  Standing by my balcony, I have always been wanting for you to come out and turn your head to me.  Finally one August morning, you came out.  I think that was my first real wish. . . I wanted you to look my way. . . suddenly you did."

      The tears that Seiya had been controlling so far, finally escaped his eyes.  "Everyday I waited until you would come out again. . . you never did.  Until exactly one year, you came out again.  I wished that once again you'll look my way. . . you did."

      "I must have spoiled myself. . . because my wishes always came true, I began to wish more and more.  But I truly didn't know then about the ginzuishou yet.  When I wished to be friends with you, and it came true, I didn't know it was because of a crystal I have with me.  When I wished that you be my girlfriend, I didn't know it was the crystal that made it come true."

Usagi turned her eyes away.  "So. . . how long have you known?"

"The day I heard you playing the piano. . . that music you said was from a distant memory. . . I think something woke up in me.  I tried to suppress those unwanted thoughts until one day I. . . I saw Kakyuu-hime. . . "

Usagi jerked her head back towards Seiya.  "You saw your princess?  When?"

"On the way to meet Aino Minako for the first time. . . I saw her. . . Seeing her, all those memories I've been keeping at bay suddenly surfaced.  Remember how I was acting strange for days?  Minako told me to tell you the truth but I didn't because I know it means losing you. . . in my mind, I have twisted everything and made myself believe that I can be the one to make you truly happy."

"But now I know I was just being selfish.  I was selfish that's why I wished Mamoru not to be in your birthday. . . I was selfish that's why I wished you to stay with me always. . . I was selfish that's why I-"

Seiya's words failed away as Usagi suddenly wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay, Seiya," she soothed.

Seiya's tears came harder.  He clutched Usagi tighter to him.  "Gomen nasai. . . gomen nasai."

Usagi nodded.  After holding him for a while, she finally pulled back.

"So what happens now Seiya?"

"Now?"  Seiya turned to stare into Usagi's eyes.  "I returned your ginzuishou. . . now, I'll let you go."

Usagi was silent again as she reached for the ginzuishou.  She stared at its beautiful silver light.

"Your ginzuishou is really powerful," Seiya began, "it changed destiny for me.  Gave me everything I ever wished for. . . but one."

Usagi turned questioningly to Seiya.  "Nani?"

"Your love.  It gave me the chance, but it could not give me your love," Seiya said.  He smiled sadly, "You were right all along, even destiny could not control love."

"But Seiya, I. . . I did lo-"

"Don't," Seiya interjected.  "You don't have to say it."  He smiled at her again, "Do you remember when I told you I'd never give up on you?"

Usagi nodded.

"Last night, I still didn't want to give up.  You're mine I kept telling myself.  So all night long, I tried to think back to all our years together and then. . . and then I realized you never once said that you loved me."

"I came here today, intent on making you say you love me because I still didn't want to give up.  But when I saw you wearing that ring, I knew I had to let go."

"Seiya-"

"Go to him, Usagi."  

Usagi's eyes grew large.  It was the first time, he had ever called her Usagi.  But Seiya knew he had to, or else he might lose himself again.

For the first time in their life, he's putting Usagi's happiness first than his.  Even her happiness would leave him broken and burned.

"Go to Mamoru and make his wish come true."

"You're looking very good, Tomoe-sensei."

Tomoe Shuichi turned back to the blond teen.

Smiles that rarely graced Ten'ou Haruka's face, graced hers now.  She shook her head and said it was nothing.

The elderly doctor nodded and walked away.

Moments later, Tomoe Hotaru appeared.  "You're looking happy, Haruka-san."

Haruka smiled at the little girl.  "Hotaru."

Hotaru smiled back.  "You're smiling, you don't get to see Ten'ou Haruka smile often.  You should really be happy."

Michiru's lips twitched in her soft and serene smile.  "I think Haruka is happy to see how well your father is, Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru nodded.  "But actually, today we must all be happy."

"Why?" Meioh Setsuna asked.

"Because today our princess finds her true happiness."

Tsukino Usagi was racing down the streets of Juuban.

She could almost hear her old self muttering how late she was and how Haruna-sensei would scold her once more.

She made a turn and remembered how many times she made that same turn then went falling down on the baka, Chiba Mamoru.

Mamoru. . . 

She wanted nothing more right now but see his beautiful face.

Usagi increased her speed at the sight of the familiar building.

Seiya need not tell her to go to Mamoru.  Her soul, heart and body had been shouting for his. . . just as it had always been.

Yes. . . all the memories came rushing back to her in full force.

Seiya said something about her always waking up on the same August morning. . . she knew why now. . . August third. . . it was Mamoru's birthday. . . their soul that was eternally connected made her know, made her feel Mamoru's pain. . . so every third of August, she would wake up early, feeling pain in her heart because Mamoru was hurting. . .

She remembered all the times, she found herself looking around the crowd and searching for Mamoru's familiar loving face. . . 

Love.  Throughout the centuries people tried to define and explain what and how it comes about. . .

      Usagi didn't know for the others.  But to her, love was that day when the handsome prince of earth came to live.  Love was that day he first looked into her eyes.  Love was that fluttering feeling in her heart every time he was near.

      She quickly ran into Mamoru's apartment and raced for the elevators.

      So many people find love every day. . .

The elevators opened to Mamoru's floor and Usagi slowly walked out.

. . . and across the world, so many people are searching for that one special person they were destined to be with. . .

      Usagi stood in front of Mamoru's door.

      Lucky is Princess Serenity that for her, destiny and love meant one thing.

      Endymion.

      She raised her hand and rang the bell.

      "Mamo-chan."

      Usagi had left for a while now, yet Seiya continued to sit on Usagi's bed.

      He had stopped crying long before Usagi left.

      He decided to let her go.  She was happy. . . he should feel happy.

      Yet his heart was numb.  His heart that had only Usagi in it for years was numb now that Usagi left.

      He was so deeply in trance that Seiya didn't notice the door opened.  He jumped as a warm hand touched his arm.

      Her red eyes were warm. . . they were full of understanding. . . and they were wanting to comfort him. . .

      The tears began at once.  "Kakyuu-himesama."

      "Seiya," she whispered.

      Seiya didn't know what happened next.  All he knew was he hurled her to him and cried.  Cried more than he ever cried in his life.

      He had so much to tell her.  So much to ask forgiveness for but his words were lost as he sobbed like a child.

      She was wonderful. . . she stroked his back, silently saying him it was okay, that she understands and forgives him.

      She whispered something and Seiya pulled back.

      He stared at those red eyes.  In their last life, he remembered looking at those eyes and wanting to say those words to her.  Wanting too to hear her say those same words to him.

      He never had the courage to do so.

      Then they came to earth and Seiya meet Usagi.  Without knowing how it came about, he suddenly found wanting to say those words to Usagi.  And wanting her to say it to him.

      But Usagi couldn't.  To her, those words were reserved for only one man.

      Kakyuu cupped Seiya's face and a tear slowly coursed down her pale cheek.

      "Aish'teru, Seiya."

      Love. . . no matter how many years passed, when you truly love someone, that love would forever lived on and never die. . . That was what Usagi had thought him.

      Seiya leaned over and rested his head on the curve of his princess's shoulder.  Seiya knew in his heart, he would not be saying words of love to this girl who held him in her arms some time soon. . .

      But he did loved her once. . .

      . . . so maybe one day, he can return her words. . .

      . . . one day when his heartbreak has healed. . . 

      . . . one day when he can truly accept Usagi was gone. . .

      He wrapped his arms around Kakyuu's waist.

      . . . but for now, it does feel good to know he's not alone. . .

      Mamoru had always known she was beautiful.  But her face flushed like this. . . her eyes sparkling. . . Mamoru was sure she had never been more beautiful than she does right now.

      "Can I come in?" her voice came soft and uncertain.

      Mamoru nodded and led his soul mate into his apartment.  He motioned for her to sit down, she shook her head.

      Time seemed to pass slower as Mamoru stared at Usagi who stood there in the middle of his living room, her hands behind her back.  

      Finally she broke the silence.  "Seiya had the ginzuishou."

      Mamoru stared at Usagi, unsure if he heard her right.

      She continued, "He had the ginzuishou and had been using it to change destiny."

      "How could he have gotten it?"

      "He got it after I used it to make my final wish."  Finally, Usagi raised her eyes.  She locked eyes with Mamoru.  "After I wished that everything of our existence be erased. . . I wished for it so I can be with you sooner. . ."

      "Now it makes sense why Yamamoto Yumemi said she had this dream of drawing us.   She thought it was a dream because no trace in the real world could prove it was true.  Now it makes sense why you're so close Furuhata Minoru's dad because it's Motoki and he was your best friend then.  Only he forgot because that's what I told the crystal to."

      "Usako."

"But there was only thing that proved more powerful than my ginzuishou, one thing that defied my wish."  Slowly Usagi took her hand from her back.

Mamoru stared at her left hand.

"It was this ring," Usagi sobbed.  "This ring that you gave me. . . it meant you'll surely be back. . . "

Mamoru couldn't hold out anymore.  He enveloped her in his arms.

He pulled her so very close, afraid she might disappear.

"Usako," he moaned through his tears.

Usagi wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to Mamoru.

"Say it to me again, Mamo-chan," she whispered hoarsely.  "Those words you said before you went away. . . say it to me again."

Mamoru pulled back only enough to place his lips upon hers so his words kissed her mouth.  He stared deeply into her eyes.

"Aish'teru, Usako.  Will you marry me?"

Usagi smiled.  She brought Mamoru's face closer and kissed him.

Mamoru groaned.  How much he yearned to have her lips against hers.  He kissed her back hungrily.  She opened her lips and their tongues met in a searing kiss.

Unheard by the oblivious kissing couple, in the coffee table, a star locket magically opened up to play that enchantingly beautiful melody. . .

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AN:  kidding, there's still one chap left!  Anyways, so how was it, min'na? Hope I was able to make it understandable what happened in the past.

Oh about keiko/kakyuu.  I found out she's eighteen, so she's in college here.  Even if it means she'll be older than her lights, esp seiya, I want to follow the original storyline, so I made her eighteen in this fic too.

If anyone's confuse about Haruka's mysterious attitude on Tomoe-sensei, the reason is unlike the other senshs, Hotaru's father in this fic is the same father she had in their last life.  I figured he's still a bit young, he could still have a kid if he wanted to, right?  Besides, in the original story, Hotaru didn't get to have much chance to feel fatherly love, so in this fic it somehow gave them another chance .^^  anyways, if anything is confusing, just ask, okies?

So I guess, that's all.  The next chap is just a concluding chap for the other senshis as well.  And I'm writing the scene where all of us moonies wanted to see in anime but it never happened(it did happened in the manga though).  I think you know what I mean.  Hope you will still read it even if the story's pretty much concluded already.   Don't forget to review min'na!  I see this chap as the most important chap of all, so I really want some reviews.  See you for the next chap, **A Day in Destiny**(to the NA dub, I'm just borrowing, don't sue me) min'na. Love you all! Ja!


	18. Days in Destiny

AN: hello, min'na-san.  So here we are, the last chap. . . gosh, my very first story almost completed!  I'm sooo happy.  anyways, first things first.

**Lady Imp:  **Arigatou!!!

**Victoria:  **really?  In what scene?  I'm very happy you like my fic.  Thank u very much for reviewing.  Hope u like the conclusion.

**kirei*snow*tenshi:  **yeah, you've been my most devoted reader ever since.  Your reviews had really kept me going^^  I hope the other readers don't get jealous but I thank you best of all.  Hmmm, wedding?  Read and find out for yourself *_-

**MoonlightUsa:  **hi, you reviewed before too, right?  Arigatou for reviewing again.  And I'm happy you *blush* 'love it so much' *blush again* ^^

**SteelHeartRose:  **Babbling is good.  I tend to babble a lot too. ^^  Truth is, Kakyuu writing a research paper was actually me.  Well, not really a research paper but back in my senior year, we were given a project to make a portrait of a Greek mythological character and write a piece on them.  I chose Selene and I drew Usagi.  Without the odangos though, it'll be too obvious.  But the man I drew as Endymion was definitely Mamoru's image.^^ Well, domo arigatou for reviewing again.  I'm happy that you like how it turns out.  Glad you found something nice in Seiya in my fic, I guess that's one of my purposes in writing this fic because I did go crazy over seiya at one time(which absolutely puzzles my best friend.  She's even crazier than I am for mamo-chan).  hehe.  Anyways, yes, love lasts forever.  And friendship, definitely. ^^

**Sakura:  **thank u very much.  You're so flattering. ^^

**monkeychow:  **well thank u for reviewing.  Do enjoy this final chap^^

**Eternity's Angel:  **domo arigatou.  Err, I know this is WAY off but how do you find mg2 so far?  Hate it? Love it? Tormented with the thought of what might happen next?  Haha. I remember how I crazy I was just thinking about what might happen. Anyways, hope u like this last chap.

**Ocianne:  **would you read it if I do make one? Hehe I dunno, actually.  Truth is I'm already doing another fic, a completely different one from this.  anyways, I'll think about it, thank u for the suggestion.  Thank u too for reviewing.  Me happy you like how everything turned out.

**Serenity Komoshiro:  **arigatou

Jabba1:  I'm glad you're happy with the last chap. Arigatou for reviewing.

Jing2:  you're welcome and thank u too.

clyde007:  yes I'm a Filipino, I am 1/16th Spanish though.^^ salamat sa review and lastly, jerry is mine. :p

missaw:  thank u.  you guys make me feel special as well.

Xylus Star:  sailor moon is now everyday at 4!!! *sigh* khit wala n ng ranma, at nag-end n rin yu yu ok lng basta my sm nman! Grabe sobra ngayon lng nangyari araw-araw sailor moon! Sanay ksi ako nawawala yu yu tpos ang tagal ring walang ranma but sanay din ksi akong at least once a week may SM naman; kya nung nawala, depress talaga ako pero ngayon happy n ako. Wish ko lng ulitin nila from the 1st season. Believe it or not, never ko p ksi napanuod un eh. anyways, thanks a lot for that very flattering review!^^

hOnEy-gUrl:  okay, here it is^^

moonangel1:  perfect?  You sure know how to flatter a writer.  ^^ anyways, arigatou for reviewing. I'm very glad you like how everything turned out.

**FunnyLove00:  **thank u! glad you like my fic.  

**Disclaimer:  **Naoko-sama promised to give me Sailor Moon if I can find a real-life Mamoru.  But I don't go giving away my jerry yan so Naoko-sama, you can have sailor moon while I enjoy myself with my mamo-jerry.

"Flying a kite is like that of watching your love one from afar. Even by watching it from far away, there's no feeling of despair inside the heart because you know that the string that you are holding in your hand is like a type of unbreakable fate linking you to that dream." – Dong Shan Cai(Meteor Garden, episode 6)

"True love doesn't have a happy ending that's because true love doesn't have an ending."

Chapter 17:  Days In Destiny

      "You are friends with Tsukino Usagi, aren't you?"

      Aino Minako smiled at the young reporter.  Even if it was an ambush interview, Minako answered politely, "Yes.  Usagi-chan is a very good friend of mine."

      The reporter nodded.  Without missing a beat, she continued, "What can you say about her and Three Light's Kou Seiya's break up?"

      Minako remained silent.

      The reporter didn't give up though, instead she pressed on, "Lately Tsukino-san had been seen with a certain college junior named Chiba Mamoru, is he the cause of the break-up"

      Minako didn't answer for a while.  Then she smiled and said, "I'm sorry but all I can assure you is that there were no hard feelings at all between Usagi-chan and Seiya.  Both decided it was for the best."

      "But what about Chiba Mamoru?" the reporter prompted.

      "As I've said I am in no position to speak for Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun.  But I can truthfully say that Mamoru-san is a great guy, Usagi-chan is happy with him.  And I'm happy for them.  And I'm not just saying this because I am Usagi-chan's friend first, for I do consider myself Seiya-kun as my friend too.  And to tell you the truth, I think he's holding up fine.  I think he's quite happy actually."

      The reporter's eyes sparkled with interest.  "Is it possibly because of a certain college redhead that's been visiting him and the other two Lights lately?"

      Minako smiled mysteriously.

      Ironically, after everything was resolved to the way things should be, she and the other senshis had grown closer to the Lights.  The feelings of doubt and suspicion before had been replaced with feelings of friendship and alliance.  Of course, there was still that tension, especially between Usagi, Mamoru and Seiya, but everyone was slowly but surely moving on with their lives for the better.

      Seeing the Lights almost everyday, Minako saw the growing relationship between Keiko and Seiya.  Keiko didn't even have to say anything to let Minako know her feelings for Seiya; Minako was after all the senshi of love.

      And Minako cared enough for Seiya to wish that he could truly heal one day so that he may reciprocate his princess's feelings.  After all, it's not everyday one can find someone willing to stay by your side. . . someone willing to give so much love. . . 

      Suddenly, Minako was pulled from her musings when she heard the reporter ask something.

      "I'm sorry, what was that again?"

      "I said, I'm sorry, Aino-san, I can see you do not wish to answer these inappropriate questions.  I'm sorry I know I should ask questions about you instead.  So if you don't want to answer your friend's love life, would you rather answer yours instead?"

      Minako blushed.  She found herself fingering the silver bracelet in her wrist.

      It was strange that she never found true love for herself, and yet she was the senshi of love!  After three lives, she was still searching for that someone who would be able to give her complete happiness. . . that someone whom she can truly fall in love with. . . that someone who can truly fall in love with her. . . 

Twice though, she thought almost found it.

      Back at their last life, she met a great English guy named Allan.  She knew she truly did care for him, but Allan loved someone else.  It hurt her but she knew there was nothing she can do, it just wasn't meant to be.  Then after being reborn into this life, Minako met Allan's son and felt some spark of love but she soon realized it just wasn't enough.

      And then after returning home to Japan, she met Minoru, Furuhata Motoki's son.  Minako had long admitted to herself that she had always found Motoki cute back in their last life but she never really was serious about him.  Motoki had Reika, just like Allan had Katarina.  As much as likable Motoki had been, Minako had never let herself to like him that way because she didn't want to get hurt the way she had been with Allan.

      But it was different with Minoru.  True, he was like his father who had a fan club with a number to rival those of Mamoru and the Three Lights, but unlike Motoki, Minoru didn't have a girlfriend.

      So there was no reason of not falling in love with Furuhata Minoru.  He was available, he was kind, sweet and caring. . . only problem now was if he felt the same.  

      Minako smiled as her fingers felt the inscription inside the bracelet Minoru gave her yesterday. . . they were words that opened the hope in her lonely heart. . .

      _Only for you, I'm willing to be that someone. . ._

      It was really fascinating to watch the afternoon sun play color of everyone's hair.  Smiling to herself, Rei watched on as Chiba Mamoru's hair caught blue and even brown hues.

      It was not for the first time Rei was able to watch Mamoru this way.  Back in their last lives, she had spent many afternoons silently watching Mamoru pray by the sacred tree.  It was back then when she had feelings for the prince of the earth.  Now, watching Mamoru's contented and happy profile as he whispered his prayers, Rei realized that it was probably the longing face that drew her to Mamoru back then.

      Back in her last life, while everyone else only saw an aloof college guy, while Usagi only saw an annoying baka, Rei saw something more on Chiba Mamoru.

      She admit that it was his looks that first interested her, but the day Rei first saw Mamoru praying by the sacred tree was probably what really touched her soul.

      He had been like a needing little boy then, a lonely child searching for something.  Rei had countless of times wished that Mamoru find what it was he was looking for.

      And then one day, Mamoru did found it.  He found the princess he was looking for, found the love he was searching.  He found it all in Tsukino Usagi.

      True, it had hurt at first to see your dreams shattered in a single moment.  It was weird too to see two people, opposites as night and day, suddenly falling in love.  But as time had passed then, Rei found instead of feeling hurt, she was inspired and moved by Usagi and Mamoru's love.  A love that taught everyone around them that love does conquer all.  Witnessing a love such as theirs, how can one feel despair and pain at all?

      Back in the present time, Rei was still watching Mamoru pray.  She remembered how she first saw him again in this lifetime, he had been praying by the tree too.  That time, he was asking for help.  Rei was glad that this time around, she had been able to give him what he wished for.

      But the one true wish of Mamoru was Usagi.  She was the one thing in the universe that could give the prince of the earth complete happiness.  After going through so much, Rei was truly happy that finally, Mamoru and Usagi found each other again.  Once again, their love conquered all.

      Rei smiled sadly, remembering how Kou Seiya came yesterday to pray.  As much as angry she had been with him before, Rei felt sorry for the guy when he saw him pray.  His thoughts were no doubt about wishing for courage to help him go on.  Rei knew how Seiya was holding up because once upon a time, she went through that pain too.  There was nothing he can do, as there was nothing she could do before; but Rei knew Seiya would heal one day just as she had, after all, just like what she thought before, a love like Usagi and Mamoru's, a love so beautiful and perfect, there's nothing to feel about it but happiness for the two.

      "Rei-san," a soft, halting voice said.

      Rei turned to her right and smiled reassuringly.  

She knew the look of uncertainty in Kumada Yuu's eyes all too well, she've seen so many times in his eyes and in Kumada Yuuichirou's.  Rei knew Yuu must have seen her gazing intently on Mamoru for some time now.  She knew too that he must be a bit insecure how much she cared for Mamoru, especially when she had been helping him.  Only Yuu didn't know that she had been helping Mamoru with Usagi, only Yuu didn't know she had no feelings for Mamoru except respect and friendship now.

      Last time, Rei died without ever reassuring Yuuichirou and yet he had remained persistent.  

And now, Rei was given another chance.  Here was Kumada Yuu, Yuuchirou's reincarnation, still steadfast as before.

_Everything's back to the way they should be, maybe it's time I give myself a chance at happiness too, _Rei thought to herself.

Smiling once more, Rei leaned and kissed Yuu's cheek just beside the corner of his mouth.  Rei watched as Yuu's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't worry too much, Yuu-kun."  Yuu's eyes gazed back at Rei hopefully.  Rei answered him with a smile, thinking her heart never had felt this light before.  "I like you too."

"So, what do you think?" Michiru asked, turning her sketchpad for Haruka to see.

Haruka smiled at the watercolor painting of the night sky with the big full moon.  "Nice.  I'm sure koneko-chan would love it."

Michiru laughed.  "What makes you think I'll give it to Usagi?"  
      Haruka raised an eyebrow.  "Well didn't you say you still have no gift for her?"

Writing her initials at the lower right corner of the paper, Michiru shrugged.  "This morning I didn't," Michiru started as she put her pad and watercolors away.  "But I saw the perfect gift for her this afternoon."  Moving through the space between the passenger and driver's seats, Michiru leaned her head on Haruka's shoulder.  "The painting's for Seiya," she said innocently.

Immediately, Haruka tensed up; the half-smile on her face quickly disappeared.  She frowned at Michiru. "Seiya?  Why are you giving Seiya a gift?" she asked suspiciously.

Michiru couldn't help but giggle at the obvious jealousy in Haruka's tone.  She reached for Haruka's hand; bringing it up, she examined the long tapering fingers.  "You know how much I like your hands, right Haruka?"

"Michiru-"

Michiru sighed in exasperation.  Living three lives sure didn't changed Haruka's stubbornness.  "Haruka," Michiru began calmly, "I know he and the others are intruders to our Solar System.  But I know too that you know how much they've cared for Usagi."

Ten'ou Haruka couldn't say anything after that.  True, Seiya and his friends were aliens to this planet but she had to admit, they did take great care of their princess.

With that, Haruka began to relax.  Leaning her cheek on Michiru's hair, Haruka reflected how Michiru always put everything in perspective.  Her simple and direct words always hit right on mark of the walls of her, as Michiru kindly puts it, stubborn heart.  Not to mention how her defenses always succumb to Michiru's innocent and lovely face.

Before Michiru, Haruka's life was a total mess with no path at all.  Just like before in her past lives, Haruka wanted to be the wind. . . unpredictable. . . no real sense of direction. . .

But Michiru changed all of that.  Her supporting hand had helped Haruka through every battle.  Her encouraging smile had kept pushing Haruka forward.

Haruka sighed contentedly; she leaned closer to Michiru but the sight of a shooting star darting across the calm night sky brought another thought in her mind.

"Still, that's no reason for you to give that guy a gift."

Michiru only smiled; she closed her eyes, thinking how everything in the world seemed so right this very moment.

Before in her last life, she grew up as the perfect little high-class girl.  Her innocence was lost at the young age of fourteen however when she began to have dreams of earth's destruction.  Those dreams hardened Michiru's heart and made Sailor Neptune resolved to stop the annihilation at all cost.

But when she met track runner Ten'ou Haruka, the heart Michiru thought she no longer had begun to beat once more with human emotions.  Her paintings of nightmarish pictures turned to beautiful portraits of the carefree girl.  She begun to watch all her games, felt an undeniable attraction for the runner.  Later, she found that Haruka was Sailor Uranus and she was so happy that it would be Haruka that would be with her through the fight for peace.

With Haruka by her side, Michiru fought harder to be able to keep the peace on earth.  Then after a lifetime of battles, finally peace was here.

"No need to be jealous of Seiya, Haruka" Michiru murmured sleepily.  Lacing her fingers through Haruka's, Michiru went right on, "I really do like your hands."  After a while she added, "You haven't pose for me in weeks. . . "

Michiru never finished her sentence.  Haruka turned to see her dozing peacefully.

Haruka smiled and rested her head more comfortably on top of Michiru's head.  Closing her eyes, she felt all of a sudden sleepy too.  

"Merry Christmas, Michiru."

      Tendo Keiko was panicking her wits out.  Since Kimnoku, Keiko had not had as special as a birthday celebration; here on earth, her first eighteen years were celebrated with only her human parents since she didn't have any close friends.

      But the last year brought many changes in Keiko's life.  Finally, she was reunited with her Star Lights; she also gained some friends in the senshis and Usagi; but above all, she was finally near the man she loved.

      Keiko wasn't sure if she had loved Star Fighter back in her last life too.  But she was sure with her feelings now for Seiya.  Even before when she didn't have memories of him yet.  There was that feelings of happiness just hearing him sing.  And now to be near him, the burning feeling in her heart was unmistakable. . .

      A pair of warm arms wrapped itself around Keiko's waist.  Startled from her reverie, Keiko turned to see Seiya behind her, grinning teasingly.

      "You're spacing out, Keiko," he started.  And just like before, Keiko's heart began thumping.  And it really was a mystery to Keiko how a sixteen-year-old boy could make her nineteen-year-old heart race with a single smile.

      "I better take this before you dropped it," Seiya continued.  Keiko was too preoccupied to actually hear him though.  And if he hadn't gone and took the tray in her hands by himself, Keiko would have probably stood there all day staring at his eyes and forgetting her birthday party.

      Blushing that she couldn't control her feelings for once, Keiko just nodded.  She watched silently as Seiya went over to put the tray down by the table.

      Yes.  The past year had definitely changed a lot for Keiko.  She, who had once went through grade school, junior high and high school unnoticed, was now the substance of many a pop magazine.  Those magazines that had featured Usagi many times before, now begged Keiko for pictures and interviews.

      _How does it feel to be so close to the Three Lights?_

_      She was pretty, does she want to be a teen idol too?_

_      What can she say about Tsukino Usagi?  How does it feel to be her replacement?_

      These questions really break Keiko's heart for she had accepted everything that has happened already.  All that she wanted now was to be with her dear Star Lights. . . to be with Seiya. . .

      Keiko admitted to herself that the first few weeks after the break-up with Usagi, Seiya had been in denial.  He acted all fine in front of the others but with her, Seiya had his shield down.  Many times he cried on her shoulder for comfort.  There were even times that he would mistake her for Usagi and call her Odango.

      But Keiko knew Seiya.  She was sure he did not see her as a replacement of Usagi.  To him, she was a unfaltering stone of support. . . a friend who will be always ready to be there for him. . .

      A friend.  That was what she was to Seiya to those first few weeks.  But Keiko could feel Seiya softening towards her as the months passed; it gave Keiko wonderful hope that maybe one day she could be more than that.

      Keiko smiled and walked over to Seiya who was busy talking to her parents and the other two Lights.  Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

      Keiko thought about answering it but Taiki offered to get it himself.  Moments later, Taiki came back with the first two guests.  Usagi and Mamoru.

      Keiko smiled while on her right she felt Seiya tensing up.  Keiko figured that it was but natural still.  "Thank you for coming for my party, Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san." Keiko said, trying to ease the mood.

      Mamoru nodded politely; Usagi smiled back.  "We're not late are we?" she joked, noticing no one was there except the two of them the Three Lights, Keiko and her parents.

      Seiya smiled a little.  "No O-Usagi. . . believe it or not, you are not.  Actually you guys are the first to arrive."

      Usagi smiled back but Keiko could see her a bit uncomfortable.  It was that almost Seiya's slip-up to call her Odango, Keiko decided.

      Thank the gods for her parents, Keiko thought; she loved them just as she did her royal parents.  It was them who interrupted the unhealthy silence that befell on the foursome.

      "Tsukino-chan, Chiba-san, please feel at home.  I'm sure the others are on their way," Tendo Akira said.

      Usagi and Mamoru nodded.  They turned to Keiko and Seiya and excused themselves.  Keiko noticed Seiya's eyes following Usagi.

      At that moment, Keiko realized she was deluding herself.  Just because Seiya was softening towards her didn't mean he was over Usagi.  Just because they spent a lot of times together didn't mean Seiya was thinking of her too.

      Keiko watched as Seiya's eyes darkened with pain as Mamoru whispered intimately against Usagi's ear.

      But at least he wasn't denying the truth anymore, Keiko told herself.  

      No she was not Usagi's replacement at all, for until now sixteen-year old blond Tsukino Usagi was still the girl in Seiya's heart.  While she, Tendo Keiko, nineteen this Sakura Flower Day, was still just a friend.

      But Keiko loved Seiya and she was determined to wait.  For now, he'll give him what he needed. . . a caring friend. . .

"Shun!  Shun, please he was just a skating partner!"

Kino Makoto watched as her best friend, Asigiri Shun clamped his mouth without responding.  He wasn't a really a moody person but for some reason, Shun has been acting as stormy as the weather ever since he saw Makoto with Keichi.

Minamino Keichi was Makoto's new skating partner.  He was a cute guy with brown hair and bright blue eyes.  As the fates would have it, Keichi turned out to be another guy who reminded Makoto of her 'sempai.'

"He looks like _him,_" Shun said bitterly.

"_Him?  _Who are you?"  Suddenly, Makoto blushed, realizing who Shun was referring to.  "Yeah I guess so but so what?  Shun, you are acting really strange."

For a moment, Makoto noticed a pained expression in Shun's eyes but he quickly turned his head away before she could read more of it.

Because of that Makoto was suddenly reminded of what Asigiri Shinozaki said a few years ago.

_My son likes you._

_He's just too shy to express it. . .He's just like his old man._

_When I was his age, there was this very special girl.  She's my best friend and I really liked her._

Makoto bit her lip, she never knew that Shinozaki had like her.  While she had run around chasing every cute guy who reminded her of a 'sempai' who broke her heart, she never gave Shinozaki, the one guy who had always been always there for her, a second glance.  Because she had been too preoccupied in her last life searching for the man to replace her 'sempai' she never realized how much Shinozaki had meant to her.  To be completely honest, she was just scared of her own feelings too.

Even now, Makoto realized she was scared of her feelings. . . or was she just waiting for Shun to make the first move?  But as Shinozaki had said, his son was like him, Shun didn't want to confess because he was afraid he'll hurt her, he was afraid that he might be rejected.

So Makoto decided it was up to her to fight for her happiness.  Time to be brave.  No more hiding from the truth.

"Shun," Makoto's voice called out hesitantly.  "Please look my way, please?

Shun turned to Makoto reluctantly.

Makoto smiled.  "There's a story of a guy who once liked a girl who was his best friend."  Shun's eyes grew bigger.  "But he never told her how he felt.  He was afraid he might hurt her, afraid he'll just get rejected."

"Makoto-"

"You know what?  The truth was the girl actually liked him too.  If he could have just told her how he felt."

For the first time, Shun's eyes stared at Makoto openly.  The friendship was still there but it was yearning for something more.  Makoto felt a tingling in her spine.

"What about your 'sempai'?" Shun whispered.

Makoto didn't say anything as she stepped into Shun's arms; she smiled noting how the rain had suddenly stopped pouring.  Shun noticed it too and Makoto watched happily as he closed the umbrella they were sharing to let thee sun shine brightly down at the two of them.

Makoto stared up at her best friend's cobalt blue eyes and giggled.  "You know, Shun, I never told you before but you kinda look like sempai."

Today was another day to be forever remembered by all life forms in the galaxy.  A day that would be eternally printed in all history books in the universe.  For today, not only was it the Moon princess, Tsukino Usagi's eighteenth birthday, it was also the day the earth prince, Chiba Mamoru formally asked the princess's parents for Usagi's hand in marriage.

Everyone in the room was teary-eyed as Usagi kissed Mamoru, now her fiancé.  After two thousand of years, the love destined by the gods themselves was finally getting its blessing through the altar.

      Meioh Setsuna smiled, as the gatekeeper of time and space, she was relieved that finally the future of Crystal Tokyo was safe.  With the prince and princess wed, the earth and all of the Solar System would be forever prosperous and peaceful.  The once ruined kingdom of the Moon and the earth would regain their majesty through the union of the two kingdom's heirs.

      Beside Setsuna, Tomoe Hotaru was smiling happily too.  She was young, but she was not that young not to see the complete happiness reflected in both Usagi and Mamoru's eyes.

      Hotaru thought back to the last two years; after Seiya's confession, everyone tried moving on with their lives.  Ami had gone back to submerging herself in her studies; Rei went back to her training as Hikawa Jinga's miko.  Minako continued to model, gaining more popularity than before while Makoto won her first ice skating title.

      Michiru and Haruka continued to topped their own leagues as well, Michiru's violin skills had put her as the youngest violinist to ever hold a solo performance; Haruka on the other hand won a title in F1 racing.  Setsuna too was acing her doctorate degree as well.

      Finally, there was the Three Lights and their princess.  The Lights continued to dominate the showbiz scene, while Keiko contented herself with supporting the three singers all the way.

      Also there had been no new threat for the earth and for the first time the senshis were able to enjoy normal life and not worry about endless battles.  One day, they may need to fight and protect the planet again, but for the meantime, Hotaru decided, just as the others, to enjoy their new chance of happiness that was given to them.

      Hotaru smiled as she listened on as Tsukino Shingo asked Mamoru his plans for the wedding.  Mamoru told Mr. Tsukino that after finishing his college degree early that year, he had gotten a fairly good job so he was thinking having the wedding a year from now on, after Usagi herself graduated from high school.

      Hotaru sighed.  How beautiful it was to be in love.  How she wished she could find love for herself soon too.

      Suddenly, a loud crash echoed the room as Shinta tripped over while crossing the crowded living room.  Hotaru slowly walked over and offered Usagi's brother a hand.

      "Here Shinta-kun, give me your hand."

      And back where Hotaru left her, Meioh Setsuna smiled.  Hotaru didn't know it, but Setsuna knew a very valuable information about her from the future.  One that involved the princess's fourteen-year old earth brother. . .

For the fourth consecutive year, The Three Lights were having a New Year Welcome concert.

Taiki was truly happy with it all.  Once in their last lives, the three of them only sung to look for their princess.  But after their reincarnation, Taiki had found true passion for the music.  Singing was his life now.

Giving his all, he began to sing the Three Light's most famous single.

      _"Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru)_

_      Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)_

_Ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)"_

It was the song they've sung to call out their princess before. Their beautiful princess who was sitting in front row smiling up at the three of them with so much pride and happiness.

Taiki was enthralled with Keiko's happy face.  How he wished his princess would always be as happy as she was now.  For his princess's sake, Taiki wished that Seiya would just hurry up and heal his wound.  Usagi was happy with Mamoru, their princess deserved her happiness too.

Kou Yaten was thinking the exact same things at that moment too.  The three of them and their princess had come a long way.  From escaping the destruction of their planet to being reborn into this blue planet, everything had strengthened the bond between the four remaining Kimnoku descendants.

Up to now, Yaten still felt bad that for years, their princess had to live without the three of them by her side.  Even though Keiko told them her life had been fairly happy on earth, Yaten still felt guilty that there was a time he had denied his own princess.

But their princess was wonderful as one can be; she had forgiven the three of them completely.  She had even added now that the three of them was with her once more, she couldn't be happier.

But Yaten knew that was a front, one thing was still missing in his princess's life.

But Yaten knew as Taiki that there was nothing he could do about Seiya and Keiko.  The one thing he could do was pray and hope.

And judging by how Seiya was staring at their princess while he sung chorus of Nagareboshi He, Yaten knew it wouldn't be long before his prayers were answered.

The auditorium was abuzz with excitement.  Finally after three long years of high school, graduation has come.

Ami was standing by the podium, ready to make her valedictory speech.  Searching the audience for familiar faces, Ami smiled as she saw her friends' encouraging smiles.  Minako, Makoto, Rei and Usagi were smiling up at her by their seats.  Clapping proudly at the back of the auditorium were Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and Mamoru.  Keiko was also there, of course it was the Three Light's graduation too.  And by the big windows were her parents; but the face Ami wanted to see the most was nowhere in sight.

The crowd looked at Ami expectantly, waiting for her to begin her speech.  But speaking in front of a large crowd was never Ami's forte, she forgot her well rehearsed speech as the ability of speech left her completely.

Suddenly, a flash of brown hair caught Ami's eye.  Standing by the auditorium doors was Ran; and between the crowd of 400, Ami and Ran's eyes met and held.

Ran's chocolate brown eyes were silently cheering her on.  Ami smiled and began her speech.

"All of us have our own strong and weak points.  I could say math and physics are my strong points but speaking in public sure isn't one of them," Ami joked as the crowd laughed heartily.  Ami smiled as the laughter died down, "Today as we graduate, we should take in mind our weak points, not the strong ones.  I know it's much safer to tread paths that we are good at, but it is so rewarding and fulfilling to be able to say that 'I gave my whole heart and soul in completing this task.'"

Ami smiled wistfully before continuing, "I was a coward before in my last life," Thinking it was another joke; the crowd, except for the senshis and Ran, laughed once more.  "I thought it be easier to hide behind my big biology books than trying out new things like sports, arts. . . and love."  A chorus oh of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' erupted through out the auditorium halls.  "But one very special boy taught me differently.  He could very well choose the easy way to topped over me, but instead he decided to work hard to surpass me."  After saying that, Ami noticed how a smile spread in Ran's adorable boyish face.  His face mirrored that of his reincarnation, Ami's first love, Urawa Ryu.  

Focusing on her speech, Ami turned away to look around the room and continue, "So that is my message to everyone.  To be able to reach your dream, you shouldn't just as focus on your strong points, you should improve on your weak ones too. . . "

As Ami went on with her speech, her mind drifted back to Ran, how he had worked hard and never gave up on Ryu's promise.  She also thought of Usagi and Mamoru and how their love had strengthened more through every setback.  Looking through the crowd, Ami smiled at Seiya and silently gave him the message that mistakes in his life would help him be stronger too.  Seiya smiled gratefully back at Ami.

"So gambatte yo, min'na-san.  Whatever path you wish to take, whether you want to be a doctor like me or idols like the Three Lights, always remember that as long as you work hard for it, you'll see in then end everything will turn out for the best."

Finishing her speech, Ami smiled happily as the crowd gave her a standing ovation.

Usagi was the picture of perfection in her lacy off-the-shoulder wedding gown.  Sequins bedecked the gown's bodice, emphasizing her figure beautifully.

She looked just like how Seiya had always imagined her of the day she would face the altar.    Taking her time in saying her vows, Usagi smiled lovingly at her groom.  Mamoru smiled back, adoration for the girl in front of him was written all over his face.

It was pointless but Seiya found himself thinking that it could have been him in front of the altar with Usagi.

Back in his last life, a cheerful blond girl caught his attention with her silly expressions and naïve ideas.  He was so captivated with her brightness that he vowed that he'd do everything to see that she's always happy.

Watching her now, Seiya knew he'd never seen Usagi happier; her face was simply glowing.

And that very moment that Seiya's heart healed completely.  Usagi was happy.  Completely and deliriously happy.  She might not be in his arms but as long as she's happy, Seiya knew he'd be contented.

So for the first time in three years, Seiya smiled genuinely as the priest urged Mamoru to kiss his bride.  

The crowd cheered as Mamoru lifted Usagi's veil.  For the first time too, Seiya was able to watch Usagi and Mamoru kiss without turning away or even flinching.

As Usagi and Mamoru continued to kiss, Seiya found himself reaching for Keiko's hand.  Keiko turned to him but Seiya didn't look at her until the kiss ended.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr. And Mrs. Chiba Mamoru."

As the crowd cheered and took pictures of Usagi and Mamoru, Seiya turned to Keiko.

Keiko.  She had the face of the princess behind his songs. . . the face of the one person in the galaxy he'd sing for. . .

Once, Seiya saw Kakyuu's face in Usagi.  He also once saw Usagi's face in Kakyuu.  But now, as Seiya stared at Keiko, he didn't see Usagi nor Kakyuu.  He saw only Tendo Keiko.

Keiko.  The one girl who stood beside him throughout this long and painful three years. . .  the one girl who unconditionally offered her warm arms for comfort. . .

Though from the very start, Keiko had confessed her feelings to him, she never left his side even when he had repeatedly disappointed her by still pinning for Usagi.

Time seemed to have stopped as Seiya lost himself in Keiko's beautiful red eyes.  Suddenly his heart was beating hard.  Seiya found himself wondering what all of these meant?

. . . maybe it was Keiko's face that was Kakyuu. . .

. . . or maybe gratefulness to her for staying by his side. . .

. . . or probably flattery of knowing her feelings. . .

Breaking the bind of their eyes, Seiya turned back once more to Usagi and Mamoru.  They were practically radiating love to everyone around the room.

. . . or maybe he was just falling in love. . .

Stepping out of the bathroom, Mamoru searched their cruise ship bedroom for his wife.   But Usagi was nowhere in sight, there were only the white and red rose petals scattered all over the bed and floor.  

The roses were a surprise for Usagi that Mamoru had made with the with the ship's attendants for the honeymoon.  Thinking that Usagi was probably admiring the other bouquets outside, Mamoru quickly went over to the adjacent en-suite.  The different colored roses still decorated the room but there was no sign of Chiba Usagi.

      For a moment, scary scenarios flashed before Mamoru's mind.  Most terrifying was one, which reminded him of a nightmare back in his second life.

      Just then, Mamoru noticed the sliding door to the deck opened.  Whispering a silent prayer that he find his wife there, Mamoru quickly went over to look for Usagi outside.

      And there she was leaning over the railing, looking out to the endless Pacific below.  Mamoru forgot to breath for a minute or so.    
Usagi looked so much like a goddess.  So serene, so beautiful and perfect.

      Her golden hair was down from its usual odangos.  And as much as Mamoru adored her hair, he could get used to her hair down like that night during the night.  

      Her face, illuminated by the full moon, gave her a surreal appearance.  Her rose red lips curved into a sweet smile.

      Then and there, Mamoru knew that the picture Usagi now made would be forever engraved in his memory.  A portrait of a perfect angel.        As if sensing his presence, Usagi turned towards the door where Mamoru stay rooted on spot.  She smiled sweetly at him.

      Mamoru smiled back as he walked to stand behind his wife.  Pulling her to him, Mamoru delighted at the feel of Usagi's silk peignoir against his bare chest.  Usagi sighed happily, leaning back her head to rest on Mamoru's shoulder.

      "What were you thinking?" Mamoru's voice came low and husky.

      "Nothing much, Mamo-chan.  It's just that I can't believe we're really married."

      Mamoru smiled against Usagi's hair.  He too was having a hard time believing they were really married too.  Finally after three lives, after two millennia of waiting, he and his princess were married.

      Once before in their second life, he had pushed Usagi away because of nightmares that said of her demise if they ever wed.  Scared to his very soul, Mamoru ignored the pain he inflicted in both his and Usagi's heart just to keep her safe.

      At the end, he and Usagi had worked everything out.  They found out too that the dreams were warnings from his future self.  It was King Endymion's way to let both Mamoru and Usagi know that the future held many more trials for them; but they must believe that their love was more powerful than any other force in the universe.

      Mamoru kissed the top of Usagi's hair.  The two of them were married but if the future still held more difficulties for them, he was determined to face them all.  As long as Usagi was beside him, he knew he could face any danger.  As long her love was with him, he was prepared for any risk.  He died not once for her already, and if one day it calls for it, he would be ready to give up his life all over again.  All for her.

      All for her.  His love.  His soul mate.  His princess.  His Sailor Moon.  His Usako.

      A sudden night breeze shook Mamoru out of his reverie as he felt his love tremble.  He tighten his arms around her, running his hands on her exposed skin.

      "Cold?"

      Usagi nodded, shivering even more.  She turned her head to stare back at Mamoru.  His piercing gaze made her blush but she didn't look away.

      "Come back inside with me," Mamoru whispered in Usagi's ear.

      Kissing her husband full in the lips, Usagi let Mamoru lead the way back to their bedroom.

      Something warm touched the back of Usagi's neck.  She smiled, leaning more to the source of warmth.

      "Usako," the voice so beautiful, so dream-like whispered in her ear.

      Very slowly, Usagi moved on her back; opening her eyes, she gazed back at Mamoru's adoring blue eyes.

      Instantly, Usagi forgot the sleepiness she felt as she marveled at how beautiful this man above her was.

      "Ohayo, Usako," Mamoru whispered, lips touching her lobe, his hand stroking her curve of her stomach; Usagi shivered in the pleasurable feelings his touch was doing on her skin.  "Sleep well. . .?"

      Usagi blushed.  Mamoru chuckled as Usagi turned her eyes shyly away.

      Last night, 30th of June, 2024, her 19th birthday, was also her wedding night.  Years ago, on her 14th, Seiya had proclaimed love to her.  That night, she was puzzled as to why she could not return his words.

      But last night, Usagi had found herself repeating loving words over and over again in response to Mamoru's passion.

      Years ago too, Seiya gave her a locket that symbolized his love.  Usagi thought it was the most precious gift then.

      Yet last night, Usagi found something much more precious.

      Love.  For the first time in two millennia, Usagi and Mamoru were able to experience and express completely the love in their hearts.  The love that had transcended time and space. . .

      As if hearing her thoughts, Mamoru pressed soft kisses on the side of Usagi's neck.  She turned back to Mamoru and smiled at him.  He smiled back as he tenderly touched her hair.  He was enchanted by the way the rose petals were all over her, complimenting her perfection even more.

      . . . the love so pure and true it defeated all hardships and trials. . .

      Cupping his face in her hands, Usagi pulled Mamoru down and gave him a kiss.  It was chase compared to all those she gave him last night, but pressed to him as she was, Usagi felt how Mamoru's heart began to pound faster and louder.  Suddenly, her own heart caught Mamoru's pace.  Mamoru began to return her kiss with so much zeal that it took Usagi's breath away.  Wrapping her arms around his neck, as his encircled her waist, Usagi answered her husband with equal passion.  

      . . . the love so strong and great that would last for at least another millennium. . .

      Running out of breath, the two lovers pulled apart.  They stared long and deeply into each other's eyes.  Both were thrilled to see the contentment and complete happiness reflected in their partner's eyes.

      "Aish'teru, Usako."

      "Aish'teru, Mamo-chan."

AN: that's it min'na.  The last chap of my humble fic.  Sorry if it was a bit lengthy, hehe, I didn't know it would turn out this long.  Hope you don't mind but I really wanted to give resolution to the other senshis' lives as well.

Min'na, I'm sorry if this chap was a letdown, I had no idea what crap I was writing till I had it finished.  I was so annoyed with what I wrote, that's why there was this long delay of update coz I really didn't want to post it.  Gomen gomen.

Anyways, I have a new fic posted by the way, min'na.  It's a story based on the Taiwanese drama Love Storm.  Unlike this story, I don't own some of the idea of that story but Love Storm is really great series so I hope you can check my fic out.  

Anyways, I did tell you guys this is the last chap, ne?  but I'm sorry to say there'll still be a different one for the **epilogue.  **Hehe.  Sorry if I didn't say sooner.  Anyways, there is still one aspect of the Sailor Moon story that this fic had not touch, and that would happen in the epilogue.  Hmm, in one of the later chaps, one senshi mentioned something about it. . . anyways, please do review.  I'd love to hear your comments, suggestions and compliments(I'm joking of course).  Constructive criticisms are good, but please no flames!  Well, that's it, min'na. Love you all! Ja ne!


	19. Epilogue: Crystal Tokyo

**AN:** hello, min'na. So this is it the epilogue! I wont say anything more just enjoy and review after!  
  
**MoonlightUsa:** thank u sooo much! thanks for dropping by my only love as well.  
  
**Serenity's Angel in Heaven:** thank u very much!!!  
  
**missaw:** ah yes, i just love those lines as well. :P arigatou as always.  
  
**Jabba1:** Thank u so much! you've been by oldest reviewer! hope u can read & review my new fic as well.  
  
**Eternity's Angel:** arigatou! you'd love the next few episodes i promise!  
  
**DoOdLeS:** blush domo arigatou!  
  
**FunnyLove00:** blush thank u for all the nice compliments. i'm sure u can write too. beforei couldnt write but i guess SM really inspired me so i'm sure u can do it too. :p  
  
**kireisnowtenshi:** thank u so much for supporting my fic all the way. thanks for reading my other fic too  
  
**Steelheartrose:** arigatou as always.  
  
**Jing2:** thank u for reading my fic all the way.   
  
**ioke:** this is joyce, ne? arigatou! glad u found my fic again. :p  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, I'm afraid you're mistaken, min'na, I am not Naoko Takeuchi. She's the owner of the best anime romance Sailor Moon!!!

Epilogue: **Crystal Tokyo  
**  
Small Lady Serenity sighed dreamily as her mother finished her story. Even after all these hundred of years, she could not get enough of her parent's magical romance.  
  
So many years ago long before Crystal Tokyo, in a kingdom by the Moon, her mother, then Princess Serenity, met and fell in love with a prince named Endymion. Though forbidden, the two royals' souls bonded and even Death could not break that bond.  
  
For a millennium after, Serenity and Endymion lived again in Usagi and Mamoru; two completely opposite personalities who prove a love that rivaled that of their past lives.  
  
No. Not even Death could separate Usagi and Mamoru, but Kou Seiya once came very close.  
  
Small Lady turned to stare at her mother's glowing face. For sure, her mother was thinking about her wedding that happened exactly a millennium ago today.  
  
Biting her lower lip, Serenity debated if she should ask her mother about Kou Seiya. Her mother looked so wistful, Serenity hated to interrupt her memories. But finally, curiosity won the best of her, and Serenity asked her mother in a faltering voice.  
  
"Mama, did you ever love Kou Seiya?"  
  
The queen's beautiful face turned to complete surprise at her daughter's question. Looking straight at her daughter's eyes, Neo Queen Serenity tried to read behind those soulful red eyes.  
  
In the end, the queen answered simply. "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
Smiling at last, the queen took her daughter's hand and led her to the dresser. Ushering her to sit before the mirror, the queen stood behind her daughter and began to brush her daughter's hair.  
  
"No, I never loved Seiya. I admit I really like him especially when I first met him. Your father had left for Harvard and I'm always missing him. Then Seiya, he was always there; and he was completely different from your father, which means he's exactly like me. Like me, he was always smiling. Always cheerful even when there something bothering him. So away from everyone else, the two of us takes away our masks. I even broke down in front of him and confessed how much I missed your father. I'm eternally grateful for his help for he really had been my solace then."  
  
Then slowly doing her daughter's hair up in odangoes, the queen continued, "And even after that, during all those years of growing up together, it was the same. I like Seiya and but I didn't love him." Finishing the right odango, the queen moved on making the left one. "Anyway, that chapter was long been closed in all of our lives. I'm happy ruling Crystal Tokyo with your father, just as Seiya must be enjoying ruling the new Kimnoku with Kakyuu."  
  
"I. . . I was just wondering that's all," came Small Lady's reply. "After all Mama, I may never have been born if you never got back with Papa." Lowering her eyes, Small Lady asked, "Mama, how do you know it was love with Papa? How could you tell just liking someone from true love?"  
  
Neo Queen Serenity smiled softly and Small Lady thought of how beautiful she looked. "I don't think anyone could completely explain what love really is, Small Lady. Love is different for everyone. Someone might say it's that heavy pounding of the heart; or another might say it's the feeling of happiness by just thinking of that special person. Whatever it is, people find the answer to the question of love on their own and that would happen to you as well, Small Lady."  
  
Small Lady turned hopefully to her mother. Gazing at their reflection, Small Lady could almost see herself as the fourteen-year old image of her mother, except the fact that Small Lady was actually 999 years old now. Small Lady knew she had at least another millennium ahead of her and she wished she could spend it the way her mother will be spending hers-in the arms of the man she loved.  
  
"I hope so Mama. When I find that person, I hope I would know it."  
  
"You would. When you look at that person's eyes, you would definitely know it. Definitely know if it's love or not."  
  
Mother and daughter stood there, smiling at each other. Suddenly, the gentle knocking on the door broke their gentle moment.  
  
"You may come in," the queen called out.  
  
Entering the room was Saturn. She curtsied to the queen first before turning to the princess.  
  
"Small Lady, one of your guest has arrived."  
  
"Who is it?" asked the pink-haired princess.  
  
The smallest hint of smile crossed Saturn's regal features. She spoke softly but Serenity heard her clearly.  
  
A light blush came to the princess's cheeks and suddenly there was a feeling of happiness inside of her.  
  
. . . it's the feeling of happiness by just thinking of that special person. . .   
  
Unsure what to think of the emotions running inside of her, Small Lady turned to her mother. The queen was already nodding her head.  
  
Her heart beat loudly, Small Lady hurriedly curtsied to the queen before rushing out of her room. She ran across the palace halls, her feet flying over the carpeted floor.  
  
Finally reaching the gardens, Small Lady stopped to catch her breath. She could feel her heart pounding faster and faster.   
  
. . . it could be the heavy pounding of the heart. . . her mother's voice echoed in Serenity's mind.  
  
Could it be? was the question running in Serenity's mind. Am I really in lo. . .  
  
"My lady," a voice called out, interrupting Serenity's train of thoughts.  
  
Neo-Princess Serenity looked up and her heart leapt as her eyes locked into those set of deep pools.  
  
And that very moment, Small Lady knew exactly what her mother meant about looking at that person's eyes and knowing. . .  
  
"Helios."  
  
AN: So that's it, min'na, just a short epilogue to let Hotaru's millennia-old vision come true. So after exactly 1 and half years, finally, our 'the way it should be' fic is finished. Please review, min'na and thanks in advance!  
  
in the order of first reviewing, I'd like to say (in the best Filipino style gratitude I could muster) maraming maraming salamat po!  
  
**sin**(my very first reviewer), **Noele**, **schoolgirltil2005**, **Anonymous1**, **rickr**, **Karla**, **hatami**, **SM Fanatic**, **BunnyStar**, **Bunny**, **abby/Jabba1**(my oldest reviewer till now), **Lin**, **Marni**, **Bunnie**, **kireisnowtenshi(**definitely my fav reader), j**oyce**, **Helene**, **Shell**, **sakurapixi**, **Carolin Rocha**, **Sakura**, Rei2, **princess serenity**, **someone who likes seiya more aka nikki kou**, **nekokitten**,** Lady Imp**(whose reviews never fails to make me smile and blush), **smoonfan**, **Kat**, **just a teen**, **Xylus Star**(my 1st kababayan to review), **SteelHeartRose**(who always lights my day with her reviews), **moonangel1**(whose colorful reviews just makes my day), **sweety**, **leeta-starr**(who also reviewed my poem, arigatou sooo much!), **sakura**, **anonymous2**, **moonbunnii**(my co-f4 lover sister!),** annonymous3**, **Jing2**(1st to get the seiya's secret!), **silver-bubbls**, **LuNaRaNgEl288**, **PadFootCc**, **Eternity's Angel**(my co-meteor garden lover![I hope]), **Amethyst Heart**, **missaw**(my co-yusuke lover!), **Ocianne**, **Lady Mischief, Lady Nyte, Shahrezad, Frozen Fire, Sakura Tenshi, MoonlightUsa, Christine, tita-kun**(2nd to guess seiya's secret), **IchigoTaiyono, Kristi, Dark silhouette**(another kababayan of mine!), **Serenity Komoshiro, LK19, hehe, stargirl, skyelarsong, Kasumi, Caoilte, Chibi J, ladyfuzion, KhmerGirl, Victoria, monkeychow, clyde007**(another kababayan!), **hOnEy-gUrl, Serenity's Angel In Heaven**(my fellow f4 lover!), **DoOdLeS, FunnyLove00**  
  
so there, min'na thank u soooo much for helping me with this fic. When I was younger I never showed passion in writing(I'm more an artist before) but SM really started it out for me. I'm a bit introverted before too so I had never let others read my work, but with your support I was able to finish this fic. When I started this story all I wanted was at least 100 reviews so you made me so happy, min'na. Gosh, I really do feel like crying. Min'na, once again arigatou!!!!! Love you all!!! And I guess for this fic, it's SAYONARA!   
  
ps. Do check out my "My Only Love" fic. It's completely different from this last fic but I think the light romantic comedy would be quite amusing. To those reading it, I'm updating sometime this week, so please do drop by. :D 


End file.
